


Symphony by Fire

by VioletDreamsSanguine



Series: Variations in Platinum [2]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - No JENOVA Project, Background Zack Fair/Aerith Gainsborough/Cloud Strife, Canon-Typical Violence, Courting Rituals, Courtship, Dumpster Fire 2: Electric Boogaloo, Explicit Sexual Content, Fewer Bioweapons, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Loveless - Freeform, Mako-based SOLDIER, Mom Friend Angeal Hewley, Multi, No degradation, Recreational Drug Use, Romance, Sane Sephiroth (Compilation of FFVII), Self-Indulgent, Shinra Sucks a Little Less, musical theatre
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:13:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 24
Words: 82,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26736415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletDreamsSanguine/pseuds/VioletDreamsSanguine
Summary: For once in her life, everything's coming up Chicane. She's courting the literal man of her dreams, her father finally recognizes her worth, and she's about to audition for LOVELESS! And best of all, nothing seems to be going wrong! She couldn't be happier.But, in the words of another musical on the same avenue, " ('Cause) getting your dreams... It's strange, but it seems a little, well, complicated. There's a kind of a sort of, cost. There's a couple of things get, lost. There are bridges you cross you didn't know you crossed until you've crossed!"What bridges will she burn trying to keep her happy ending? How will she pay for Sephiroth's love?And who the hell is AVALANCHE?!
Relationships: Angeal Hewley/Genesis Rhapsodos, Sephiroth (Compilation of FFVII)/Original Female Character(s), Zack Fair/Aerith Gainsborough/Cloud Strife
Series: Variations in Platinum [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891222
Comments: 7
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there!  
> If you haven't, I would highly recommend reading the prequel (of sorts) to this, Rhapsody in Ice, prior to starting Symphony by Fire. It's very cute and fluffy, and explains the AU concept in place here and how Chicane and Sephiroth got together. 
> 
> However, I'm aware that Rhapsody in Ice is over 50,000 words long and some of y'all don't have time for that. Here's info (oops an essay) to bring you up to speed:
> 
> The remains of JENOVA were never found; thus, the JENOVA Project never occurred. Genesis and Angeal are natural born children to their respective families. Sephiroth was born to Lucrecia Crescent and Dr. Hojo - Lucrecia died in childbirth. Hojo pumped his sweet baby boy full of chemicals and performed many many experiments on him until he became the superhuman SOLDIER we know and love. Members of SOLDIER, rather than receiving any sort of J-cell injection, receive a metric fuckload of Mako and other chemical additives. The only difference between G-type SOLDIERS and S-type SOLDIERS are the chemical cocktails they receive and their primary care scientist— Drs. Hollander and Hojo still can't stand each other.
> 
> In fact, Shinra's Mako usage is much larger than in canon. They invested a fairly decent amount of money into infrastructure and communities, meaning the majority of Gaia enjoys many of the same conveniences of the citizens of Midgar. This came at a cost— the Wutai War elapsed a full 11 years. Wutai surrendered at the end of εγλ 0003. Sephiroth, Genesis, Angeal, *and* Zack all fought together in Wutai during the war.
> 
> Chicane Rhapsodos, Genesis' sister and our main character, was raised in the lap of luxury with access to the Worldwide Network and quite a bit of pampering. The Rhapsodos family are some of the richest and most well-respected members of society, catapulted in part by Davis Rhapsodos' cunning land deals, juice monopoly, and ties to Shinra.
> 
> Some of those ties, however, have recently been lost. President Shinra passed away on 2 January εγλ 0004 in the small hours of the morning. Thankfully (and unexpectedly) it was of a natural, if embarrassing cause. In addition, Davis has very recently disowned his son, General Genesis Rhapsodos, SOLDIER 1st Class due to his bigoted views on Genesis' love life. He has (begrudgingly) signed the inheritance of the Banora White Juice Company and all Rhapsodos family land holdings into his daughter's name.
> 
> Chicane Rhapsodos is a lovely and talented young woman and noted soprano. She's had a crush on Sephiroth since she saw his photo in the papers at 12 years old. When Genesis brought Sephiroth home for Year's End (shortly before he was disowned), Sephiroth and Chicane fell head over heels for each other, and initiated a courtship.
> 
> In this AU, courtships are committed relationships taken by members of the upper class. Individuals who are courting share vows and a transfer of energy, and if at any point, any vow is broken, a member of the courtship can choose to end it, no questions asked. The requesting partner asks close family members for permission to court the receiving partner and is honor-bound to duel any dissenters or other suitors. Genesis dueled Sephiroth multiple times, and Angeal dueled Sephiroth for appearance's sake. After winning his duels and getting her father's blessing, Sephiroth asked Chicane to court him on Year's End Feast (December 29). She accepted, and things moved smoothly. 
> 
> A few days later, Genesis revealed to Chicane that he and Angeal have been in a relationship for several years, but that their father does not approve of it and will not allow Angeal to properly court Genesis. Angeal, being the man of honor that he is, will not move forward without Gen's father's blessing. This coincided with the Rhapsodos family's New Year's Eve ball and resulted in Chicane threatening to embarrass the entire family at the event. Luckily, Davis folded and allowed Genesis and Angeal to enter the ball together and with the respect they were owed. At the event, Chicane and Sephiroth also encountered Chicane's Uncle Heidegger and his guest, Scarlet. Scarlet heard Chicane sing and offered (while intoxicated) to help her land a recording deal. Chicane declined, stating her ambitions were for Loveless Avenue.
> 
> On New Year's Day, things came to a head as Genesis officially abdicated his role as heir to the family and left. Davis offered to facilitate a spring wedding so that he could sign his will and holdings over to Sephiroth; however, Sephiroth declined, so Davis settled for Chicane, his actual child. Chicane was very unsettled and upset, but still accepted the signet ring and responsibility. 
> 
> Chicane saw Sephiroth, Angeal, and Genesis off when they returned to Midgar with the promise to move as soon as she landed an audition.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chicane receives some letters and a very cool email. Genesis is almost certainly up to no good, Angeal is a concerned brother, and Zack's just happy to be here. Sephiroth hasn't been in Midgar a month and is already a little burned out.

_Little Bit!_

_I hope this letter finds you as bright eyed as you were when we left. Things have been pretty easy around here the past month. Ever since_ [REDACTED] _, the two of us have been_ [REDACTED] _. We keep joking that you should be here._

(Figures Angeal would disclose confidential information in a letter to her. Chicane sighed.)

_The Puppy is a little sad he didn't come along. He thinks he would have wooed you before S! Your brother took the comments pretty well— Zack's burns healed within a week._

_S spends more time talking about you than anything else these days. Since we've had more time on our hands, I'd expect you've been getting a lot of phone calls. I for sure saw him writing you earlier today. He won't show me any of the letters you've sent him, either. It seems like you're getting close. I can't believe the amount of gil he's dropped on_ [REDACTED].

(Okay, clearly this letter passed over Sephiroth's desk.)

 _G misses you a lot, and so do S and I. We're just not admitting it to each other. Every time one of us brings you up, we all agree that we wish you'd move to the flat in Sector 8 already. The monster activity in_ [REDACTED] (C'mon, Chicane knew that was Banora. Think about it, censors.) _was a lot worse than we thought. I know you can take care of yourself, but I worry about you._

 _G and Z and I went to the flat to get everything set up and put some basic furniture in a couple days ago. It's a really nice place, and a good location for you if you wanna work on_ [REDACTED] _. I don't mean to nag you, but when are you going to get out here?_

_Your brother,_

_Angeal_

Angeal sounded like a worried parent. Typical. She grabbed the next letter in the pile.

_24 January εγλ 0004_

_My starlight,_

_I crave your presence. I hope I haven't been too overbearing with the phone calls— I've found myself with more time on my hands than I know what to do with. But, judging by the joy in your voice, I suspect it's a welcome surprise every time._

_On the topic of welcome surprises, I've included another gift. Something I found while I was away last weekend. I hope they keep your bracelet company._

_Not even I can see the night sky in Midgar, so I can only hope to see you. The apartment is ready, so I know I won't have to wait very long. Let me know when you're coming— I'll make sure all hands are on deck for your move._

_Eternally yours,_

_S._

Diamond drop earrings. Chicane took out her studs and put them in. She really liked the love letter correspondence they had going. The courtship tokens were just an extra bonus. And it was sweet that Sephiroth offered to help with the move, even if Chicane didn't know exactly when she'd be on the way.

_C-_

_When the war of the beasts brings about the world's end_

_The goddess descends from the sky_

_Wings of light and dark spread afar_

_She guides us to bliss, her gift everlasting_

_All this to say, when will you descend to join us? Your paramour is practically anemic with longing— not that it's easy to tell._

_Best,_

_G_

Alright. Something was wrong. Why the fuck did they want Chicane so bad all of a sudden? She grabbed her PHS and dialed Gen.

"Best of sisters, best of women. How can I help you?" It was kind of noisy in the background, but that wasn't a surprise. Genesis took pleasure in answering her calls when he had no business doing so.

"What the fuck is going on?" Chicane demanded.

"Well, I am currently sparring with three, oh, no, four 3rds. Their swordwork is—" _CLANK_ "—lacking, to say the least. It is raining... Angeal is working his Puppy to the bone... I just saw your favorite person go down the hallway... I—" _phwor_ "—may need some clarification. Walk it off, Benoit! It's just a Firaga. Are you a SOLDIER or not?"

Chicane growled, "Genesis, why the hell did all three of you write me in the space of a week pressuring me to move to Midgar? That's not very subtle."

"Well, I can't speak to the others, but I, for one, would love to see my darling little sister on a regular basis." _SHINK. CLASH!_

"You didn't seem to care about that the last six years." She _knew_ there had to be something going on.

"Well, it was different then. We were—" _phwor, phwor_ "—away, fighting a war. Now, we're here and it's boring and safe, so you should come join us. Oh, 'Geal and the Puppy are here. Let me hand you over to him. I'm getting a crick in my neck leaning like this. Angeal!"

Chicane cringed away from the receiver as Genesis threw the phone at his boyfriend with an audible _THWACK._

"Hewley here."

"Hey, Angeal." Hmm... maybe a change in approach.

"Hey, Chicane! Did you get my letter?"

"I did, that's why I called." She let her tone drop into something a little more scared, "Is there something going on, 'Geal?"

"What do you mean? Zack, go help Benoit. He's about to catch fire again." Instant mother henning. Perfect. In the background she could hear Genesis laughing and the sound of more fire spells. It was what she'd come to think of as a typical weekday in SOLDIER.

"I... You guys all wrote me letters this week asking me to come up there. It kind of makes me... Nervous." Chicane chewed her lip. C'mon, give something up, Angeal…

"Well... I can't say much, but— aw Gaia, Gen! Here, talk to Zack for a sec. Your brother's getting carried away. FAIR!" _THWACK. Crack. Rustle. Rustle._ Chicane flinched from the phone again. But then again… If Angeal 'couldn't say much', then there was surely something going on. Maybe Zack would accidentally drop a hint?

"SOLDIER 2nd Class, Zack Fair, at your service!" Zack's voice was warm, eager, and bright.

"Oh wow! I finally got a chance to talk to the Puppy!" She couldn't hear him speak and _not_ get excited. It was contagious.

"Aw did Angeal tell everyone about that? Man, my first time talking to Gen's _gorgeous_ sister and—" _phwor_ "—Ow! Fuck!" _Smack! Smack!_

"Sorry about that. I hope it burns less than last time." Chicane giggled. He had it coming, to be fair. But... something about Zack cheered a person up. Her concerns felt less important.

"Man, I didn't even say anything rude. But how are ya? You're Chicane, right? I hear about you all the time. I've seen tons of pictures of you lately."

"Yeah, that's me. Chicane, the gorgeous sister," she joked. Tons of pictures, huh? Better be good ones.

"Nice to put a voice to a face! So, what kind of guys do you like? My parents keep asking when I'm gonna get a girlfriend; and, since I didn't get to meet you over Year's End..." Zack trailed off playfully.

"You do know I'm spoken for, right?" She rolled her eyes. If Sephiroth had been talking about her…

"That was a test. You passed." They both laughed.

"So, when are you moving out here? They've seemed pretty antsy about it. I hadta move a bunch of furniture in, only for Gen to hate it and take it all back to the store." Zack didn't even sound that fussed about it. But, it did sound like something Genesis would do.

"You too? Why does everyone want me to move to Midgar out of the blue?" Chicane groused. She wanted to move to Midgar but now she felt pressured into it.

"Well, I don't pretend to know the uh, 'complex machinations' of Genesis' mind, but, I think he really misses you."

"Gen and everyone else know that I'll head up there as soon as I set up an audition, and no sooner. Y'all— Er. _All of them_ keep asking and it's starting to make me think something's wrong."

"Hmm, well, it could be—" _BEEP BEEP._

_Incoming Call - Sephiroth_

"I'm sorry Zack, I gotta take this. Seph's calling. Thanks for the chat, though! I look forward to putting a face to a voice!" She swapped calls.

"Good afternoon, General Crescent," Chicane purred.

"Not you too." Sephiroth sighed

"Sorry, sorry. Hi, moonshine," she corrected.

"Much better," her consort laughed, "I hope I didn't interrupt an important call."

"Oh, no. I called Gen and somehow ended up talking to Zack. I think he might've been lighting some 3rds on fire," Chicane explained casually.

Sephiroth sighed again. "When you tell me these things, I have to investigate them."

"Angeal was there, so I imagine it's either being resolved or getting _entirely_ out of hand." She was only half teasing.

"Okay. I'm leaving my office." _Rustle, clink._

"A hero's work is never done," She giggled.

"You're laughing now, but you're going to get here and find it frustrating that you can't spend time with me."

"Nope. If I get frustrated I'll just bust down your door," She assured.

"I'd love to see you try."

"I'd love to see you." Chicane was attempting to keep calls positive, but sometimes a little loneliness slipped through. She chewed her lip.

"Soon, right? Oh, I can smell burning flesh. I must be close." Sephiroth was doing the same. They had an unspoken agreement to laugh a lot more than they pined.

Chicane, for the most part, was saving her pining for the love letters. They were averaging a letter or two a week. Sephiroth left on the 2nd, and she'd written three letters and received three back in... 26 days. So... 6 total letters over 26 days... that was... 4 and a quarter? No, four and a third days per letter. Not that it mattered. She wasn't counting days from Year's End, or anything. She definitely didn't have the 29th of every month circled with a heart on her calendar.

"Chicane?" Sephiroth prompted, looking for a response.

"Oh! Sorry. I was thinking about math. Er. Letters. I got yours today, I mean. Thank you for the earrings!"

"Are you alright?" He wasn't the most emotionally adept man in the world, but even he could tell when she had something on her mind.

"Well..." Chicane didn't want to say she thought there was something going on. If she was wrong... It would be a mess.

"I'm sorry, I have to go. Can I call you later?" _CLANG! Phwor. Clink!_

"Yeah, of course. It sounds like he's up to no good."

"Understatement of the century. I'll talk to you then, starlight." _Shink!_

"Bye, Seph!" _Click._

At least she didn't have to tell him what was on her mind. Chicane sighed. Time to obsessively check her email for audition notices.

_Dear Ms. Rhapsodos,_

_It is my pleasure to announce the commencement of auditions for the award-winning musical play, LOVELESS. The auditions will commence on the 27th of February, with callbacks the following week._

_We are open casting for ten roles, including that of The Goddess. We are also holding a closed audition for the role of understudy/alternate to Ms. Velia Nox, The Maiden. You have come recommended by individuals I hold in high esteem; please consider this a direct invitation to both. Auditions will of course take place at the LOVELESS Theatre._

_If you are selected for the cast, you will be expected to attend all applicable rehearsals, and will receive salary befitting your role. Furthermore, alternates to major roles are expected to stand in partial dress during performances. For any further queries, you may respond to this email at your convenience._

_Best,_

_L. Marchmont_

_Casting Director_

This was it! The notice! The date! Chicane emailed back requesting more information. Her dream was so close to coming true— Just one more month. 30 days until an audition. No. 30 days until The Audition.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chicane has a wonderful, delightful day. Sephiroth... does not.

\- 25 days until The Audition -

"Seph, I just finished the best voice lesson of my entire life!"

"What happened?"

"I just..." Chicane squealed. "So, before now it felt like, and I don't know how to make it relatable for you, but, for the last few months it's been kinda like I'm not really making progress."

"A plateau?" He was familiar.

"Yeah! Like I'd have to work hard to make any sort of difference. But today... I destroyed everything I was struggling with!" She pumped her fist, not that Sephiroth would be able to see it.

"That's wonderful, starlight. I'm glad you're making progress."

"But it was like I was on another level! Some serious Angel of Music level shit, Seph. I asked Madame Addington why she thought that was and she said, and get this," she enthused, "It's a handfast thing! Singers who share their energy with a consort can have changes in power, control, or even timbre. So really, I have you to thank."

"That's... good to hear." Sephiroth replied hesitantly.

"Is something wrong?" Chicane asked.

"No, no. I recalled something unpleasant I have to do later. Please, continue."

She wasn't sure if she bought it, but it was clear it was something Sephiroth didn't want to discuss.

"So, Madame said it's usually a temporary thing but since it's already been a month since our handfast... I think it's for keeps. She said there was a measurable difference in my power and control. And like, as soon as she said it was a handfast thing I thought 'Oh duh, of course. Sephiroth is like, the  _ epitome  _ of controlled power.' But I'm going to work as hard as I can to make the change stay around and use it to get even better. Sorry, am I rambling too much?"

"Not at all, starlight. It's interesting."

"I wonder if my energy changed you at all. Probably not... I felt like a raindrop hitting the ocean. You uh, feeling musical lately?" It would be a wonderful surprise. They could sing duets together!

"Yes. My theatre debut is next week," he quipped.

"Very funny, Seph." Chicane rolled her eyes.

"I'm uncertain as to whether you've had an effect on me." It was an honest answer, even if it wasn't the one she wanted to hear.

"Hmm. Dramatic, lately?"

"I don't think so."

"Emotional?" Maybe he'd become as dramatic as her and Gen were. Then again…

"Never."

"Liar," Chicane teased.

"Only for you," Sephiroth murmured, and there was that longing again, taking her breath away.

She'd allow herself a moment of weakness. "I miss you."

"I miss you, too. Three more weeks."

"Three more weeks," Chicane echoed. They couldn't pass soon enough.

She had far too much to do to prepare. Final voice lessons, arranging the move, getting contracted with an agent in Midgar, and now this?

_ Dear Ms. Rhapsodos, _

_ Thank you for opting-in to the Shinra Network Service Account Verification Program. We've received your ID photos and have successfully verified your account. Your application to the Influencer Program has been fast-tracked. You will receive a decision as soon as one has been made. _

_ Dear Ms. Rhapsodos, _

_ Your application for the Shinra Network Service Influencer Program has been accepted. Congratulations, Influencer! Let's reach new fans together. As an ambassador for the brand, you will receive special perks and be among the first to learn about new opportunities with Shinra. You may also be selected for individual offers. You will receive these offers via email.  _

_ Dear Ms. Rhapsodos, _

_ It is with great pleasure that we of the Shinra Public Relations department present you with a unique opportunity. _

_ The Shinra Network Service is ready to roll out a new VirtuLive program that allows influencers like you the ability to livestream to their fans! This is similar to a live performance or live meet-and-greet, but with vastly more fan accessibility. _

_ We'd like to offer you the opportunity to host the first SNS VirtuLive stream! Shinra selected you due to your rapidly growing follower base on the platform and talent for performance. The proposed time slot is this coming Friday, February 6, between the hours of 15:00 - 18:00. We will send representatives to help you set up and run the Live from a location of your choice.  _

_ During the VirtuLive event, you will answer fan questions and perform music, depending on fan engagement and interest. If this VirtuLive is successful, you will receive compensation and more access to future opportunities. _

_ Please respond to this email with any concerns, questions, or requests. If you're interested, we'll run an SNS campaign to promote the event between tomorrow and Friday. _

_ Sincerely, _

_ Azalea Neen _

_ Chair of Public Relations and Network Advancement _

Chicane stopped dead in her tracks halfway through writing her acceptance email. She should probably run this by Sephiroth, right? Before... they agreed to keep things as private as possible. She said she hadn't planned to give interviews about him. That hadn't changed— she wanted to give an interview about herself, not Sephiroth. If she took it, it would be a very good move for her career and image, but she'd pass if it made Seph uncomfortable. It was... 8 in the evening? He shouldn't be busy. Chicane saved her draft while the call connected.

"Hello?" It sounded like he was in an echoing room. Was she interrupting something?

"Hey, Seph."

"I wasn't expecting you to call again today. Is everything alright?" His voice softened with concern. Hmm, not in company, then.

"Yeah, it's good. I just got this email that I wanted to ask you about."

"Oh, was it from the PR department?"

"Yep! How'd you know?" Chicane wouldn't put it past him to be psychic.

"Your name came up in the board meeting today. Something with the Network Service, right?"

"Yeah, they want me to do their first SNS live broadcast. Why were you in the meeting, moonshine? I thought the Director did those."

"Director Lazard waited to take his vacation. He's away this week. I am his stand-in for meetings, even though it should have been Angeal," Sephiroth sighed.

"You do technically outrank him. On seniority, at least," Chicane pointed out.

"But Angeal is the only one who would have any input or interest in the meeting at all."

"Why, General, are you saying you don't listen?" She teased.

"If I wanted to listen to someone emphatically pat themselves on the back for two hours, I'd lose a duel to Genesis," Sephiroth replied sourly.

"It sounds like you've had a tough day, so I'll let you talk shit," Chicane snickered.

"But, you were asking about the live... event?"

"Oh yeah! They want me to do their inaugural... what's the term... VirtuLive! A three hour broadcast, with a little performance and time for fan questions. I'd like to do it, but I wanted to make sure you were okay with it first." Chicane chewed her lip, caught herself, and scowled. She needed to break the habit.

"You don't have to ask for permission."

"I know. But we agreed to keep the interviews and media... stuff to a minimum. There's a Q and A in there, so I know I'll get a pile of questions about you. I guess, to rephrase, is there anything you'd rather I  _ didn't _ discuss?" Chicane asked.

Sephiroth hummed thoughtfully. "I trust your judgment, so I don't think much of this bears saying, but... I'd like to keep our handfast and vows between us; and, I'd prefer it if you didn't disclose anything that would make me look..."

"Soft? Loving?" She couldn't resist the easy sass.

"I wouldn't put it that way... Sentimental, I suppose. Oh, and of course, please don't mention any of our... intimate moments."

"You say that like there's a ton to choose from. Don't worry, I won't. I'll keep it to... Well, what does that leave?" Chicane paused playfully before continuing, "Your coffee preferences, our first meeting, and when you asked to court me."

"The coffee preferences are pushing it," he joked.

"Mm, true. The general public isn't ready to see the amount of sugar you put in."

"As much as I'd like to let you tease me all evening, I was about to step into a shower when you called."

"I'm sorry, darling! Let me let you go, then. Thanks for the input." With his acquiescence, the giddy feeling returned to Chicane's chest.

"Thank you for asking."

"Have a wonderful night, Seph."

"And you, starlight. Thank you for brightening it up."

"Of course. And, you can call me whenever you'd like, you know. If you're having a crappy day or night or you just want to hear my voice, I'm here."

"I'll keep that in mind. Sleep well, Chicane."

"Sweet dreams, Seph."

Chicane danced around her room for a few minutes before finishing her reply email. What songs should she play? What would the SNS campaign look like? Would people actually come watch her talk and sing for three hours? Okay, they'd paid to watch her sing for hours before, but it felt so much different than a show. Sure, it was another thing to add to the pile of things to take care of, but it was an advancement. Friday... would she be able to convince Agnes to let her use the theatre? They were on recess between their Year's End show and their Spring show, so it wasn't like she'd be interrupting anything. She shot off an email to ask. Oh, and if that was the case, she could get an accompanist... Would Shinra comp that? Eh, it didn't matter if they did or not.

Chicane threw herself into planning the VirtuLive with renewed energy. There was so much to prepare, and she was going to smash it all.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A livestream that doesn't satisfy everyone. The cost of maintaining a happy facade.

\- 21 Days until The Audition -

"Oh, are we live?" Chicane watched a screen burst into light.

"You're about to be. We're doing a preview screen right now so users have time to get in here," The intern producing the show explained.

"Okay. You're doing a great job, by the way." She checked her manicure for the third time in fifteen minutes. Fake nails made her feel… weird.

"Thanks." He smiled and a little bit of the nerves faded from his eyes.

Chicane turned her attention to the screen. She could see a few comments already rolling in and... was that viewer count correct? Well, it wasn't like she could feel their eyes on her. Right? She checked her manicure again. Checked her reflection in the mirror at the back of the room. This was great. A big, empty theatre with just her... and a small team of Shinra employees. Azalea had one-upped the accompanist idea, bringing in a band and backup singers for a more "polished" experience.

That was no big deal; Chicane simply had to grind out a couple quick and dirty rehearsals. Everything was going to be great. They hadn't even given her much in the way of script— only an itinerary. She was expected to do a bit of a spiel for the first ten minutes, then play a song or two (there had been requests and voting on SNS all week), then talk some more... back and forth. After the first hour, they'd bring a special guest into the broadcast and wheel the screen over. She had no idea who the special guest was or if she even knew them, but it was going to be okay. It was going to be great.

"Chicane, you're on in 10." The intern flashed her a thumbs up.

Chicane returned it, shook herself out, and moved to center stage. Time to be the person the world wanted her to be.

"Good afternoon Gaia, and welcome to the Shinra Network Service's first VirtuLive! I'm Chicane Rhapsodos, and thanks so much for keeping me company! I'm so honored to have the opportunity to try this new feature with all... 300,000 of you!" A girl who's awed, but pretty and charming.

"The SNS VirtuLive program is starting tomorrow! It will allow Influencers and Public Figures to broadcast to their fans from anywhere on Gaia. In fact, I'm broadcasting to you all right now from the Mideel Regional Theatre. Welcome to Gaia's Green Gem, not that it's very green in here." A playful wink.

"I've prepared a few songs for you all, and I'll be taking questions all afternoon. In fact, we'll go ahead and get the most commonly asked ones out of the way now." Chicane sashayed over to the screen. One of the interns queued something up on their laptop and it switched over to a snapshot of a Net search.

Fan Question 1: Is General Sephiroth dating Chicane?

A polite giggle, just soft enough to make people listen harder. "Yes, I am. Sephiroth and I are in a courtship. And yes, I know I'm the luckiest girl on Gaia."

Fan Question 2: Is Chicane related to the Red General? / Are Chicane Rhapsodos and the Red General twins?

"Yes. Genesis is my older brother by 15 months. Genesis, Angeal, and I grew up together." The screen transitioned to a photo of the three of them as children. An indulgent smile, leaving room for the chat to fill with "aww"s.

Fan Question 3: What does Chicane Rhapsodos do?

"Well, I spend the majority of my time pursuing my career as a musical actress and singer. But I've also become heir to the Banora White Juice Company, so there's some work there as well. In my free time... I read, play music, and pursue other hobbies. Lately, I've been learning to cook. It's not going very well." Self-deprecating laugh.

Chicane sauntered towards center stage. The hardest part so far had been remembering to walk slowly so the camera could follow her. "Now, how about a little music? There should be a poll at the bottom of your VirtuLive screen to pick what I sing first. We took requests all week long and compiled the top 10 for live voting!"

She gave the camera her most charming smile until the producer held up a whiteboard reading "Love on Top - 60% of vote".

"Alright, the poll is closed, and with 60% of viewer votes, here's Love on Top!" Of course they'd pick the hard one first.

With how intense her voice was lately, it didn't feel hard at all. In fact... Chicane didn't feel much of anything. It was like that when she performed sometimes. She threw herself so utterly and completely into the role she was playing that her own feelings got lost. She didn't know what it said about her when she got lost playing the role of herself.

That's what life felt like more often than not lately— a role to play. She had to be the charming ingenue; the devoted daughter; the witty friend... It felt like layers upon layers of artifice. At what point would she lose the ability to discern what layers were chicanery and what was actually Chicane?

It wasn't until she peeled off the fake eyelashes and wiped the makeup off in her bathroom that night that Chicane felt herself again. She could hardly remember the whole thing. It was a blur. There was a special guest. Who was it? A dark haired serious guy in a suit. Was there a cat on screen? Whatever. Didn't matter. She had given everything they wanted and more on stage. The intern had spent several minutes shaking her hand and thanking her when the stream ended. 

Chicane must have done something right. There was no need to recall what precisely it was. She went out there looking the way Gaia wanted her to look. She sang the songs people wanted to hear. She gave the charming smiles and fluttering eyes they wanted to see. She told the stories they wanted her to tell. It was a performance well done.

The feeling of success can mask a lot of things. Insecurities, a lack of self-esteem or confidence, or even a fear of failure. What it cannot mask, however, is the sound of one's family falling apart at the seams. For Chicane, that sound took the form of Roxanne and Davis having a shouting match for the third time that week. Her mother had never raised her voice to anyone for more than a moment. She'd never openly, directly opposed her father's judgment. And yet, here they were, a month deep into an argument on which her father would not budge. Chicane already expected a summons to her father's study tomorrow. He'd blow smoke in her face and sign more things into her name. Induct her into more of the Rhapsodos family strategies and secrets. Every time her mother demanded he take Genesis back, her father put more into Chicane.

Chicane didn't want it. Never did. Had spent all 22 years of her life attempting to overcome the plan her father set for her. But now, she was more enveloped in it than ever. She never wanted to be Genesis. She didn't want his responsibilities. Didn't want the weight of expectation to double down. It was no wonder she was losing herself when the shadow of what they expected her to be was taller each day. She wanted to give it all back, but she couldn't.

Her PHS rang on her nightstand. Of course Gen'd call when she was least prepared to speak to him. Chicane pulled a blanket around her shoulders and fled to the back porch to take the call. The last thing she needed was either or both of her parents overhearing. Sweet Shiva, it was cold. But at least she could feel it. Chicane's head was a mess but at least the cold still bit her face.

"Hey, Gen."

"Hey, Chicane, do you mind telling me what the hell that was today?" Genesis snapped.

"Huh? It was a uh, VirtuLive. An SNS livestream thing. They asked me to host the first one because my f—"

"I know what it was. What I mean to say is, what the fuck came over you for you to act that way!?"

"I don't know what you mean." Chicane had done what they wanted her to do.

"Ang and I had it on while we were training some of the 3rds today and he had to stop and turn it off. He was ashamed of you. Fuck, _I_ was ashamed of you," Genesis confessed, exasperation flooding his words.

"I just did what they wanted. It was way more successful than they thought it would be. Everyone said I did a good job." The viewers had eaten her up. The handshake. The chat freaking out.

"Yeah, you did a good job being a complete stranger. People turned that shit on because they wanted to meet _you_. What they got was a cheap imitation of someone with a personality kind of like yours," Genesis snarled.

"I don't have to take this from you." Chicane could feel tears welling up in her eyes.

"You better not hang up. Listen, Chicane. That was... a disgrace." He was so dramatic. Honestly.

"It was acting. I was doing my _job._ " She hadn't done anything wrong. She didn't deserve to be attacked like this.

"Why would you need to _act_ for a meet and greet? Goddess, what happened that you're like this?"

"What _happened_? What happened is that the entire world decided it was time to fall on my shoulders. That in order for me to get everything I've always wanted, I had to put up with every possible stressor at once." It was all too much. This was too much. Chicane was going to snap.

"What do you mean the world's on your shoulders!? I've spoken to you at least a dozen times this month and you've said you were great, or good, or fine! If something was hurting you, why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you tell Angeal? Fuck, did you even tell Sephiroth?" Gen started at a shout but his voice dropped into despair by the end.

"How could I?" She swiped the tears away, irritation prickling in her skin. The stupid sharp tip of her stupid manicure scratched her face. Fake nails…

"Chicane, just _talk_ to me. Please," he begged.

"I can't, Gen. I _can't_ tell you about this stuff because... Because it would be ungrateful." She tucked her knees up and pulled her blanket around them. How could she tell him about it when everything was kind of about him? Chicane could tell that Genesis was trying to calm down. Trying to understand. Coming from a place of concern, even. But the words felt like hooks in her skin, pulling at the mask that had become her face. Was it all chicanery already?

Genesis sighed, "I... Can you talk to Angeal about it? Or Seph, even? You seem like you really need a friend right now. I care about you and I don't like seeing you like this."

"I'm sorry to disappoint you." When had her tone become so sharp? When had anger bubbled up beneath it all? Was this mask's purpose solely to keep the unsettled, upset Chicane from leaking out? To stop her from slipping out of the role she was supposed to play? She couldn't be mad about anything. She was furious about _everything_.

"Chicane..." She heard Genesis set the phone down and the sound of something breaking on the other side of the room. Glass maybe? The phone rustled as someone picked it up.

"Chicane Felicity Rhapsodos, we need to have a conversation," Angeal answered. This was the opening to only his worst lectures. The middle name usage made Chicane's hackles rise.

"Oh good. Great. Hit me with the concerned parent lecture, Angeal. Gaia knows I could use it. So sorry for doing my job in a way that conflicted with your _honor_ , my liege." She may have been crying, but the anger that Chicane let slip was hot and dry.

"Okay. You can't reasonably listen right now. I'm going to go sweep up the glass table your brother just broke, I guess. Give me a call when you get over yourself. But Chicane?"

"Yes, _daddy_ _?_ " She snarked.

"Think about the effect your behavior might have on others," Angeal growled.

"I don't need this. Good night Angeal."

She didn't get much sleep. Between the shouting and the pit in her stomach, there wasn't room for peaceful rest. There was plenty of room for crying, though. And doubt.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Throwing it all on the (broken) table.

\- 20 Days until The Audition -

She hadn't felt this awful since she woke up with mako poisoning on New Year's Eve. Then again... this might be worse. That day, she had felt on top of the world, even crying and vomiting. Today, she couldn't convince herself to get out of bed to eat. And even if she could, her stomach was roiling so much that there was no way food could stay down. Genesis' criticism had torn her mask away. Angeal's disappointment had pierced through her soul.

She couldn't get up to do anything. Chicane pulled the covers up around her head and rolled to face away from the door. Fuck it. She was going to pretend she was sick. She'd tell the first person who poked their head in to ask after her that she was unwell. And she was, in a way. She couldn't face whatever fresh hell her father laid on the table today. And the moving arrangements should wait a day anyway— who knew if any of them even wanted her there after that? What if everyone had seen through her like her brothers had? Any moment now, an email would come in rescinding the audition offer. She couldn't act.

It was probably for the best. Chicane shouldn't have tried to escape. She would live and die in the gilded cage her father prepared for her. She'd sing in Mideel for a few more years until she could stomach the thought of getting married. Sephiroth was definitely going to break off their courtship, after all. She'd wait an appropriate amount of time before finding someone else and resigning herself to marriage. Then, it would be running the orchards, managing properties, and popping out babies as close together as she could bear.

The thought of children rankled, struck a part of her that wasn't in doomsday mode. No. That was too much to think about. She'd talk to Sephiroth about everything. She'd apologize for the persona she'd been putting on, explain her malaise, beg for forgiveness. Something, anything. She reached for her PHS with a shaky hand, and as if it knew she wouldn't dial, it lit up with his call.

"Hello?" Chicane croaked.

"Did I wake you? If you're still trying to sleep..." Sephiroth asked, apologetic.

"No, no. Just a little unwell this morning," Chicane interrupted.

"What's wrong, starlight?" The note of actual concern in there made Chicane tear up.

"I... I messed everything up, didn't I?" She stammered, stopping herself from a sob.

"What— Is this about your performance? I'm sorry, I didn't see it yesterday. I was stuck in meetings all afternoon. I'm sure it wasn't bad."

"Don't watch it. Please. Let me have you a little longer."

"Did... something happen?" Sephiroth's concern was rapidly evolving into something like panic.

"No... Well... Yes. I was putting on an act the entire time. I was pretending to be someone I'm not. And I guess it was so bad that Gen and Angeal had to turn it off." The words all fell out in a rush. If he let her get started, Chicane might actually be able to tell him everything.

"Isn't that your whole job?"

"Yes, but... I've been faking it towards everyone lately. I've been so, so  _ miserable _ , Seph!" There it was.

"I don't understand," Sephiroth answered, desperation edging into his voice. She hated to hear it.

"Things have been so awful here since New Year's. They're fighting about Gen  _ all _ the time. I didn't even know my mom  _ knew _ some of those curse words. And every time she loses it, Papa calls me into the study the next day to sign more shit over. Like he's using me as a punishment. The pressure he's putting on me..."

"I'm sorry." A soft consolation. Sephiroth had been there to see the beginning of it all, of course. Had held her through that first night, before everything seemed quite so bad.

"I just don't understand," she cried, "Neither of us want this anyway. He doesn't want me as his heir, and I'd do anything to escape it. But he won't budge. He'll make everyone, including himself, miserable because he won't accept it. Between Papa, and this move, and everything else... I can't keep it together anymore."

"Then, marry me, Chicane," Sephiroth replied.

"What!?" Chicane's voice broke into something between a sob and a squawk.

"You don't want the pressure and expectation of your family legacy. You'd do anything to escape it. Your father would enthusiastically accept the change. The excitement of a wedding might distract your mother. We get married, you come live with me, and you can do whatever you wish. It's the most logical solution," Sephiroth explained, very clearly in earnest.

"Logical... Sephiroth... Do you even  _ want _ to get married?" Chicane was so confused she stopped crying.

"That's irrelevant," Sephiroth insisted.

"How are your feelings irrelevant in a conversation about marriage?"

"It's simple. I want your happiness. I can resolve the issue causing you the most unhappiness by marrying you and taking it off your shoulders. It would not cause me the same discomfort. We are in an arrangement that guarantees we will get married eventually. As of right now, I cannot see a future without you in it. I'm accelerating that timeline to make your life easier. So, Chicane Rhapsodos, will you marry me?"

"You can't be serious." She didn't even know whether to be amused or angry. Chicane had dreamed of hearing those words come out of his mouth for a decade, but she'd never imagined it sounding like that.

"I am."

"That... Sephiroth. You can't propose to me because it's  _ logical _ ." How was this a real conversation they were having?

"I can't?" So stubborn.

"You know you can't. If you were going off logic, why didn't you just agree to that spring wedding?" She ran a hand through her hair.

"I didn't realize the inheritance would cause you so much emotional distress." Another simple, logical answer to an inherently emotional issue.

"I mean, it's not just the inheritance thing. It's everything relating to and caused by it."

"Oh. You mentioned Genesis and Angeal?" Sephiroth prompted. He might not be the most socially adept man in the world, but Chicane had to admit he was a good listener. And she could hope that all the listening would help him emotionally.

"Yeah. I've spent this whole month convinced I can't talk about it. I mean, Genesis was right to give everything up for Angeal. He was right to leave the family or be disowned or whatever the fuck. And I just feel like... I can't complain about it to him or mention it or anything because it would be ungrateful." Chicane sat up in bed, bringing her knees to her chest.

"You saw how torn up Gen was when he left. Bitching and moaning about this would make me the biggest asshole to ever exist. I get to have the company. I get to have the properties. I get to have a courtship. Fuck, I get to have our parents, even when they're being awful to each other. He was denied all of it for being himself. And... even if I were to talk to him about it, I think it would just sound like I'm blaming him for my unhappiness."

"I don't think he'd see it that way," Sephiroth disagreed.

"I don't know. I've been thinking about it a lot, and I think the reason Gen was so against the courtship in the first place was because he was jealous. Or, not jealous, but  _ frustrated _ that he couldn't have the same thing. I'm not sure, but I think Angeal won't ask him because of the whole parent situation."

"That's correct. His code of honor won't allow it."

"So basically, Gen came home for the first time in almost six years and his whole life blew up in his face. They had to have been planning to begin a proper courtship over the holidays. There's no way I could tell him that all this is hurting me." She bit the inside of her cheek.

"So tell Angeal. I'm sure he'll have much better advice," Sephiroth suggested. He had a point. Chicane's boyfriend was a great listener, but his advice in this situation was 'fuck it, let's get married.'

"I... Yeah," Chicane exhaled. "I should talk to Angeal about it. It's going to be awful."

"Yes. I can already hear the words of  _ that _ lecture quite well." If she closed her eyes, she could envision her consort's smile.

"Thank you, moonshine." Chicane meant it with all her heart.

"I didn't do anything."

"Yeah, you did. Thank you for listening. And... for wanting to marry me? Kind of? I guess? And for helping me get my head straight. I really needed this." It felt like Sephiroth had sliced through the chains of anxiety dragging her down.

"Oh. You're welcome, Chicane. I'll always be here to listen."

"I appreciate you," she said with the force of a declaration of love.

"I care about you," he responded with equal fervor.

"I guess I'll call him, then."

"You can call me back afterward, if you'd like the reassurance."

"I just might, depending on how bad the lecture goes. Bye for now."

"Goodbye."

Chicane dressed, ate, and trudged out back to the fire pit with a sigh. If she was going to sit outside and have a talk she didn't want others to hear, she was at least going to be warm during it. Chicane bit the bullet and dialed. Angeal answered on the first ring.

"Hey. Can you talk?" Better to try while Sephiroth's reassurances still kept her spirits buoyant.

"I'm not sure. Can you act like an adult?" His tone verged on bitter. She deserved it. Bitterness wasn't something Angeal allowed himself often. He must've had to console Genesis for a while last night.

"Yeah, I'm going to."

"Alright then. Would you like to start, or shall I?" Something rustled in the background. Was Angeal walking around or something?

Chicane sighed for what must have been the twentieth time that morning. "I will."

"Okay. I'm listening."

"Angeal, I'm sorry for the way I acted yesterday. On the phone, on that live, and... this whole month. I've been... distraught and I didn't talk to anyone about it. I'd like to now, if you'll still listen." Chicane drummed her fingers on her thigh.

"Go ahead," Angeal replied. She might be imagining things, but he sounded a little less frustrated already.

"The way things turned out with Gen and my father... it's put a lot of pressure and stress on me that I can't handle. Not on top of everything else, anyway. My parents have been in a month long argument about everything, so it feels like I can't get away. Genesis was right to do what he did, but I feel like I can't talk about it. I got handed everything he lost on a silver platter, so regardless of whether I want it or not, to refuse would be cruel. To complain would be even worse."

"I... We... Neither of us see it that way, Chicane. He and I both know you don't want the orchard or the legacy or the responsibility of it. I would never begrudge you that. And... I know it's very burdensome for you. It's hard to imagine your parents fighting for even a moment; let alone this entire time. Your mom doesn't act that way."

"Not until now. Like she always said, 'A lady never raises her voice to someone. If she must let her dissatisfaction be known, she does so with cordiality.'" The quote rolled off Chicane's tongue with familiarity. She'd heard that one too many times.

"I know it's probably hard for you, with all of that going on, but... why lie to us like that? I know you have to have another personality for the media, but... Why give us the same bright tone and fake smile you gave the rest of the world?"

"It's kind of complicated. I feel like... there's so many expectations on me, all the time. And that I keep sliding into roles I'm expected to play, or putting on masks or something. It's dumb, I know."

"Chicane..." Angeal despaired.

"But, that's not an excuse to deceive the people that love me. I apologize again."

"I forgive you. But..." He trailed off.

"But?"

"I apologize for losing my temper with you. I was frustrated that you weren't letting me help you. But, instead of acknowledging that you'd process things in your own time and talk when you were ready, I egged Genesis on to confront you and tried to lecture you. We both care about you very much. You don't have to be any particular person for us. We love you for the person you are, not the person you think we want you to be. Even if you don't feel you can be the genuine you for others, you never need put on a show for either of us."

"Okay. I'm sorry about that."

"Stop apologizing, please."

"I'm— Ugh. I want everything to be good again. I want you to be able to be happy. I want Gen to be the golden boy again. I want to be able to duel you when you ask to court him, just because Gen dueled Sephiroth so many times. I know I'd lose without you even trying, but I'd duel you for the principle of it," Chicane sighed, exasperated. Now that she'd spent a month ruminating on it, it  _ was _ frustrating. Genesis and Angeal had spent three long years by each other's sides, and they couldn't have the serious, meaningful courtship that Sephiroth and Chicane stumbled into in under a week.

"I want that too. I want to pursue him with the honors and trappings he deserves."

"You two deserve it so much more than I do."  _ Three years _ . 

"Don't say that, Chicane. You achieved one of your dreams; hold on to your pride in that dream," Angeal insisted.

"I guess."

"You will."

"I've said everything I needed to say, 'Geal. And if you still have one, I'll listen to any lecture you deem necessary."

"I don't think you need one anymore. But, you  _ do _ need to talk to Gen."

"Oh Gaia, Angeal! I can't bear to explain it to him." The thought of it made her heart tighten up all over again.

"That's why I put you on speaker this whole time."

"That's...." All Chicane felt was relief. She probably should be upset, but… now she didn't have to talk it through a third time, probably while her and Genesis both cried.

"Hey, Little Bit," Genesis greeted weakly. He sounded like he'd been crying, for sure. "I took it off speaker."

"Hey, Gen. I'm so sorry about yesterday. You were right that I had been acting weird around you, and right to be concerned, and I threw it all in your face."

"I shouldn't have brought it up to you when I was still pissed off. I really am sorry. It was unfair of me to dictate how you act on camera." His voice was tinged with regret. Chicane wiped away some renegade tears.

"I'm sorry about your table," she sniffled. This felt cathartic in a way their talk on New Year's Eve didn't.

"I didn't like it anyway," Gen sob-laughed.

"Still."

"I forgive you, and I hope you forgive me too. But there was no need for you to keep how much everything sucked from me, Chicane. It hurts more knowing that you suffered in silence for my sake. I'm strong enough to understand that my actions have consequences, even if I sometimes pretend they don't. I cut ties knowing how much it would hurt you all. I didn't know how bad it would be, but I knew you'd have to pick up what I left behind. And I'm sorry that you're suffering because of it."

"He tried to give it all to Sephiroth, you know." Chicane admitted. She felt so much better with everything on the table. Or... the broken remnants of one, anyway.

"Huh?"

"We sat down in there after you left and he said that if Seph and I had a spring wedding, he'd just sign everything over to him instead. That I wouldn't have to worry about any of it."

"That's... You're not engaged, right?" Genesis asked, murmuring curses under his breath.

"He actually proposed about an hour ago, but no, I'm not," Chicane laughed.

"Wait, what do you mean an hour ago!?"

"I took your advice and I talked to Seph about everything. He... made a logical argument." It was kind of hilarious now that she wasn't freaking out.

"He proposed to you over the phone because he thought it was the logical thing to do?" Genesis asked.

"Uh-huh. Twice, actually. According to him, if we just went ahead and got married, he could take all this shit off my plate and I could move in with him and do whatever I want. He drives a tough bargain, I must admit," Chicane laughed. Genesis scoffed, but the sound held no venom.

"I think I'm going to go duel with him. You know. For the principle of it."

"He did say he planned on training today."

"Great."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The days pass far more quickly the closer Chicane's move gets.

\- 18 Days until The Audition - 

"Yeah, that Wednesday is fine. Would it be possible to send some stuff ahead? I'm not sure if you're able to pick anything up or have it delivered to the apartment or something. I just don't want to deal with a massive amount of stuff when I get off the train."

"I'm not sure. Let me see if there's a date Ang and I can both take off so we can rent a car and grab them. What are you sending, books or something?" Genesis asked.

"Yeah. I have most of my books packed. My ballgowns. Summer wear. Y'know, things I won't need for a little while. What is that sound?" There was a faint ringing screech coming from Gen's end of the call.

"Oh, that's the fusion engine. I was fusing some new materia. Sorry, I didn't realize the phone was picking it up."

"Fusion... huh?"

"It's kind of complicated, but the gist of it is you put two materia in, and it pops a combination one or a better one out. One of the many toys Shinra put in Weapons while I was away."

"Weapons? Isn't that Scarlet's department?" She wondered what her 'fan' thought about the VirtuLive.

"Yep, and wouldn't you know it, the ol' battleaxe herself is walking over. Such a pleasure to see you, Scarlet!" Genesis said the last part in a full, cordial voice. And he thought she was fake. Chicane suppressed a snort.

"Kya ha ha! I just had to come say hi! I thought to myself, who could possibly be important enough for the Red General to be on the phone while fusing? Especially after the incident last week? And it hit me. You must be on the phone with your darling little sister! Do let me say hello to Chicane." How was Scarlet that loud?

"Of course." Genesis passed the phone over.

"Hello, Chicane! I was just thinking about you. That live on Friday was phenomenal! You even made that wet blanket Reeve look good," Scarlet praised. Chicane held the phone a good distance from her ear to ease the pain.

"Hi Scarlet! Thank you so much. I'm so glad you were able to watch." 

"Oh, I want to drag you into the recording studio as soon as you hit the Plate, darling! When will you come to Midgar?" The same offer she made at New Year's. Chicane still wasn't interested.

"Ah, you're too kind. I don't know about recording anything just yet. But we're in the middle of arranging my arrival right now. We're aiming for the 25th." She kept her answer light and polite. It certainly didn't hurt to make friends in high places.

"Yes, that will put you ahead of the auditions for LOVELESS. Well, I'd better let your brother get back to work. I'll send you an email later, dear! We can lunch when you're in town!" Scarlet actually sounded eager about it. 

"Okay!"

\- 15 Days until The Audition -

"Hey, moonshine," Chicane greeted. Finally, a call back.

"Good evening." Sephiroth answered primly.

"Something bothering you? I haven't heard from you all day." The sun had already set, so technically she didn't at all. That was… strange.

"I didn't have my PHS." Short. To the point.

"And here I was starting to think the goofy picture of my face I sent you was enough to scare you off," Chicane tried to joke.

"No. You'll have to try a little harder than that." Instant shut down.

"It's a good thing I'm not trying," Chicane tried to flirt.

"Is it?" Even shorter shut down.

"Seph, what's wrong?" Okay. _Something_ was up.

"It's nothing," Sephiroth denied.

"Clearly, it's something. I'm usually the self-deprecating one. You can tell me anything, you know."

"It's several things."

"Okay. I'm here to listen. No matter how long it takes. I have all night," Chicane reassured. It wasn't like she had anything too pressing to do.

Sephiroth breathed a laugh and she drank it in. That was a good sign. An emotion. It took him a while to speak up again, but Chicane clutched herself tight and listened. 

"I had to go down to the labs today," he finally confessed.

"Oh. That's... unfortunate. Did you...?" Memories from their handfast flashed behind Chicane's eyes. If she ever had a chance, she'd strangle that greasy bastard. Or incinerate him. There were plenty of options.

"Yes. I had questions only Dr. Hojo could answer."

"And how did that go?" Chicane bit her lip.

"It wasn't difficult in any way. But... every time I go, I can't help but recall things I'd rather forget."

"I'm sorry, darling. I can only imagine. How are you feeling now?" Chicane's mind raced, trying to figure out how to be the most comforting partner. Did he want to talk about it? Did he want a distraction? Did he want soothing? Solutions?

"Inhuman. Frustrated. Unsettled. I had trouble focusing the rest of the day, so now I'm behind on reports. Which only serves to make me more frustrated. I've been in the worst mood. I almost fired that receptionist." The words were emotions, but Sephiroth delivered them in a cold, flat tone that chilled Chicane through.

"Not receptionist three! I thought you were going to learn her name and everything," she joked. Maybe a distraction would do it.

"I didn't fire her, don't worry. Last time I fired a receptionist, Angeal lectured me for an hour about giving them a chance to learn first." Sephiroth sighed.

"Well, that's good news. At least his lecture worked. Why were you going to fire her, though?" Even if he was having an awful day, it wasn't like Sephiroth to fire someone for existing.

"Genesis kicked open the door of my office around four and browbeat me for half an hour about my eating habits. Right after he left, she offered to go pick up a meal for me from the cafeteria." Or maybe she had him pegged wrong.

"She was anticipating your needs. Anyone would've done the same," Chicane pointed out.

"We don't pay her to anticipate my needs. We pay her to keep people out of my office."

"There's no keeping Gen out of somewhere he wants to be. But, did you eat?" She wasn't about to browbeat him when he was already in a bad mood, but… Some lectures just stuck with a person.

Sephiroth sighed. "I'm heating something up now. Angeal wrapped some dishes and left them in the refrigerator for me."

"That was nice of him. What do you have?" She was asking half as distraction and half because Angeal was a great cook.

"Braised short ribs and vegetables on top of pasta that looks like little balls. I believe he called it gnocchi."

"I think that's right. That sounds really good. Do you have a dry red wine? It would be a delightful pairing. Oh... now I'm hungry," Chicane giggled.

"Have _you_ eaten today?" Sephiroth asked, tone a little too eager to be innocent. He probably wanted to turn the lecture back on her.

"I had a cooking lesson today, so I got to eat dinner in the kitchen." It was a blessing— her parents had decided the dinner table was the stage for their argument that evening. Chicane heard it from the music room and simply sang louder.

"How are those going?" Sephiroth asked. His silverware chinked against his plate as he set it down. It sounded like he was relaxing a little bit. Maybe distraction was the right play.

"I'm an awful cook, but significantly less bad at baking. I made a loaf of brioche today that was downright servable. It made an _excellent_ sandwich, at least. They let me chop the turnips for dinner too, so it's safe to say I'm moving up the ranks."

"Soon they'll give you a command."

"Gaia, I hope not. I'll settle for not being in the way when I go in there."

"I'm surprised, in all her demands you be ladylike, that your mother didn't make you learn to cook."

"Roxanne has never entered the kitchen for anything more complicated than opening a bottle of wine. She couldn't demand I learn something she couldn't teach. My wine and cider pairings are impeccable, though, I'll have you know." 

"I look forward to your selections."

"13 more days, moonshine. 13 days until I can come kiss you and bring you food and delightfully annoy you." Chicane couldn't wait.

"13 days. Less than two weeks. It seems an eternity," Sephiroth very sincerely replied.

"I can't tell if it's me or Gen rubbing off on you, but you're quite theatrical lately."

"It... may be the handfast. That was what I had to ask about today."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring it up." Well, shit.

"It's quite alright. Hojo said he couldn't be sure without testing your blood. Which is obviously not an option."

"Not in the slightest." If she was left alone with him for more than a moment, Chicane might assault him. She didn't think that was Sephiroth's concern, though.

"Correct. But, the amount of energy from _everything_ that evening might have been enough to augment your abilities."

"Once the hangover passed on New Year's Eve, I felt... good. Energetic. Bright." She'd felt way too good, in fact. Good enough to storm her father down in his office and charm an entire ball and sing and dance and... Yeah. Mako was a helluva drug.

"And the symptoms you presented are fairly common for new members of SOLDIER. I don't think it was quite as large a dose..."

"But combined with all that rum punch, it must've been more than enough to make me sick." Honestly, she probably would've gotten sick even without the… oral course of mako. On the rare occasion she overindulged, Chicane's alcohol tended to come back up.

"Right. And, I wanted to know about our future, too," Sephiroth explained, hesitant.

"Did that... Did _Dr. Hojo_ give you any good info?" Chicane grit her teeth saying the name.

"He said many things I had no desire to hear, but yes."

"I wanna know, but at the same time... I don't know if I do."

"Hmm... to summarize, I have no need to worry about future handfasts or mako exposures. Unless I... impart a vast amount of energy to you in a short time, you should experience no malign side effects. And any future children we might have would likely be perfectly healthy."

"Oh, he went there, didn't he? I'm going to... Accept the positives of that information and not plot the gruesome murder of a high-ranking Shinra employee." Well, not over the phone, at least. Stabbing, maybe? Poison seemed like a non-starter... She had options.

Sephiroth did that breath-laugh thing again and Chicane's heart fluttered. "I appreciate you."

"I care about you, moonshine. But... would you like to handfast again? Maybe after I get up there?" Those butterflies in her stomach needed to calm down or Chicane wouldn't be able to focus on anything else. 

"I would like that very much," Sephiroth murmured, and she lost all hope of calming down.

\- 10 Days until The Audition -

"So you guys got it all?" Chicane asked.

"Yep. The Puppy's driving us back to the apartment now," Genesis confirmed.

"All of it?"

"Yes, Chicane. All of it."

"Great. Sorry, I've been really nervous the past few days." Understatement of the century.

"It's understandable. You're about to have your final lesson with Madame Addington, right?" Genesis had been following up on all of her final lessons and appointments. It felt like the entirety of Mideel had to send her off one by one.

"Yeah. She's already recommended a few of her contacts in Midgar to me, too. But she's so old, Gen... Who knows if I'll even see her again?"

"That's a little morbid," Genesis snorted.

"She's older than the Goddess!"

"True, I've always wondered if she was there when the original texts of Loveless were passed down. What, Fair?" Genesis paused, then scoffed. "Zackary would like to know what you packed that made one of the trunks so heavy."

"Isn't he supposed to be a SOLDIER 1st?" Chicane criticized. If she could pass off the trunk of books to the porter, then surely Zack could heft it.

"That's what I thought. Perhaps Angeal was mistaken to recommend him. Where's your SOLDIER pride, Fair?"

Chicane pressed her ear to the phone and caught Zack's faint, "Up your ass, Gen!"

"It's no wonder Angeal found it, then," Chicane teased and instantly regretted it. Some places were not made for little sisters to go.

_"Chicane Felicity!_ You absolutely cannot make those sorts of jokes," Genesis sputtered. Chicane didn't have to listen close to hear Zack howling with laughter.

"Is um, is Zack good to drive like that?" This must've been how Pandora felt when she opened the box.

"I would rather he drive the car off the plate and kill us both right now than live in a world where my little sister made a joke about... Gah!" Genesis put the phone on speaker, presumably so Chicane could hear Zack giggling like an idiot better. 

"Sorry, Gen." She grimaced. This was gonna be bad.

"Nope. I will get my revenge on you. I'll wait as long as it takes. One day, once I can be sure it will have the same mortifying effect, I'll make a joke about your relationship with Sephiroth and it will haunt you until your dying day." Genesis Rhapsodos held grudges like no other person on the Planet.

"Please don't, Gen." When they were children, Chicane had accidentally spilled juice on one of his favorite books. Genesis' revenge, a full six months later, had been honey on the edges of her sheet music. She didn't want him to hold out on revenge.

"In fact, I might have to tell Angeal about this. I can't believe you'd embarrass me in front of my subordinate." There were things worse than a Genesis grudge, on second thought...

"No! Do not! Please. It was a mistake. Oh Gaia, don't tell him!" There were lectures that would end Chicane's entire existence.

"Aw, he'd think it was funny. Don't bully her like that," Zack interjected. Chicane had a feeling he didn't have siblings.

"Not from her. Never from her. You know what, I don't think I have any other choice."

"Gen..." Uh oh. He was not about to tell Angeal. 

"I'm going to tell Zack about your first kiss." It was his ace in the hole as far as embarrassing stories went.

"Oh no," Chicane groaned, "Why are you like this?"

"I crave the sweet taste of revenge," Genesis proclaimed.

"So, before Angeal came to his senses and found his soulmate, he thought he had a crush on Chicane. And that the way his stomach fluttered around me was because he felt bad about having a crush on my sister." Genesis recited. It wouldn't surprise Chicane a bit if he secretly rehearsed stories like this one in private.

"I think I know where this is going," Zack chuckled.

"So, he scrimped and saved and did tasks all over town to save money to take Chicane on one very nice date. She agreed because, and I quote, 'It's not like Sephiroth is going to walk in and ask to court me.' Turns out you were wrong about that, huh?"

"What can I say? I'm irresistible," she teased. Besides, _technically_ , Sephiroth had walked out to the grove and asked to court her.

"But, they go on this date. A nice candlelit dinner, a walk through some of the grove tunnels..." he recalled. It really was a nice date, all things considered. Very classic.

"Oh, Angeal would totally be good with the ladies. Er, gentlemen. You know what I mean," Zack fumbled.

"Right. So they went on the date, which I didn't give a fuck about, because I knew Angeal was in love with me already. He just hadn't figured it out. And..." Genesis trailed off. 

"I'll take it from here. It was singlehandedly the most awkward evening of my life. 'Geal and I are great friends. We love spending time together, and we have tons in common. Best friends, even. But the moment it became a romantic context... we barely even spoke. He held my hand and... I called him bro," Chicane admitted. Truly one of her worst moments. She'd all but eliminated the word from her vocabulary since.

"No!" Zack gasped.

"Yeah... but I think both of us maybe wanted to get it over with or something? Or we thought we had to? But there we were, deep in a dumbapple grove at sunset, and Angeal just like... grabs both sides of my face and kisses me. His mouth was so... wet. I don't know what your first kiss was like, Zack, but mine was _soggy_."

"He said you kissed like a chicken pecking for grain," Genesis supplied. Chicane hadn't heard that part before. 

"Well, Angeal practically ate my whole face," she countered. "I hope he's improved since."

"So, what happened after you kissed?" Zack asked.

"We stared each other deeply, lovingly in the eyes and... agreed to never discuss it ever again! And yet, here we are," Chicane sighed.

"I find it hilarious," Gen replied.

"Of course you do. You've found it hilarious since it happened," she groused. Genesis had teased them both mercilessly for weeks.

"I plan on telling the story at your wedding one day."

"When I see you next week, I'm going to slap the shit out of you," Chicane mock-threatened.

"I hope you break your hand."

"Thanks for picking up my stuff, guys. I'll talk to you later, Gen. Love you," she said with complete sincerity.

"Love you too. Stay safe."

\- 5 Days until The Audition - 

"I have bad news. Well, potentially bad news." 

"Don't tell me..." Chicane groaned.

"There's a mission that requires Angeal and I's immediate attention. We should be back by Wednesday, but there's a non-zero chance we won't be," Genesis replied hesitantly.

"Shit! What's the plan looking like if you're not?" Chicane's anxiety about the move spiked into the stratosphere. 

"Lazard said Sephiroth and Zack would be available. And if they aren't, you have his explicit permission to walk into his office and slap him across the face."

"If I get to Midgar and no one's at the train station to greet me or guide me, I will. I'll drag my damn trunk up to Floor 49 or whatever it is and backhand him." Navigating a new city by herself? With luggage? Someone would pay. 

"Try not to worry about it. Ang and I will knock this out posthaste. Just focus on getting everything prepared and ready. You just have the one suitcase and your purse to bring, right?" Genesis had become her checklist at this point.

"Yeah. I'm pretty much all packed. I just..." 

"I know. You're anxious. But trust me, Chicane. It's going to be okay."

"Right," Chicane breathed. "Good luck on your mission."

"Thanks. I'll see you Wednesday."

"Wednesday." It was so close!


	6. Chapter 6

\- 2 Days until The Audition -

Chicane stepped off the train. So, this was Midgar. The station bustled with activity. She walked at a glacial crawl from long haul arrivals to baggage claim, trying to figure out who was waiting for her. She hadn't heard from Gen since he left for his mission, and last night Sephiroth hadn't been sure either...

Oh Gaia, what if no one was able to come? No, it didn't matter! She'd call a cab, drop her trunk off at the apartment, then go up to the Shinra Building and slap Director Lazard as promised. She just had to get through this crowd, first.

"Quit holding everything up, ginger snap! By the Goddess...  _ Tourists _ ." Someone elbowed past Chicane and she practically leapt out of her skin. Right. She was in public. Surrounded by busy city people. She walked a little faster towards baggage claim. It would be less crowded anyway. And then she could figure out what she was going to do. She didn't need a concrete plan right now.

Chicane felt the weight of eyes on her back. She looked up into a station mirror and saw a man in a black hoodie and sunglasses walking behind her. Okay. That was no reason to freak out. She bumped into someone.

"Hey! Watch where you're going, bimbo!" Some dude in a cheap suit, acting like he was somebody important.

"Sorry!" Okay, now she was getting irritated. Chicane made it to the long-haul baggage area and leaned against a pole, eyes narrowed. Oh Gaia, that guy in black was getting closer. Who wore sunglasses inside like that? And with their hood pulled up!? Only people who were up to no good.

Oh hell no, she wasn't about to stand there and get mugged. Chicane whirled around and snapped, "Look dude, don't even try and mug me. I'm carrying and I will  _ not _ hesitate. I'll cast Ice on you faster than you can say frostbite, so fuck off!"

Her would-be assailant smiled, shoulders shaking with repressed laughter. "Starlight, it's me."

"Oh! Se- Hi! Your disguise is... great. By the Goddess, I can't seem to have a decent first impression with you, can I?" Chicane blushed like crazy. Maybe she should have known, given the "mugger" was incredibly tall and built. Now that she looked closer, it was obvious. She couldn't mistake that sharp chin and jaw anywhere.

"I'd ask how your journey was, but I think your train station experience has superseded that."

"A little. Oh, there's my suitcase! Do you mind?" Chicane grabbed it and held it out to Sephiroth.

"I've got it. Fair kept the car running, so we should be able to leave quickly." He turned to lead them out.

"Great! Wait, hold on." She tugged his hand a little.

"What—" Sephiroth turned around to ask and Chicane pulled him in for a kiss. It could have been a few seconds or an eternity, for all they knew. It was rushed but it was a confirmation of feelings. A reminder.

"I missed this," she murmured.

"I did too." A moment's softness.

"We should get going though." She could save it for later.

"Yes," Sephiroth agreed.

Chicane barely noticed the people or buildings around her as she passed by, so focused on the feeling of Sephiroth holding her hand. A cold wind blew, rippling her ponytail and catching her attention. She finally took in her surroundings. Busy streets, towering buildings... a fine mist of smog made it look permanently overcast. The wind didn't smell fresh and light like it did in Banora; but Chicane liked the taste of urban freedom quite a lot better. A Shinra car pulled up in front of them, engine rumbling.

A spiky-headed blur of a man popped the trunk open and swept her up in a hug before Chicane could even catch a good look at his face. "It's so good to meet you!"

"Uh... Likewise?" Should she know who this was? Oh Gaia... was this the guy from the VirtuLive that she had no recollection of actually talking to?

"I'm Zack!" He grinned from ear to ear. Messy spiky hair, pointy canines, and  _ massive _ blue eyes.

"Oh! Wow, you really do look like a puppy! It's a pleasure to meet you at last, Zack. You're so... exuberant!" Chicane grinned in spite of herself.

"And you're even prettier in person."

"Zack. You're causing a scene," Sephiroth warned.

"Right, okay. Go ahead and get in, we can drop the last of your things off at the apartment."

Sephiroth held the back door open for Chicane and she slid in. It reminded her of the evening of their handfast. Only, she didn't think the driver was smiling at her in the rearview mirror. Zack's smile was infectious; that must have been the reason Sephiroth had an unguarded smile on his face, and why she was grinning from ear to ear.

"So did you guys—"  _ RING!  _ Chicane scrambled for her phone. A truly awful photo of Genesis filled the screen.

"Oh!" Chicane answered on the second ring. "Hey!"

"Hey. I gotta make this quick." Genesis' voice was low, "Sorry we're not there. We should finish up tonight and be back tomorrow. Don't go to the apartment yet."

"Um, okay. Are you guys alright?" Chicane heard popping. Gunfire maybe? Or a poor connection?

"We will be. There was more going on here than the reports made it out to be, is all. But just stay with Seph if you can. The apartment isn't ready."

"Will do. Stay safe. Love you."

"Love you. Bye."  _ Click _ .

"Um, I guess I can't go to the apartment yet. But you guys heard that, right?" Chicane stalled putting her phone away, confused by the call.

"I have a guest bedroom. It's no trouble at all," Sephiroth nonchalantly replied. The look in his eyes was nowhere near casual; Chicane didn't plan on sleeping in the guest bed.

"Oh, as long as it isn't an inconvenience. Zack, would you mind driving us to the Shinra Building instead?"

"Yeah, of course. Er..." Zack looked back towards Seph.

"We originally planned for lunch in Sector 8, but since we no longer need to stay... Maybe a dinner reservation instead? I can get my... assistant to make it." Chicane didn't expect the offer. Until now, Sephiroth had painted a picture of a solitary life, with very few excursions outside the Shinra Building. Was this another grand gesture?

"That would be great. Are you going to join us, Zack?" Please say no, please say no... It wasn't that she didn't like him or anything. Chicane wanted to have a romantic candlelit dinner with her consort. And maybe something more exciting, later in the evening? She had to reward Sephiroth for the effort, of course.

"Nah, I think you two are overdue for a date anyway."

"That's true."

"All that letter writing that's been going on has to mean something, right?" Sephiroth made an affronted noise in the back of his throat. Zack chuckled, "A little chocobo told me you've been in  _ constant _ correspondence."

"Sounds like Strife needs a lesson in confidentiality."

"Oh, come on. You haven't let go of her hand this entire time," Zack protested. Sephiroth and Chicane looked down in unison. He sure hadn't.

"I don't know, I'm disappointed that I won't be starting my time in Midgar off with an Angeal plate," Chicane joked.

"I'm out of them, actually. They've been gone longer than expected, after all," Sephiroth reminded.

She sighed. "Should I be worried about that? Gen made it sound more inconvenient than anything, but..."

"It's nothing you need to concern yourself with. There were inaccuracies in our intel, that's all. Everything will be resolved soon." Sephiroth gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

"I'd be more worried about how the heck the apartment isn't ready for you, to be honest. It looked fine the last time I was there!" Zack chimed in.

"Huh. Yeah, that is weird, now that you mention it. They've been saying it's ready and I should just come for ages but now it's not set up?" Chicane's nose scrunched up.

"Suspicious," Sephiroth agreed.

"Hmm... Maybe it's ready, but they don't want you to spend your first night here alone," Zack suggested.

"Oh, that's probably it." That definitely sounded like something those two would worry about. Brotherly impulses at work.

When Zack pulled off the highway, the Shinra Building nearly blotted out the sky. It wasn't beautiful by any stretch of the imagination, but she had to admit it was impressive. They came to a stop in the parking garage while a red light filtered through the car. Chicane flinched when it passed over her.

"It's the ID scanner. You'll get used to it."

"Speaking of which, am I supposed to get an updated ID card or whatever, since I—"

"ID SCAN ERROR. PLEASE USE THE KIOSK TO MANUALLY SWIPE ALL CARDS. YOU HAVE 60 SECONDS TO COMPLY."

"I guess that answers that." Chicane fished in her bag for her ID.

Sephiroth stilled her searching hands with one of his. "No need. Pull up, Zack, I'll punch in the override."

"INVALID CODE ENTRY. SECURITY FORCES HAVE BEEN ALERTED TO YOUR PRESENCE."

"Oh fuck, it's Wednesday. They  _ just _ changed the code, didn't they?" Zack slapped the wheel.

"I suppose we'll need to wait for the troopers on garage duty." Sephiroth's brow furrowed.

"Roll down your window and give me the IDs of all passengers." A muffled voice from outside the driver's side, accompanied with a not-so-nice slap of rifle on window. Chicane scrambled through her bag again. She didn't want to get anyone in trouble. Sephiroth sighed, pushing his hood down and letting his hair fall loose. If Chicane hadn't been so anxious, she would've admired the way his face looked with his bangs pushed back.

Zack grabbed his wallet and rolled the window down. "Heya!"

"Hey Zack! Is the machine acting up? I don't know why it would—" The trooper peered into the car. "—Ah! Sir!"

They snapped to full attention upon seeing Sephiroth in the back. Chicane stifled a giggle.

"At ease," Sephiroth drawled. "My guest is getting her ID replaced today, but it set off the alarm."

"Yes, sir. I'll disable it now, sir. I'll print a guest pass as well. So sorry for your trouble."

With the guest pass, they were able to get through to the elevator without anyone stopping them. Zack punched in 49 without looking at the panel. "Well, it's back to the grind for me. Give me a holler if you want to hang out some time! I remember what it's like to be a country boy all alone in the city for the first time."

"I'll keep that in mind. Thanks, Zack." Chicane smiled warmly. He got off at the SOLDIER floor, granting Chicane a brief peek of men in uniform doing exercises before the doors shut again. Sephiroth stepped forward to swipe his keycard and the elevator continued its journey upward.

The first observation Chicane made about Sephiroth's apartment was that it was cold. The air held an unnatural chill that the lobby and elevator had not. Maybe he preferred to keep the air conditioning running? Either way, goosebumps pricked her arms as she followed her partner with timid steps.

Or, she mused, it was cold because the apartment looked like no one actually lived there. Except for a few things she noticed in passing— some papers on the coffee table, a towel slung haphazardly over a chair— the space was pristine. It was well decorated, but Chicane got the impression that Sephiroth wasn't home much. And if he was, he didn't invest in the same creature comforts most people did.

It didn't surprise her in the least. What did, however, was the butterflies that filled her stomach when they came to a stop in the guest room. Sephiroth set her suitcase down and turned towards her and all Chicane's charming wit left her behind.

"So..." She bit the inside of her cheek. It was just the two of them, now. The butterflies in her stomach threatened to consume her.

"This is the guest bedroom," Sephiroth stated, as though it wasn't obvious.

"It's nice. Um..." Chicane turned crimson and looked down to her feet.

"Something on your mind?" Sephiroth coaxed her chin back up with the barest brush of his hand. He must have found her lost boldness.

Chicane swallowed. The butterflies had already eaten her words, it seemed. "Do I... Should I sleep in here?"

"I'd prefer if you didn't," he answered with a wicked, devilish smile.

"I would too," she murmured, voice breathy. Sephiroth's hand hadn't left her chin. In fact, it now ghosted over her cheek. She wondered if he could feel how hard her pulse was racing with even that simple touch.

"I missed you," Sephiroth admitted in a smoky whisper, and it broke the last sliver of hesitation between them. His lips pressed to hers before Chicane could even raise on her toes to meet him. Her arms snaked around his neck, fingers carding through silky hair. Where the kiss at the train station had been impulsive, rushed, this was anything but. It was question and answer, parting and reunion, concern and affirmation.

He took his time, pulling away for her to catch her breath only to kiss her again even more sweetly. Chicane forgot the chill, the empty space... No worry could stand up to how right it felt to be reunited with Sephiroth.

When they finally drew apart, Chicane's anxiety had melted away. She took his hands in hers and replied, "I missed you too."

The unguarded admiration in his eyes was a treat she felt honored to receive. "Can I show you around?"

"I'd like that."

Across the hall from the guest room was a dojo. The smell of clove oil and mineral oil made her smile, reminiscent of Angeal. He had blades of varying lengths and styles on a stand bolted into the floor near the entrance. This was the most lived-in part of the apartment she'd seen so far.

"I didn't realize you kept a training room in your space, what with all the equipment downstairs."

"I do katas for an hour almost every morning."

"Almost?"

"I'd say always, but I don't plan on doing so tomorrow."

"Don't let me stop you. You've got me for..." Chicane hesitated. She wanted to say forever but it felt like too much, "A long while."

"And I plan to cherish every moment," Sephiroth replied. Chicane hadn't prepared for this level of open affection from him. Tonight, maybe, but not now. It felt like they were picking up right where they left off at New Year's.

Chicane practically bounced next to Sephiroth as he showed her the kitchen and led her into the living room. There was a flat panel television on the wall she hadn't noticed. The remote on the coffee table looked well-used, even if it sat on what appeared to be a pile of reports.

"I hope you don't bring your work home every evening," she teased.

"Only on days that end in Y."

"I'll be sure to distract you until you don't bother anymore."

"I recall you making a far different promise in the grove." He looked best like this, with a smile that made his eyes sparkle.

"I can bring you takeaway, sing arias,  _ and _ distract you. I'm a very talented woman, Seph."

"You are. Which brings us to the reason for the tour." He paused in front of a closed sliding door.

"What lies behind door number three, darling?" She had no idea what to expect.

"Your next courtship token. But first, close your eyes." Sephiroth looked so pleased with himself that Chicane obliged without a sassy riposte.

"Alright, open them."

Chicane blinked a few times and a warmly-lit room came into focus. And at the center of the room stood a full-sized grand piano, propped open for display. Chicane gasped. From the flawless ebony finish to the glossy rosewood of the top board, it was a gorgeous instrument. "I— I—  _ Sephiroth!" _

"There's no way I can accept this as a gift. It's far too generous of you. It's so beautiful... how did they get this up here? Oh Gaia, moonshine, I couldn't..." She turned towards her consort, but her eyes kept darting towards the instrument.

"You could. And you could fill our evenings with your beautiful music." His eyes softened.

"I couldn't do it justice. I'm no concert pianist." She shouldn't accept this, but…

"I don't pretend to know much about music, but I wanted your accompanying instrument to be as fine as your voice."

"Oh sweet Gaia..." Her knees trembled.

"If you truly don't want it..."

"No, no, I wouldn't want to put you to more trouble and expense. Thank you so much. It's amazing. I'll have to expand my repertoire," Chicane rambled.

"I look forward to it. Now, before I have to return to my paperwork for the afternoon..." Sephiroth trailed off. Chicane kissed him long and slow. He pulled away with a chuckle, "I was going to ask you for a song, but this is equally as satisfying."

They kissed for long enough that Chicane forgot where she ended and Sephiroth began. It was all the more bittersweet when he pulled away, giving her a few more pecks on the lips. "I need to go. I'll see you tonight. And I'll text you about dinner."

"Okay. You know where I'll be."

"Oh, I know most of your possessions are in the Sector 8 apartment; do you have something to wear?" He reached for his wallet.

"Darling, I always have a gown and heels at the ready. There's no need to spoil me any further. I appreciate you." It was becoming a tradition to say it.

"I care about you," Sephiroth affirmed, turning towards the door. "Tonight, then."

"Tonight," Chicane echoed. If she could tear herself away from the piano, anyway.


	7. Chapter 7

This was shaping up to be the best Wednesday Sephiroth had ever had. Getting to the office to be turned away by Lazard... Meeting Fair at the garage and realizing he didn't have to drive... Seeing Chicane, even if her initial reaction was a spirited threat… Yes, it was certainly turning out to be a great day. He was light on his feet when he swept into the office.

"Welcome back, General Crescent." His current receptionist (he hadn't quite come around to Chicane's idea that she could be an assistant; he didn't need _help_ ) smiled politely.

"Good afternoon," he started and had to pause. What was her name? Had he ever asked for it? Her hair obscured her name tag.

"Oh, I'm sorry. You must be waiting for the memos. They're here. And a trooper brought your mail, as well. I sorted it, and it's on your desk waiting for you."

"Thank you."

"No problem." She looked back down at her laptop and Sephiroth caught a glance at the nametag. Lake! How could a name like that be so easy to forget?

"Oh, and Lake?" Sephiroth asked, turning just before his office door.

"Sir?"

"Make a dinner reservation for Miss Rhapsodos and I. Maybe that place that Rufus is always seen coming in and out of?" He acted like it was the simplest thing in the world, and that he'd simply forgotten to mention it before.

"Certainly. Would six-thirty suffice?" Lake asked, as though it wasn't the hottest restaurant in Midgar.

"That would be ideal." 

"I'll make it happen. Please feel free to give your consort my phone number. I'll be happy to assist her with any needs that may arise." She didn't even look up.

"Much obliged."

Okay. If she pulled this off, Sephiroth would trust her with tasks more complicated than the phone. He was willing to bet she wouldn't. He settled into his chair with a contented sigh. A great day, for sure.

"General Crescent?" Lake again, already? Her voice grated through the intercom.

"Yes?"

"I've confirmed your reservation at Couture for 6:45. I've also called a car to meet you in the eastern parking garage at 6:15. Is there anything else you need?"

Goddess be damned. The woman was efficient. Sephiroth wracked his brain for other tasks for her to handle. The mail was perfectly sorted and arranged; the memos organized by importance... He didn't even have any voicemails, meaning she'd answered every call and convinced them to call another time or call someone else.

"Not at the moment." He texted Chicane the plan and, perhaps a bit nervously, provided Lake's phone number. Huh. Maybe this assistant thing wouldn't drive him to madness.

Sephiroth finished everything that needed his attention by five o'clock. For the first time in weeks, he didn't have a headache at the end of the day. Granted, he'd only worked a half day, and without many of the usual annoyances, but it was still notable. In fact, he had the time to get a spar in, if there was a halfway worthy opponent around. Well... without Genesis or Angeal, he'd have to take on multiple opponents. He smiled to himself. Maybe Zack was still here. And Angeal had told him to make more friends.

"Heading out for the evening, General Crescent?"

"I thought I might have a spar before I call it quits for the evening."

"Oh, I think I saw SOLDIER Fair in the hallway. Shall I see if the VR training room is empty?"

"I can handle it from here. Exemplary work today."

"Thank you."

Sephiroth followed the sound of laughter, knowing Zack would be at the root of it. He found him by the training room, captivating a small crowd of recruits with stories. Figures. Fair never turned his reports in on time, but he established a good rapport with everyone he encountered. Sephiroth was envious of him, in a way. Zack had the social charm and charisma that he frequently lacked. In Genesis (and to an extent, Chicane) that captivating pull wasn't as universally welcoming. Perhaps it was their privileged upbringing, but the Rhapsodos siblings put off a certain... elitism in their appeal. Sephiroth found it attractive but he knew there were many that didn't. Zack and Angeal, on the other hand, brought everyone in the same, regardless of who they were or their level of importance.

Sephiroth... didn't have the same magnetism. He was well aware that if it weren't for his accomplishments, people wouldn't speak to him much at all. And, introvert that he was, he liked it that way. Only a select few were tolerable enough and in turn tolerated him enough to become his acquaintances. Fewer still were those he counted as friends.

Zack stopped talking and his audience noticed Sephiroth and snapped to rigid attention. Zack was late to salute but greeted Sephiroth with a warm, "Good evening, General!"

"Good evening, Lt. Fair. At ease, men. I was hoping you'd entertain me with a spar, if you all have the time?" He really wished Genesis and Angeal were back so he could fight without having to worry about seriously maiming someone, but it would bolster morale a bit. He could count on one hand the number of times he'd gone against non-1st opponents since his return to Midgar.

"That would be an honor, sir," A 3rd Class with a long mullet replied. A few of the others agreed. Zack nodded and gave Sephiroth a thumbs-up.

VR Training was empty— presumably the 3rd Class group had just been in there. Sephiroth beckoned Zack over to the control station with him. "Were you working with these recruits today?"

"Yeah. Angeal usually does it but since he's not here, I tried my hand at the whole teachin' thing. I think I did a pretty good job!"

"Where did you practice today?"

"The Underwater Reactor in Junon. A lot of them'll end up stationed there eventually, and it's better to get a feel for it ahead of time."

"Hmm, I think that'll be perfect. Don't hold back, Zack." After all, Angeal's Puppy was the only one likely to provide a challenge. Sephiroth didn't want to waste his time.

"So it's fine to go wild, then?" Like flipping a switch, his eyes lit up and he was raring to go.

"Yes. Let's just make sure nobody gets too badly hurt."

"Yeah, I wouldn't want to make you miss your date tonight," Zack taunted, and Sephiroth pushed him away by the shoulder.

The simulation began and the internals of the Underwater Reactor came in around them. Zack, to Sephiroth's great relief, took charge of instruction. "Alright boys, our mission is to protect the reactor at all costs, and Sephiroth has come to destroy it. Don't let him cause too much damage."

The men drew their swords and Sephiroth unsheathed the _Masamune_. If he wanted to end things quickly (and he didn't, because then what was the point of it all), he could flash step behind them and debilitate all of them easily. Their formation was poor. Zack took point, but he would be blocked by the bodies of his falling comrades. But instead of taking advantage of the opening, Sephiroth merely brandished his sword in a playful (to anyone else, threatening) manner.

As expected, Zack dove right in with wild strikes augmented by fierce blows and kicks. Sephiroth parried them easily, moving on the defensive. He'd let Zack show his movements for now, and subvert them later. The blonde 3rd Class with the mullet came in on a flank, but his moves were even more wild and unbalanced. Sephiroth disarmed him with a twist of his blade. But before he could lay another blow on the disarmed SOLDIER, Zack flew in with a noise not dissimilar from a howl.

He had to hand it to Angeal— he'd trained Zack very well in melee combat. Sephiroth caught Zack's boots on the flat of _Masamune's_ blade. They came together with a metallic clash. He'd like to take Zack aside for a hand-to-hand spar another time, just to see how he'd turned out. A 2nd, unrecognizable with their helmet on, took Sephiroth's other flank. He found himself assaulted from two sides at once.

This.... this was his element. Years of spars with Genesis and Angeal (which hadn't always started as the two of them vs him, but always ended that way) had sharpened his senses to the point that two was as easy as one. Sephiroth fought a little harder and made space where it hadn't before, knocking Zack down the tunnel and disarming the helmeted 2nd. A wicked smile danced across his face. He had a wonderful and terrible idea.

Sephiroth jabbed the glass above him with the tip of his blade. Radial cracks spread from the point of impact, and he felt the first drop of ocean water hit his hair. "Hmm, looks like there's structural damage. Better hurry."

One of the 3rds (who, he noted, hadn't done anything until now) swallowed a whimper. Zack grit his teeth and came at him with renewed vigor, signaling to his squad with his free hand. Sephiroth politely ignored the signals— after all, it wasn't like an actual attacker would know the SOLDIER hand signs— and the fighting started all over, more intense than before. Five-on-one, but Sephiroth liked his odds. It wasn't courteous to cast spells in the training room, but he felt electricity prickle over his blade. Good. At least they were getting some use out of their materia. Sephiroth swept his opponents away again and checked his phone. 5:27. He really should be going.

The cracks on the tunnel glass were starting to look dire. The 3rd with the mullet studied it with horror apparent on his face. Sephiroth routed him, blade at his throat. "I suggest not giving your flank to your enemies unless you know what you're doing."

"I'd concede, but that's not really my style." He stepped back into Sephiroth's zone and flipped him effortlessly over his shoulder. Sephiroth caught himself before he could collide against the floor, of course, but it left him open to a slash from Zack that was straight out of Angeal's playbook. He had no option but to take it against his blade, the force pushing him into the unstable glass.

Sephiroth would end things here. As he had no desire to taste virtual seawater the rest of the night, he needed to work harder. He propelled himself into an Octaslash. Three strikes to incapacitate Zack. One for the mullet. One for the helmet. And one for each of the back row SOLDIERS. He pulled out his phone and ended the simulation.

"A good try, at least. Fair, you, and you," he pointed at the three best battlers, "excellent work." He gestured to the others, "Disappointing. I was expecting a challenge. Regardless of whether you're fighting a chocobo or a Titan, you should never cower before your enemies. Are you or are you not SOLDIER?"

"Sir!" They chimed in chorus. Absolutely useless, the lot of them. He turned on his heel and made to leave. A shower, then dinner with Chicane.

"Uh, General Crescent, a moment?" The blonde again.

For that level of combat, he earned a moment of Sephiroth's time. "Yes?"

"I know you don't normally do this sort of thing and it's really more General Hewley's alley but he's so occupied with Lt. Fair and—"

"Get to the point."

"Would you mentor me? I live for speed and panache and you've got both."

"I don't have time to take an apprentice on right now. Try General Rhapsodos; he'll spice up those Thunder spells too." He was pretty sure the mullet had been the one to cast.

"Ah, well, I asked him, but he uh..." He trailed off, running a hand through his hair. Sephiroth could almost hear the disdained rejection the young man surely received.

"I'll speak with him. But..."

"Yes, sir?"

"I never asked for your name. Hard to discuss you without it." Sephiroth offered what he thought was a reassuring smile. To an onlooker, it was an imperceptible lift of the corners of his lips.

"Roche, sir. 3rd Class."

"I'll see what I can do. Your combat was more than adequate for a 3rd Class recruit. I hope to see you improve."

"Thank you!"

Yes, today was a good day. Sephiroth stepped out of the (blissfully empty) lift and into his apartment. He strained his ears without even thinking about it and heard faint singing. He crept into the apartment, unwilling to disturb Chicane for even a moment.

"The first time I heard your voice, moonlight burst into the room. And I saw your eyes, and I saw your smile. And the world opened wide; and the world was inside of me..."

Was this one of her audition songs? He hadn't heard this in Banora. He near-silently removed his boots and his coat, leaning _Masamune_ against the doorway.

"And I catch my breath, and I laugh and blush, and I hear guitars. You are so good for me..."

He paused in the hallway.

"I love you I love you I love you I love you, I love you!"

Sephiroth's heart nearly leapt from his chest. What a thing to come home to. He had no intention of interrupting her now. But Chicane's perfectionist streak kicked in and she cut herself off only a few bars later with a dissonant chord.

"Nope. I can't go in that hard because the ending will be crazy. And they don't want crazy, right? Uggggghhhhh!" He heard the snap of the key cover shutting. That was his cue.

"Is it alright if I interrupt?" Sephiroth walked into the room like he hadn't been listening for a full minute and having a heart attack.

"Oh, welcome home! I expected you back later. Sorry, I hope you didn't hear all that whining." Chicane perked up instantly, rising to greet him.

She was already ready to go out, with the noted exception of a pair of stiletto heels by the door. Her wavy mane had been tamed into large, sleek curls and swept over one bare shoulder. She wore a black velvet evening gown that hugged her curves and pooled slightly on the ground at her feet. The dress left her shoulders bare other than the briefest kiss of flowers and leaves at the neckline. Her silver eyes shone even more brilliantly with the dark, smoky makeup she'd surrounded them with.

Chicane noticed him staring and gave him a crimson-lipped smirk. "Take a photo, moonshine. It'll last longer."

"How could it compare to the real thing?"

"Hmm, guess not. We need to be downstairs at 6:15, right?"

"That's correct." Sephiroth nodded.

"Unless you're planning on letting me stare at your chest all night, I'd suggest you get ready."

"You caught me," he replied drily.

"To think you'd take advantage of my weakness like this... What kind of den of hedonism have I trapped myself in?" She giggled at her own joke and it made him smile. It was one of the little things that made him want to take her aside and... Well, it _would_ become a den of hedonism if he entertained that train of thought. He gave Chicane a kiss on the cheek and slipped away to shower.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The seven-course tasting menu at Couture, accompanied by flirtation and Rufus Shinra's favorite wine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay with this one! I'm still not 100% happy with it, to be honest.

Chicane thought her heart might fly out of her chest. When Seph came home, hair loose and coat missing, chest nearly bare... If she hadn't been in full makeup, she would've jumped him. She had to take deep, slow breaths and bite her cheek to stop herself from offering to wash his back.

Then she made a flirtatious joke in the car and Sephiroth issued a challenge. Chicane had to make him lose his discipline before he made her lose her composure. So here she was, coyly drawing a foot up his leg under the table of Midgar's most popular restaurant. Less than 10 minutes ago, they smiled for the cameras. Sephiroth drew his fingers along her side in a way that stole her breath, so he had the lead.

He gave her a look. Chicane smiled beguilingly and persisted. Sephiroth's eyes narrowed in challenge. Their waiter returned, anxiety plain on his face.

"The sommelier sends his regrets. The 1990 Verdigris is no longer available. But he," the waiter swallowed, "invites you to discuss comparable options, Miss Rhapsodos."

Chicane slipped back into her stiletto and rose, taking the waiter's arm. "I'll be right back, darling. Try not to miss me too much."

"No promises," Sephiroth replied, but the challenge hadn't left his face. Damn, a chance for him to armor back up.

The sommelier was a wide bald man who wouldn't look out of place as a guard. He kissed Chicane's hand and led her into the wine cellar. "Ah, a pleasure to meet you, dear. I don't have the vintage you requested, but I do have a few comparable bottles. The '89 Chocobo Head, a turn-of-the-century Rhys, and in-between, a '94 dumbapple wine from your family's orchards."

Chicane crinkled her nose. "The critics will tell you that '94 was the best year for our dumbapple blend, but 1992 was a far better vintage. I'll take the Rhys."

"Ah, that's a favorite of Mr. Shinra as well." He smiled with far too many teeth. Chicane had the stark impression that he was wasting her time just to say he did.

"Then I'm in good company. Thank you for your time." She took the bottle and her waiter's offered arm. How annoying.

Sephiroth pulled her chair out for her when she returned. "Did you find a suitable wine?"

"I did. I'd hate to disappoint you when you were so looking forward to my wine choices," Chicane teased.

"It would have been a terrible shame if we missed out on that." He brushed a hand over her lower back as he returned to his seat. Between the touch and the smile, Chicane's butterflies came back in a swarm.

The Rhys was excellent, but her cheeks would have been warm without it. Sephiroth was teasingly laconic, eschewing words in favor of slight eyebrow raises and even slighter smiles. It wasn't unlike talking to a wall, if the wall was too handsome for its own good. Chicane grinned to herself.

"So, the seven-course tasting menu, huh?" She asked. Sephiroth's smile rose. Chicane chuckled, "I bet your assistant set it up and didn't even tell you."

"I was aware."

"You know this is going to be a multi-hour meal, right?" She resisted the urge to smirk. Sephiroth nodded.

"Honestly, it's quite impressive that she was able to get us in on such short notice. I wonder if the chef was planning a tasting menu for someone else tonight," she pondered, checking her nails for imperfections.

"Hm." An eyebrow raise of mild interest.

"You said that Rufus comes here a lot, so I guess it might be for his sake. I hope he's doing alright."

"The President is well."

"Darling, are you trying to sound robotic, or are you doing it for my benefit?" Chicane smoldered.

"That would be telling."

"You're not going to win, you know."

"Your first course. Western oysters with citrus, ginger, mint, and notes of southern peppers." Their waiter returned, placing the dish and unveiling it with a flourish. Chicane barely needed the oyster fork. It was firm, tender, and perfectly salty. An exquisite moment on a half shell. The second oyster was even better.

"Mm, it may have been worth coming to Midgar just to eat these oysters," Chicane sighed, her eyes fluttering shut.

"I regret not coming here sooner," Sephiroth agreed.

"The second course. A salad of endive, red onions, sheep's cheese, and winter nuts, with a verjus vinagrette."

The first bite made Chicane gasp out loud. "That's... a dumbapple dressing. Do you know what this reminds me of?"

"Hmm?"

"So, dumbapples flower and grow at random times during the year, which gives them that name. A couple years ago, the trees bore fruit during the hottest part of the summer. A ton of it! We were up to our ears in juice."

"I can imagine."

"And as hot as the summer was, you can only drink so much juice, ya- you know?" Chicane caught the country accent and corrected it before continuing, "So our chef made a wonderful dressing and the _lushest_ summer salads. But I'm sure you don't want to hear me ramble about that. This dressing just reminded me of home, that's all."

"You didn't have to stop."

"It's not much of a story anyway. This is a delicious salad, don't you think?"

"It's very nice. A bit bitter."

The third course was a bisque that neither of them were particularly enraptured with. The conversation petered out. Chicane started to bite her lip and stopped herself. Why was she nervous? She was Chicane freakin' Rhapsodos. She could charm anyone on Gaia, and Sephiroth had already fallen victim. There was no room for first date anxiety— they'd spent the last month and a half exchanging love letters and phone calls. He was only being this quiet to mess with her. She only needed to be herself.

"Hmm, this isn't what I expected, Seph. You made it sound like I'd be lucky to see you at all. But here we are, on a long, wonderful date." Chicane studied Sephiroth over her wine glass.

"Circumstances were fortunate enough to prove me wrong." A smile just short of being smug.

"You didn't seem like the going-out type, either," she teased.

"It was brought to my attention that some couples don't get to enjoy evenings out."

"Mm, and how long did that lecture take?"

"Not that long, given your brother's tendency to cut in with threats." Sephiroth's eyes sparkled.

"He knows he can't beat you in a duel, though. What could he possibly have to hold over you?"

"He threatened to follow me around the building and perform a full reading of LOVELESS every day."

"That's... I can imagine how that would be effective," Chicane giggled.

The fourth course (a pastry with lobster, sunchokes, and brown butter that made them purr) and the fifth (roasted game fowl and turnips, not a favorite) passed in light conversation. The next would be a red meat course, so Chicane knew it would take longer. It seemed like a good opportunity to flirt.

"So, do you think you'll ever do this again?"

"Take you out to dinner? As often as you'd like."

"Are you sure? For all you know, I could make you brave the crowds every night." She smirked.

"I'm sure. Even if it means missing out on takeaway and arias."

"We can arrange a more... _intimate_ performance, then," Chicane replied without batting an eyelash. Sephiroth spilled his wine. She grinned, remarking, "Oh, it looks like I won our little game."

"I may have let you." His voice was huskier than usual.

"Then I may have to let you," she suggested.

"Starlight, you're..." He trailed off.

"Incorrigible?"

"Remarkably so." Sephiroth sighed.

"Your sixth course. Braised dragon neck with wild Nibel mushrooms, root vegetables, and bouillon. Please enjoy."

"Oh wow," Chicane moaned when she took her first bite. The flavor was unrivalled among meats. Lean, but tender, with a spicy aftertaste. Absolute perfection.

"Do you like it that much?"

"I've only had dragon once before, and this is even better than that. I think this may be the best food I've ever tasted." She would eat it every day, if she could. It was a shame that dragon meat was absurdly expensive— they were too dangerous to hunt often, and the only place to find them was near the top of Mt. Nibel.

"If I'm ever on a mission near Nibelheim, I'll hunt a dragon for you."

"Aw, you don't have to do that for me."

"It would be a worthy challenge. And," Sephiroth paused to sip his wine before continuing, "That's the only legal way I can get you to make that sound in public."

Chicane choked. What was she getting herself into?

As if to prove that he let her win, Sephiroth kept Chicane blushing through dessert with nothing more than smoldering looks. Her heart raced. When they got back to the Shinra Building, were they going to...?

By the Goddess, she wanted to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be another longer delay before the next chapter. I'll be celebrating my anniversary with my partner through the 1st, so expect the next chapter in about a week. Thank you for reading!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Discussions of intimacy. A first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got to spend longer with my partner than originally planned so this is a couple days later than promised! Thanks for waiting.
> 
> Content warning: This chapter includes explicit depictions of sexual content.

They kept their composure through the car ride, the photos at the Shinra Building, and the elevator. But as soon as the doors shut, Chicane launched herself into Sephiroth's arms. He caught her, as always, and met her lips in a hungry kiss. She clung to him, hands tangling in his hair. The delightful tension of it always threatened Sephiroth's discipline. But tonight? He was already halfway unwound. Their tongues met in a rough tangle.

Chicane still tasted like the rich chocolate gâteau they'd had for dessert. Chocolate, sweetness, and a hint of wine. He wanted more. She sighed into his mouth, locking her legs around his waist. Sephiroth pressed her against the wall, pulling away from the kiss. Chicane's chest rose and fell rapidly now. He leaned back in, pressing gentle open-mouthed kisses to the exposed side of her neck. Hyperventilation gave way to breathy moans, hands tightening and thighs squeezing.

Sephiroth let one hand migrate up from her thigh to her waist, reveling in the soft warmth of velvet and the way her body contorted to follow his touch. This was better than any way he imagined the first night going. He hadn't even considered having her alone in his apartment. And now... Chicane was here in the flesh, receptive and eager to get in bed with him. Well, as far as he could tell.

"Mm, moonshine, you know you— ah!" She cut herself off with a full moan when his mouth found her shoulder.

Sephiroth chuckled, husky and dark, and pulled away. "I what, dear?"

"You never showed me your room," she breathed.

"Hmm. I suppose I didn't. Would you like to finish our tour from earlier, then?" He couldn't regulate the lust in his voice. Chicane bit her lip and nodded.

She made no move to get down, so he carried her across the apartment and into his bedroom, opening the door with one hand. Chicane's eyes darted back and forth. He wasn't sure what she was taking in, exactly. He'd only had the space since the war ended, so there wasn't much. He watched silver eyes take in the bed (the one thing he could be bothered to order, a massive custom affair of the highest quality) and darken with desire.

"Take a photo, starlight. It'll last longer," Sephiroth parroted. Chicane made a noise somewhere between outrage and want and kissed him  _ hard. _ He reciprocated. One of her hands left his hair and reached behind to claw at the back of her dress. Sephiroth moved Chicane's hand aside and pulled down the zipper for her. A scramble for buttons and a few heated kisses later, Chicane was staring up at him from the bed in nothing but a few scraps of lace. He stood over her, tuxedo jacket forgotten and shirt hanging open.

"I want you," she purred. Sephiroth's breath caught. Should he... Would it be... He needed to think carefully about this.

First, was Chicane actually asking for what he thought she was? Okay. That was a non-question. Even standing over her, he could feel the heat of her body. If he really needed confirmation, he could ask.

Second, would it be the right decision? They'd been close to this point back at the beginning of the year. Many times, in fact. The only reason they stopped last time was because the President died. The memory almost made the decision for him.

"Seph?" Chicane asked, reaching out to him. Right. He couldn't stand there and think about it. Sephiroth took Chicane's hands and allowed her to tug him into bed. He lay on his side next to her, stroking a hand up and down her stomach. He knew better than to get on top just yet.

"Something on your mind?" She murmured, voice a richer velvet than the gown on the floor.

"I'm not sure about this," Sephiroth confessed.

Chicane went tense under his touch. "Why?"

"I don't want to rush things."

"Is it really rushing when you were a few moments from doing this two months ago?" A faux-confident head tilt.

"Chicane..."

"Sephiroth... I want you. I want this. I've been thinking about it a lot. You're not going to leave me in the morning. We can take our time and do it right. I'm..." She trailed off, swallowing.

"You're...?" He could hardly breathe. Was that song earlier coming from a real place?

Chicane trembled. "You already know."

"Say it."

She took a deep breath. Turned on her side to look him in the eyes. Reached out with one hand and stroked his bangs away from his face. "I'm in love with you. I couldn't say it then. Couldn't bear to think about it. Couldn't write it in all those letters, either. But I'm falling for you. And I want this."

What little air he'd taken in left his lungs in a whoosh. What was this feeling? His heart hammered harder than it had on the battlefield. His mouth dried. His head swam. Why was this different than hearing her sing 'I love you' earlier? Was he greedy for wanting more than that? For the tiny sliver of disappointment hidden in the joy?

When he found his words, Sephiroth whispered them. "I feel the same way."

"Say it," Chicane urged. She would never let things be easy. This wasn't the New Year's Ball, where they were both over the moon from implying it.

"I'm falling in love with you, Chicane." The most terrifying thing Sephiroth had ever said. Well, terrifying to him, at least.

"Then... that's enough. We don't need to do anything you don't want to do."

Seeing her look down and swallow made something pull in his chest. He kissed the top of her head. "I do want you, starlight. I do. It's just—"

"Do you think I'm weak? Fragile? That, if you were to make a misstep, it would break me? Render me too heartbroken to ever forgive you or come back from it, or something?" Before he could muster a single word, Chicane continued, "I don't mean physically. You and I both know that you could destroy me without a moment's strain. I mean emotionally. Do you think because of how inexperienced you are with dating, or because of how blunt you are, you have to be careful?"

"I..." He didn't know. Sephiroth hadn't expected her to see through him.

"You're trying to choose your words even now."

"Yes."

"Because you don't know how you feel, or because you don't know how you want me to react?"

"Because I don't know how I feel. It was never... I would never..." A curl of panic threatened to claw its way into his mind. How had Sephiroth managed to mess this up?

"Okay. That's what I needed to hear. As long as you understand my emotions aren't delicate." Chicane looked back up with eyes like steel.

"I know they're not. You're strong in that way. I admire it." It was a point of envy, if he was honest. She had so many emotions and expressed them with ease.

"Then what else is making you hesitate right now? Even if we don't end up doing anything, I want to talk it out with you," she reassured.

There weren't many things he could articulate. "I heard you singing earlier."

"Oh." The steely gaze gave way to a soft blush. "That was an audition song."

"It was convincing."

"Well, I was thinking of you."

"Then...?" That greedy want for more again.

"I'm not sure about it. Outside of the context of the song, at least."

"Okay." That wasn't painful. It made sense.

"What else are you contemplating?" Chicane's fingers twisted through his hair.

"If I made love to you, it would be your first time." Wasn't there an expectation to make the first time special? Or save it? Or something? He'd never paid attention to that sort of thing.

"Yeah. But not yours."

"Not mine." Not even close.

"That doesn't bother me. It's probably better if one of us knows what we're doing anyway."

"I don't want to hurt you. Physically, that is."

"As far as I understand, as long as I'm..." Chicane swallowed, blushing again, "lubricated, it won't be much of an issue."

"I've been told my size can be... difficult to handle." Not in such polite words, but he couldn't be crude with her. Not when she was practically crimson. Chicane's eyebrows flew up.

"I, um... well... D-do ya have any tips?" Her accent slipped, making her nose scrunch up in annoyance.

Sephiroth resisted the urge to laugh. "Taking it slow."

"O-okay. That sounds like a uh, a good idea. Next?" Her voice pitched into a squeak at the end.

"I don't have any condoms." He was fairly certain the shots included a contraceptive, but he didn't want to gamble on Hojo. He wouldn't put it past that man to leave it out of his monthly after learning about the courtship. And neither of them wanted children any time soon.

"I've been on birth control for years to regulate my periods. And don't the SOLDIER shots include a contraceptive?" Chicane asked.

"Right." So, she could barely handle talking about his dick but held no embarrassment talking about contraception. Oh, Chicane.

He was out of concrete concerns and into the abstract. "I'm worried that doing this will change our relationship in a way neither of us are ready for. We haven't established the way things will work now that you're in Midgar. We don't have routines, or habits, or any semblance of normalcy to fall back on."

"I know you, and you know me, and we have a courtship to show for it. I'm in this for the long haul. Just like you. Even if it's awkward and uncomfortable this time, we'll have plenty of opportunities to figure it out."

"It won't be awkward." It fell out of Sephiroth's mouth without a moment's thought. Well, there goes his last shred of discipline.

"Oh?" Chicane grinned. His heart hammered in his chest.

"Trust me." Why did he have a brain, if he wasn't going to use it?

"Why do you think I'm in your bed in my underwear?"

He'd almost managed to distract himself from that, but his eyes dipped below Chicane's face. That was a lot of exposed skin. Smooth, unblemished.  _ Untouched _ , his traitorous mind supplied.  _ Warm _ . His reasoning was starting to slip.

"I'm struggling to understand why if you want to, and  _ I _ want to," She licked her lips, continuing in a huskier voice, "And we're in your bed with nowhere else to be, you're still dressed."

"Are you sure you're ready? You haven't had too much to drink?" The last concern that he could find words for. The others that had clustered in his mind before had disappeared when she talked like  _ that _ .

"I had two and a half glasses of wine in three hours while eating a seven course meal. I promise I'm in my right mind. I want this, Seph. I'm ready if you are."

"Yes," he agreed. If everything else was true, and she thought she was ready, then...

"And here I thought I was supposed to be the one with reservations," Chicane murmured teasingly.

"You've been all over me from the start."

"What can I say, you're irresistible." She pushed against his shoulder and he rolled over.

Chicane climbed into his lap and kissed her way down his neck, hands roaming wild. Sephiroth slid a hand up her thigh and heard her breath catch in her throat. She froze against his shoulder. He smirked. For all her talk, she was still nervous. He used the other hand to guide her face back to his for a slow kiss.

It worked wonders at making them both relax. He needed to pick things up where they left off earlier. As much as he enjoyed the view and the feeling, he was going to lead, and this wouldn't quite work. He kissed Chicane a little harder, feeling her body press into him in response. He rubbed her thigh higher. Chicane sighed into his mouth.

Sephiroth took the opportunity to tangle their tongues. She clung to him, a small noise lost in their kiss. Chicane's carefully styled curls were silky against his face and neck. He wanted to make a mess of that hair. A mess of the perfect sultry makeup. A mess of all of her, if Sephiroth was honest with himself. Tonight would be unforgettable, if he had his way.

They rolled over and Chicane pushed his shirt from his shoulders. He shrugged it off and let her work on the belt. It was a good thing he wasn't in his leathers. It wouldn't have been as easy to match her in undress. When he kicked off his trousers, the hesitation returned. His consort was intently staring at the bulge in his shorts, face unreadable.

"Nervous?" Sephiroth asked.

"No. Well, yeah. There's no way that's going to fit. Is it, um, fully...?" She started to reach for it and stopped short, hand still in the air.

"No," he admitted. Chicane gaped.

"By the Goddess..."

"We can stop, if you'd like." It was never too late to call it off. But Chicane shook her head, surprise giving way to determination.

"How did I fit that in my mouth during our handfast?"

"Very eagerly, if my memory is correct." He smirked.

"Seph," Chicane whined, even as she smiled.

"Yes?"

"Don't be smug right now. I don't think I can handle it." The blush was back in full force.

"Trust me, starlight, you can handle a lot of things."

"You," she squeaked, flustered. "You're..."

"Incorrigible?"

"I've brought this on myself, haven't I?"

"I'm glad you're catching on." He kissed Chicane again, pressing his body against hers. She moaned at the contact, and their kiss became sloppy. It only took a few moments for Chicane to build up the courage to touch him. How could such fleeting contact feel so good? Why did she take him apart so easily? When it came to Chicane, his discipline, his patience,  _ everything _ flew out the window. Was this the person Sephiroth would be if he'd been allowed to be himself?

It wasn't the time to contemplate what ifs. There was too much to do. Too many ways he wanted to make his lover fall apart. But where to start..?

Oh, he had an idea. Sephiroth descended. This would be fun.

Chicane couldn't catch her breath. Everything was hot touches and cold air and bright, silvery pleasure. She panted and moaned in turns, thighs clenched. Her hands tangled in Sephiroth's hair and she didn't dare let go.

She should have known he would enact his vengeance. Whatever it was he was doing with his tongue was torture. And because he was holding her hips up, she couldn't get away. And every time she thought she couldn't take anymore, he changed what he was doing just enough to make it bearable. Like right now. She couldn't take another moment. She was going to go crazy if he didn't stop. Or if he did. She didn't even know what she wanted anymore. Then she felt something press inside.

"S-S-S-Seph!"  _ This _ was unbearable. If he didn't stop she was going to burst into flame. The heat... Her body made embarrassing wet noises that only made it worse. She didn't know it could feel like this.

He pulled away for a second to survey her with lust-darkened eyes. "Does that feel good?"

"Yes!" Chicane sobbed, trying desperately to press against the touch. How was he keeping her still with one hand?

"Good," he replied before leaning back in to do that same flicking method that almost broke her earlier. Combined with the finger, she thought she might die.

"Don't stop! Please," she begged. She was so close... If it weren't for Sephiroth supporting her, she'd be a collapsed mess on the bed. Her thighs shook around his head. Her hands tightened even further. She didn't want to pull his hair but it felt like a lifeline. He moved his hand a little faster and changed the angle and that was  _ it _ .

Chicane came with her mouth stretched in a silent scream, hips bucking in Sephiroth's grasp. He held her there and the pleasure redoubled. She didn't know orgasms could be this long. The silence broke in a jagged cry when it crested again.

When she finally came down (figuratively and literally), Sephiroth smirked from next to her on the bed. "That was fun."

"Gaia, Seph... I..." She couldn't even move.

"Good?" Like the cat that got the cream.

"Ya think?" Chicane sassed.

"Sounded like you needed that."

"I do feel relaxed now. Can we keep going?" If that was what he opened with, she couldn't wait to see what came next.

"I'd like to. You're so wet for me." That smug smirk extended into something a little more fierce.

"It's embarrassing." Chicane turned her head away.

"It's attractive. I like to know you're enjoying yourself."

"If you say so." It assuaged her nerves.

Sephiroth pulled her close, pressing his chest into his back. The embrace was reassuring and very necessary. Then he snaked his arms around her and Chicane realized it wasn't just to be nice. His lips traced sinful patterns up her shoulder and neck until he reached her ear. "Ready?"

"Yes," she breathed. One finger, slow and deep. Then a second, even slower. It was a stretch, even before he spread them apart.

"How does that feel?" He whispered. The breath on her ear was a welcome distraction.

"It's... a lot." Slight discomfort. She couldn't tell whether she wanted him to move or stop.

"You've got a lot more to handle. But we have all night." A quiet promise. Feeling the timbre of his voice was even more distracting than the whisper. Chicane whimpered, leaning against him. Sephiroth swept her the rest of the way into his lap, giving her a short break from his fingers.

It was better, in that she felt held and warm and wanted. And it was worse, because she could see everything he was doing and couldn't do a thing to change it. His fingers pressed in again, returning to those slow strokes. Huh. At this angle, with Sephiroth kissing her neck and touching her all over, it wasn't uncomfortable at all. In fact, her hips had unconsciously started moving with him.

"You look perfect like this," Sephiroth purred.

"You think so?" She panted. They were moving together a little faster now. He rolled his hips against her ass in response and Chicane felt rigid hardness. Oh  _ Gaia _ . He sure did. His breath hitched at the contact and Chicane resisted the urge to wiggle. She wasn't in a position to enact any mischief. She knew she wouldn't be able to handle his retaliation.

"Do you remember New Year's Day, in the orchard?" Of course she did. She remembered losing it over her father's treatment of Genesis. Standing in fresh snow and killing monster after monster. Sephiroth's reassurance turning into fierce kisses. Begging him for more. Their compromise. The plethora of lovebites and hickeys she wore for a week. Chicane nodded, not trusting her voice at that moment.

"I want to mark you up all over again. I can heal it away in the morning, if you'd prefer not to keep them."

"I'd love that." She tilted her head away, exposing more neck. Sephiroth rewarded her with hard, bruising kisses that made Chicane moan. When he couldn't see her face anymore, she cast a curious look down. When had the third finger slipped inside? She felt full and eager for more. Maybe it was possible after all. She put a hand over his and Sephiroth stopped immediately.

"Am I hurting you?" Concern overtook arousal.

"No, no, not at all. I um, want more. I want you to," Chicane hesitated for a moment, nervous, "I want you to make love to me."

"You feel ready? Comfortable?" She could feel him smiling into her shoulder.

"Yeah. Can we lay down, though? I want to see you." Even if it meant Sephiroth seeing how flustered asking made her.

"Yes, of course."

A quick shift and she was on her back, Sephiroth's hair tickling her chest. This was really happening. It wasn't quite what she'd imagined, but that made it even better.

"Are you ready, moonshine?" She hadn't asked him very much. Sephiroth's face held a softness that she'd only seen once before when he smiled and nodded to her. Chicane wrapped her arms around his neck and returned the smile.

And then he was pressing into her and it was all she could think about. Fullness. Stretching fullness. Even after all that time with his fingers, it felt like a lot. She heard his breath catch when he first entered and hadn't heard him breathe since. She was doing enough hyperventilating for the both of them, though. It wasn't that bad going in but every time he moved back out at all, she could feel a sting.

"Are you okay?" The thrusts were getting long and slow.

"It hurts a little. I'm sure I'll adjust soon."

"Let me know if you need me to change anything." Sephiroth accompanied this with an especially deep thrust that made her clutch him tight.

"T-thanks, I guess? Wait, wait, stay, stay, stay!" She wasn't ready for the discomfort of him pulling out just yet.

"Okay. You're doing so good, dear. Relax for me." He leaned in for a soft kiss.

Oh. She  _ was  _ tense. Chicane slowed her breathing, focused on what she could feel. The ends of his hair silky as they brushed against her skin. The warmth of his body over hers. Sephiroth kept his weight off with one hand, but he was still close enough to feel. His other hand stroked her hair, trying to soothe her. And she could feel the hard length pressed inside her and her body struggling to take it. She pressed down, trying to make the muscles adjust faster.

Huh. That was a little better. She relaxed as she breathed out, then did it again on the inhale. Sephiroth stuttered out her name and kissed her fiercely. Chicane smiled into the kiss and did it again.

"If you keep doing that, I won't last as long as either of us would like." Something akin to desperation flashed in his eyes.

"Oh, sorry. Is this okay?"

"Yes. How are you feeling?"

"Better than before. I think you can move now."

"I'll go slow."

The discomfort wasn't magically gone by any means, but it added to a building satisfaction. The pressure, the friction... Soft noises of pleasure began to spill from her lips. Seph's breathing became more labored as they continued. The rest of the world faded away. There was nothing but the two of them and the sensation caused by Sephiroth's slowly rolling hips.

He picked up the pace little by little and soon Chicane couldn't tell where she ended and he began. The connection felt like their handfast, but far more intimate. She wondered what it would feel like to do this under the thrall of shared energy. Another time, maybe. She didn't want this experience to become another blurry warm memory.

She brought her legs up to wrap around his waist and suddenly it all felt so much deeper. "Whoa!"

"Something wrong?" He stopped inside her.

"It's good. The angle changed, that's all."

"It did," Sephiroth agreed, kissing her again.

A wonderful distraction. Before she knew it, Chicane was keening into his mouth, trying to press even closer. Every once in a while Sephiroth's thrusts would hit something that made her cry out in pleasure-pain- _ more _ . He shifted her hips, supporting her back.

"There, right there, Seph—"

"I know, starlight, I can feel you trembling. Don't fight it."

The spot he rubbed against with every thrust threatened to make her scream all over again. But he didn't want her to fight against it, so Chicane closed her eyes and let the sensations wash over her. Building heat, delightful pressure, warmth and support... She was so close. If she could just... No. She had to trust him to make it happen. Nothing felt more important than that. An ultimate share of trust.

Sephiroth didn't make her wait long. The world went white. Chicane could hear herself screaming like it was someone else. She tuned it out enough to hear Sephiroth gasp before his teeth sank into her shoulder and she felt wet heat. The bite muffled any noises, but the snap of his hips and the slight weight on her made it clear he finished.

They came down in silence punctuated only by shuddering breaths. Sephiroth let her body relax on the bed before sliding out. It was oddly uncomfortable. Chicane felt too wet, now. And chilly, since he wasn't over her any longer. She mustered up the energy to roll over and kiss her lover's cheek.

"That was..." Chicane didn't know how to finish the sentence. Amazing? Not what she expected? Something she wanted to do  _ all the time _ now?

"Yes." Sephiroth brought one (shaking, she noted with smug satisfaction) hand up to stroke her hair; only to pull away and sigh. "Your shoulder is bleeding. I bit you too hard. I'm sorry, starlight."

"Huh?" She could feel some pain now that he brought it to her attention. She brought her fingers to her shoulder then to her face. "Oh, shit! I didn't notice. Kinda got lost in the um, sauce. My bracer is... Well... We made a mess in here."

"We did. How did it get under the pillows? I didn't mean to hurt you, Chicane. I'm sorry."

"Honestly, it isn't hurting that much. I mean, it would later, but don't worry about it. Would you mind Curing me? I don't think I can light a candle right now, let alone fix a wound I can't see."

"Of course." He unslotted the materia and channeled a Cure. "Well, goodbye to the marks on your neck."

"I guess you'll have to leave them all over again." Not that she thought she could handle another round.

"Don't tempt me. I require a lot less sleep than you."

Chicane sighed in mock disappointment, "It would be upsetting if you made me blow my voice out. Since I'm about to have the most important audition of my life and all."

"So, when's a good time to ruin you? I'll put it in my schedule." Sephiroth gave her his full attention.

"Very funny." She playfully pushed on his chest.

"Who said I was joking?"

"My body." Despite the Cure, Chicane was starting to feel some soreness. "Would you mind if I used your bathroom?"

"No, you can't go in there. That's Hojo's lab," Sephiroth replied sarcastically. "Of course I don't mind, starlight. It's through there." 

"I won't be long. You should call an exterminator for the rat problem."

"Ha ha." She caught him rolling his eyes before she got out of bed.

Chicane cleaned up and stared at her reflection in the mirror. She felt more confident now, more secure in their relationship than ever. But she didn't look any different. She thought she would, but nothing had changed. A flushed and messy redhead with bruised hips and seriously mussed hair smiled in the mirror. Huh. Had she always been that sexy? Despite the wiped and smudged lipstick, the extra black puddles gathering under her eyes... Yeah. She was hot as hell.

How had she ever thought she wasn't good enough for Sephiroth?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm actually working on Symphony by Fire as my NaNoWriMo project this year so updates should gain frequency. :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A perfect morning leads into an unfortunate afternoon.
> 
> CW: canon-typical gore towards the end!

Sephiroth's eyes opened. Five A.M., as always; but far better rested than usual. No night terrors. An unbroken night's sleep spent wrapped around his girlfriend. She was still asleep, breathing slow against his chest. He breathed in that honey-ginger-Chicane scent and felt his body relax. He could stay a little longer. He wasn't expected in today, after all. He let himself drift off.

He didn't wake back up until he felt Chicane move. She pressed soft kisses into Sephiroth's chest and up his neck. He met her lips with his, blinking slow.

"Morning," she murmured.

"Good morning, starlight."

"I didn't think you'd be here when I woke up," she confided with a brilliant smile.

"Neither did I," he agreed.

"I'm glad you stayed."

It was nearly nine when Chicane permitted him to get out of bed and make her a coffee. The morning was unfolding like a fantasy he'd had not so long ago. Chicane in his bed in one of his shirts and nothing else, hair a mess and eyes warm and tender. He intended to make the most of it.

"This coffee is gorgeous." She breathed in the aroma.

"Only the best for you."

"Thanks. Didja fix yourself any?" Every once in a while, her accent slipped and she didn't care to catch it. The unguarded moments warmed him from the inside out.

"Not yet. I wanted to bring you some first," Sephiroth replied. He couldn't stop the smile spreading across his face.

"What're you smiling so big about?"

"I'm falling in love with you." The words were easier to say than the night before. It felt like a seed of hope was growing in his chest.

"Seph..." Chicane set her coffee down and pulled him back into bed for a hug and kiss. "You're so sweet to me."

"You make it easy."

He never did get that coffee. One thing led to another and now they both needed a shower. Chicane gulped down her mug and followed him to the bathroom, clinging to his waist. He tried to walk slow if only to keep her with him. This was a wonderful morning. He reached in and tapped the panel on the shower wall, selecting his usual settings.

Chicane let go of him to peek in the shower. "I didn't look at much last night, but I did see the absolutely massive tub over there. Is it too soon for me to move in?"

"Your family would think so." _I wouldn't_. He couldn't let himself imagine how wonderful it would be.

"Tch, guess you're right. I'll have to come up here in secret to take baths."

"I'm pretty sure the penthouse in Sector 8 has a bathtub." He'd never used his, but now that he thought about it, it appeared to be big enough for two…

"I doubt it looks like this one. And your shower has a digital panel? Different patterns, temp settings..." She whistled. "Midgar technology is on a whole other level."

"Well, it is the Shinra Building." Sephiroth shrugged, turning to grab towels.

"True. Still... It would be nice to see you every day. Wake up with you every morning," she insisted.

"I get up at 5." He really couldn't let himself hope for this.

"Let me rephrase. Sleep next to you every night."

"That sounds more accurate," Sephiroth agreed.

"It really was a wonderful surprise to wake up in your arms. I hope I'm not keeping you from anything important."

"I originally put in leave for today. Yesterday was supposed to be Gen and Angeal's. I would've seen you for a few minutes in the afternoon, and at whatever group dinner your brother planned."

"I didn't realize you guys had to split custody," Chicane snickered.

"It's not that. Having all three of us out of the SOLDIER offices makes Heidegger nervous." 

"Even though you'd still be on the plate and in calling distance?"

"Never know when something urgent will happen."

"This coming from the man that, according to Gen, wasted a day making you guys pose for promo photos that he never used." She rolled her eyes.

"Precisely. The water's hot, if you'd like to join me."

"Yes, please!"

"Sweet Gaia, Seph... I'm seriously considering moving right in. This is bliss." Chicane threw her head back under the center spray, running fingers through her hair.

"The shower and the bed were the only things I cared about." He didn't have any use for much more than that. The television was a nice perk, though.

"You have excellent taste. I'm sure we'll manage to decorate the rest of the place sooner or later."

"We?" Sephiroth couldn't let her keep toying with that seed of hope like this.

"Y'know, eventually. Since you've made it clear now isn't an option."

"It would be a terrible waste of Gen's time and money. And he'd come up every day to yell at me." Not that he'd mind very much, if it meant unbroken sleep and this warm feeling in his chest.

"You're right. Okay. What if we got married?" Chicane was joking, but the seed grew a little.

"The same thing, only without your parents on your back."

"I'm glad you're my voice of reason."

"I'm not." He knew that if she seriously asked to move in, he wouldn't be able to turn her down.

"Oh, Seph," She stepped away from the spray to pull him down for a kiss. "I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

"You didn't. You're simply making me plan for the future."

"Mm, I like the sound of that. I'm more of an in-the-moment girl, myself."

"So what are you planning in this moment?" It was a good idea to change the topic.

"Can I wash your hair?"

The request caught him off guard. He couldn't recall anyone ever offering to do that. Granted, he'd never allowed anyone he was intimate with to bathe with him, and it wasn't like the barracks showers were made for that sort of thing either. He decided on a, "Yes, I'd like that."

Chicane found his shampoo and gestured towards the shower bench. "Would you mind sitting down for me?"

"Sure." He usually sat to detangle and apply the occasional hair mask. This wasn't anything out of the ordinary just yet.

She applied shampoo to her hands, lathered, and then Sephiroth felt fingers on his scalp. He had to bite his cheek to keep from making a noise. This... this was bliss. For all Chicane said about showerheads and bathtubs, nothing felt better to Sephiroth than her care and attention. She massaged the shampoo in slowly, taking her time to gather strands that escaped.

"Mm, it's getting so heavy. It must be a strain on your neck to wash it all."

"I don't notice." He'd been growing his hair since he was released from the lab. The ability to do whatever he wished with it was important to him in a way he didn't know how to articulate. As was not being shorn like a sheep every other week for ease of hygiene. 

"Ever think of cutting it? I can only imagine how weightless you'd feel." Her hands moved closer to his neck. Sephiroth tried not to hyperventilate.

"Not really."

"That makes me happy. I love your hair so much that it would bum me out if you chopped it." Chicane leaned over to kiss his cheek. She rinsed her hands in the spray and reapplied, moving down the hair shaft. "I'm a little jealous though."

"Why's that? You have beautiful hair." 

"I do, but it's an agony to detangle. I could run my hand all the way through this and not hit a single snag." She demonstrated with one hand and sighed, "Your hair is so pretty. I doubt you've ever had a bad hair day."

"I'm not sure what counts as one, but I'm sure there were times in Wutai that would qualify."

"Okay, I have to ask you a dumb question."

"Go ahead." Honestly, she could ask him anything provided she didn't stop what she was doing with her hands.

"Have you ever cut your hair off by accident? Y'know, with the _Masamune?_ Not to doubt your skills or anything, but it's a long, sharp blade and you have a lot of hair..."

"Once or twice," he admitted.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Tell me about it." Chicane rinsed her hands again and grabbed the handheld sprayer off the wall.

"Hmm, the last time was in Wutai. Genesis misdirected an Aero spell as I swung at an enemy and I lost a few inches on one side."

"Oh no! What happened? Didya just hope nobody noticed?"

"No, no. Angeal evened it out for me later on while Gen laughed about it." It was a good memory.

"I wouldn't let Gen near my hair with scissors either. Good call."

"Sounds like you're speaking from experience."

"Well, he did it to be nice at the time. But y'know, maybe don't let a six-year-old near scissors unattended?"

"Looks like it grew back alright," he teased.

"I've never wanted short hair since."

Sephiroth watched a soapy trail swirl down the drain. Chicane grabbed a bottle of conditioner and began the time-consuming process of working through to the ends. This wasn't quite as pleasant as the scalp massage, but it was a relief to have someone else do it. She softly hummed a song he wasn't familiar with.

"What song is that?"

"Oh! Sorry, I was so focused on your hair that I kind of spaced out. Um, what _was_ I humming? It was... Winter Song."

"That's not very specific." Sephiroth's brow creased. There were plenty of songs about winter.

"That's the name of it. I'll play it for you when we get out."

"Sure." He wanted to ask her to sing, but felt far too spoiled already.

"There. Silky smooth." Chicane rinsed the last of the conditioner out of Sephiroth's hair and ran her fingers through it.

"So it's your turn now, right?"

"You don't have to wash mine. I just wanted to do something nice for you." She blushed, biting the corner of her lip.

"And I want to do something nice for you. Here, get under the water." He rose from the bench, going for his shampoo bottle. Chicane used a lot less than he usually did; there was still a decent amount left.

"You don't mind me using your things?" Chicane asked, watching him lather his hands up.

"It would be hypocritical if I did, considering our first meeting." The memory brought a smile to his lips.

"I was hoping you'd forget that one day." She blushed.

"You're unforgettable." He let her step out from under the rainfall shower and tried to emulate the massage she gave him.

"Mm, that feels nice." She leaned into his touch.

Sephiroth had no idea what he was doing but earned his share of contented sighs and soft noises. When he rinsed the conditioner from Chicane's hair, she turned around and hugged him tight. "Thank you, moonshine."

"You're welcome."

"I don't wanna get out. It would be nice to stay like this forever." At those words, the hope in his chest bloomed brighter. He held her close, savoring the feeling. This was the best morning he'd ever had by far.

But the world didn't let people like him have perfect days. The afternoon was payback for every single one of the morning's precious moments. As expected, he was called down to the SOLDIER floor despite his leave.

"It won't be long. We can get your new ID and a keycard for my place made after, if you'd like."

"Okay. I'll just wait in your office or something. Besides, I kinda thought we'd have to go down there anyway, with Gen and Angeal coming back today." Chicane shrugged and put her hands in her pockets.

Today she'd elected for a white blazer with a black lace top underneath and fitted trousers. Sephiroth struggled to tear his eyes away. He couldn't articulate what, precisely, he liked about the look. The way the pants hugged her hips? The way the courtship pendant stood out on her chest? Maybe the dichotomy between her white cloth and his black leather? They looked quite the pair in the reflection of the elevator, anyway.

Within a minute of walking to his office, a matter required his attention. Chicane kissed his cheek and shooed him out.

For once, Sephiroth didn't want to work. He wasn't even supposed to be there today. He should have been kissing Chicane and spending time with her, not confirming inventory and taking reports. But he did his best to hurry, trying not to think of the redhead reclining in his office chair and almost certainly putting her heels on his desk.

Then he was summoned to Gen and Angeal's mission debrief. It was that exact moment that he recalled one of his life's unarguable truths. Sephiroth was not allowed to be happy without something awful happening. He leaned against the wall of Lazard's office to listen.

"From the onset, this mission was not how it should've been. Crescent Units ambushed us an hour from the location. I didn't even know there were any left! In fact, I very _clearly_ recall the blood on my boots back in November and someone in this very room—"

"Let me take it from here, Gen. You're gonna rip that wound back open," Angeal interrupted, touching his shoulder.

"Sure." Genesis sat on Lazard's desk. Sephiroth could smell fresh blood. If they'd returned via helicopter, it was a three-hour flight. If Gen was still bleeding after that... Something had indeed gone terribly wrong.

"After we dispatched the ambush, we rushed to the rendezvous point. On arrival, our guys were dead. In their place were more insurgents. The original brief described a small group of Wutai straggles holed up in the mine. Turns out they fully occupied the mines, the old town, the prison, and were mobilizing on the reactor." Angeal ran a hand through his hair.

"So the delay in your mission was due to their numbers? I thought sending both of you was overkill originally. I only did it to get you back faster," Lazard asked. Sephiroth remembered the tantrum Genesis had thrown to make that happen.

"It wasn't just the numbers." Gen shed his trench and peeled up his turtleneck with a grimace. In the time it took for Sephiroth to notice his belt and harness were missing, he found out why.

An incised slash spanned the bottom right of Genesis' rib cage to his left hip bone. There were stitches and signs of a Cure or two, but the wound still appeared fresh. Lazard sucked air through his teeth. He didn't do too well with blood and gore— there was a reason he hardly went into the field.

"What happened?" Sephiroth asked, nodding to the wound.

"They caught my blind spot. Spear or something. It wasn't deep enough to incapacitate me, but..." Genesis' brow furrowed.

"It ain't healing like it should," Angeal finished.

"I got shot a couple times and those healed up fine. Every other wound I took on this Goddess-forsaken Corel mission has healed completely, but this fucking slash won't heal. If I move in a way that jars the stitches, it bleeds. They had to have had some type of anticoagulant or poison that I'm not immune to. The fates are cruel," Genesis complained.

Once the shirt went back down, Lazard recovered. "I'll call Dr. Hollander and see about getting you down there. Despite your injury, the mission was a success?" 

"That's correct. All hostiles were eliminated. I got in contact with Tseng and he's tracking down where our intel went wrong," Angeal nodded.

"Good. Get to the infirmary. Unless there's anything else...?" Lazard looked back down at his computer. Genesis looked to Sephiroth.

"You picked Chicane up, right?" 

"Actually, that reminds me," Lazard said, snapping his fingers, "Congratulations, you made the news. And for something other than heroics, too."

> **_THE NEW ELITE_ **
> 
> _General Sephiroth and Chicane Rhapsodos outside Couture. The pair have been courting since Year's End._

Sephiroth didn't read the SNN article, caught up in the photo at the top. It didn't look like his usual presser. They'd captured the moment before Sephiroth rubbed her back. She was laughing at her own joke, grinning in delight, and Sephiroth was looking down at her with fondness. No, this wasn't his usual press photo at all. Sephiroth looked...

"Well, you certainly look... happy. I hope you haven't been ignoring her for your work." Genesis cast a suspicious glance back at him.

"Not at all. She's waiting in my office right now. You're the only reason I'm here today." It wasn't the complete truth, but it never hurt to butter Gen up.

"Great. I'm gonna go see her before Hollander. Coming, 'Geal?" He pulled his coat back on and hopped off the table.

"Yeah. You good to sign off on this one Seph? Director?"

"Go ahead." Lazard waved them away. "I must say, Miss Rhapsodos has quite the magnetic pull."

"You have no idea," Sephiroth replied. Despite everything, that seed of hope fluttered its leaves.

Really, he should have known better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I've gotten far enough ahead of what I'm posting that I should be able to update every three days for a little while. :) Chapter 11 should be up on Thursday, November 12.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things that Chicane can and can't handle. Blatant abuses of power.

Chicane was ecstatic down to her bones. Last night... This morning... It felt like confirmation Midgar was the right decision. Not just the sex— although it was a _plus_ , there was no denying that— but the way Sephiroth looked at her. The kindness he showed her. The way he'd kissed her cheek and gave her full range of the bathroom vanity. The way he couldn't stop admiring her in the elevator. The coffee and the kisses and okay, yes, the _very_ generous sex.

Even if she went into the audition tomorrow and croaked, she'd still be happy she came. And it would only get better when she saw her brothers. Speaking of which... She heard boots tapping closer and was on her feet when the office door flew open.

"Ma'am, I'm going to have to arrest you for trespassing in the General's office," Genesis proclaimed. Behind him, Angeal chuckled.

"Gen! Angeal!" She ran around the desk and bounded into Genesis' arms, only to recoil. "Why are you wet?"

Then she noticed the red patch spreading on her blazer and screeched. Genesis clapped a hand over her mouth. "Okay. It's okay. I got slashed and it hasn't healed yet. It's no big deal, okay? I'm gonna move my hand and we can discuss this at a regular volume."

"YOU GOT CUT AND IT DIDN'T HEAL?!"

"Chicane!"

"You got cut?!" She hissed, "What do you mean it's not healing? Isn't that y'all's whole fuckin' deal?"

"There was poison or something. I'll get Dr. Hollander to check it out. It's fine if I don't mess with it," Genesis insisted.

"Shouldn't've kicked the door open," Angeal pointed out.

"Yeah, I realize that, Angeal, thanks for the input. Do you have any other retroactive advice?" Gen snapped.

"Don't let the enemy get your flank." He grinned.

"Oh, you're a _real_ comedian, Hewley."

Chicane took a deep breath and yanked Gen's sweater up, channeling her strongest Cure. "Hey! What do you think you're doing!?"

"Trying to heal you, what do you think?" She focused on the wound (even as her stomach churned at the gore of it, the blood starting to trail down her brother's stomach) and pushed more energy through her materia.

"Ang and I both threw some Cures on it and they didn't work."

"Well, I'm trying too." When it felt like she couldn't put any more energy into it, she let the spell release. The slice started to close and she let out a sigh of relief, only to shriek again when it slightly reopened.

"You've got to stop screaming. Someone's going to think you're being murdered."

As if to prove Gen's point, the door swung open again and Sephiroth rushed in, eyes wide and blade drawn. "Is everything alright?"

"Genesis is hurt!" Chicane exclaimed.

"I'm aware of that, yes." He sheathed the _Masamune_ , relaxing.

"It's not healing. I just cast a... I don't even know what level that was, but I tried my hardest and it just... reopened." Chicane's stomach roiled.

"Huh, it didn't do that when I tried it. Something to tell Hollander, I suppose," Angeal suggested.

"It felt like a pretty solid Cura to me, Chicane. I'm sure the Science Department will poke at me for an hour or two and set me right as rain, though. If I were you, I'd be more worried about that outfit." Gen smirked.

"Oh Gaia, you're right..." Her blazer was ruined. "There's no getting blood out of this. 3500 gil, gone in a flash."

"You spent 3500 gil on a _jacket?_ " Angeal asked, incredulous. Chicane could feel the lecture on the horizon.

"No, my _father_ spent 3500 gil on a jacket. It just so happened to be for me," she teased. Angeal rubbed his temples. Genesis glared at the jacket like he wanted to bleed on it a little more.

"Of all the irresponsible ways to spend money, a—"

"Dr. Hollander is expecting you two," Sephiroth reminded, cutting the lecture at the ankles.

"Right. Shall we, Angeal? If not, I can keep bleeding for the length of a lecture on financial responsibility." He was flippant about his injury, which Chicane found oddly reassuring.

"Sure. See y'all later on." The boys headed out, Genesis offering a cheeky salute and Angeal a nod.

"Seph, would you mind taking me back upstairs to change? I know you're busy, but I look like a crime scene." Chicane pulled the blazer off and felt regret in her choice of shirt. The lace was opaque but didn't provide much protection against the cold building.

"Of course. Would you like my trenchcoat? You look cold." Sephiroth's eyes softened with concern.

"Won't you be cold? You're wearing less under that than I am." Her consort's trademark outfit was a feast for the eyes, but she couldn't imagine Sephiroth was warm without his leather coat.

"I'll be fine. Here." He speedily unfastened a few belts and draped the coat over her. Chicane did her best not to blush.

"It's heavy." She held onto him for balance, which only made her more flustered.

"Oh, the pauldrons." Sephiroth leaned over to adjust some buckles and lifted the armor from her shoulders. "Better?"

"Yeah. Thank you, moonshine."

"You're welcome. It looks good on you." He kissed her softly and Chicane's nerves melted away. She clasped the center belt as tight as it would go and attempted to lift the hem as she walked. The leather clung to her like its owner had the night before. It smelled like roses and sword resin— a combination she was coming to love. She leaned against Sephiroth in the elevator. If it could break and let her savor the moment a little longer...?

No such luck. They returned to the apartment and she unclasped the coat and pulled it off with regret.

"You have something else to wear, right?" Sephiroth asked through the door to the guest room.

"Mm, yeah, I guess. I didn't feel like wearing any of it this morning, but here we are," she sighed. The assortment of outfits in her suitcase just didn't speak to her like the now-ruined white suit did.

"I'd offer to lend you some clothes, but they'd be a little big on you."

"Can I steal a shirt?"

"Yeah. Do you want a t-shirt, a turtleneck, or a dress shirt?"

"Let me look at your closet." Chicane walked across the apartment.

"You're topless," Sephiroth remarked, walking with her. His eyes were heavy on her back.

"You saw me in less this morning. Why would I waste time taking my shirt off in here just to carry it back in the other room?" Wow. A walk-in closet with only one section occupied. It was kind of sad. It made her want to move in, if only to take advantage of the space. She surveyed her (woefully limited) options and grabbed a black t-shirt.

"SOLDIER First Class... Why did they make shirts for three people?" That was kind of a waste of resources.

"Beyond me."

"Huh, look at that. I'm First Class Rhapsodos," Chicane joked. The shirt hung loosely off her shoulders and fell to her thighs.

"Congratulations, SOLDIER."

"Let me finish the transformation and I'll be ready to go." Chicane tied up the shirt so it didn't hang so much, shimmied into a pair of skinny jeans, and threw a (red, of course) leather jacket Genesis sent her for Year's End a few years back on top.

"So, would you like to get your new ID first, or check in on Genesis?"

"Well, when do you think he's going to be done?" Chicane worried her lip. Genesis didn't seem to be taking it seriously, but…

"Hard to say. Dr. Hollander may fix it immediately, or he might need to take tissue samples or do blood tests. It's nothing to worry about, though. Even if he doesn't find a way to heal the wound right now, it's far less serious than it looks."

"He got slashed across his whole stomach!"

"It's a superficial wound. If it were deep, he'd be holding his intestines in," Sephiroth replied like it was basic knowledge.

Chicane's stomach rolled and she resisted the urge to vomit. "Still... that's kind of a big cut."

"I've done far worse to him in a spar. So has Angeal. The only issue is whatever's preventing the wound from healing."

"You could be a little less nonchalant about mentioning maiming my brother." Obviously, he'd turned out fine on all those occasions, but it was unsettling. Worse than that massive gash?

"I could tell you about the things he's done to me," Sephiroth offered.

"You're missing the point!" Chicane snapped.

"Oh. I apologize. Could you explain what's upsetting you?"

"Genesis is injured and it is in some small part _my fault_ . He wouldn't have been in a rush to get back if it weren't for me. I don't know the specifics of what happened, of course, but I know Gen and the only time he gets hurt is when he's in a hurry. And now, I'm trying not to worry about him, and you, the person I—" She stopped herself, took a deep breath and continued. "And you, my _dear_ consort, casually mention that you've horribly injured him before like it isn't a big deal."

"His injury isn't your fault. There were inconsistencies in our intel. And I'll try to be better about it. I forgot you aren't used to these sorts of things." A little robotic, but Chicane would take the apology.

"Okay. Let's do the ID first."

They ended up going all the way down to the 10th floor. Chicane and Sephiroth stepped out of the elevator into a packed room. "General Affairs. On the left is the PR department, and on the right is HR. I'd like to get you some keycards made as well, so you can visit whenever you'd like."

"Does it always look like this?" She gestured at the ménage of employees tapping their feet and staring at their phones. Thankfully, no one had noticed Sephiroth's presence just yet.

"Yes."

"Do you know which line I need?"

"No."

"Can you at least skip the line?"

"That would be an abuse of power. Angeal would never let me hear the end of it."

"I'll take the heat. I'm sure he's been wanting to lecture me for a while anyway." If Chicane waited in this line and it turned out she needed the other one, she'd be here the rest of the day.

"Come with me then." Sephiroth walked with purpose to the front of the line, where a frazzled employee sat behind a screen. The folks milling in line moved out of the way in awe. Chicane hustled just to keep up with his strides.

"General! I, we weren't expecting you here today. Did you have an appointment? I'm so sorry for the inconvenience, I—" The young man's hands shook and he clicked through something on his computer frantically.

"No, I'm afraid not. I was hoping you could help my consort and I quickly. We do have other affairs to attend to."

"Uh, yeah, yeah, of course. What do you and um, Miss... Rapidash need?"

"Rhapsodos. Chicane. Hi. I need a new ID. The uh, scanner thing, doesn't like my current one. I just moved here yesterday." Chicane scooted up next to Sephiroth, looking the shocked employee in the face.

"I also need a keycard to my apartment made for her."

"I... can't actually help you with that. Ms. Sheryl can take care of you. Hey, Ms. Sheryl!" He called over to a woman on the other side of the room who was furiously typing on her computer.

"I'm helping someone, B, what?"

"Can you help my clients here real quick? They need an updated ID and a high floor keycard."

"I can help them if they wait in line like everyone else." She clearly hadn't noticed what was going on. Chicane shared an amused look with Sephiroth.

"I uh, don't think they can wait."

"Well then, they can make an appointment and I will be happy to help tomorrow."

"Sheryl, just look over here before you make this much worse," he said, words dripping with desperation.

"Oh. Oh _shit!_ " The woman hopped out of her chair. "I apologize, General Crescent. I'd be happy to help you if you would be so kind to come over here."

"We're gonna hear it from Angeal later for sure," Chicane murmured. They were absolutely causing a scene.

"I thought you were going to take the heat." Sephiroth frowned.

"Yeah, well, I didn't expect you to give a lady a heart attack."

"This happens any time I go below the 45th floor."

"Then you're _definitely_ taking the lecture with me. Think of it, our first time getting lectured by Angeal together," she simpered.

"How romantic," he deadpanned.

Ms. Sheryl put together Chicane's new ID in no time flat, even taking a new photo to replace the awkward 16-year-old on her current one. She was in the midst of printing the keycard (which required Sephiroth's signature and retinal scan) when a woman in a stylish suit dashed out.

"Oh my Goddess, is that Chicane Rhapsodos? As I live and breathe!" She clutched Chicane's hands and Chicane felt a flash of panic. Did she... know this person? She looked to Seph for help and he surreptitiously shrugged. "Azalea Neen, Chair of Public Relations and Network Advancement. We emailed."

"Oh, wow, hi! Thank you so much for the opportunity to do that livestream. I had so much fun." Okay, she hadn't really, since she was too busy panicking about her entire life, but it was still the proper thing to say.

"Are you kidding!? Thank _you_ for being a part of it. And General, it's a pleasure to see you as well. You two looked _amazing_ in those photos last night. A classic couple for the ages. Everyone's going _wild_ for you guys!"

"You're too kind," Chicane replied. Sephiroth politely nodded.

"It's crazy because I was _just_ about to email you! In our meeting today, Ru- President Shinra expressed his satisfaction with the VirtuLive launch event's success and asked if I thought you wanted to do more shows. And I said, 'Chicane's so wonderful, I'm sure she'd agree to it,' and he mentioned that he knew you and would be happy to join in and—"

"Oh wow," Chicane repeated, "That would be such a wonderful opportunity! Actually, why don't we continue this discussion in your office? I think we're holding up the line."

She'd been standing there holding the new ID and keycard like a chump while more and more eyes burned holes in her back.

Azalea stole a chair from a neighboring office and more or less tugged the two of them in. Magazine covers and newspaper clippings in frames crowded every inch of wall. Behind the massive glass desk (which was also covered in media of every possible type) a bulletin board had pins connecting photos of every major celebrity in Midgar. Chicane felt a certain weirdness seeing the web of yarn connecting her face with Sephiroth, Genesis, Angeal, and Rufus' faces.

"So yeah, to start things off, a VirtuLive with you and maybe Rufus and anyone else we could convince," Azalea suggested, staring pointedly at Sephiroth. Sephiroth equally as pointedly ignored her. "When would be best for you?"

"Hmm... it's hard to say. I have auditions for LOVELESS tomorrow. If I get a callback, it'll be next week... I know Rufie's probably _way_ busier than me though. Why don't you get his best times and, um, call my agent!" That's right, she had one of those now. Chicane rummaged in her purse and pulled out a business card.

"You're with Crown Talent? We can do all your bookings and contracts in house for a smaller percentage. And we own the licensing to pretty much every song you could think of, these days. If you ever decided to record an album, we'd pay out far more in royalties as well. You're kind of crippling your opportunities by _not_ partnering with Shinra."

"My father requested I use a company outside Shinra in the interest of confidentiality." This was a blatant lie. Chicane had argued with her father for the right to sign outside Shinra. She didn't want Shinra to own her so directly. Especially not with how the fan clubs got personal details from who knew where.

"I hear you. I got my job after that whole mess leaked. We don't even speak of it here." Azalea patted her hand. Chicane had no idea what she was talking about. "Well, I'll call your agent. It was so nice to meet you in person, Chicane!"

"Likewise. I'm sure we'll be in touch soon."

Sephiroth and Chicane stepped into an elevator that emptied as they got in and relaxed against each other as soon as the doors shut.

"That woman is a figment of my nightmares," Sephiroth sighed.

"She's not that bad. She's very enthusiastic." Chicane shrugged.

"Azalea Neen has been attempting to get me to exist in public since she took the job. Every time there's a chance for an interview, she hounds me. Publicity photos... I was fighting a war, and she wanted me to come back to Midgar to shoot for some magazine cover."

"Did you do it?" She teased.

"Of course not. I have a feeling that now she's getting her hooks into you, it'll only get worse."

"Maybe if you do something to humor her once in a while, she'll lay off. We can do a livestream or get some cute photos taken together or something," she suggested.

"I would rather— Never mind. Let's check on Genesis."

"Attaboy." She raised on her toes to kiss his cheek.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genesis and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very fun chapter from Genesis' point of view.

Between Dr. Hollander's inefficient puttering and Angeal's nervous hand squeezes, Genesis was coming to realize he'd rather the wound killed him. The entire situation was ludicrous. They should've called for backup. This never should have happened, and he had a non-healing ugly wound to prove it. It twinged in his abdomen to remind him.

And why _hadn't_ they called for reinforcements? Oh, that's right. Because he, Genesis Dominicus Rhapsodos, was a First Class Moron. They absolutely had to take out the insurgents that day, as they were preparing to move on the Corel Reactor for the Huge Materia stored inside. That meant that the only backup they were capable of receiving would've been Sephiroth and Zack. And Genesis, in addition to being an imbecile, was a caring brother. The thought of leaving Chicane to arrive in Midgar alone to an empty apartment was unbearable. Or, it was after how heartbroken she'd sounded when he said they had a mission and may not be there when she arrived.

So, instead of getting the much-needed assistance of his fellow SOLDIERs, Genesis did what he did best and convinced Angeal to do something reckless. And now he was sitting on a hospital bed with a non-healing wound, watching Angeal worry his right hand to pieces. He didn't even get to go up to his apartment and grab his copy of LOVELESS. Sure, he had it memorized, but it would've been a distraction.

"So, I've analyzed the tissue sample from the injured area, and..." Dr. Hollander grimaced. "I have no idea what the agent they used was, but it's devouring your enhancements on the cellular level."

"How is that possible?" Angeal asked. Genesis didn't know whether he meant the poison or the bumbling ineptitude.

"It's converting the enzymatic mako in Genesis' body into, well, something else. Harmless protein, it looks like. So the enhancements can't assist in the healing process for this wound. It's gonna be a wait and see."

"Wait and see?! I have a giant bleeding wound and you expect me to wait and see if maybe it heals or maybe, I don't know, it eats me from the outside in?" Genesis snapped. Hollander's explanation had made things a lot worse.

"I'm fairly certain it's not spreading."

"Well, his sister saw it and threw a Cura on there and the wound healed and reopened. Can you be certain?"

"That's... not good." Hollander grimaced.

"By the Goddess, how did you get your job? Like, what _idiot_ said yes, you can experiment on humans, you seem _knowledgeable_! I'd like to introduce them to a fireball." Genesis' temper was starting to get the best of him.

"That's what I've been saying these last thirty years," Dr. Hojo agreed, nasal voice grating Genesis' already frayed nerves. Not this slimeball. Not when he knew Seph and Chicane were going to come down any minute and check on him. The last thing this catastrophe of a day needed was a Hojo Incident and Sephiroth breaking or Chicane losing her temper and making things worse. He understood why she'd lose it— he felt the same way whenever he thought of Sephiroth's childhood— but making an enemy of Hojo was akin to signing your own death certificate.

"Dr. Hojo," Dr. Hollander greeted, gritting his teeth.

"Hollander. Permit me to look over your sample. Maybe I can catch something you missed."

"Yeah, whatever. It's over here. Sit tight, Gen."

"Can't do much else, can I?" He replied tersely.

As soon as they were out of earshot, Genesis looked to his boyfriend. "Ang, you gotta get him out of here. If those two come down while he's over here..."

"I'll see if I can rush them along."

"Thanks."

"See if you can text Chicane or something and get them to delay." Angeal rose and looked around the corner of the screen to see where the scientists went.

"How would I do that?"

"I don't know. Creative ideas are your area of expertise."

"My friend, the fates _are truly_ cruel." He reached the arm not attached to an IV into his coat for his PHS, wincing at the pull on his abdominal muscles. What to say... He may as well call them instead. Then he'd be sure they knew.

Chicane picked up on the third ring. "Hey, Gen. How are you feeling?"

"About the same level of agony as earlier. Hey, I was thinking, it seems like I'm going to be here a while. Maybe you and Seph should see about taking the last of your stuff to the apartment after all." It was the best he had.

"Well, I don't mind sitting with you in the meantime. I'm sure you could use a friendly face in here," she replied, sounding a little strained.

"In here?"

"Yeah. We just stepped out of the elevator. Where are you? Oh, I guess Seph heard you across the room. SOLDIER hearing at it's best! See you in a sec."

How had he slighted the Goddess that this was happening? He couldn't even tell Angeal to stop what he was doing, because Sephiroth would hear, and would know, and would do that awful rigid thing. What now...? He had to get them to leave as fast as he possibly could. Maybe if he was nasty, Chicane would want to go? He didn't want the first time seeing her in two months to be awful, but...

Her outfit kind of made the decision for him. How could he not be rude when she was wearing one of Sephiroth's shirts? "Oh, I see you've made yourself at home in Seph's closet, Little Bit."

"Oh yeah, he lent me a shirt. Didn't want to get bloodstains on anything important." Chicane smiled up at her consort, but it didn't reach her eyes. It explained why she didn't jump on the opportunity to be alone with him. Trouble in paradise already?

She was wearing a jacket he bought her as a Year's End gift during the war. It had taken a month's pay to buy the thing and get it shipped to Banora. But apparently, it wasn't important. His irritation climbed a rung. "Ah, yes. Can't soil any more of Daddy's designer purchases."

"Are they making any headway with your um, thing?" She gestured at his entire body. He could tell she was already starting to feel hurt. She crossed one leg over the other.

"Not at all, actually. Dr. Hollander has given the wound the very scientific prognosis of Not Good. I don't know when he's going to let me out of here, to be honest. I mean, if he can't fix it this afternoon, he'll probably dress the wound a bit better and send me home tonight, but..."

Chicane's eyes went wider than the Plate. "Oh no, Gen, I'm so sorry! Don't worry about a thing, okay? I'll figure out my stuff. You shouldn't have to worry about it when you're already hurting. I'll sleep in Seph's guest room again or head to the apartment on my own or something."

Did Genesis feel guilt about stirring up drama? A little. But like any drama queen would, he shoved that shit down where he couldn't smell it any more. "I know I'm making you go to a lot of trouble, Seph, but would you mind helping Chicane move into the penthouse in Sector 8 today? She has that audition tomorrow morning and I'd hate to impose on you any further."

"I thought the apartment wasn't ready," Sephiroth countered. Shit. Of course he'd heard that. Chicane was already in the car with him when Genesis called. It was another moment of idiocy on his part— he didn't want Chicane to spend her first night in Midgar in a cold, lonely apartment, even if it meant leaving her alone with Sephiroth. Much like now.

"Ah, yeah. We um, we were getting the locks changed. What with everything going on with the family." This wasn't working. He needed to get them out before Hojo walked back over. "I think Angeal has the new keys in our room. Hey, Angeal!"

Angeal walked back over, noticed Gen's company, and smiled painfully. "Heeey, you two!"

"Ang, I was asking Seph if he could help Chicane move into the penthouse today and you know what I just remembered?" Okay. They had a lifetime of chemistry and friendship between them. They could lie together.

"Hmm?" Angeal searched his face for an answer.

"You know how I was getting the locks changed? I gave you the new keys and you put them upstairs. Would you mind taking them up and helping them find them?" He smiled so hard it hurt. C'mon, Angeal!

"Right. You definitely did... do that. So I'll go. Er, we'll go. Upstairs. Right now. And get them. The keys," Angeal finished weakly. Could he be any more awkward?

"Uh-huh. Thanks for checking on me in my time of trial, Sugar 'Cane. I'll keep in touch with you on the situation here. Just wanna make sure you're all... taken care of," he lied, patting his sister on the arm.

"Um, okay. Right. Seph, are you ready to go back?" She clearly didn't buy it but was going along with it anyway.

Sephiroth was rigid. This was torment. Dr. Hojo had returned without Genesis noticing while he focused on coaching Angeal through the lie.

"Regardless of whether the young lady stays or goes, she needs to move out of my way." He tapped Chicane on the shoulder and she flinched away.

"Please don't touch me."

"Don't block my access to patients." Hojo set a tray down beside Genesis' bed and began preparing a syringe. "Luckily, General Rhapsodos, the anticoagulant in the wound is one that I've already developed a workaround for. If you were one of my experiments, you would never have had to come here."

Genesis saw the dawning realization and anger in Chicane's face and knew what she was about to do a moment before it happened. In the only piece of good fortune Genesis had all day, Angeal did too. He stepped in front of her right hook, shaking his head. Her face contorted from feral rage to agony in an instant. She bit her cheek but (to her credit) didn't cry out, opting instead to hiss swears in Old Banoran. A scrapper's fracture, for sure. She'd effectively just full-force punched a wall.

"Doctor, will I be able to heal this once the shot kicks in?" Genesis asked, praying he could cut things short as soon as possible.

"Give it about an hour. I'll bandage you up and send you on your way. I don't need all these bodies in my lab."

"That's the best news I've heard all day."

"I take it that must be the Miss Rhapsodos I've heard so much about." 

"Yes, my lovely sister. I'm so _thankful_ she's here in Midgar at last." Right now he truly, earnestly wished Chicane was in Banora. She'd just cast a Cura on her hand and was flexing to check for full functionality.

Hojo studied her over the lenses of his glasses. "A little underweight. Gynecoid pelvis. Looks fertile."

"Excuse me?" Chicane asked through gritted teeth.

"As you're sexually involved with my greatest creation, I have to evaluate your suitability to carry offspring. It was a compliment."

"Sexually involved?!" Genesis choked out. It felt like he'd been slashed all over again. His irritation from earlier made a reappearance, bubbling into something closer to rage.

"I would assume that's why Sephiroth asked about—"

"Shut your godsdamned mouth before I shut it for you, ya fucking cockroach! You have no idea what you're saying. If Angeal weren't looking at me like he was about to throw me over his shoulder, I'd show ya how fertile my foot is up your ass! You _disgust_ me. Va te faire enculer!" Chicane spat. It would've impressed him, how her voice went from cultured young woman to angry Southerner to Old Banoran field hand, had it not been the worst thing she could've done.

This had actually managed to go past what Gen imagined as the worst case scenario. It had hit the worst case scenario the moment Hojo walked up. This? This was the deepest pit of Hell. This was Ifrit's burning fist down his throat. This was soul-deep torment. For a moment, Genesis was convinced he'd actually died in Gods-forsaken Corel, and this was his spiritual punishment for all the murder and war. Then Sephiroth started laughing.

Genesis had never heard him laugh like that before. An arrogant laugh or a breath-laugh, plenty of times. Once in a while, a small chuckle when Fair did something especially stupid. But this... Sephiroth was unhinged. It was more a cackle than anything. The sound of a madman. And it lasted long enough for all of them to notice and freeze.

Before anyone could muster the words to ask if he was okay, Sephiroth turned to Chicane and put his hands on her shoulders. "I love you."

Genesis watched his sister turn redder than her hair. So Sephiroth was co-signing her death certificate. Great. Genesis waited for Chicane's response. This was far too soon for anyone to be making declarations of love to anyone, but what did he know? He'd loved Angeal before he even knew about boyfriends. And he'd waited to act on that love in any serious way until he was 20 years old. 

He'd subjected Angeal to watching him with girlfriend after girlfriend between puberty and joining SOLDIER. Then, even after he knew seeing his best friend in the locker room made his heart race in a decidedly non-platonic way, he waited until they made First Class together. He was a bit of a coward when it came to relationships. Genesis schemed. Genesis hedged his bets.

Chicane, on the other hand... wore her heart on her sleeve. Had been wearing this specific sleeve, in fact, for a decade. So it didn't surprise Genesis when she softly replied, "I love you too."

Despite his resignation to the situation, Genesis' blood still boiled. The next time Sephiroth upset Hojo, he knew what was going to happen. Genesis was going to lose his sister because of all this. Because of her words, and because of Sephiroth's interest. And that was unacceptable. "When this wound is healed in an hour, I'm going to kill you."

"Come and try." The arrogance!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Among my headcanons is that the Banoran dialect is Southern, but Old Banoran is *very* French. Va te faire enculer translates somewhere between "Go fuck yourself, you asshole," and "Go fuck yourself in the ass!"
> 
> So, y'know, very fitting for Chicane's least favorite person, moments after he commented on the shape of her pelvis and indicated to her brother that she and Sephiroth were *totally fucking*.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A duel. A resolution. A penthouse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Canon-typical violence; depictions of graphic violence

Chicane's emotions were in chaos. Today had far too many ups and downs for one person to handle. A romantic, amazing morning. Upheaval and worry about Genesis. Burning hatred and rage when she realized it was Dr. Hojo treating her brother. Then physical pain, intensifying fury when Hojo had the audacity to treat her like breeding stock. She'd completely lost her temper, only to hear Sephiroth lose his mind.

That laugh hadn't been a good laugh. And as much as she wanted to hear that he loved her; as much as it filled her to her toes with exultation to hear it, and as easy as it had been to reciprocate in that moment... She was beside herself with worry. This duel seemed like a terrible idea. Genesis was barely back to normal and still had whatever Hojo injected him with in his system. There could be side effects, or weakness, or...

"Quit worrying, Little Bit. You're going to burn a hole in your thigh if you keep twisting your bangle like that." Angeal nudged her with his shoulder. They sat together outside one of the combat simulator rooms, watching Genesis and Sephiroth face off through one-way glass. Distance, for her protection. Regardless, if things went too far, she knew she'd go hurtling in there, safety be damned. But they hadn't even started yet. She couldn't hear their conversation, but Genesis was gesturing as dramatically as usual.

"This just seems, I don't know, pretty intense. I know Gen's _always_ challenging him to duels or spars or whatever the fuck kind of violence, but this doesn't seem right."

"Yeah. Seph actually seems to be taking it seriously this time. Going to the labs always puts him on edge but I think what you said in there made him... volatile? That's not the right word."

"No, that's about what it sounded like." Chicane spun her bangle again. She kept flexing and using her hand, looking for any pain that would indicate her Cura wasn't good enough. It was crazy, the things materia could do. Which led her back to worrying about the duel. Flex. Spin. Angeal captured her hand in one of his.

"Sorry about your hand. I couldn't let you deck Hojo, even though he deserved it." He prodded at her finger bones. As worried as she was, then.

"I know. I just... I couldn't stand there with that man and not do something. What I saw—"

"What do you mean? I thought you hadn't met him before today." Angeal's brow furrowed.

"During the handfast. I saw flashes of Seph's memories and he saw mine. I saw some of the things that happened to him as a child. At the time, it broke my heart, but now..." Chicane wanted to stab Dr. Hojo in every painful point on his body. Could picture it in her mind's eye. It was a balm to the wounded soul.

Angeal changed the topic. "Huh. I wonder what would happen if Gen and I did one. We know everything about each other."

"Whatever the Lifestream wills, I guess. Would you ask him? Please?" She squeezed his hand.

"I can't. Your family doesn't approve. It's- Oh, hold on. They're starting." Angeal leaned forward, intent on watching. There were certain topics Angeal would always weasel his way out of.

The simulator room melted into a harbor with massive artillery. Oh! The Mako Cannon Scarlet just built. She'd sent pictures in an email last week. It was the reason Scarlet wasn't around to demand Chicane go to lunch with her. She kind of wished she was eating lunch with Scarlet instead. All she'd eaten today was a muffin from a basket of pastries in Sephiroth's kitchen.

If she was at lunch with Scarlet, she wouldn't have made Sephiroth take her to the labs. If he hadn't been in the labs, he wouldn't have become... volatile. If she wasn't there, she wouldn't have met Hojo and lost her temper and made Sephiroth confess his love to her. And she wouldn't be watching Genesis ignite his blade and lunge at Sephiroth with murder written all over his face. The most murderous thing she could've seen at lunch was an exploding tomato.

By the Goddess, she wished she was watching a tomato explode right now. Sephiroth and Genesis' blades danced a horrible, sparking tango. The last time she saw them in action was the morning they left Banora, and that was a playful clash to kill time. Back then, Chicane had been beside herself in admiration of their strength. Had thought it to be a beautiful dance. Now every collision sickened her. She clenched Angeal's hand as hard as she could.

"It's going to be okay, Chicane. You're okay. They're okay," he reassured.

"You'll stop things before they get out of hand, right?" Her voice trembled. She hated this. None of this should've happened. She should've kept to herself during Year's End. She should've kept her head down, stopped herself from catching Sephiroth's eye. She shouldn't have reminded Genesis of things he couldn't have. She shouldn't have come to Midgar. All of this was Chicane's fault and the guilt was so thick and cloying she could barely breathe.

"Of course. Hey. Breathe. I know what you're thinking. None of this is your fault." Angeal cut through the brain fog.

"They wouldn't be at each other's throats like this if it weren't for me," Chicane insisted, swiping at her eyes.

"Yeah, they would. They've been like this since they met. Long before Sephiroth knew you even existed." He squeezed her hand.

"Was it this bad?" She sniffed. Sephiroth knocked Genesis into a layer of sheet metal. He rebounded and the power of his swing sliced the virtual Mako Cannon in two.

"A couple times, yeah. Seph isn't very good at emotions. Or talking. But he used to be a lot worse. Fighting was the only way Genesis got through to him, sometimes."

"What about you?" Chicane asked.

"I'm not so easily angered. I try to be patient with him and explain why I feel the way I do. But once in a while, I have to throw myself in the middle to get them _both_ to listen. Like right now." Angeal let go of her hand and jumped up, sprinting into the room.

Genesis was in the middle of channeling a massive fireball when Angeal stepped in. Chicane couldn't hear what they said, but cried out when Genesis turned the brunt of the magic on Angeal, knocking him through the air. She leapt to her feet. There wasn't much she could do, but she needed to do _something_. She couldn't sit there and watch this. Angeal picked himself up just fine, but the look on Genesis' face...

Chicane threw the door open and ran up the side of the virtual Mako Cannon. She wailed, "Stop! I can't take this anymore. Stop! Please! You're killing each other!"

Sephiroth stopped mid-slash, head snapping to her face. Genesis did not. Rapier dug under Sephiroth's pauldron with a terrible screech and sank into his shoulder. The _Masamune_ fell out of his hand and clattered to the floor. Chicane sobbed.

"You stopped!" Genesis gasped. He recoiled from his sword, leaving it sunken in Sephiroth's body.

"Yes," Sephiroth agreed, pained.

"Why did you stop?!"

"Because it was hurting Chicane to watch," he replied. Chicane hurried to his side and grasped Rapier by the hilt. He put a hand over hers. "Don't."

"There's a sword in you!"

"And if you take it out, I'm going to start bleeding out at," he struggled to catch his breath, "a rapid pace. Don't take it out until we have a Cure ready."

"Gen?" Chicane turned to her brother. He'd gone pale. His hands shook. Beside them, Sephiroth's breathing went shallow and rapid.

"I'm tapped." He frantically patted the pockets of his coat. "I don't have an Ether. How the fuck do I not have an Ether?! By the Goddess..."

"Angeal?!" She was beside herself. Sephiroth's skin was taking on a bluish pallor.

He caught Sephiroth as his knees gave out. "I can barely light a candle. I think this one's on you, Little Bit. I'll pull the blade out when you're ready. Hurry, his lung's collapsed."

"I'll coach you," Genesis offered. Chicane thought she might faint. This was _not_ what she'd come to Midgar to do. Gen put his hands over her shaking ones. "You can do this. Think about what you're trying to do. I know it's hard to focus, but do it. Focus on your intent and focus on your bond."

Chicane closed her eyes for a second and did her best . She pushed her energy into the Cure materia. Pushed their bond at it. If the handfast had gifted her vocal strength, it had to have improved her magical strength as well. She channeled with desperation. When she thought she'd lose control if she didn't let it go, when that tenuous hold began to shake, she opened her eyes. "Ready!"

Angeal pulled the sword out and Chicane poured the spell into Sephiroth with all the feelings that had been overwhelming her. The bleeding stopped. His chest rose and fell more fully.

"Looks like you pulled off a Curaga," Genesis observed, clapping her on the shoulder. "Good job, Little Bit."

"Good job?! Good job?! You... all this is _your fault,_ Gen! I should be happy to be here, but I feel guilty! I should be worrying about my audition tomorrow, not about my Cure spells! I know—" Chicane stopped yelling and continued at a pant, "I know you want to be better than him. I know you're jealous of the attention he gets. The joys he gets to have that the world denied you. I know it makes you burn to see all of it."

"I know you think you're doing this because you care about me, but... If that were true, you'd stop hurting the people I care about. It hurts me to see you act this way. And I'm so... So _furious_ with you, Genesis." It was a wet anger, pouring from Chicane's eyes no matter how much she tried to swipe it away. It bubbled under her skin and tore her apart from the inside out.

"Chicane..." Sephiroth murmured, reaching out to reassure her with a shaky hand. She turned away from it.

"Don't think I'm not upset with you, too. I know the way you're acting right now isn't entirely in your control, but..." She sighed. "We'll talk about it when you're feeling better. Do you need another Cure?"

"No. My body should be able to heal itself the rest of the way." He looked better already.

"Okay." She knew she should feel amazed or impressed by SOLDIER healing, but there was nothing.

"I'm sorry," Genesis finally replied, lacking his usual aplomb. She hadn't seen him look that guilty since... ever. It did nothing to soothe Chicane's ire.

"You should be. You didn't even hesitate to hurt _Angeal._ I know I don't get your relationship, or all of the SOLDIER stuff, but... He's your boyfriend. I don't know. I need food. And a shower. And something for this headache. This afternoon has been too much." The weight of the high-level Cures she'd cast made Chicane's vision tunnel around the edges. With the adrenaline of it all leaving her system, she thought she might drop.

"Come up to ours. I'll cook," Angeal offered.

Genesis and Angeal's apartment was smaller than Sephiroth's, but looked far more lived in. Genesis split as soon as they got there, unable to meet Chicane's eyes. They'd left Sephiroth in the elevator to shower first. The living room curtains were open, filling the main living area with warm sunlight. Wide window sills housed a menagerie of plants in mismatched pots. A well-worn couch with one of Gillian's quilts slung over the back sat in front of a modest TV. The kitchen smelled like home. Dumbapples, herbs, honey... Chicane sat on a bar stool, leaning over the island.

"Weren't you guys gone for a week?" There was fresh produce in a bowl right in front of her.

"Zack waters my plants and picks up groceries for us when we're away." Angeal checked the fridge and pantry.

"Ah."

"You were brave back there."

"I was crying the entire time."

"That doesn't change anything. I know we didn't get to spend much time together over the holidays, but... I'm proud of the person you've become, Chicane." Angeal smiled at her, blue eyes twinkling with pride. He'd always treated her like a kid sister that needed protecting, but he looked at her like an adult now.

"Thanks," she sniffled, tearing up all over again.

"It was kind of scary at first, seeing you and Sephiroth together. Gen and I both thought he'd hurt you. Break your heart. But... I've been thinking about it. You're stronger than either of us give you credit for. If there was anyone out there who could teach Sephiroth how to be human, it's you. You have so much love in your heart."

"Thanks," Chicane repeated. She didn't feel very loving right then. Mostly hollow. Numb. Drained.

"I don't think Genesis sees you the way I do yet. He's still trying to protect you from things that aren't going to happen. I'm not saying what he's done is okay, but if you could give your brother a little slack, it would go a long way. Believe it or not, Genesis is trying."

"I know he is. I can't fault his temper when mine's just as bad. I wanted to burn Hojo alive earlier. I would've, if I thought I coulda pulled it off. If I had the strength and ability to fight people who upset me, I'd do it all the time. Just like Gen." Chicane trailed off.

"But?" Angeal prompted.

"It's frustrating to see him so angry with Sephiroth all the time. It's so... stupid. Sephiroth didn't get all the opportunities to be happy that Gen did. All Sephiroth has is us. Genesis is jealous of the fame and the courtship and the money, I guess; but he has all those things. He has two massive fan clubs. He's doing well for himself, even if Papa cut him off. And he has you. He's always had you. If he could see the big picture, he'd realize he has nothing to be upset about."

"If it was that simple, you and I wouldn't have anything to worry about. Hey, I hear Seph coming to the door. If you wanna let him in and go clean up, I'll have food ready in an hour or so. I'd like to talk to him one-on-one."

"Okay." Sephiroth needed a lecture anyway. And Chicane didn't have one to give him.

Chicane was thorough in washing the blood away. Not that there was much— her Curaga had put a quick stop to the bleeding. But even with her clothes off, she could feel the ghost of it on her skin and hair. She wanted to wrap her arms around Sephiroth and never let go. Stop him from hurting ever again. Loving him felt so obvious now. It would be hard to move into the penthouse after getting a taste of being with him here. Her toiletries fit perfectly next to his in the bathroom. She could envision his closet filled with her clothes.

But even as part of her longed to live by his side, Chicane knew it wasn't time. She wasn't responsible for his happiness. She couldn't fix the trauma he'd gone through. And if she slept next to him every night and shared as much as she could, she'd burn herself out trying. She needed to think about herself. Angeal said she could teach him to be human, but... That wasn't her responsibility. She had to be selfish, or she'd give up every part of herself.

And as good as it felt being his, that wasn't what drove her. No. Chicane had to move into the penthouse. She had to nail her audition tomorrow, even if she woke up feeling wrecked. She had to land a role, a part, _something._ Chicane needed to perform. She lived for the satisfaction of a song well sung; the feeling of applause washing over her in a tidal wave. The Chicane that would give everything up to make Sephiroth happy wasn't the Chicane Sephiroth fell in love with.

She relaxed under the heat of the shower. It all sort of made sense, now. The girl braiding her hair in the mirror had a confident smile. By the time she made it back down a level to Gen and Angeal's, the tension had left her shoulders. Genesis answered the door before she could knock. Chicane greeted him with a wordless tight hug. Angeal's words had merit. Gen still saw her as fragile, so she'd have to prove that she wasn't. Remind him of the person she used to be, and show her who she'd become. Her brother stiffened at first, but relaxed into her embrace.

Her heart softened when she walked in. Sephiroth was asleep on the couch, a cushion under his head and Gillian's quilt laid over him. The ends of his hair trailed on the floor. SNN's five o'clock broadcast was on the TV at a low volume. 

"Tomorrow marks the beginning of auditions for some of Sector 8's biggest musicals. On Loveless Avenue, here's entertainment correspondent Luz Brinkley."

Chicane hustled into the living room and sat on the floor in front of the couch, ravenous for theatre news.

"Thanks. Now, the Avenue's yearly open auditions are famous for bringing in talent from all over Gaia. But this year, one production has elected to do something a little different."

Genesis brought her a mug of tea and sat next to her, careful not to jostle Sephiroth. He was just as hungry for it.

"LOVELESS' long-time leading lady, Velia Nox, is in need of an understudy and not anyone will do. With me, I have Lucius Marchmont, casting director, to explain the search. How are you, Lucius?"

"Quite well, thank you."

"Now, I understand you've done a strict screening process to find acceptable candidates. Would you mind telling us a bit about that?"

"Certainly. Miss Nox has been a mainstay of our production for the past decade, and she has a level of talent that is, frankly, unmatched anywhere else on the Avenue. An open audition to study with her would bring on every girl that could make it to Midgar, so we've closed and limited it. We sent invitations to young women that had leading roles on stage and displayed notable vocal prowess."

Genesis squeezed her around the shoulders. Chicane worried the end of her braid. 

"Now, what does the pool look like? Any names our viewers may recognize?"

"I don't want to give too much away, but I will say there are actresses ranging from regional up-and-comers to well-known Avenue performers."

"Oh, come on. Just a tiny sampling, so our team can show some clips and really fire up the fans?"

"Well, alright. I'll give you one name. And she's not even from the Avenue."

"Do tell!"

"I'm very excited to meet her, I'm a big fan of her brother's. Or should I say, he's a big fan of mine?"

Chicane's breath caught. She couldn't even look at Genesis as he shook her in excitement.

"Don't be a tease!"

"The name that's been on Midgar's lips all day, Miss Chicane Rhapsodos!"

"Wait, _the_ Chicane? The one spotted laughing at Couture last night in that _iconic_ velvet gown? The Red General's sister?" The reporter looked like she was going to freak.

"None other. Miss Rhapsodos came highly recommended by several of my peers who happened to see her in Mideel. Now, she may not be from the Avenue, but she cut her teeth performing the musical play _and_ opera seasons at the Mideel Regional. And everyone I know was talking about that SNS broadcast a few weeks ago."

It cut to a clip from the VirtuLive. She was belting the climax of Go The Distance, arms spread wide. Chicane stiffened, waiting for Gen's reaction.

"Huh. I missed this part. You killed it."

"Thanks. To be honest—"

Sephiroth's breathing changed to something more frantic behind her. He twisted in the quilt. A nightmare, maybe? Genesis quickly slipped back into the kitchen, patting her shoulder on the way out. Chicane reached out to squeeze her consort's hand. Sephiroth woke with a gasp, sitting up sharply.

"Hey. It's okay. You're safe. We're all here. Angeal's making... Smells like... curry? And I'm here. Everything is okay," Chicane consoled, bringing his hand to her face. The words fell out without a second's thought. This was the exact thing she'd mulled over in the shower. She'd just told herself this wasn't her responsibility. Still... Sephiroth's breathing slowed.

"Right." He touched her face of his own accord, cupping her cheek

"How are you feeling?"

"My shoulder is stiff but it's healed." He rolled his left shoulder back with a crack.

"And the rest of you?" She was more worried about the nightmare. Not that she thought she'd get much out of him.

"I'll survive."

Chicane pouted. "That's not reassuring."

"Sorry."

"Are you gonna try and get more rest? I can wake you when the food's done."

"I don't think I could." Sephiroth sat up the rest of the way and patted the seat next to him. "Join me?"

"Sure." She moved onto the couch, laying her legs over Sephiroth's lap.

They watched the news in content silence until the door opened again and Zack bounded in with a clatter. "I'm here! I brought a cake."

"Why would you get a cake?" Genesis asked, taking the box from his hands.

"Well, I was torn between 'Good Luck!' for Chicane and 'Sorry You Got Stabbed!' for you and Seph, so I went with something totally different!"

"Zackary, your sheer idiocy never ceases to amaze me," Genesis groaned, rubbing his temples.

"Idiot or not, you still think I'm amazing!"

"Move away from me." Genesis scowled. "Further. Shoo, puppy! Go bother Sephiroth and Chicane."

"Oh, you two look _cozy._ That date must've gone well!" Zack teased, sitting next to Chicane and throwing an arm over Sephiroth's arm over her shoulders.

"Fair, what on Gaia do you think you're doing?" Sephiroth's eyes narrowed.

"Just hanging out!"

"Zack, move your arm." Chicane shook her head. It wasn't a good time to mess with Sephiroth.

Zack scooched it down lower, digging into Sephiroth's arm too. "Is that better?"

"I've punched one SOLDIER already today. I won't hesitate to make it two." The last thing they needed was Sephiroth's irritation making an unstable return. Goddess knew hers was back. Zack bounced away, surprised.

"Whaaaat? I didn't hear about that. Who'd ya punch? Was it Gen? For the whole stabbing thing?" He pantomimed being stabbed in the shoulder. Sephiroth's hand tensed.

"No. How'd you even hear about that? Did Angeal tell you?" Chicane asked, nervous.

"Just through the grapevine. Angeal mentioned a little bit when he invited me to dinner, though. Did you punch Seph? Y'all musta gotten over it fast if you did."

Chicane scowled. "No."

"You know, you look just like Genesis when you make that face. But if you didn't punch Sephiroth… Wait... did you punch Angeal? Why would you do that?!"

"He stepped in front of it. I was trying to punch H- someone else." She corrected herself quickly. No need to say the name.

"If I were you, I'd have Sephiroth do all my punching for me."

"Good idea. I think I'm going to go help Angeal in the kitchen." Chicane kissed Sephiroth on the cheek and got to her feet. She didn't have the patience for twenty questions.

"Told you, Gen. Pony up." Angeal grinned. Genesis rolled his eyes and reached for his wallet.

"Told him what?"

"We were betting on which one of you would crack and come in here first. I mistakenly thought your tolerance for dogs was higher than Sephiroth's. Wine?" Genesis offered, brandishing a bottle of white.

"Probably shouldn't, but it's been a helluva day. Where are your glasses?" It wasn't like she was going to be on her best for the audition tomorrow anyway. She'd just have a glass and plenty of water.

"Here." Angeal offered one up. "Curry's almost done too. Could one of y'all get the others?"

Dinner was much less awkward than she expected. Zack was less... well, _less Zack,_ with a bowl in front of him. Chicane only noticed Genesis look at Sephiroth and sigh twice. Angeal kept the conversation flowing and everyone eating. Chicane was already full when Zack ran to the kitchen and came back with his cake.

"I think that everyone could use this today." He set it down and removed the lid. A birthday cake with confetti sprinkles and the words "Stay Positive!" drawn on in green icing.

"Did you grab the first cake you saw at the grocery and have them put icing on it?" Chicane asked, stealing a dollop of frosting with a finger. 

"Yep!"

"And again I ask, why did you feel the need to get a cake?" Genesis came back into the room brandishing a serrated knife.

"Y'all are back, and Chicane's here now, and also you had a bad day. All those are reasons to have cake by themselves, so I bought one."

"That checks out to me. Cut us a slab, Gen?" Angeal kissed his boyfriend on the cheek and set down a stack of dessert plates.

Chicane got through a few bites of cake before she pushed her plate away, too stuffed to continue. After a moment, Sephiroth slipped the rest of her slice onto his plate. Zack stared at him like he'd grown another limb.

"What? He likes sweet things," Chicane explained.

Zack nodded in understanding, then replied, "Must not like them that much if he's dating you."

Chicane's jaw dropped and she protested, "I'm sweet!"

Zack didn't even know her and he'd annihilated her. Genesis laughed into his wine glass. Angeal's shoulders were shaking. She turned to Sephiroth for her last line of defense.

"You're very sweet, starlight," he agreed. The patronizing tone made it worse than a no would've been.

She sighed. "Y'all..."

After a (frankly, not great) film Zack picked, Angeal offered to help her move her things. The two of them headed upstairs and melancholy reared its ugly head. It was like the talking-to she'd given herself in the shower didn't matter— Chicane didn't want to leave. But she had to. It wasn't a good idea to mesh her life with Sephiroth's so quickly.

"You talking yourself out of leaving?" Angeal asked, hefting her trunk onto one shoulder.

"Out of staying." She knew leaving was the right move, but… 

"You're doing the right thing. Think of it like this. Sephiroth has been starved for affection his entire life. If you were trying to feed someone who was starving, would you give them a feast first?"

"No. You'd give them small meals until they could handle more," she replied. She still remembered the hungry boy that stole dumbapples from every tree but theirs.

"You've gotten real close from all those calls and letters, but you aren't used to being in each other's space just yet. You're hooked on the feeling of new love and sleeping together for the first time. But if you cling to each other, it'll be too much too fast."

"Wait, how did you know we slept together? Was it what Hojo said? Because the only reason that slimeball said that was—"

"No one had to tell me anything. It's in the way you look at each other."

"Oh." She bit her lip. "I hope it's not too obvious."

"It is. Gen's in denial about it."

"That explains the wine." Her brother had drained a bottle and a half over dinner, seemingly in an attempt to get annihilated.

"Yep. You ready to go say goodbye?"

"It's just until tomorrow."

"Exactly. So it's no big deal." Angeal ruffled her hair. Chicane pouted but let it slide.

They only exchanged a few words, but Chicane thought Sephiroth seemed a little disappointed she was leaving. Had she gotten his hopes up that much? She shook herself. They'd see each other tomorrow and presumably every day after that. It wasn't like New Year's. _Small meals_ , she reminded herself. Even if he was almost certain to have nightmares again later, it wasn't up to her to cure them.

The penthouse was everything she'd imagined and more. Spacious, stylish, and nicely decorated. "How did our parents get this in such a short time frame?"

"I wondered about that myself. Turns out Shinra used to own this place. So it was a friendly favor for a couple million gil. Goddess forbid he have to suffer the stigma of a gay son, right?" Genesis dramatized.

"I try not to speak ill of the dead, but... President Shinra was kind of an asshole."

"No kind of about it. You don't rule the world by being nice," Angeal agreed.

"Guess not. Which way to my room?"

"It's here." Genesis guided her.

"You didn't have to go to all this trouble." The furniture, colors, and accents were exactly what Chicane would've chosen for herself. All of the belongings she'd sent ahead were already unpacked.

"I didn't want you to stress about settling in and your auditions at the same time. Angeal helped, so it was pretty easy."

"Guys..." Chicane teared up.

Angeal hugged her around the shoulders. "Glad you're here."

"There's one more thing I want to show you."

Genesis led her into a sunny yellow room with a wall of mirrors on one side and a barre attached. Genesis and Angeal had hauled in an upright piano, a bookcase, and a sofa. "So it turns out the place used to be leased to a prima ballerina. One of Rufus's exes. Now, I know it's not a grand piano in a sound-treated room, but—"

"It's perfect, Gen." Chicane threw herself into his arms.

"I'm glad you think so," he replied, soft. 

"Thank you so much. For everything." She hugged Angeal next. He patted her back reassuringly.

"So, are you happy you came to Midgar? Even with all the drama today?" Genesis asked, rubbing the back of his neck. His eyes looked suspiciously wet. 

"I am. With the three of us in one place, something bad was bound to happen anyway." Chicane offered a watery smile. She hadn't completely forgiven Genesis, but she'd listen to Angeal for a change and give him a chance.

"True. But, isn't it the four of us now?" Seemed like Gen had gotten a lecture of his own. Angeal must've been saving up his platitudes and disapproving looks.

"You're right. With four of us, it's a miracle we didn't burn the Shinra Building down."

"Not for lack of trying," Genesis laughed.

"I still have to get you back for that Firaga." Angeal smirked.

"Not in front of Chicane, darling." There was something in his eyes that made Chicane want to leave.

"Oh, I don't like that..." 

"Like _you_ have room to talk," Genesis and Angeal replied in perfect unison. They looked at each other in delight and kissed.

"Yeah, I'm going to bed. Gotta get up early for that audition. Hope you're prepared to hear me warming up at seven, because that's what's gonna happen." It was the closest thing she had to a threat.

"Great. We'll be up anyway."


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An audition to remember!

Despite everything, Chicane didn't feel awful on Friday morning. Still a little tired, but she'd be running on pure adrenaline the whole audition anyway. The talented ingenue made a reappearance as she got ready. The girl in the mirror was a shoo-in for The Maiden. Soft, pretty. An innocent girl from Banora with a gift for music. The ingenue so brilliant she'd made Gaia's hero fall in love with her. There was no one more suited to play The Maiden than Chicane.

Like Zack's cake said, she had to stay positive. She started getting warm on her way out to the kitchen. Lip trills. Shoulder stretches. She planted her hands on the kitchen counter and used it to stretch out her legs.

"I can stretch you out if you need it," Angeal offered, setting a steaming mug of tea nearby.

"Nah, it's a singing audition this time. I just feel better if I stretch in the mornings. I haven't been able to go running in the morning since..." How long had it been? "Before Year's End."

"You better get some cardio in or the dance callback is going to kill you," Genesis pointed out, barely looking up from his breakfast.

"I know. Is there a gym in this building? Or is it safe enough to run?" She accepted a plate from Angeal. Two eggs, just runny, with toast and jam.

"I don't think so. And as far as running goes... I wouldn't, this far from the Shinra building. The troopers get lax, even here on the Plate," Angeal grumbled.

"You might be able to use some of the facilities at the Shinra building, come to think of it. Your ID in your bag?" Genesis asked, going through it before she could answer. "Yep. They hooked you up with one like ours."

Chicane hadn't looked at it before, but sure enough, there was a red STAFF bar across the top of the card. "Weird. Not like I'm on the payroll."

"They give them to contractors or other folks who visit often. Saves the hassle of getting a guest pass each time," Angeal explained.

"Neat. So, where can I exercise?"

"There's a fitness center in the Recreation area on the 66th floor, but... Technically, the SOLDIER floor exercise areas are open to staff," Genesis smiled mischievously.

"I'm not exactly staff. And I doubt any of the _actual_ staff want to work out anywhere near you meatballs." She shook her head, taking a sip of her tea. She wasn't going to cause a scene on the SOLDIER floor.

"It happens more often than you'd expect. I think some folks want to stare at buff, shirtless men while they exercise." Well, when he put it that way, she understood the appeal.

"Do you guys use it?" If she had an excuse to see Sephiroth sweating… 

"I go almost daily. Genesis stops by a few times a week. Sephiroth doesn't, but he should."

"He has a whole training room in his apartment," Chicane pointed out. Angeal offered her bacon but she waved it off.

"The training room in his apartment doesn't have people in it. Besides, it's about time he set new records on the machines. Something for the recruits to aim for." Angeal smiled and took her portion.

"That sounds like your job."

"It is. But I'm not _the_ Sephiroth."

"You're the size of a house. That should be inspiring to anyone." She finished her food and began wiggling her jaw to loosen it. Genesis made her another mug of tea.

"I thought you were supposed to be a sweet maiden this morning."

"Haven't you heard? I'm not sweet at all." Chicane winked.

She warmed up to the top of her range, stopping a few times to laugh. Genesis sprawled across the practice room sofa, cheering whenever she reached high notes or did any agile runs. "Can you stop?"

"I'm just preparing you for when I come see you on stage."

"By the Goddess..." She went back to her trills. Silliness aside, it made her a lot more confident.

Genesis also opted to walk her to the audition, pointing out that she didn't know the best route to the theatre. Chicane decided to act like she didn't have a perfectly good maps system on her PHS and took his arm. At least he could shield her from the wind.

"So, what's your range like these days?"

"On my last lesson, I was looking at three octaves." A point of personal pride.

"That's kind of huge."

"Yeah. I'm coziest in my top octave, though."

"But of course. What coloratura isn't?"

It was at this point that Chicane remembered Genesis was famous now. When they rounded the corner, it was to a deafening roar. The LOVELESS Theatre was in sight, but only the marquee was visible past the crowd of photographers and fans. It might have been why Genesis walked her to the theatre. She wasn't sure she would've been able to get through the mob on her own and make it on time.

"General Rhapsodos!"

"Chicane!" They knew her name!

"Do you think your sister's a good fit for LOVELESS?"

"Are you confident heading into this audition today?"

"What does General Sephiroth think of your voice?"

"Stand here, please."

Chicane said nothing and stood there, posing for a photo with Genesis before letting him shepherd her to the entrance. "Break a leg in there!"

"Thanks!"

And like that, she was alone in the LOVELESS Theatre with a pair of judgmental eyes focused on her from near the stage.

"Good morning," Chicane offered, feeling anxiety finally start to pool in her stomach.

"Good morning. And you are?" This was Lucius Marchmont, she realized. He looked more imposing in person, staring at her from over his glasses.

"Chicane Rhapsodos, sir."

"Oh! I should've known by the hair. Come up here, Miss Rhapsodos. You're one of the first to arrive."

She hadn't realized she was that early. He held out a hand and she shook it. "Lucius Marchmont, casting director. We corresponded earlier in the month."

"I remember. It's a pleasure to finally put a face to a name."

"Likewise. Although, I got to cheat a little by reading the news." He laughed politely and she mirrored it.

"The cameras have found me since my arrival in Midgar. There's a fair number of photographers just outside, actually."

"Oh yes, it happens every year. The press and the fans all group up and follow the auditions."

"How nice of them!" Oh, so they weren't for her and Gen. That was equal parts relief and disappointment.

"It's quite a fun tradition. Let me take you to our warmup room. That's where you'll wait."

"Sounds great."

It was far larger and better equipped than the back area in Mideel, but that wasn't a surprise. Chicane stood in the center of the room for a second and took it all in. This could be her new place. If she played her cards right today, she'd be warming up and practicing here for a long time.

"I did the same thing when I came in here. Surreal, isn't it?" The room's only other occupant, a girl with warm brown eyes and a friendly smile, asked.

"Yeah, it is."

"I'm Jessie, by the way. Jessie Rasberry." She did a two-finger salute.

"Chicane Rhapsodos. Nice to meet you." Chicane liked her already.

Jessie looked her in the face for a moment, starting to squint. "Do I know you from somewhere?"

"My brother's a pretty famous guy." She wanted to get a moment's anonymity, if she could steal it. Being "the famous one" would be pressure that she wasn't ready to handle.

"Hmm, is he an actor?"

"Not really, no."

"A singer?"

"That's not what he's known for."

"Then I don't care. But I _do_ care about getting a few more warmups in before the big moment. Join me?"

Chicane thought she couldn't like Jessie any more than she did then. Over the next few minutes, Lucius deposited a dozen more women in the room. To Chicane's relief, they joined in on warmups with only a few double takes.

"Well, it looks like you're all here. We of the LOVELESS Theatre selected the fourteen of you as candidates for understudy to The Maiden, currently held by Velia Nox. By appearance, you may not think you have much in common, but each one of you are women of vocal talent and acting substance." Lucius applauded them and there was a moment of group demurring and shuffling of feet.

"Interestingly enough, all but two of you have _also_ elected to audition for the role of The Goddess. Now, we could hear one of your audition songs now, and another after you've sat and picked at your nails for a few hours, but I've decided I don't want to hear them at all."

A few gasps. Chicane's eyebrows went up. She'd spent _ages_ selecting and working songs for this. What in Gaia was he going to say next?

"As I mentioned before, we took the time to look over your resumes and peek at each and every one of your repertoires. Any of the _many_ varied roles each of you have played is up for grabs. You will sing two contrasting songs of our choice, accompanied by our orchestra, with the option to swap one. I'm sure some of you opera gals didn't come in prepared for the Night Queen." Chicane had a feeling that statement was aimed at her. Honestly, thanks to showing off for Gen, she could probably do it.

"For our two Maiden-only ladies, only one song will be required. And once you've finished your performance, do come back here. We plan on making a few cuts this morning. Now, who would like to go first?" Lucius clapped his hands. "Ah, Miss Rasberry. First to arrive, first to perform!"

With everything turned on its head, the room now hummed with suspicion, rivalry, and something bordering on hostility. Chicane sipped hot water and tried to recall every role she'd ever performed. Had Lucius been hinting he was going to pull from The Magic Flute? No, probably teasing her. None of the LOVELESS soundtracks she'd heard over the years were suited to the operatic voice. A few fun runs here or there, but nothing too intense. If they selected from her operatic repertoire, it would likely be for the acting aspect of it.

The challenge, Chicane realized, was that she'd been in so many different shows (and versions of them) that it was hard to recall the performances. She knew she had memorized the books, but to give a good showing on the fly... it was going to be difficult. Jessie returned and sent a Miss Li to the stage.

"How did it go?" Chicane asked, hoping to glean any grains of knowledge she could.

"It was fun! I haven't been in that many shows, so it wasn't like he had a lot to choose from. What about you?"

"I've done my fair share of performances. I've been involved in regional theatre back in Mideel since I was a kid."

"Ah, it's no wonder you look terrified."

"Do I?" Chicane checked the mirror on the wall. "Liar!"

"Made you look!" Jessie laughed.

Chatting with Jessie made time pass faster and stopped Chicane from succumbing to panic. Girls came in and went out one-by-one until Chicane started to worry she'd been forgotten. But finally, a sharp-eyed blonde came back in and said "Chicane Rhapsodos, you're up. Last one, everybody."

"Miss Rhapsodos, I hope you don't mind my saving you for last." Lucius smiled. Two men sat on either side of him, with a wealth of notes and folders between them. One was a portly fellow who dressed like a patron, and the other... was the current actor in the role of The Hero. No pressure. Just a possible coworker and someone that might pay her salary here to watch her sing a song she hadn't prepared.

"Not at all." She minded terribly.

"I have quite a few choices here... Now, a good friend of mine caught your performance this past Year's End and said you were _phenomenal_ as Christine Daaé. It's the opposite of normal audition fare, but would you indulge me with some Phantom?"

"That was a very special performance for me as well. Go right ahead." She stood politely, a confident smile fixed on her face, while the three of them conferred. What could it be? Think of Me was an easy ask. Wishing might be more suited to the role. Angel of Music was doable, if a little weird by herself.

The Hero stood and Chicane swallowed. A duet, then. With someone she didn't know and had only heard in clips on TV. That she'd listened to on LOVELESS soundtracks and known was better than her. He hopped on stage with practiced ease, wiping his palms and offering Chicane a hand. "Iain Lawson. Nice meeting you. Big fan of your brother's."

"Chicane Rhapsodos, it's a pleasure. Thanks for what I'm guessing is the duet?" She turned it into a question, voice rising at the end.

"Nailed it."

"We heard that you sang the high note of Phantom live and Mr. Palmer wanted to see it. Do you think you can run it with our boy Iain? He did play the Phantom here on the Avenue for a season or two."

"It would be an honor," Chicane obliged with a smile. Thank the _Goddess_ she'd warmed up to the top of her range. And thank Jessie for keeping her warm. Phantom title with _the_ Iain Lawson? An absolute dream. Or a nightmare, depending…

"I know we're boatless and catwalk-less right now, but we'd love to see a bit of acting. When you're ready, Miss Rhapsodos."

"Sure." She nodded, waited for a count, and startled when she heard the strings. She'd forgotten about the orchestra.

Chicane fell back into the role of Christine easily— it had only been a few months, after all. It helped that Iain blew Sigmond Bellveil, her Phantom in Mideel, out of the water. It was as though she was actually falling under his thrall, taking halting, anxious steps with wide eyes that hardly strayed from the Phantom's face. Singing with Iain made her strive to be better than her best. Midgar actors were a whole different species— she wanted, needed to be on his level. Talk about an Angel of Music...

"Sing, my Angel of Music!"

"He's there, the Phantom of the Opera!"

"Sing!" Iain demanded, fist clenched tight.

The runs flew out of Chicane's mouth easier than they ever had before. Iain pulled the notes out of her with the intangible rope connecting the Phantom and Christine. The high note she'd panicked over in December was nearly effortless. Chicane actually felt wonderment when she caressed her throat after on impulse.

"I have brought you, to— Oh sorry, I got carried away! Don't need to go on." Iain laughed, scratching the back of his neck.

Mr. Palmer was on his feet, applauding heavily. "The power! The skill! The chemistry! You've got your girl, March!"

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves. Thank you, Miss Rhapsodos, Iain." Lucius clapped gently. "Now, for your second piece, we've tapped your opera career. You played the role of Cunegonde in Candide, correct?"

"Yes, that's right." That was two years ago, but it was one of the roles she could still recall. Small mercies.

"Would you indulge us with the aria?" Chicane thought it over. Could she pull it off? "I understand it's a hard number even when prepared— we can choose something else if you're not up to the challenge."

"I'll do it." She never backed down from a challenge. Besides, Chicane had Palmer impressed but she wanted to bewitch the other two. A kept woman, burying her trauma in the finer things in life? Cunegonde was basically her mother with a helluva lot more tragedy. If she could channel an ounce of Roxanne Rhapsodos' high-strung nature, she'd have it in the bag.

Chicane remembered the song a lot better than she thought. She ended up commanding the stage and slowly pulling her courtship pendant from under her dress in place of Cunegonde's pearls. All three men laughed at the gag. Okay. Callback secured. She felt downright triumphant.

"A master class!" Palmer applauded.

"For a moment, Candide was actually interesting," Iain agreed.

"Thank you for your time, Miss Rhapsodos. Please rejoin the other ladies. I'll be in to announce the cuts and close things up in a few."

"Right. Thank you for your consideration."

"You killed it!" Jessie squeaked, embracing her as soon as she walked in. "We left the door open just 'cause and holy crap!"

"Thanks. I really lucked out that they picked songs I remembered," Chicane deflected with a charming smile.

"Lucky? Thanks for making the rest of us look bad, Red. Flippin' Candide..." someone piped up from the back.

"Shhh, don't you know who she is?" The girl sitting next to her whispered loudly.

Chicane sighed and sat down with Jessie. Was she famous now? Was this going to happen in every room she walked into from here on out? She understood why Sephiroth never went out, and she only had a fraction of what he dealt with. It was intoxicating when the crowd had known her name, but the petty drama...? Not worth it.

"Hey, do you wanna go get coffee after this? I don't really care if we're competing for the same roles. You seem cool."

Chicane was kind of embarrassed at how her heart leapt at that. Her first friend (that didn't work for Shinra) in Midgar! She recovered and nodded. "Yeah, I'd like that."

"Great! You're buying." Jessie grinned.

"I'm good for it." Chicane returned the smile.

"Alright ladies, we've deliberated and we're going to call you out by group. After we call your group out, please leave the audition. First, Miss Li, Miss Rasberry, Miss Rhapsodos, and Miss West." Lucius requested. Jessie offered her arm and Chicane took it, stifling a giggle.

Lucius made sure the door was firmly shut before saying in a low voice, "Congratulations, we've already decided to call you back. Please return at 10 o'clock Tuesday morning, prepared for a dance audition."

"Then, the others..." Jessie trailed off.

"We need to ruminate on some, and a few will be cut. You'll see who's left on Tuesday. Good day."

"See you Tuesday," Chicane replied. That giddy confidence she'd felt on stage returned tenfold over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually did have audition pieces selected for Chicane, but then this idea struck and I thought it would be more fun.
> 
> Also, enter our girl Jessie! If you're aware of the FFVII-R backstory for her, this is *prior to* her father's accident. She's just a bright-eyed girl who lives on the plate and wants to make her big break.
> 
> Also enter a very good boy named Iain Lawson. I've thrown in random names here and there for minor characters, but I actually want to make Iain into an OC. No ideas on appearance for him yet.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Chapter 15 will be up on 11/24.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A celebratory coffee. Time to let loose.

Jessie brought Chicane to a coffee shop on 11th Avenue that was nearly empty. "This is one of my favorite places. No one really knows about it yet, so I can always get a table."

"Is it that crowded in Sector 8?"

"Not really. But as soon as somewhere on the plate has a celebrity visit, it becomes a hot spot. So I guess it's only a matter of time now for this one." She examined her nails.

"You knew?" Chicane gasped.

"From the moment you introduced yourself. The uproar outside when you walked up kind of helped. I've been staring at your face on the news for two days."

"Why did you act like you didn't?" Her stomach crawled. Maybe Jessie was one of those incognito journalists…?

"You seemed uncomfortable with the concept of your own fame, just like you do now. Ready to order?"

"Okay. One black coffee, please." Chicane smiled at the barista. "And what did you want, Jessie?"

"One Dirty Moogle, please," Jessie ordered. Chicane cast an incredulous glance her way before noticing the item on the menu.

"That'll be 150 for you, and 250 for you." The barista gestured in each of their directions.

"All on me." Chicane offered her card.

"I'm going to need to see some ID with this."

"Of course." Chicane handed it over. The barista glanced at the ID then back up at Chicane.

"Huh, you look taller in person. They'll bring your coffee to your table in a few."

So she _was_ famous. How strange. The next thing she knew, people would be calling her name on the street.

"Oh! Chicane, Jessie, over here! I didn't think anyone knew about this place." Iain Lawson waved them over to his table, closing a very familiar book. 

"Working overtime, I see," Jessie teased.

"Something like that. LOVELESS has always been a comfort read for me." Iain shrugged.

"I know someone who's like that."

Iain indulged Chicane's joke with a chuckle before asking, "He put you two through to the dance callback already, right?"

"Yep! Me and Chicane and two others."

"Okay, good. That means I can tell you that you were our top two choices."

"That's..." Chicane trailed off, pulling out her PHS to update Gen. Not only did she get through, she was a top choice? Jessie bounced in her seat and Chicane was liable to join her.

"The dance callback is going to be packed. We're throwing everyone into the same one. Don't be afraid to stand out. I can't say more than that without it being unfair, though!"

"So, is—" Chicane's phone started vibrating. The world's ugliest photo of Genesis Rhapsodos stared up at her.

"That's an unflattering photo," Jessie laughed.

"Go ahead and take it. We'll try and pretend we're not eavesdropping." Iain reopened LOVELESS with a smirk.

"Hey, Gen!"

"I knew you could do it. Tell me everything! Wait. We're going out to dinner tonight anyway, so tell us all the full story then! And after that, I'm taking you clubbing," Genesis demanded.

"I don't seem to have much choice in the matter," Chicane sassed, even as his excitement became hers.

"You need to practice your dancing anyway. And Ang- nobody wants to go with me. C'mon, Chicane! We'll get absolutely wasted and it'll be great! I haven't had the chance to drink with you outside of that awful New Year's Ball. We should go wild!"

"Okay. I'll find something to wear. Can I invite someone to go along?"

"No offense, but I think Sephiroth would rather take a sword to the—" Chicane cut Genesis off.

"Uh, I made a friend. Two, actually. I'm very rudely ignoring them in a café right now." Jessie muffled a laugh and Iain smiled into his coffee.

"Oh! Of course. The more the merrier, right? We'll come pick you up in Sector 8 later. Don't keep your company waiting. Talk to you then."

"See ya." Chicane hung up. "Either of you interested in going clubbing with Genesis and I tonight?"

"No, I'm more of a drinking in the corner of a party sort of guy. Thank you though," Iain declined.

Jessie pouted. "Aw, I'd love to but I can't! My dad's going to be home for the first time this week! My mom's making pizza. I wouldn't miss pizza night for anything."

"Next time," Chicane promised.

"So, how are you finding Midgar so far?" Iain asked.

"Honestly..." She wasn't sure how to answer.

"You can say if you don't like it. I don't think either of us would care."

"The press is terrifying. And the fan clubs. Maybe it's because of my circumstances, but there's cameras everywhere. I don't love the idea of having to stop and pose for press photos any time I leave the house."

"That's a you problem, for sure," Jessie laughed.

"Once LOVELESS opens for the season, they'll do it to me. It's annoying, to say the least. I buy identical sets of clothes to wear to rehearsal and make it look like I'm wearing the same thing all the time. I don't think that would work for you," Iain teased.

"Probably not."

"Who's your agent at Shinra? I bet they gave you one of the good ones. You could see if they could make it slow down," Jessie suggested.

"I uh, I'm not represented by Shinra."

"Aren't you kind of shooting yourself in the foot, doing that?" Iain pointed out.

"So I've heard. It's a confidentiality thing. Family, you know?" Chicane lied for the second time in two days.

"Oh, I see. Well ladies, I better let you get on with your days. I've been sitting here with an empty mug for too long. See you Tuesday."

"Well, lemme finish this Dirty Moogle and we can go shop!" Jessie chirped.

"You don't have other plans?" Chicane nearly stammered.

"I love shopping. I don't get to do it enough, so knowing that you're set on gil..."

"Oh." Chicane would give Jessie free clothes if it meant she got some pointers out of it. "Do you know where I can find clothes to go clubbing in?"

"We're going to make you the hottest person in the club! Not that it would take much." The way Jessie looked at her made Chicane feel like a meal.

"I'm not looking for attention."

"I know, that's why I want to do it! The whole forbidden fruit kind of thing. Plus, when the paparazzi share pictures of you, they won't have a mean thing to say."

"You have a point." Besides, she deserved to cut loose. Why not go wild, for once? It had been far too long.

By the end of dinner, Genesis was convinced he had his sister back again. The sassy brat he'd spent his childhood getting in trouble with had matured into a woman that commanded attention. He caught himself tearing up a couple times. Then again, he'd broken out the bottle at 1700 precisely, so it was nearly drama o'clock. They returned to the Sector 8 apartment so Chicane could change and he went to the liquor cabinet without a moment's hesitation.

"Where are you taking her?" Angeal asked. Sephiroth looked over as well, interest piqued.

"I got her added to the VIP list at Mythos. We'll go up there, get nice and drunk, and dance until Chicane can't feel her feet. She said she needed to get ready for her dance callback and I think it's a good way to get into the mindset."

"That's in Sector 5, right?"

"Yes, _Dad_. And don't worry, we'll be sure to keep in touch and stay together all night." He rolled his eyes.

"Good. Don't get carried away." His boyfriend fixed him with a stern stare.

"Won't. Don't worry, I'll make sure she has a good, safe time."

When Chicane stepped out of her bedroom, Genesis realized that might be easier said than done. The new friend who'd dressed her was dangerous. A tight black minidress, thigh high boots, smoky makeup and red lips. Her courtship pendant was on full display at her chest, but it had a black choker for company.

"It's not too much, is it? Jessie said it would be sexy without being scandalous. Should I change? I don't want to cause a scene." She tugged the bottom of her dress.

"You look stunning," Sephiroth managed. Genesis didn't even want to see the look on his face. The sharp gasp had been enough.

"You look fine, Little Bit. Er, not that I mean _fine._ Nice. You look... nice." She'd even managed to catch Angeal off guard. It prickled Genesis in the petty part of his heart, but he decided to ignore it.

Instead, he aimed to make Chicane smirk. "You look like trouble."

"Isn't that the point?"

Yep, there's the sister he grew up with. "About ready to head out? I'll call a car."

"Yeah. Just, um... One second." She tugged Sephiroth into the hallway. Angeal looked at him, eyebrows raised, and it was all Genesis had in him not to laugh. A hellcat who didn't want to worry her boyfriend. That was the person Chicane had become. Genesis wasn't above eavesdropping, though, so he strained his ears.

"You're okay with me going out like this, right?" The Banoran belle, still innocent enough to care.

"Of course. Is there a reason I shouldn't be?" Oh, to be completely unaware of social norms. What a life.

"No, no, I just... I'm dressed up and I'm going dancing and I don't want you to think that I'm looking for _that_ kind of attention, you know?" He could almost feel the heat that must be radiating from Chicane's cheeks.

"I've seen you dance with other people before. Why would it bother me now?" Genesis' shoulders shook. He could feel the heat of Angeal's stare on him but knew if they locked eyes they'd both bust up. And, since he wanted to have a nice night out with Chicane, he couldn't laugh at her for trying to explain clubbing to her robotic consort. Not in the middle of it, anyway.

"It's... not that kind of dancing." Oh, Chicane.

"Why are you blushing like that, starlight?" Oh, Sephiroth... Had he failed his friend by not explaining clubbing to him? Should Angeal have covered this?

"Oh Gaia... Come here. I don't want to explain this knowing that they're listening." _Tap tap tap. SLAM!_ Genesis met Angeal's eyes and they both howled. Chicane wasn't going to live that down for a while.

Chicane hadn't factored having to explain clubbing to Sephiroth into her evening. The camera flashes that left her blind at the restaurant, clutching Sephiroth for support? Yes. Genesis pregaming so they could be drunk together? Absolutely. This? Nope. Sephiroth looked around at the practice room before looking back at Chicane.

"Okay, so now that I at least can't _hear_ them laughing at me, let me explain. It's um, not ballroom dancing. Let me show you." She started to dance to imaginary music, trying not to get flustered. She failed the instant she caught sight of her reflection in the mirrors. She tugged Sephiroth in close and danced pressed up against him instead.

"If I didn't hate crowds, I might go with you." Sephiroth leaned in close to her ear and murmured, "Seeing you dressed like a sinful treat for me to unwrap, moving that way... I'd like to be with you at the end of the night."

Chicane's breath caught. "You like it then?"

"Oh, I love what you're wearing. And the way you feel, and," he pressed a kiss to the exposed area of her neck, "the way you taste."

"If I find a way to go to the Shinra Building at the end of the night, will you show me how much?" It was daring, but _she_ was daring tonight. And very relieved that he wasn't jealous or concerned about her clothes. She'd dressed up for herself and the paparazzi. And if she really wanted to go wild? She'd have to end the night in Sephiroth's arms.

"If that's what you want. I'd like to fall asleep with you, even if you change your mind about anything else."

"Mm, it did feel a little different sleeping alone last night. I'll see what I can do." Chicane turned to head back out, but Sephiroth held her wrist.

"One more thing." Okay, maybe he _was_ a little jealous. It took a few minutes to fix her lipstick and his hair, but it was worth it.

"So, what's our plan of attack, Gen?" They'd parted ways with Sephiroth and Angeal and the car was almost too quiet. It was kind of like her conscience went with them. She couldn't stop bouncing her leg in anticipation.

"We're on the VIP list, so we'll go upstairs straight away and take advantage of the better bar. There's a dance floor up there or we can go downstairs to dance. And then it's a sort of back and forth."

For the first time, Chicane was thankful for her newfound fame. The press clamored around them when Gen stepped out of the car, only to increase in noise and fervor when he helped her get out. By the time they finished taking pictures, the bouncer let them right in. The long line just watched them go.

Mythos was loud, but it felt like the room fell into a hush when they entered. The weight of dozens of hungry eyes fell on her. They wanted her. Wanted to be her. Possibly both. Jealousy and desire weren't that distant of feelings. The exhilaration of that power burned away the last of her nerves. For the first time in a long while, Chicane felt confident in the person she was presenting to the world.

That person let her hips sway from side to side as she matched her brother's strides, sweeping up the stairs like they belonged to her. After all, when she forgot about the world's expectations, trouble was Chicane's middle name. From the VIP floor, she could see the throng of bodies intertwining on the dancefloor below. The music still pounded through her entire body, but she could sort of hear Genesis flirting with the bartender. She took it all in. Tables and booths with people drinking and talking in small groups. The sort of cultured people that wouldn't stare. A private dance floor overlooking the public one— after all, why dance if people couldn't watch you do it? They could look, but they can't touch.

Genesis tapped her shoulder. Chicane turned back towards the bar, taking in the sight of thirteen shots of faintly glowing red liquor. Genesis flicked his wrist towards them and they caught fire in a neat line.

"Meet you in the middle." He offered Chicane a metal straw. Seemed like they were on the same page with their plans for the night.

"Do you just...?" She asked. Genesis nodded.

She didn't think they were going to be smooth, but the shots _singed_ going down. By shot three, the alcohol had her throat burning and the cinnamon flavor had her mouth burning. When she met Genesis at shot seven, she felt giddy despite the pain. When this all hit... they were in for a lot of trouble. They stepped back, allowing the bartender to sweep the smoldering glasses into an ice bucket. She reached under the bar and pressed cold bottles of water into their hands. Chicane chugged about half of hers before stopping to gasp for breath.

"How do you feel?" Genesis asked, mako-bright eyes glowing devilishly in the dark club.

"Alive," she answered. It was the first word to come to mind. The fever-dream lightness of Year's End, Sephiroth, the move, the fame... it had burned up like her nerves and like the alcohol in her chest. She was alive, present in the moment, and better than ever. A live wire burned from her head to her toes.

"There's the Chicane I know and love."

She finished her water and left the bottle on the bar. "Let's dance."

From there, the night melted into a neon blur of complete and total chaos. And at the center? Chicane, of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Depending on the level of chaos around American Thanksgiving, the next chapter may be delayed. I don't have plans to go anywhere or interact with other people, but I happen to live with two idiots who will almost certainly bring people around. That being said, Chapter 16 should be out Friday, November 27th. And it'll be a spicy one.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fragmented recollection of a night's mistakes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! I hope you had a wonderful Thursday, whether it was spent enjoying American Thanksgiving or doing literally anything else.

The room was spinning. Chicane felt like she'd been on the wrong side of a chocobo race. She sat up slowly, unwilling to open her eyes. Her head pounded with her pulse. She reached her arms out, trying to take in her surroundings without sight. In the middle of a bed. Who's? The memories of the night before taunted her, just out of reach.

Chicane opened her eyes and regretted it. Sunlight stabbed into the room and directly through her eyeballs. The room was still spinning. If anything, it was worse with her eyes open. But now she had an answer. She was in Sephiroth's bed, alone. Did they...? Chicane looked down for a sign and felt her nausea bubble up.

She stumbled to the restroom and groaned into the toilet. Why had she ever agreed to go drinking and dancing with Genesis? She'd be lucky if she made it to her dance callback alive. Callused hands drew back her hair. Rose, vanilla, lav— it was too much. She heaved again.

"You're awake." Sephiroth's low, calm voice still wrought havoc on her head.

"I wish I had died in my sleep."

"You were in quite the state when you stumbled in here last night. Or, should I say this morning?"

"What did I _do?_ " It wasn't back to her yet.

"I was hoping you'd tell me." There was something in Sephiroth's tone that didn't bode well.

"Shit. I don't remember. Um..." It was all in flashes.

Dancing with Gen and walking off the dancefloor to get water. A flash of platinum blond hair, a white coat. 

"I think... we ran into Rufus." That sounded right. She strained, trying to recall.

_"Rufie!"_

_Rufus Shinra's head whipped around. "Who— Chicane. I thought I'd run into you at some point now that you're in town."_

_"I figured you'd be too busy to see little ol' me! I'm out with Gen, he's still dancing."_

_"I saw you at Couture, but I didn't want to interrupt when you seemed to be having such a good time," Rufus explained. His smile didn't quite reach his eyes._

_"Neither of us would've minded. You should've said hi!" She threw her arms around his neck. "It's nice to see an old friend doing so well!"_

_Rufus patted her shoulder. "Well is a word for it. What are you drinking?"_

"Hmm. You came home in his pants."

"Huh?" She wasn't wearing them now. Wasn't wearing anything, in fact, but one of Sephiroth's SOLDIER t-shirts.

"They're on the bedroom floor."

"Did we...?" She couldn't recall. She remembered suggesting they hook up, early in the evening…

"No. You smelled like a gutter, so I helped you take a shower and put you to bed."

"Are you mad at me?" Chicane felt a little pathetic for asking.

He didn't answer her question. "What happened after you met up with the President?" 

"Um..."

Mixed drinks with a kick. Waving Genesis over to join them. Squeezing into a corner booth that was already near capacity.

"We drank together. There were... six of us, total." She felt strong enough to get up and brush her teeth.

_"Gen Rhap and Chic Rhap in the flesh! I don't know if we have room for a SOLDIER at our table, yo." A wild man in a suit, shirt hanging half open. Had they met? How did he know her name? Was she already that famous?_

_"Budge over, Reno. Don't cause a scene." Rufus rolled his eyes. Chicane ended up squished between Reno and a visibly uncomfortable Genesis. Across the table, a man in sunglasses and a dark suit steepled his fingers._

_Rufus whispered something in a honey blonde's hair and she slipped into his lap, freeing up some space. Chicane sighed in relief. The bartender from earlier came over personally to deliver a platter of drinks and an extra bottle for good measure. Rufus toasted her and made everyone join._

"Reno is a Turk. The gentleman in the sunglasses was Rude, his working partner. It's likely they accompanied the President instead of his usual shadow because of the venue."

"Oh. Have I um, met Reno before? There was something familiar..." Chicane slipped back into bed, bringing Sephiroth with her. That red hair, the tattoos...?

"You've met him twice. He was in the car on the way back from the Phantom party and in the helicopter that brought me back to Midgar in January."

"So not just the President's shadow, then." She nestled into his side, absorbing the warmth.

"They work in Internal Affairs. You started drinking with Rufus, and...?"

Rufus reaching for something in his coat. Reno, loud and brash, cautioning him not to do that in public. A suggestion they move the party to his place. The six of them— or, the four of them, since the Turks stood to the side— posing for the paparazzi. Letting Rufus throw an arm around her. Everyone piling into a company car.

"We all went back to his place to keep partying."

_"Come here, little chicken." Rufus beckoning her towards a marble countertop._

_"Don't call me that." She rolled her eyes at the old nickname. "What're you doing?"_

_"You ever try this?" He used his keycard to cut shimmering powder into thin lines. Some sort of drug._

_"Nah. Looks a little too serious for Banora."_

_"Want a line?" He rummaged in the drawers and came up with two straws._

_"No, she doesn't," Genesis interjected, walking into the kitchen. "That shit'll kill you, Rufus."_

_"I'd rather die young and beautiful than old and fat like my father did. Take a line, Gen? You're relatively unbreakable."_

_Genesis looked over to Chicane and back at the lines before taking a straw. "Don't tell Angeal I did this."_

"Rufus has fallen into a bit of a drug habit in recent years. It doesn't surprise me he brought Genesis into it."

"What was it?" Something more intense than anything she saw in Banora, for sure.

"I don't remember the colloquial name for it. It's a synthesized drug made from mako shards and a stimulant." Sephiroth's brow furrowed.

"Oh. Fury." She knew the names, even if she couldn't tell them apart.

"That's the one."

"After that..."

Drinking until the world around her blurred. Going wild with Genesis. A moment's clarity, realizing how far gone she was. Asking Rufus if there was somewhere to relax and come down. Accepting the offer of Greens.

"We went up to the roof and had a smoke."

_"Are you sure you can handle this?" Rufus asked, taking the joint back. Chicane held onto the railing and coughed._

_"Yeah, yeah," she replied, hacking again. "It's just been a while. I'll be fine. Tell me how you've been doing with everything."_

_"Lately, I've been..." Rufus searched for words. "Overwhelmed."_

_"With the job? Shoes to fill and all that?" She took another hit and didn't cough. Her head swam. From up there, she could see all of Midgar beneath a layer of green haze. Kind of fitting, considering what they were doing._

_"That's not so bad. It's the expectations. The demands." He blew a smoke ring._

_"For sure. What's gotcha so twisted?" Either Rufus had some very potent Greens, or Chicane's tolerance was nonexistent. Vertigo hit, Midgar swimming beneath her. She slid down to sit with her back to the railing instead._

_"The shareholders would feel 'more secure' with their investment if I were married." Another smoke ring, but he nudged the center down. A heart._

_"How's you getting married going to make mako worth more?" She took one last toke and passed it back._

_"It doesn't matter. I could walk through the city naked and the people would still give us their money. There's no other option. But the shareholders want to know the figure in power is stable. So, marriage." He sighed. She could see creases in his forehead and under his eyes that weren't there a few years back._

_"So get married. Find someone in our circles and settle down."_

_"You make that sound so easy. Everyone's paired off or courting right now. Like..." He didn't have to say 'you' for her to know who he meant. Another smoke heart, but he swiped at it in irritation._

_"Then change it up. Marry that blonde ya dragged back here and haven't said a word to all night." She felt almost out of body. Floating._

_"That wouldn't work for me."_

_"Why not?"_

_"From childhood, I've had a very specific path set for me. And until Year's End, that path included you. The thought of marriage is repellant to me, but..." Rufus' gaze was heavier than anyone else's had been all night. It knocked her back down to Gaia. Speaking of expectations..._

_Chicane huffed out her nose in annoyance. "We were never that way, Rufie. You know that."_

_"I was never opposed to you, Chicane. It was the principle of the thing. You're—"_

_"Don't." She stumbled back to her feet, determined to head back downstairs. Somehow the roof had become too much too._

"I didn't know you smoked."

"Only when I'm completely wasted."

"I hope the pants are unrelated to that recollection. I don't like the thought of the two of you alone together." Sephiroth's jaw tensed.

"They aren't related to that. It's all coming back to me now."

Stumbling back into the party alone, noticing more people than ever. Watching Genesis hold court by the piano, hands thrown wide. Feeling out-of-body, vertigo making her cling to walls.

"I threw up."

_She needed to gain enough stability to get a bottle of water from the fridge. Her stomach and mind were reeling. She leaned back against the counter, gripping it tight. The honey blonde came in, glassy eyed and twitchy._

_"Have you seen Rufus?"_

_"He was smoking on the roof."_

_"Oh." Warm amber eyes with dilated pupils focused on her. "Is that a courtship pendant?"_

_She stepped forward to look at it and her perfume wafted into Chicane's nostrils. That was all it took. The alcohol made a reappearance, ruining the woman's blouse._

_"Oh Gaia... I'm so sorry! Really." Chicane grabbed a dish towel and wiped the clothes. Wiped her mouth. "Tell you what. Let's slip into the bathroom and I'll give you my dress."_

_"Sure."_

_Genesis heard her plight and gave her the shirt off his back before a better idea occurred to him. Chicane stood around awkwardly until he returned with a pair of white trousers, wearing the matching coat._

_"Did you rob his closet?" She laughed._

_"I was cold. It's surprisingly comfortable."_

"Hmm. Do you even remember that woman's name?"

"The one I threw up on? No, I don't think I ever learned it. Rufus' companion of the moment, I guess." Chicane hoped she never saw her again.

"So what happened after that?"

"I was ready to leave."

Making a polite lap around the party to network before she headed out. The smell of cigarette smoke wafting her way.

"But Rufus pissed me off again."

_"Before you leave," Rufus started, but Chicane cut him off._

_"Don't," she warned._

_"If—"_

_"Rufus." She grimaced._

_"I'm sorry about what I implied up there. I'd hate to see you become a beautiful stranger." The words were nearly mumbled, forcing her to lean in closer to hear them. A trick out of her own playbook._

_"Act like a friend and I won't have to. I have vows."_

_"I know. I just have one question." Arrogance._

_"I'm leaving." She didn't want to hear it._

_"Is it everything you dreamed about when you were young?" There was something in his tone that made Chicane want to slap him across the face. If Rude hadn't been watching their conversation, she might've._

"That makes a lot of sense." Sephiroth's fingers dug into her hip for a second before he caught himself and stopped.

"What do you mean?" Chicane's brow furrowed.

"Check the news."

Chicane winced at the brightness of her PHS and pulled up the SNN website.

> **_PAST MEETS FUTURE_ **
> 
> _President Rufus Shinra, General Genesis Rhapsodos, and Chicane Rhapsodos outside Mythos._
> 
> _An evening of the stars at Mythos last night: Both Rhapsodos siblings and President Rufus Shinra! But this reporter saw their group exit photo and a question came to mind. Why is our dear Rufus holding Miss Rhapsodos' waist with such familiarity? And why does Chicane, known consort to our General Sephiroth, seem pleased with it?_

"Because I was drunk off my ass and they said 'smile!' What kind of question is that?" Chicane scowled.

"Keep reading." There was a darkness in his tone that made her blood run cold.

> _I did some research on our Banoran belle and the truth may shock you. According to the Summer 1998 Mideel Society Report, Chicane Rhapsodos attended balls on Rufus Shinra's arm. But that alone means nothing— They're members of the same circles, and it's well known that the deceased Rupert Shinra (may he bless the Lifestream) and Davis Rhapsodos (current Master of the Orchards) were close friends. No, reader, what shocked me was this quote from Master Rhapsodos himself._
> 
> _"Rufus and my daughter Chicane are the dearest of friends. It's in my estimation that he'll present her with a very special piece of jewelry in the next few years. There is truly no better match on Gaia."_
> 
> _So, while I couldn't find reports of a prior courtship between Rufus and Chicane, it seems they have a history. And that history compelled him to touch her with more familiarity than an unmarried man should touch a girl who's spoken for. Judging by Chicane's smile, she isn't bothered in the least. Watch out, Silver General— she might be going for gold!_

Chicane slapped her phone down on the bed. "I would never. I _have_ never. The _audacity_ of that claim. That's libel!"

"Chicane..." Sephiroth sighed.

"So you believed it, then?" The anger burned white-hot in her veins. Her head still pounded. She could barely think. Every thought she had was an accusation.

"You walked in at three-thirty in Gen's shirt and Rufus' pants reeking of smoke, liquor, and his cologne. You looked me in the eyes and asked if I still wanted you. I helped you shower and tucked you in to sleep, but by dawn the story was breaking. I've been sitting on my couch for four hours thinking of every possible explanation. Meanwhile, the news dug up and analyzed every inch of your history. It's hard not to believe it."

"I explained what happened and you can't even look at me. You're holding me as far away as you can. Seph..."

"Did you break a vow?" Sephiroth asked then, brilliant eyes burning a hole through her.

"After what I had to deal with on Thursday, you want to ask about vows? No, _I_ didn't break one. Unless we're talking about coming to disputes with understanding, because I'm _pissed_ , Seph. How could you possibly think I'd do that? I was with Genesis, for Gaia's sake! D'ya think he'd be like 'Oh, what y'all doin'? Screwin'? That's fine.' I have _zero_ desire or interest in Rufus Shinra, and frankly, it hurts hearing you think I would."

She sighed and continued, running her hands over her face. "Merde! I told you about those stupid forced dates. And I _also_ told you that I've had my eyes set on you since I saw you in the papers as a kid! I'm in love with _you!_ Even when you didn't prevent me from having to watch you and Gen try to fucking kill each other, I kept loving you. I didn't call it off, and I could've."

"As far as Thursday goes, I certainly didn't ask your brother to impale me. But the stories you told me about last night and the snippets on the news disagree. If he's just an old friend, why were you alone on the roof with him?" His eyes were fire but his voice was ice.

"I was at a party! I was letting some tension loose after all the bullshit I've gone through since I got here! All I did was share a joint with the guy! So what do you expect? Should I have somehow known Rufus was attracted to me and told him to knock that shit off?" Her shoulders shook.

"Or, maybe, you wanted me to go back in time and ask Papa _not_ to be a self-absorbed asshole? Of course he'd brag about any little thing like that in the papers. He didn't even wait a week to announce our courtship. None of this is on me, Seph. I didn't do a godsdamned thing besides look the way I do and act the way I do. And if you don't like that, why am I here?"

"You're missing the point." It pissed her off even more to hear him say it.

"Please, explain, then. You're the brains of the relationship, after all. I'm just your problem."

"None of this would've been in the public eye if you hadn't let him touch you that way."

"By the Goddess, Seph, are you kidding me?" She tried to move away but his arm was like a mythril bar, as weak as she was. "Let me go. I'm angry. I don't want to be touched right now."

His arm dropped. "Like it or not, you've been under public scrutiny since you took that pendant. The way you look and the things you do reflect on both of us. And last night, you made me look like a fool."

Chicane thought of a dozen hurtful retorts but held them, biting her cheek instead. He wasn't wrong, and that was what ate at her. Her PHS vibrated next to them and she picked it up instead, avoiding her consort's scorching gaze. They weren't accomplishing anything by arguing like this, but she felt too angry and awful to be rational. Distraction was the best she could do.

"What." The word was flat.

"Good morning to you too, princess." Of course it would be Rufus fucking Shinra. Sephiroth tensed next to her.

"Again, what?" Chicane clenched a fist. Awesome. Great. Time to get her courtship shattered. If the fight he'd interrupted didn't do it, whatever the fuck was about to come out of Rufus' mouth would do the trick.

"Would you like to join me for a hangover cure IV drip and my chef's pain perdu? An olive branch to make up for last night."

"You want a fucking olive branch, Rufus? Kill the story about me. Kill the photos. Send someone to pick up your pants. And," she wet her lips, "don't talk to me without Sephiroth present again. Then, and only then, I _might_ consider renewing our friendship." She saw red. That pretentious rat! He had to be doing all of this on purpose!

"I hoped you wouldn't see that. You know how the papers like to stir up drama. It's nothing."

"It's your papers and your news channel!" Chicane struggled to keep her voice even.

"A fair point."

"And Rufus?"

"Chicane?" He said her name with such pleasure it made her want to screech.

"Quit doing Fury." She hung up on him and slapped her phone down next to her on the bed.

Sephiroth stared at her for a full minute before crushing his lips to hers with bruising force. Chicane channeled her frustration into kisses with tongue and teeth and grasping hands. This was better than arguing, for sure. He'd just torn the shirt from her shoulders when her phone rang again. Angeal's stern face stared up at them, disapproving even in photo form. She pulled away and swiped to answer.

"What?" Chicane asked, trying not to pant.

"I'm making a fryup. Come down."

"I'm in the middle of a conversation with Sephiroth." The kind of conversation that involved their bodies rather than words, but one she was very interested in. Indulging his jealousy was better than getting the edge of his anger, after all.

"I'm not asking."

"Fuuuuck. Alright. Give me ten minutes." It would only get worse if she denied him. She wouldn't put it past Angeal to come up here himself.

"Five."

"Put coffee on for me." She hung up and dragged herself out of bed, ignoring the way the room began to spin again. On the upside, at least Angeal's cooking would do something about her hangover.

"Sounds like a stern lecture."

"Would you like me to drag whatever's left of me back upstairs for you to finish destroying when he's done?" She tugged on a pair of Sephiroth's sweatpants and a matching hoodie, pulling the hood over her head. The elevator would be brighter than this place.

"That depends."

"Huh?"

"We weren't productively discussing our issues. If Angeal clears your head, I'd like to talk about our courtship. If he makes you angrier, don't bother." Cold, sharp anger. Without that moment's jealous lust, he was back to giving her the edge. And it sliced.

"If it's that bad, I'll leave the pendant with them for you," she sniped, voice holding the same steel. Talk about their courtship?

"Chicane... That wasn't what I meant." Hurt. She didn't know he was capable of it.

"Sure. How about you figure out your words while I'm gone, and I'll..." Chicane corrected herself, guilt seeping in, "Try and figure out how to not snap on you. Sorry. It's probably best I go upstairs to cool down."

"Yes."

"You— Never mind."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Chapter 17 will be up Monday, November 30. :)


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lectures and discussions.

"I thought you knew better than that, Genesis! I thought that half a decade in Wutai taught you to use your brain!" Angeal's shout was loud enough to carry into the hallway. Chicane froze outside the elevator.

"I made a mistake, Angeal! I don't know what you want me to say!"

"That you won't lie to my face next time when I tell you not to get carried away! And that you won't let your sister be alone with fuckin' Rufus!"

"You told me I needed to treat her like an adult, but you expect me to babysit her? If she's an adult, she needs to be able to make her own mistakes. Why would I keep her on a leash?" Gen's voice got louder. Chicane crept forward a few steps. She didn't want to get caught eavesdropping, but she also didn't want to be late.

"Because she's new in town and Rufus realizes that he can't have her anymore, so he's actually interested now! I shouldn't have to tell you to— Forget it. She's supposed to be here soon. We can discuss this later. You want coffee?" Angeal stopped shouting in the middle.

"Sure, 'Geal. I'll get the door when she gets here."

Chicane waited a moment before she walked up and knocked. Genesis looked as bad off as she felt. After he let her in, he slumped over the kitchen table, damp hair falling around his face.

"When did you end up leaving?" Chicane joined him, stealing a sip from his coffee mug. Gen glared but it lacked venom.

"Dawn," he replied, rubbing his nose.

"You sleep yet?" 

"Nope. Angeal was not happy with me. We've been arguing for hours. You're here for the recap, as my partner-in-crime."

"I'll try to make it as painless as possible."

"Seph can't be that mad at you if you're stumbling up here in his clothes." Gen sniffled again.

"It's not like I have any of mine handy, and I'm not going to put on Rufus' shit after everything. Seph's... not happy with me at all." That was a pretty accurate way to describe it.

"Was wondering if y'all saw the news."

"Oh, I already told Rufus to kill the story and shove his olive branch up his ass."

"Olive branch? He pretty much kicked me out when the sun came up. Said he had plans to enact." Genesis' eyes narrowed in suspicion. Chicane wondered how they got so bloodshot before his words processed in her brain.

"That fucking— Ugh!" She slapped the table.

"What?"

"Wait for Angeal. I'll tell you guys everything." She downed Genesis' coffee, seething.

Needless to say, all three of them were livid by the time she finished. Their plates sat untouched. Chicane's leg jittered from two cups of black coffee on an empty stomach.

"That's scummy. That's... fuckin' duel worthy, not that any of us can do anything about it," Genesis growled. He wiped his nose again.

"Why is your... Wait, did you do more Fury with Rufus after I left last night?!" Chicane realized out loud, jaw dropping in shock.

"Which brings us to the topic of our lecture today," Angeal said bitterly. "Why you two cannot be allowed to go out together without a chaperone."

" _I_ didn't put anything up _my_ nose, Angeal."

"No, you didn't, but you did cause a scandal."

"And I got rid of it and made sure it wouldn't happen again. Does that even _do_ anything for you, Genesis?" Considering the absurd amount of liquor he'd had to drink to be sloppy with her, she doubted drugs would do much.

"It did after the fifth line. Why do you think I didn't end up sleeping?"

"Five?! And you were giving _Rufus_ shit! With what he had going on the counter, that sounds like enough to kill a behemoth."

"The Greens balanced it out. You should know about that," Genesis snapped back. Chicane focused on her food instead of glaring at him. With how she felt, it was a 50/50 on whether it would stay down.

Angeal grabbed the (thankfully empty) kitchen trash can and set it down by her chair. "So, time for the two of you to listen."

"Right-o, Ang. Lay it on us. Tear us apart." Genesis picked at his potatoes.

"You cannot have a night out like that again. You're both... You're very alike. And your whole self-destructive partier thing builds off of each other. I thought that you two were adults, but you've made it very clear that you can and will still get into trouble. Chicane, your career can't afford too many press scandals. Point blank. A night out once in a while or going to cast parties is one matter. Getting wasted enough to let Rufus grab on you like that in front of the cameras is another."

"Uh yeah, kinda got shredded for that already." She rolled her eyes.

"I shouldn't have to explain this. You have to be impeccable every time you're in public, and better than that every time you're in front of the cameras. It's a lot of pressure, but they're going to look for any tiny detail they can to tear you down to their level. Especially after all this mess. Genesis can get away with a lot of things, but you..." Angeal trailed off.

"I what, Angeal?" Chicane answered flippantly, irritated.

"You don't have an inch. Every expression, every move, every word... They're looking for a way to destroy you. As much as the world enjoys a fairy tale romance, they'd foam at the mouth to see it fall apart," Genesis answered for him.

"So? Seph and I are... fine. And we'll stay fine because I'm not cheating on him with Rufus or Angeal or whatever flavor of the week they pick. I love him."

"You're fine now, but what about when they sink their teeth into you the tenth time? The twentieth? You're not the most levelheaded person on a regular day, Chicane."

"If both of us know it's bullshit, then it's not a problem. My skin's thick enough." Twenty-two years of a family's demanding standards did that to a person.

"Well, how did _he_ take the news today?" Angeal asked, crossing his arms.

"He..." Didn't believe her, for a minute. Was clearly angry and upset. Felt the need to stake his claim. Chicane's stomach twisted with guilt and she turned to stare at the trash can, unsure if she needed it or not.

"Now imagine the papers have documented every detail of your existence for months. Every imagined gain or loss of weight. Every moment you looked tired, stressed. Analyzed every smile until they weren't even looking at you anymore. And they catch you doing something you think is innocuous and build it up to be a monstrous act. Imagine the weight that puts on Seph's shoulders, not just yours," Angeal expounded.

She felt her eyes heat up and pushed her plate away, putting her head down on the table. Sephiroth said that her actions and reputation affected him, but Angeal put it into terrifying clarity. Every article of clothing. Every smile, blink, wink, breath... She should have known already. She'd seen it before, in the way the news treated Rufus' menagerie of dates. How could she have been so blind?

"I don't need to tell you that you're selfish. Impulsive. Reactionary. When we were kids, those things got you in scrapes that you escaped relatively unharmed. But here? Now? Each time you make an enemy, each time you slight someone, every rival looking for something to bring on you? They put a target on Sephiroth's back as well. And I think you know he has enough on his plate already. He's the planet's knight in shining armor, so you'd better become a fairy tale princess before the media casts you as the witch. Grow up, Chicane. I've said this to you a thousand times if I've said it once: Think about the effects your actions have on others."

"Right," Chicane agreed weakly.

"And you," Angeal said, turning to his boyfriend, "can't make her life harder than it has to be. Do what you need to keep up our façade, but... You can't drag Chicane into the dirt in the name of fun. I don't like clubs, but I'll go along with you two if you insist on doing this again."

"But even then, I'd have to bring Sephiroth or stay away from you," Chicane pointed out.

"Exactly. We all know why I'm no concern to you, but to the people out there? I'm the boy next door who's been there for you all along." And that was the theme of romance novels the world over.

"Um, can I ask something that I'm probably missing because of my headache?" She mumbled.

"Shoot."

"Why don't you guys go public already? Obviously, the courtship isn't going to happen unless Papa gets his head out of his ass; but it's not like he can cut Gen off _again_. Tell them your sweet wartime love story. Maybe they'll get off my back a little."

"It's not that simple," Genesis sighed.

"Make it simple, then."

"If we did, the public would realize I've allowed him to cheat on me for the majority of our relationship." Angeal sighed, rubbing his goatee.

"What?!" Chicane's head shot up.

"Think about what you know about Red Leather." There was a sad sort of exhaustion in Angeal's eyes.

Red Leather, one of Genesis' two fan clubs, took great pleasure in treating him like a god among men. They hosted meetups and generated a massive amount of merch and fanart. Most Red Leather women would give anything to go on a date with him. Some claimed they had, with details that Chicane wished she could scrub from her brain. She avoided them for several reasons, but that was first and foremost.

"Gen, you..."

He couldn't look her in the face. "I'm not proud of what I've done. At first I needed to protect our relationship from everyone. That was when I... made choices I've since come to regret."

"What about now?" She didn't want to know. She had to know. How many aspects of life in Midgar had they shielded her from?

"Every few months I'm seen taking a woman in the public eye out on a date. I shower them with gifts and steal a kiss in front of the cameras, but that's it." Genesis' leg bounced. That still wasn't great. Chicane felt bile rise in her throat.

"The point I'm trying to make is that all of us make sacrifices in the name of fame. Or honor. Or love. I sacrifice my heart. Angeal sacrifices his honor for me. Seph sacrifices... well, I suppose it's not really a sacrifice if you never had something to begin with," Genesis digressed. "But he sacrifices his freedom. If you want the both of you to be happy, you'll have to give some up too."

"Of course," Chicane agreed. His freedom, his privacy... it would be unfair of her to do whatever she liked and drag down the image he'd given so much up to maintain.

"And be careful around Rufus, Chicane. I know you rejected him in no uncertain terms, but spoiled guys like him don't know how to take no for an answer. Believe me, I deal with it every day." Angeal smirked.

"I resent that," Genesis huffed.

"Case and point."

"Hopefully, he sets his eyes on someone else and it blows over. Either way, I'll watch myself. Thanks for the food and the chat, guys." It was the first time one of Angeal's lectures left her feeling better at the end. Was that a sign of maturity? At least it meant she could go back and have a reasonable discussion with Sephiroth.

"Sure." Gen threw an arm around her shoulders and squeezed her. Angeal did the same when he saw her to the door. His food had worked wonders on her hangover.

Sephiroth was staring at his PHS with a face like stone when she returned. She hesitated in the doorway, unsure whether she was actually welcome. "Hi. I'm back." 

"That's a surprise." He pocketed his PHS and looked up, appraising her expression.

"Yeah. Angeal, um... Put things into perspective. Can I sit with you?"

"Of course."

Chicane sat on the far end of the couch, clutching a pillow like it would help her resist the urge to climb into Sephiroth's arms and beg for forgiveness. She wet her lips. "So."

"Hmm."

"I guess I'll say my piece, and then you can correct me if I'm wrong or say what you've been thinking about."

"Sure."

"I'm sorry I lost my temper with you. I said I would come to arguments with understanding and... I didn't really do that. Instead of telling you I was overwhelmed and needed time to process, I got defensive and upset. I understand if that alone is enough for you to call this off. I'm not done apologizing yet, but," she unclasped the courtship pendant and set it on the couch between them, "for our discussion. It's, um, tradition. If you're having a serious discussion about courtship."

"Oh."

"I also wanted to apologize for my actions last night. I didn't consider the effects my actions would have on you, or your feelings. I went wild without thinking about the consequences, and I can't do that." She looked up from the pendant to stare Sephiroth directly in the eyes. "I swear, I didn't do anything with Rufus other than what I told you. I'm not interested in him romantically. I never was. It was news to me that he didn't see it that way. You're the one for me, Sephiroth. I love you. I mean it."

Something bittersweet passed over his face. "I understand. Are you finished?"

"Not yet." Chicane tried to act like his answer (or lack thereof) hadn't just broken her heart into a million pieces. She took a deep breath to steady herself and continued. "As far as what happened Thursday goes... I shouldn't have brought it up like that, but it truly did hurt me. It was awful and scary and, and... Traumatizing, seeing you and Gen fight like that. It was even worse seeing you hurt. I watched you fight the agony and lose your air. You started turning bluish and it was all on me. Not only was it up to me to Cure you, it felt like it was all my fault to begin with."

"It wasn't your fault. Genesis should have stopped before you even came in the room."

"Still, the only reason you were fighting that hard was because I dragged you down to the labs. You mentioned that you struggle every time you go there or encounter... that scientist, and I put you through both. But... You didn't communicate with me. I thought because you were offering for us to go, it would be okay for you to be there. At no point did you signal that you wanted to leave or were struggling.

"I didn't know what to look for to see if you were. And I didn't know what to watch out for either. If it weren't for our handfast, I wouldn't have known it was an issue for you at all. That's... not okay. If there's something that breaks you down like that, I need to know about it," Chicane finished. "That's everything I have to say."

"I'm going to think about my answer. I don't want to misspeak." His tone held the same chill it did when she first met him. Was this really going to be the end?

"Okay." She wasn't going to cry. No matter what he said, whether he forgave her or smashed her broken heart to debris, Chicane wasn't going to cry. She could at least compose herself enough to do that. Just breathe slow and keep it together.

It took Sephiroth a few minutes to speak again.

"I'm going to preface my words with a reminder that all of this has been new to me. Everything with you has been a surprise, good and bad. And because of that, we've caused each other unhappiness. In addition, my social ineptitude has already caused you pain on several occasions. It's become clear to me that I am not sensitive to your emotions and that I don't know what I'm doing. It may be impossible for me to uphold the vows I made to you, so I understand if you'd like to end things."

That was all it took for the tears to start dripping down Chicane's face. Figures, for all the resolve she thought she had.

"That being said, I am... trying. I'm trying to understand you and what matters to you. I'm trying to improve. I... With you, I feel things that I have never felt and don't comprehend. It's equal parts exhilarating and terrifying. I," he laughed, running a hand through his hair, "I've gone half mad, falling in love with you. Chicane, I... I don't know whether I'm enamored or angry with you sometimes. Maybe it's both. You're so impulsive and passionate and I think it's rubbed off on me because I want you so badly it's almost painful."

"I want to steal you away and make you mine and give you the world and everything you could ask for. But, if all you're asking for is for me to be open, I'll have to learn how to share myself with you."

"Still... the rational part of me wonders if I'm putting you in danger. My feelings for you, no, my _love_ for you borders on obsession. I'm constantly greedy for more of your time, your affection, your energy. There are individuals who would use that against me. And, I've become jealous. Insanely jealous, at times. There was a moment this morning where I contemplated killing Rufus and seeing if you'd run away to Costa del Sol with me. It was only for a moment, but..."

Chicane laughed softly, "If you'd offered, I might have agreed."

"To put it in fewer words, what I'm saying is... I love you, and that's only going to intensify. But, because of who I am, there will be times I cause you emotional pain or distress. This relationship will nearly always be difficult. But if you promise to be patient with me, I'll do whatever it takes to rectify my mistakes and love you the way you deserve to be loved. I will share every part of myself with you as soon as I find the words to express it. I... I..." Sephiroth shuddered.

Chicane tossed the couch pillow she'd been crying into and pulled him into her arms. She hid her sobs in his shoulder and he held her almost too tightly. They stayed like that for a while, before shifting into a more comfortable position, Chicane in Sephiroth's lap. When her tears slowed, she peeked up at his face. Somehow, she hadn't been expecting tenderness.

"I never answered you, did I?" Chicane murmured.

"You didn't."

"I love you too. I'm willing to accept the hurt if it means getting to help you be better. I'll make plenty of mistakes too. That's only natural. And..." She bit her cheek nervously. "If you're worried about the vows, we can handfast again and revisit them. We were planning on sharing our energy again anyway. I love you, and I don't want you to worry about it. This relationship will be difficult, but I know we can make it work." She tilted her head up and met him in a soft kiss.

She could feel Sephiroth's shoulders relax. He pulled away and grabbed the courtship pendant from where it lay next to them on the couch. Chicane moved her hair to the side and let him put it on her neck again. A calloused hand moved from her neck to her cheek and he kissed her again, slower.

There was nothing sweeter than reconciliation. Nothing, except maybe the gentle, slow way he made love to her afterward, and the tender moans that spilled from their lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Chapter 18 will be up on Thursday, December 3rd.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A date inspired by revenge. A handfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a long one. A little bit of body horror and mentions of gore during the flashbacks. Depictions of sexual content at the end, but nothing too explicit.

Chicane had a hard time giving Sephiroth any space after they cleaned up. She held his hand, sat on his lap, hugged him from behind... It wasn't really an issue, since Sephiroth seemed delighted by the attention. There was a giddy, hopeful feeling building in her chest. Her spirits were buoyant.

Then she turned on the TV and caught fire all over again.

"Now, while there was an apology for improper speculation about Miss Rhapsodos' relationship with President Shinra, some of it still doesn't make sense. For one, where is Sephiroth in all this? Where are _any_ of them? No official statements have been released by any party. Heading into the afternoon, do you think that's something we'll see come out?"

"It's hard to say. We have no knowledge of how Sephiroth tends to take relationships or of how Chicane plans to present herself. As for the President, well... He's always valued actions over words."

"If we don't see a sign soon..."

"Don't say it! No one wants to see that relationship come to an end."

Chicane turned the TV off, shock giving way to rekindled anger. "You know what we forgot about?"

"Hmm?" Sephiroth asked, returning from the kitchen with a tea and a coffee.

"We forgot to get Rufus back for the bullshit he pulled."

"I suppose we did forget about revenge. Do you have anything in mind, starlight?"

"I'm not sure. It's pretty clear I don't know how to deal with the press here. What about you, my dear General?" Her tea was a little too sweet. Par for the course.

"Oh, I have a few ideas."

"Costa looking good again?"

"No, no. An assassination would be too easy. How would you feel about a bit of shopping?"

"You'll have to take me home to change first, but I'm always up for that."

"Our best response is to act like we neither know or care."

"I think I can manage that. I'll blush and bat my eyes and act like I've been in bed with you all day, earning the gifts you're spoiling me with. Because we never fight about anything, of course." She was being sarcastic, but... it felt like that was the front they had to put up in public.

"Of course we don't. How could we have anything to fight about when we're two perfect people, perfectly in love with each other?" Their eyes met and they laughed.

"Seriously, though. Take me to Sector 8 to get ready, and I'll be affectionate and dazzled on your arm all day. I'm already doing it now," she said, voice dropping into a murmur. They kissed again.

"Sounds like a plan. Allow me a few minutes to get ready and we can head out."

She should've known. This should not have been a surprise. And yet, when Sephiroth sighed at a black convertible in the underground parking garage, she was agape. And confused.

"Seph?" She asked in a low voice, not sure if anyone was lurking around a corner.

"Hmm?"

"With all due respect, why did we call a car on Wednesday if you have this?"

"I don't like driving."

"Oh. Why?" She'd never had the opportunity to drive, given her upbringing, but one look at this and she wanted to.

"Traffic laws disappoint me."

"Oh." Chicane waited for him to unlock the passenger side door and slid into the seat. The interior was even more luxurious than the outside. The smell of fine leather and new car was almost as heady as the power she felt rumbling when he turned the ignition.

Chicane almost felt hypersensitive to everything around her. She wasn't flustered, not quite. There was a strange, fluttering excitement radiating from her chest. They were going out expecting the press to catch them. Sephiroth was going to shower her in gifts. It was intoxication of a completely different type than the night before. She wondered if she'd remember all the little details with the same sharpness she felt now. The way Sephiroth looked next to her. The tense muscle in his forearm from driving with one hand. The buttons of his shirt hanging open at the top giving her a peek of chest. The way his hair flowed loose and perfect over his shoulders, soft and fragrant...

They stopped at the garage exit for the scanner. Sephiroth leaned over the center console and gave her a slow, thorough kiss. Chicane couldn't think anymore. She could hardly breathe.

Sephiroth couldn't focus on the highway. Every time Chicane shifted in her seat, breathed differently, he glanced over. He wanted to pull off the road and have his way with her all over again. He hadn't expected her forgiveness and affection.

If it weren't for their mutual need to spite Rufus... He would have kept her in bed all day. She wouldn't have had a voice by the end of the evening. But he had to teach Rufus a lesson about touching things that didn't belong to him, so he'd paint the town red. Maybe if it went well, he'd get a chance to ruin Chicane's voice that night. If he was luckier than that, he'd get a handfast _and_ the reward of breaking her.

They arrived at the penthouse in short order. It was as bright and welcoming as it was the night before. Chicane asked his opinion on clothing and disappeared into the ensuite to get ready.

So this was her bedroom. It held the same warmth as her bedroom in Banora, but it felt friendlier. Luxe, country inspired furniture in neutral colors. Expensive finishes. A large bed (though not quite as massive as his own) piled high with white linens and fluffy pillows. It would have looked normal on one of the home decor shows he secretly binge watched if it weren't for the random pops of bright color.

Her personal book collection with a rainbow of spines. Some of Angeal's large floppy plants— he'd wondered what happened to them. A brightly patterned rug, slightly worn. A painting of the Rhapsodos orchard in rich, vivid color. The bright, striking details were a rebellion against what one expected from the room. A surprise. Much like Chicane herself.

Speaking of which, she was taking longer than he thought. Sephiroth knocked on the door. "Do you need help?"

"Huh? Oh, shit." Chicane opened the bathroom door. "Sorry, I'm just trying to get my makeup right. My nerves are kind of getting the best of me here."

"What's wrong?"

"Well, for one, when you knocked, I drew a line across my face." She doused a soft sponge and wiped eyeliner off her cheekbone. Was that...? Sephiroth dipped his pinky in her jar of oil and brought it to his lips.

"You use mineral oil on your face?"

"Did you just put it in your mouth?" Chicane gave him an incredulous look before reapplying makeup to the area she'd wiped.

"How else would I tell if it's high grade?"

"I'm now imagining you sipping on your sword polish." She blotted her sponge and grabbed a brush.

"And I'm imagining you washing your face with it. This is the same quality oil I use on Masamune."

"Then I suppose you might be able to get your beloved consort a better supply. I buy SS quality mineral oil to blend into cleanser."

"What do you blend it with?" There had been an herbal flavor.

"Aloe vera gel among other things." She drew a flawless wing. Sephiroth watched Chicane with silent fascination. He'd noticed makeup on people before, but he was beginning to realize he enjoyed watching the application more than the end product. Careful artistry and color choice. A deft hand with delicate tools.

"Okay, I can't put eyelashes on with you staring at me like that." Chicane giggled, "Go back into the bedroom, I'll be out in a few."

She was always worth the wait. In the time it took for Sephiroth to decipher three emails (Scarlet shouldn't use her PHS while drinking), Chicane transformed into a dream. The chic spectre that haunted his peripheral vision grabbed a pair of sunglasses. All that time and effort to make it look like she hadn't spent her morning vomiting and arguing, and she covered it.

"Is your head still bothering you?"

"Not really. I'm sensitive to light when I'm hungover, so these are for the cameras. Besides, they go with the look."

"Which is?"

"So cool it's intimidating. Y'know, so we match," Chicane teased, snapping on her bangle.

"Am I?"

"Don't dig for compliments. You know you are."

"It felt smug of me to agree."

"I like it when you're smug. Shall we, General Crescent?" Chicane offered her arm like a proper lady should.

"It would be my pleasure, Miss Rhapsodos."

Chicane was thankful for the sunglasses when they stepped out of Sephiroth's car in Sector 5. The winter sun was bright, but the PHS flashes were brighter. The entire street came to a standstill when they stepped out of the parking garage, only to roar in excitement. Before the crowd of eager fans reached them, Sephiroth leaned in to murmur in her ear, "Hold on to me. Don't talk to them unless they speak to you directly. We'll get through as fast as we can."

They practically crawled towards a designer boutique, stopping every few feet for a photo with a fan or a handshake or autograph. Chicane clung to Sephiroth's right arm as tightly as she could.

"Chicane!" A teenage girl with a nervous smile. "I'm such a big fan of yours! I have been ever since that Live and I was wondering if—"

She got jostled out of the way, but Chicane reached out to grab her hand and pull her back in. "You were saying?"

The girl's eyes went wide with something like hero worship. "Could I take a photo with you?"

"Of course. Do you want Sephiroth in it?"

"Whatever's easiest. I don't want to be any trouble."

"It's no trouble at all." Chicane smiled and posed for the photo, tugging Seph's arm twice to get him to turn towards it. "Be sure to tag me in it if you post it on SNS!"

"By the Goddess! You're _actually_ the best!"

They caught their breath when they reached the boutique. They'd sent employees out to bar entry to the store.

"You did well out there." Sephiroth's quiet praise was enough to remind her of their goal. That fluttering feeling returned.

"Thanks, Seph," she replied, unable to meet his gaze.

"You deserve a reward. Let's find something suitable."

She wasn't impressed by the offerings, but grabbed a couple things to take to the fitting room. Sephiroth asked about colors she liked and styles that suited her in a low voice, hand rarely leaving the small of her back or the side of her waist. That was enough to send the butterflies into overdrive. That lightheaded, overwhelming feeling from earlier was back, and Chicane wasn't sure it was going to abate.

She showed off each of her choices and Sephiroth kept a level face with the hint of a smile. When she finished, he looked up expectantly. "Which ones did you like?"

"The one I liked best was this," she held out a structured white skirt, "but I liked everything I showed you."

"Then we'll take everything." He turned to a clerk and handed over his card.

Sephiroth carried her bags without even giving Chicane a moment to take them. They stepped out to camera flashes, but Sephiroth didn't give the paparazzi a moment of his time, so Chicane didn't either.

He kept up light conversation on the drive across the Plate, but Chicane couldn't even process it well enough to remember. She was too focused on every small detail. The feeling of his hand on her thigh. The lulling warmth from the heater. His indulgent smile. If she wasn't careful, she'd drift off. Today would've been exhausting even if she got adequate sleep. On a few alcohol-and-greens-soaked hours, Chicane was ready to drop.

"If you'd like to rest, it's not an issue. I know you're tired." Sephiroth squeezed her thigh.

"No, no, it would be rude of me. I'll manage."

"I don't mind. It's nice seeing you so relaxed."

"It's nice spending time with you without having anything to worry about."

"It's a nice reprieve," Sephiroth agreed. "But I'm looking forward to tonight."

It was hard not to grin from ear-to-ear on the way in to this one. Sephiroth had brought them to Chicane's favorite designer's Midgar pop-up. By the time she made it to the fitting room she was downright giddy. There were a ton of clothes she loved here. If Sephiroth pulled the same grand gesture he had in the last store, she might have to pay for dinner.

Sephiroth had never enjoyed shopping in person, but this was a delightful exception. Granted, he wasn't shopping for himself, but... It was a nice afternoon. He reclined on a couch outside the fitting room, taking in the space around them. Sharply tailored coats in materials ranging from tartan to red lace. Black blouses structured to look more like cuirasses. A black leather trench with accent strips of purple and crimson. One with lines of white lace running down the front. A suit made out of what looked to be Angeal's quilts.

So this was Chicane's favorite, huh? It might be his favorite too. The clerk spoke to Chicane in a low voice and a grin spread across her face. As soon as they stepped away, his consort scurried over to him.

"What is it, starlight?"

Chicane was bouncing. "I've been invited to the atelier to preview next season's items! Will you come upstairs with me?"

"Of course." He let her lead him to the back staircase.

Mannequins wore linen in black, white, and grey, with occasional pops of red and pink. Linens, silks, vivid floral embroidery, and explosions of frills and lace. They spent an hour listening as the designer explained the concept and inspirations of the collection. Then it segued into something more direct. A lot of what they discussed was out of Sephiroth's range of knowledge, but it seemed Chicane was being offered a photoshoot. Chicane scrawled her PHS number on the back of her agent's card.

"And, in regards to the Shinra anniversary ball in April..."

There was barely restrained glee as Chicane replied that yes, she would _love_ to wear one of their gowns. Not longer after, they were out with several bags and a shipment promised to the Shinra Building.

"Sephiroth! Chicane!"

"Was there any motive behind this shopping spree?"

"Is there any truth to the allegations that—"

"Could you stand here, please?"

They stood and posed for photos, Chicane's obvious glee causing a bit of a commotion.

"Miss Rhapsodos! I have to know, what's got you grinning like that?"

"An afternoon with Sephiroth, of course." One of her more charming smiles.

"Do you have any comment on the speculation about your relationship with Rufus Shinra?"

Chicane's answer was far better than anything Sephiroth would've thought of.

"What article? I've been..." she answered with a deliberate, blushing pause, looking up at him, "distracted, all day."

That was enough to send them into uproar. Sephiroth was secretly delighted. Sweet revenge. By the end of the day, the only pop culture story running would be Sephiroth spoiling her all over town.

When they returned to the car, Chicane blushed for real. "I didn't say too much, did I?"

"That was perfect." He leaned over and kissed her.

"Do you want to hit any more stores?"

"Hmm... Actually, I'd like to take you out to eat, then take you home and eat you out." Every once in a while, he allowed himself to be crude. Just enough to get the reaction he wanted.

It was instant. She stammered, "O-okay. We can do that. That's... Fine. Good. Yes. Gaia..."

Dinner was delightful. Chicane had softened. Her usual wit was less sharp, flirtation pushed more into Sephiroth's hands. He'd never considered himself talkative, but had no issue leading the conversation. She must've thanked him for the day and the clothes half a dozen times. The affection was downright intoxicating.

When the cameras started to flash on the way out, Sephiroth pulled a move out of Genesis' playbook and pulled Chicane into a dramatic kiss.

Rufus Shinra who?

They returned to the penthouse and Chicane did a lap to verify they were alone. "I don't want to wait any longer. I'm yours."

"Bed, then?"

"Yes. Gaia, I haven't been able to think about much else. I could barely focus at dinner."

"I noticed." Sephiroth tugged her close for a kiss.

"So, mm," she let him kiss down her neck, "Would you like to have a handfast first?"

Sephiroth froze against her pulse. "I... If you're willing to revisit our vows like that. I don't mean to put you through anything you aren't ready to handle right now."

"I know you're uncomfortable with the way they are now. It would be nice to hear your vows now that you've had more than just an evening to mull over them."

"I'm more concerned about sharing our energy."

"Why?"

"I don't know what you'll see, and there are far worse memories than the ones you experienced the first time."

"I mean, can we even be sure it'll happen?"

"No, but... I don't want to traumatize you." Sephiroth was nearly rigid under her touch.

Chicane rubbed his shoulder until it started to relax. "I know that there's, well, a _lot_ you haven't told me. And I'd be willing to gamble that you haven't mentioned it because it's too gory to tell me about. I don't have experience with those sorts of things, so I know my reactions have been... bad."

"Your responses have been normal. I'm the one who's abnormal. I'm the—"

"If you talk about my consort that way, I'll be forced to duel you," she reprimanded softly. "I love you and I'll stay by you, no matter what I see."

"Okay."

With her reassurance, Sephiroth became downright eager. "This was a wonderful experience the first time," he murmured, kissing her neck with renewed fervor.

"It was. Even the part where you gave me mako poisoning."

"I think you had a nice morning despite being sick."

"Well, a handsome man spent it with me, so it was hard not to be happy."

"Yes, Angeal did take good care of you."

"Seph!" She pushed on his chest. Sephiroth caught her hand and held it there. And just like that, the air became heavier.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

"Mhm," Chicane replied, taking off her pendant and holding it out for Sephiroth to clasp. Their eyes met, alight with excitement.

This time, Sephiroth started. "I vow to show you the honesty and respect you deserve."

"I vow to be loyal to you in our courtship, in word and deed." _And do my best to avoid pressers with Rufus,_ she added mentally.

"I vow to take your side in all disputes, verbal or physical." That was probably in his best interest anyway.

"I vow to accept that you cannot always protect me from harm." A burden she could pull from his shoulders.

"I vow to share your company, now and as long as you'll have me, as your consort."

"With these vows, I accept your courtship," Chicane finished. A drop in an unending ocean. The overwhelming taste and stench of mako. The last thought Chicane had before she fainted was that, as always, Sephiroth was right.

Blood. Mako. Smoke.

"You know already that each time your body rejects an infusion, we have to do it again."

"Yes, f- Doctor." The boy trembles, covered in red and green. When his body had run out of mako to expel, it gave up his blood instead.

"So why, then, do you insist on wasting our time?" Hojo's face twists with anger.

"I can't help it." Panic. Guilt.

"Then we'll just have to restrain you." Flash.

Blood. Mako. Smoke.

Mako green devours the boy in the mirror's aqua eyes. He shivers. His nose begins to bleed mako green. It burns. Everything's green, now. The boy closes his fists. Focuses. The bleeding stops.

"13.94 seconds. An admirable improvement." Flash.

Blood. Mako. Smoke.

"You've broken another set of restraints." They'd flown across the room and shattered a cabinet.

"It appears so."

"No matter. We'll have to take better precautions."

"I'll try to relax." His body wasn't his own, when the mako hit. He still couldn't help his reactions. His body didn't want the injections, and it tried to reject them with everything it had.

"See that you do, Subject." Flash.

Blood. Mako. Smoke.

"Tch, you ever wonder if the spook bleeds green?" A low voice, but not low enough for him to miss.

"Wanna find out?"

They catch him at the river. Fools, it turns out, bleed red. He is washing the last of the blood from his hair when the first fireball glances by his face.

"They were your comrades in arms!" SOLDIER Rhapsodos roars, all new-enhancement fury and spell fire.

"They attempted to assault me."

"So you _killed_ them?"

"I ended up requiring lethal force. I'm well within my rights to use it." How troublesome. He ties his hair back, side-stepping the second Firaga.

"Merde, how can you justify it like that?!" SOLDIER Rhapsodos— Genesis, his name was, comes hurtling his way.

"I don't understand, SOLDIER." He won't kill this one, he thinks. It would be a terrible inconvenience to have to wash his hair again. Hopefully he doesn't force it.

"What do you mean, you don't understand?!" Genesis slashes with increased vigor, face contorting into a mask of rage.

He's about to deal with it and kill Genesis anyway when his companion (Brother, maybe? Friend? Lover? It's below his notice.) throws himself in the middle of their battle.

"Genesis, you can't do this! Sir, please forgive him. His enhancements have been giving him the worst temper lately."

"He killed them, Angeal! Killed two of our brothers-in-arms and said he didn't understand why it was an issue."

"Huh?" SOLDIER Hewley stops, taking the brunt of Genesis' strike, and looks Sephiroth in the eyes.

He has never felt seen like this before. Seen like more than a feral beast, a killing machine held barely in check. He loves and hates it in equal measure.

"What don't you understand, Sephiroth?"

For a moment, he can't understand why Hewley cares enough to ask. Then it is the joy/agony of hearing his name. "I don't understand what's wrong with killing them. They're going to die here anyway, if they're foolhardy enough to try and attack me."

"Who raised you? I'd like to take them into the trees and put two in their skull," Genesis spits.

"I was raised inside the Company."

At that, both of them stare at him, agape.

"Like, Rufus Shinra raised in the company?" The question is hopeful.

"No. I was raised by Dr. Hojo. Any further details are classified," he answers, unprepared for the shuddering expressions of pity-horror- _knowing_ from the two of them. That pity sears harder than the mako ever did. Flash.

Chicane accepted Sephiroth's energy into her own without a moment's hesitation. It overwhelmed, burning but chilling her to the bone. He had been so alone, then. So cold. She wouldn't let him be alone like that again.

The boys left Chicane behind again. She isn't surprised by it, not in the least. No, she's angry. This was supposed to be her adventure! It was her idea! And as always, Genesis and Angeal left her in the dust. She runs down the path until her legs burn. Gen and 'Geal are waiting at the opening to the abandoned mines.

"Little Bit, I don't think this is a good idea," Angeal begins, nervous.

"It's just a few monsters. What, you think we can't handle 'em?" Genesis asks, arms behind his head.

"Yeah, c'mon Angeal! Between us we have half a dozen materia and two swordsmen. What's the worst thing that could happen?" She's all smiles and bravado.

"Well, just for a minute. We'll scope it out." Flash.

The boys were in the secret hideout without her for the third time that week. Genesis had made such a big stink about how they were too old for it, and yet, there he was, chatting it up with Angeal. Gaia, they were probably talking about her. She hadn't missed the way Angeal stared at her the other day. She wanted to run down there and demand they bring her in on the secret.

But she couldn't, because she was a young lady, and young ladies sit through excruciating lunches with Rufus Shinra without looking at their PHS or running across town. Seemed like Rufie hadn't received the same directive, because his attention is focused on something in his lap. She resists sighing, slouching, or examining her split ends, but finally gives in.

"Rufus." No response.

"Rufie."

"Rufie-poo, baby boy, respond to me or else!" She coos. Her patience has run thin.

Rufus looks up sharply. "What? Don't call me that."

"I wouldn't call you that if you actually paid attention to me. I thought I was supposed to be your date to this thing. What are you looking at?"

Rufus sighs, running a hand through professionally tousled hair. "The newest footage from Wutai. A friend got it to me."

"Show me," she insists in a low voice.

"I shouldn't even have it," he protests.

"Show me or I'm going to... I don't know, fawn over you for the rest of the day. I'll be super annoying."

"By the Goddess, Chicane, fine." He smirks, eyes alight, before leaning over to show his PHS.

She can't focus on anything but the beauty of Sephiroth's movements. Graceful, sweeping motions and broad strokes. Her heart hammers in her chest. A true hero.

"I thought you were supposed to be my date to this thing. And now you're blushing over a video of another guy," Rufus teases.

"He's so..." Chicane trails off, blushing.

"Oh Gaia, here you go again." Rufus' voice is equal parts annoyed and indulgent. 

"Sorry. But..."

"Go ahead."

"You met him, right? What's he like in person?"

"He seemed... restrained." Flash.

Their secret hideout in the caverns, with broken furniture and hopes dashed to pieces.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" She could barely see for anger.

"We knew you'd react like this. We wanted to make sure the last summer with the three of us was one to remember." Angeal shuffles his feet, uncomfortable.

"You still should have told me!"

"Chicane..." He sighs.

"You guys are leaving me behind _again_ , and you couldn't even bother to let me know! After the end of the month, I might not see you ever again!" She wipes away angry tears with shaking hands.

"Even if the morrow is barren of promises, nothing shall forestall my return," Genesis proclaims. LOVELESS, as always. This time it hits a little too close to home.

"Gen..." She sobs.

"I promise I'll come back to you a hero. We both will. We'll be First Class SOLDIERs and heroes, Little Bit! You can't be sad about us saving Gaia, can you?"

"I guess not..."

"We're chasing our dreams. You've got to find yours, too." Flash.

"Chicane, there's someone here to see you."

"Send them away. I'm in no state to speak to anyone."

"Sugar, you've been hiding in there for three weeks. You're starting to worry your father and I."

"I do what's expected of me. That's more than I should be capable of, considering..."

Roxanne sighs. "Well, I'll send him up to chat. Try and be presentable."

Two knocks with the back of his hand. "Chicane?"

"Rufie! How are they? Have you seen them? Are they okay?" She runs up to the door, but hesitates to open it. She's... truly not in a state to see anyone. It's embarrassing.

"They haven't been gone a month. Of course they're fine. They've got SOLDIER testing coming up."

"Could you kick them out? Make them come home? It's so empty and miserable here now."

"I can't do that. And I wouldn't if I could. SOLDIER is your brother's dream."

"I know, but..."

"You're lonely. I get it."

"Yeah," she agrees.

"I didn't come by to talk about Genesis." His tone drops from its typical arrogant cadence.

"Something wrong?"

"I wanted to let you know it might be a while before I visit again. My father has deemed it best that I run our operations in Junon for the time being. I'll be busy, and I don't think I'll have the time to come down."

"O-oh." Left behind again, from where she least expects it.

"Look, I... In a few years..." Rufus starts and stops, pausing for nearly a minute before saying, "I'll see you when I see you."

"Okay," she sniffles. She throws the door open when she hears Rufus' footsteps start to retreat, hugging him from behind. "Thanks for telling me." Flash.

Beneath every front she presented, Chicane was afraid of abandonment. Sephiroth savored her energy as it joined his. He wouldn't leave her behind.

They laid there for a moment, silently acknowledging each other, before the euphoria hit. Then it became a frenzy of mouths and hands and legs and _heat_ . Scrambling for each other's clothes, for each other's bodies, for _more_. They fell apart in perfect unison every time. This, too, came in flashes.

Chicane cradled in Sephiroth's arms, demanding more, more, _more_. The carnal delight when he gave her what she needed. The heat of their bond mixed with the ecstasy of connection, again and again. Writhing together on the bed, against the wall, in the shower... It was impossible to stop. When Chicane couldn't find the strength to keep moving, she begged Sephiroth to do the moving for them both.

And when the SOLDIER's strength finally gave out, they collapsed in a heap on the bed, panting and clutching each other. They fell asleep entwined in each other's arms, courtship pendant still faintly glowing between them.

Chicane woke up chilled to the core. What time was it? Too late to tell. Sephiroth was asleep next to her, breathing slower than ever. She'd never managed to catch him asleep before. She didn't want to disturb him, but... She needed to be in his arms again. Longing, bone deep. She took a moment to study his sleeping figure. Brow smooth, face completely relaxed. Without his piercingly bright eyes, Sephiroth was... pretty.

She usually called him beautiful but pretty was a descriptor she'd never give the man while he was awake. Pretty, in the milky smoothness of his skin and the soft, full lips. Pretty, in the eyelashes that dusted his cheekbones. Pretty, in the mess of silky hair that spilled over the pillows around them. For a moment, she wondered if he was prettier than she was.

Then Chicane remembered what they did all evening and any thoughts of inadequacy dissipated. She was so cold, still. She tried to shift closer as silently as possible. Brilliant eyes flashed open and Sephiroth pulled her close to his chest. If it weren't for the mess of hair threatening to suffocate her, it would be perfect. His breathing lulled her back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Chapter 19 will be up Sunday, December 6.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An eventful day for Sephiroth and Chicane. Rufus' retaliation. Chicane's counterattack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another long one, and very dialogue heavy at that.

In the morning, she was alone. But before disappointment hit, Sephiroth slipped into the room holding two steaming mugs.  
"Cocoa?" He offered.  
"S'good. Come sit?"  
"In a few, if you'd like. I'm making breakfast. Take your time getting up."

Chicane did, sipping her cocoa and letting the world come in slowly. The first thing she became aware of was the smell of smoke. She scurried out to the kitchen. Sephiroth held a pan out over the trash can, scraping an unrecognizably burnt piece of food into the trash.

"I've made a terrible mistake."  
"I... can see that. How about I make breakfast?" She opened a window, letting the smoke pour out.  
"After everything you did for me last night?"  
"You can do the dishes after if that's what you're worried about. Oh, and could you fetch my cocoa from the bedroom?"  
"Yes, ma'am," Sephiroth teased, leaving to grab it.  
"Sorry, I shouldn't order you around!"  
"Please do, if it means edible food." He came back with her mug and her PHS.  
"Edible's a good description of my cooking abilities. Is it good? No. Is it edible? Probably," Chicane mumbled, rummaging in the refrigerator. "Can you use a knife?"  
"Chicane,” he replied, dumbstruck.  
"That was a dumb question, sorry. I'm still waking up. Can you chop these vegetables for me?"  
"Sure."

  
Sephiroth worked beside her in companionable silence. Soon, the vegetables Chicane picked out were piles of neat slices. It was hard to saute them with Seph staring like that, but she couldn't blame him. She'd done the same thing. Genesis called when she was in the middle of flipping their (entirely too large for the pan) omelette.  
"Could you be a dear and put it on speaker for me?" Sephiroth obliged, setting her PHS on the counter nearby.   
"You're up early," Genesis said in amazement.  
"Yep! I'm trying and kind of failing to flip an omelet right now."  
"So you still have company."  
"Would it make you feel better if I lied and said it was a huge omelet for just me?"  
Gen laughed. "No. I was only calling to let you know that you made the headlines again."  
"Oh Gaia... better than yesterday, I hope."  
"Much. Tell Sephiroth to turn the news on, since I sincerely doubt he's doing anything to help you in the kitchen."  
"Okay. Was that all?"  
"Angeal and I will be headed that way around noon, so please be clothed with a few feet of distance between you, or I cannot be held liable for my attitude."  
Chicane giggled. "We will be. Love you, Gen. See you later."  
"Love you."

When Chicane brought their enormous (but admittedly, overcooked) omelette into the living room, Sephiroth already had the news on. There she was, grinning like a fool on TV.  
"What article? I've been... distracted, all day." TV Chicane blushed and smiled at TV Sephiroth.  
"And while initially we took her comment at face value, it seems that Chicane was distracted by more than her confidant."

She took a bite out of her omelet. "Oh no, you were distracting all by yourself."  
"As were you. Thank you for indulging me yesterday, dearest."

"Rumor has it that Miss Rhapsodos and the Silver General were at Vale yesterday not just to shop, but to discuss business. They were spotted heading up to the atelier and didn't come out for hours. In a vague SNS post today, the brand said this: 'With spring lying just ahead; keep your eyes out for a splash of red.' "

"Wouldn't it be a kicker if they did that and then I dropped out of the shoot?" Chicane snickered.  
"And deprive yourself all of those clothes? You wouldn't."  
"You know me too well already."

"While Chicane's involvement with Vale is still shrouded in mystery, one thing that certainly isn't is her relationship with the Silver General. They were spotted all over the Plate yesterday, talking to fans and taking in some shopping. Their day out was capped off with early dinner at Sublime on Six and a kiss that left the world in 'aww'."

Chicane cringed. "What a pun! Oof."  
"It wasn’t their best work."  
"Wow, you really went for it, huh?" TV Sephiroth swept TV Chicane off her feet in a kiss.  
"Did you forget? You were there."  
"It looks so much more dramatic on camera than it did in person."  
"That was the point." Too smug, already. She leaned over and stole a kiss of her own.

The news had moved on to discussing their relationship. Chicane listened, rapt.

"Now, I think the interesting thing about this is how there's no precedent for Sephiroth's actions. We've never seen him in the spotlight with anyone before, at least not romantically. So while we do have plenty of clips of General Rhapsodos' playboy nature, we have nothing to go on here. It's as though we all get to watch Sephiroth fall in love for the first time."

"This is the first time we've seen someone in the First Class bubble date, outside of Genesis' antics. And honestly, who else would be up to the challenge of dating Sephiroth? She has experience dealing with SOLDIER, a privileged upbringing suited to ballrooms and boardrooms, and a chic sense of style that's a perfect match for her consort."  
"And, obviously, she has no problems dealing with fans. Since the New Year, she's catapulted herself into one of the top ten spots on SNS. Is there anything you'd be interested to see from her, moving forward?"  
"Modeling is great and all, but more singing! Even if she makes it onto the cast of LOVELESS, it's still a few months before the season opens. If I were in her position, I'd be doing more SNS Lives and seeing if I could drag one of my famous friends on there."  
"What, convince Sephiroth to do it? He's infamous for turning down interviews."  
"Sure, or one of the other two Generals. I bet she could even get President Shinra on there."  
"Well, I don't know about that." Both gossip correspondents laughed before throwing it to commercial.

  
"Huh. I should go live on SNS. Definitely not right now, but eventually. If I can convince myself to stop cuddling on the couch with you, I really do need to get some practice in. I found a dance class to take tomorrow but I'm still worried."  
"Are you not much of a dancer?" Sephiroth asked, head tilting in confusion.  
"No, I am, I've been taking classes as long as I've been in theatre. I'm a better singer than a dancer, but I'm no slouch at either. I'm just out of shape," she laughed. "I haven't been able to do much since Year's End, with all the monster activity in Banora. Just some stretches and basic barre work."  
"Would you like to go exercise?" The eagerness on his face bordered on bloodlust. “I’d be more than happy to help you.”  
"I'd like to get some cardio in, at the very least. But you can't leave me aching, seriously. I'm gonna take a dance class tomorrow, and then my audition's Tuesday morning. I know one day of exercise isn't going to magically fix me, but it'll make me worry a bit less."  
"Sure. I'll help you change."  
"Moonshine... After last night?"  
"I've found some energy." When Sephiroth followed her to her bedroom, Chicane realized just how much energy he’d found.

He helped her get undressed, at least. She wasn't any better when they got to Sephiroth's apartment. After another brief interlude, they stepped out onto the SOLDIER Floor. There was no one in sight, but there was some sort of caterwauling coming from further down the corridor. Sephiroth pulled in front of Chicane. "Stay behind me. We'll move up slow. If I put out two fingers, it means stop."

Chicane took the softest steps possible, keeping a hand on Sephiroth's back. They moved down the hallway towards the noise. 

"AaaAaaaAaaAaaaAaaAaaa!" They shared a worried glance before slowing to a crawl.

It seemed to be coming from a closed room. Was someone calling for help? Sephiroth did the two finger signal and pressed her against the wall before slamming the doors open with one boot and lunging in. 

"Aaa—Shit! Ifrit's saggy balls, Sephiroth, ya don't have to scare a guy like that!"  
"Were you... singing, Lt. Fair? I thought something was dying in here."  
"Yeah I gathered that when you busted in here with your sword out. Gaia! Like you've never heard someone practice their vibrato before. Honestly!"  
"You... what?" Chicane lost it. She sank to her knees in the hallway. Her shoulders heaved. Her diaphragm ached. "That was... You're kidding, Zack! You can't be serious!"

Her laughs turned to squeals.

"Aw Chicane, I shoulda just called you! Think you could give me some pointers?"  
"Uh yeah. Don't do... any of what you just did." She wiped tears from the corners of her eyes. Zack gave her a hand up.  
"So why are you guys here? It's Sunday. Unless... were you hoping to get in a quickie? Cause I can scoot. Didn't hear nothin'. Didn't see nothin'."  
"Fair..." Sephiroth threatened. Chicane waved him off, explaining, "Sephiroth was helping me get a workout in before my audition on Tuesday."  
"Oh, that makes more sense. I'd be happy to help out!"

Between Sephiroth's sadism and Zack's unfaltering encouragement, Chicane got a legitimately good workout in. True, she felt faint. But she only nearly threw up, which both of them assured her was an accomplishment. While she jogged through the "cooldown" setting on the treadmill, Zack pestered Sephiroth.

"When was the last time you hit the machines in here?"  
"I keep a dojo in my apartment. I have no need to exercise on the SOLDIER floor."  
"Sure, but it would really amp the guys up to see you here! Something to compete against, y'know? A real challenge. When was the last time you even maxed out?"  
"It's been a while." Sephiroth's brow creased thoughtfully.  
"You know, Angeal said something like that too," Chicane panted. "That you should break the records on the machines again or something. That it would be encouraging."

The treadmill flashed leaderboards for each challenge when she finished. Zack or Angeal held the top spot on every single one. Sephiroth leaned over her shoulder to look, flicking through with a finger.

Her consort became the smug bastard she knew and loved. "Did you even try?"   
"Me?" Chicane squeaked. She didn’t think there was a part of her that wasn’t sweating.  
"No, no, starlight, you did your best. Zackary, did you even try when you beat this course?"  
Zack leaned over as well. "Yeah! It took me a month to get that time."  
"I have bad news for you."

Chicane stepped off of the treadmill and Sephiroth took her place. "Do you mind, starlight? This will only take a few minutes."

"Go ahead. You wanted me to stretch down, right?"

Sephiroth swiped in and the machine whirred to life. He absently punched in a few commands. The treadmill adjusted with cheery beeps.

"AUTOMATIC ADJUST ENABLED. PROCEED AT YOUR OWN PACE. COURSE C, START!"

Chicane forgot all about her stretches when Sephiroth started running. He started fast and only grew faster. The treadmill's whirr reached a shrill pitch as it kept up, punctuated by the hastening thuds of his boots.

"NEW RECORD!"

The machine said it a few more times. With each kilometer, he moved faster. There was no man on Gaia that could hope to outrun him, she thought briefly. Then she wondered if it was bad she found it attractive. It wasn’t like Sephiroth was a danger to her, or anything.

"COURSE C COMPLETE! NEW RECORD SET: 6 MINUTES, 17 SECONDS."

Zack made a noise somewhere between incredulity and excitement and grabbed Sephiroth's shoulder.

"Does this qualify as a real challenge, Fair?" Sephiroth asked, smug smirk in its rightful place. He'd broken a sweat— Chicane could hardly look away from the droplets beading on his collarbones— but he didn't sound out of breath at all.

"Yeah! You did great."

Sephiroth's eyes softened. No one could stay sassy when Zack was so enthusiastic.

"So, was that the fastest you can go?" Chicane asked.  
"On a treadmill, yes. It’s easier to run on actual land. Are you ready to head back?"  
"Yeah. Let me steal your shower?"  
"Of course."  
"Oh, thanks for the help, Zack! You kept it positive."  
"No problem! Hope you two enjoy your shower,"' he replied with a wink.

Sephiroth did enjoy it, despite Chicane hogging the hot water. She made up for it by singing under her breath as she washed his hair. The view... was also very nice. It may have been a side effect of their handfast, but he could hardly keep his hands off. Even though they’d gotten distracted and fallen into bed twice today. When they settled down in the living room, Chicane put her legs over his lap. Sephiroth massaged her calves.

"Oh, I guess Gen's mad. He and Angeal were going to the apartment to see us. I probably should have thought about that before we came here."  
"They're more than welcome to come up here."  
"Yeah, I invited them. He says..." She tapped at her PHS. "He shouldn't be surprised, since I've spent more time here than at the penthouse. Also, when am I going to tell our parents I'm living in sin? Neeevvver," she murmured, typing. "It doesn't even count because it's not like I'm living here. I'm just here. I don't have clothes here."  
"Until they deliver the things you ordered yesterday," Sephiroth pointed out.

  
"Well, you gave them this address."  
"I did."   
"So it's kinda your fault. That I'm here."  
"Mm."  
"With clothes."  
"Yes."  
"Living in siiiin," she sing-songed, laughing.  
"You didn't seem to have a problem with it last night," he replied with a smirk.  
"I didn't this morning either. But that doesn't mean I wanna call my mom and tell her about that thing you made me try."  
"Fair enough. Although, now I'm thinking about that..." He wouldn't mind showing her a few more things.  
"Gen and Angeal are on the way here. We can revisit the topic later tonight."  
"I'm holding you to that."  
"I hope you do."

When Genesis and Angeal arrived, Sephiroth made a point of kissing Chicane. She rolled her eyes at him. "Don't make trouble."  
"So when did you two handfast yesterday? Was it before or after Seph spent a small fortune?"  
"How did you know?" Chicane asked, blushing.  
"Your eyes have a more noticeable mako ring."  
"They do?" She reached for her PHS to check, only for it to ring in her hand. "It's my agent. I'll go take it in the guest room. Sorry."

  
Angeal waited for the bedroom door to close before turning to Sephiroth with rivalry dancing in his eyes. "What's this I hear about you shattering machine records?"  
"Just a moment's fun while Chicane stretched down."  
"Uh-huh."  
Genesis shushed them. "I'm trying to listen to Chicane's conversation. We can talk about this later."  
Sephiroth strained his ears as well.

"I appreciate that. …Yes, I understand. No, I'll speak to him directly. Yes. Thank you for the work you put in. Likewise. Uh-huh. Goodbye."  
SLAM!  
Chicane stormed out of the guest room, shouting, "You should have killed that bastard when you had the chance! Putain! Of all the underhanded, dirty-dealing scoundrels, he's got to be the worst!"

He didn't speak Banoran, but he knew the swears well enough to understand most of what she said after that. Genesis and Angeal responded in their mother tongue, trying to defuse her, but it took a full five minutes before Chicane threw herself down on the couch and cried out, "Rufus is making the Company buy out my PR contract! He's going to come up and negotiate the numbers! I should have known he wouldn't take rejection sitting down. Gaia... he's going to hold my career in his hands. How the fuck do I get leverage here?! Fuck!"

Sephiroth should have remembered he couldn't be happy without something catastrophic happening.

  


Chicane paced the length of Sephiroth's kitchen until Angeal literally had to hold her still. "What do I say? How the fuck do I make this viable? I can't turn him down. That would blacklist me to every agency in the city, and if I don't have an agent, I won't be able to hold a job on the Avenue. And then I can kiss LOVELESS goodbye forever."

"Calm down. Think it through."  
"That's what I was trying to do before you pinned me here, Angeal." She tried to roll off his grip but it was too strong.  
"Pacing yourself crazy isn't going to fix anything," Genesis remarked.  
"Sure. Um... Is it too late for Costa, moonshine?"  
Sephiroth chuckled, "I'm afraid so. Besides, if you were in Costa, you still couldn't perform."  
"You're right, that is a drawback to that plan. Okay, so we frame someone else for it."  
"I can't help you kill Rufus, starlight."  
"Fine. I'll do it all by myself."  
"I'm professionally obligated to prevent you from killing Rufus,” Sephiroth amended.

"That's unfortunate. Okay, okay. Viable ideas. Can't turn him down. Shinra already bought me out of my old contract, so I'm out in the cold if I don't get something figured out. Okay, so what can I do for the new contract?"  
Angeal let her go and she went back to pacing. She had to take the deal, so how could she milk everything possible out of it? It would have to be a multifaceted deal with absurd royalty rates and rights. And she'd need a manager. Chances are, Azalea Neen would leap at the chance to represent her, so Chicane could probably bring her on.   
She'd ask for an obscene signing amount, too, to test Rufus' mettle. And with it... She'd invest back into Shinra. This could work. If she played her cards right, Chicane would have as sharp a knife pressed to Rufus' throat as he was pressing to hers.

And she'd always been good at cards.

A dark-haired Turk knocked on Sephiroth's door a few minutes later. Chicane answered, acting as upset as possible. "Tell Rufus he can come down here himself!" SLAM!

That bought her a few extra minutes and put the conversation in her space. Her space? Gaia, she really was living with Sephiroth, wasn't she? Not in a permanent, full-time way, but if she felt that comfortable here...  
It was something to think about later. She had to focus on the deal right now. She puzzled out Sephiroth's coffee machine and put a pot on. She'd need it. If Rufus was going to buy her, Chicane wanted to make it as painful a process as possible. Fifteen minutes after she'd turned the Turk away, he returned with Rufus.

She let Sephiroth answer the door. 

"Mr. President."  
"A pleasure to see you. Is your consort still in? We have business to discuss." Rufus' tone was cold as could be. Good, Chicane thought. He knew the game was getting serious.  
"Let me see if she's available." Sephiroth closed the door and stepped into the kitchen. "Are you ready?"  
"As ready as I'll get. Would you mind bringing him in here? It puts a table between us for safety."  
"Of course. I'll be sure to stop you if you get a sudden urge to leap across it."  
"This is why I love you, moonshine. You understand me so well."

Chicane arranged herself casually at the kitchen table before Rufus got there. She leaned back and took a sip of coffee.   
"Miss Rhapsodos," Rufus greeted icily. That's right. Cold ire. Delicious. They weren't friends, not anymore. Not today.  
"President Shinra," she responded in kind, "so nice of you to join me here."  
"Of course. I appreciate you taking time out of your weekend to speak with me. Generally, I'd let Chairwoman Neen handle talent negotiations, but you present a special case."  
"So I've heard. I understand you bought out my contract from Crown, so I'm of the impression you're here to offer me a deal before another agency does."  
"That's correct. Ms. Neen will handle any written contracts, but as she's unfortunately unavailable today, I thought we'd talk out the big picture and save some time."

"Where would you like to begin?" Chicane asked, hardly looking up from her coffee.  
"I'm willing to offer a two million gil contract with standard performance and mechanical royalties; master copyrights to remain within the Company; and, two scheduled appearances per month at the Company's discretion." It was more than reasonable, if a bit controlling of any future creations. But she didn’t want reasonable.  
"I think we both know that isn't going to work for me."  
"Your offer, then?" Rufus' eyes glittered. Two shards of true ice, stabbing into her skin. This was the closest to sexual tension the two of them had ever had. Chicane loathed it.  
"Ten million, 25% royalties; master copyrights and songwriter's rights to myself as applicable. I'll do four appearances a month, but I have the final say on what." She met Rufus' eyes, projecting boredom. He wasn't the only one who'd grown up learning deals.

"That's unreasonable. Also, is it necessary for you to have all three of your guard dogs staring me down?"  
"Why, Rufus, they're your SOLDIERs. They're here for your protection. In case I lose my temper and go for your throat." She cast her gaze over her shoulder. Genesis was sitting on the counter, trying to contain a smirk. Angeal leaned next to him, arms folded over his chest. Sephiroth... was looking at her in a way that he probably shouldn't in company. Really? This was a turn-on for him?

"If we're concerned about my safety, I'll have to ask you to remove your materia. You'd sooner light me on fire than chip a nail."  
"That's fair. I think we can agree that Angeal's the most honorable person in the room. I'll give him my bangle," Chicane offered, unclasping it, "provided your shadow turns over his weapon too."  
"I wouldn't tell Tseng to shoot you."  
"And I wouldn't cast a Firaga on you, but in the interest of safety..." She trailed off.  
"Tseng." Rufus waved his bodyguard forward.  
Chicane caught the hint of a smile on Tseng's face as he turned over his gun. She tossed Angeal her bangle. "There. Do you feel safer?"

"Not remotely, but let's continue. Four million, 25% royalties. You can have the copyrights to what you create, but everything will be licensed to the Company in perpetuity. Six appearances, with two on the Network Service, but you have veto power."  
"I don't do perpetuity. Two year licensing, with negotiations at release for more or less. Seven and a half mil, and I get stock options for my personal portfolio." She slowly crossed one leg over the other. If she could get a couple million in shares and convince her father to let her represent the Banora White Juice Company's shares... And the Rhapsodos family shares...  
"Five million. Public sale of anything up to that amount in Class B shares. You appear on Lil' Stamp and Friends to promote SOLDIER recruitment. And... You let me take you to lunch after the shareholders' meeting next Wednesday." An overture. If anything, this deal had renewed his interest. How infuriating.  
"One-time appearance on the dog show. Scarlet comes to lunch too. I get to punch you in the face."  
"You can bring Sephiroth or Genesis as well. You can punch me right now anywhere besides the face or groin."

"Take off your shirt."  
"What?" He blinked incredulously.  
"Did I stutter?"  
Rufus obliged, shrugging off his coat and unbuttoning the shirt.  
"Just wanted to make sure you weren't wearing any armor."

Chicane flexed her fingers, picking a spot. She could feel Sephiroth's energy from the handfast still burning in her veins. Would it be wrong to use it for this? There was mako running through her system right now. What else would she use it for? She thought back to Angeal teaching her how to punch in Banoran summer heat. As a kid, she wasn't much danger to anybody. But now... Chicane reared back and gave Rufus a right hook to the solar plexus with all the speed and momentum she could muster. He collapsed, clutching the table and wheezing.

  
"Great doing business with you. While you recover, I'll give my father a call about the stock."

She sauntered out of the room, savoring the weight of eyes on her back. Chicane made sure the balcony door was shut tight before pulling out her PHS and dialing.  
"Good afternoon, my dear daughter."  
"Hi Papa, I can't talk for long but I need your advice."  
"I'm all ears."  
"So, Shinra is buying out my contract."  
"Was that your plan all along? How brilliant!"  
"We agreed on five million, and Rufus is willing to sell shares from the voting class up to that amount, so... How much do you think I should buy?"  
"From the Class— Gaia, he didn't get his father's head for business! You've got him where you want him. If you were to buy four or four point five's worth... With the family shares... And the Company's... You could be a controlling shareholder by Monday afternoon."  
"That's what I thought, too. Do I go for it?" She didn't need his confirmation, but her father would be upset if she didn't consult him.  
"Yes, Chicane. Absolutely."

She returned to Rufus with a smile on her face. "Thanks for waiting."  
"Of course. How much did you want to turn into voting stock?"  
"Four point five million."   
"Sure." Rufus’ face flashed agony all over again. He must have done the mental arithmetic.   
"Now, I do have a dance class tomorrow morning, but I can come up afterward. Will all the paperwork be in order by then?"  
"It shouldn't be an issue."  
"Good. Now, I think that about covers it, unless there's anything else?"  
"No, this is enough. I look forward to working with you, Miss Rhapsodos." He rose, pressed a kiss to Chicane's outstretched hand, and turned to leave.  
"Likewise. I'll see you then, Mr. President."  
Sephiroth saw Rufus and Tseng out.

Genesis ruffled her hair. "Normally, saying this would be an insult, but you're like our father."  
"I had to make the best of the situation. Can't believe I pulled it off." It felt like the lasso around her had loosened, in a way.  
"Pulled it off? You're basically a controlling interest now, if Davis lets you dictate for him in meetings."  
"So he owns me via contract, and I own him via board. Well, more or less." She owned Rufus as long as her father was happy with her. Fulfilling her father's whims had never been Chicane's strong suit.  
"You're holding knives to each other's throats," Angeal agreed.  
"Rufus' knife is just a bit longer than mine, but we'll make it work."

"Don't worry, Costa's still an option if things get too bad." Sephiroth came back into the kitchen and kissed her on the head.  
"I thought you were professionally obligated not to."  
"I don't like the way he looks at you." He looked away, the beginnings of a blush on his cheeks.  
"Are you _jealous?"_ Chicane laughed. "After—"

"We're still here," Genesis reminded.  
"Well, he knows what I mean."  
"I'm not jealous. I simply take issue with Rufus staring at you like that." Sephiroth still wouldn't look back at her.  
"Like what?" Chicane's smirk only grew. Genesis snickered as well.  
"Like— May I have a word with you in the other room?"

Angeal's booming laugh followed Chicane and Sephiroth all the way into the bedroom, audible even after they shut the door.

"So are you going to tell me what's got you so flustered, or should I continue teasing you?"  
"I— You— _Chicane_." Sephiroth finally gave up and pulled her into a kiss. With the night (and morning) they'd had, she knew exactly what his problem was.  
"Mm, we have company, you know," she said in a low voice. "Can't exactly do that right now."  
His lips brushed her ear as he whispered, "If they weren't here, we wouldn't leave the bedroom for the rest of the day."  
"Is that a threat?"  
"A promise. You were so… attractive, in there. I’ve never found you so dangerously sexy." At his admission, heat pooled in Chicane's stomach. It might have been a good thing they were alone.

"I know, darling, I saw the look on your face." She trailed a thumb along the edge of his jaw.  
"And you missed the one on Rufus'?"  
"I was too busy making a deal."  
"He was staring at you like he wanted to bend you over the table."  
"And how do you know that?" Chicane teased.  
"Because I was thinking the same thing."

She played up her accent. "Why, General Crescent! To think that you'd lead me into a life of sin! I was a virgin a week ago, you know."  
"That's debatable," Sephiroth smiled, eyes glittering.

"Don't be so smug. We should hang out with Gen and Angeal while they're around. It's only a matter of time before the world needs one of you, y'know."  
"I can be smug and still spend time with them."  
"No, you can't, because if you put that smug grin on again I’ll be forced to take you to bed."  
"What a scandal, Miss Rhapsodos," he purred.  
"You've turned me into a terrible slut."  
"Oh no, you're very good at it."

Chicane lightly slapped his arm, scoffing. Sephiroth chuckled, the breath-laugh music to her ears. He kissed her one more time, softer, before they walked back out. Genesis shook his head, but he was still grinning. Angeal's eyes glittered with mirth. A ball of warmth formed in her chest. This was her family. Everything was finally falling into place.

Her father was happy with her. She'd defused the Rufus situation. Sephiroth was very attached (both literally and figuratively). His fingers found their way into her hair and Chicane leaned into the touch, pondering the way things had changed. The month's anxieties and tension had melted away. She knew her parents were still fighting, still unhappy— but she wasn't being dragged into it. And her time with everyone here was idyllic. She knew she'd nail the dance audition if her feet were as light as her heart felt now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Chapter 20 will be up in three days.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An eventful day. 3rd Class trash. Chicane's favorite hellbeast... and Dark Nation. Helping Genesis with paperwork. Helping Sephiroth a way only she can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies if the formatting's a bit wonky, I'm working out of Scrivener right now and I'm still figuring out how best to import the work from there.
> 
> This chapter contains depictions of sexual harassment (around the middle), and explicit sexual content (towards the end).

When Chicane walked into her dance class a welcome face greeted her.

"Hey! Wanna stick together?" Jessie grinned.

"Yeah, I do! Do you go to this class every week?"

"Yep! It's close to my place. I drag myself up here every other morning."

They stretched together, helping each other go a little further than they could alone. Once the teacher started the class, there wasn't much room for talking. Chicane threw herself into every move, mirroring Jessie's poses and listening for corrections. She wasn't nearly as confident in jazz as she was ballet, but she did alright.

"Do you wanna go get breakfast? There's this place around the corner. I wanna hear all about your weekend! Well, the details the news didn't cover, anyway."

"I'd love to, but I have some stuff I have to take care of at the Shinra Building. Wanna go tomorrow?"

"Yeah, it'll perk our spirits up no matter what happens. I'll see you tomorrow morning, then. Looks like one of those Internal Affairs guys is waiting for you out front."

"Huh?"

Sure enough, Tseng was standing outside the doors to the studio. He greeted her as she walked out. "Miss Rhapsodos."

"Mr. Tseng. Is there something you need from me?"

"I'm here to ensure you arrive to the Shinra Building safely."

"I wasn't aware there was an imminent danger." She didn’t even sign any paperwork yet, and there was already a threat?

"You're a valuable asset to the Company now. That entails a certain level of protection."

"Alright." She began walking back to the penthouse, vaguely uncomfortable.

"How are you finding Midgar?" Tseng indulged her with small talk.

"I'm not sure how to answer that."

"Why is that?"

"Well, I can't seem to go anywhere without attracting a crowd or having a bodyguard, so it's hard to say I've experienced the city much at all."

"I can wait a suitable distance behind you if you'd prefer."

"No, I'll still know you're there. Is this really necessary? I carry a fully loaded bangle at all times." It felt a little silly.

"You can discuss it with the President or Chairwoman Neen, if you'd like."

"I just... There's got to be better things you could be doing. I don't know what you Turks do. Subterfuge? Information gathering? Oh, are you gathering information on me?"

"I could be."

Chicane gasped playfully, "Are you going to fill the penthouse with hidden cameras and microphones in case I'm planning a hostile takeover?"

Tseng laughed behind his hand. "Would I tell you if I was?"

"I'd like you to. I mean, it's not like I'd be able to find them if you did."

"I'm not bugging your home. It would be a waste of resources."

"So you know I'm boring."

"No, I know that they vibrate at a frequency that SOLDIER ears can pick up on, and I don't feel like dealing with Genesis."

"Mm, he would probably have a bitch fit. Do you drink coffee, Tseng?"

"Religiously."

"Good. You'll have something to do while I get ready. Feel free to help yourself," she offered, unlocking the door and inviting him in.

"I didn't expect you to invite me into your home."

"You said you weren't going to bug it. The worst thing you could do is read my love letters. Be a dear and save me a cup?"

"I'll bring you one. How do you take your coffee, Miss Rhapsodos?"

"Black. And call me Chicane."

There was a steaming mug on her bedside table when she finished her shower. Chicane couldn't help but smile as she got ready. For a company spy, he didn't seem so bad. Tseng was reading Gen's copy of LOVELESS when she came out, ready to go.

"This is a lovely edition. Any idea where your brother picked it up?"

"It was a one-of-a-kind item at a little bookshop in Banora, I'm afraid. Sephiroth and I gave it to him for Year's End."

"What a shame."

"I should probably bring it to Genesis anyway. He made it sound like he reads at work a lot."

"From what I've heard, he spends more time reading LOVELESS than training recruits."

"The training is more an Angeal thing. I'm pretty sure Gen just creates chaos to keep the others on their toes."

"That's about right. Shall we?"

"Onward to my fate, I suppose," Chicane agreed.

Tseng made a hand gesture and a car pulled up in front of the building. He beckoned her into the back seat before moving into the front.

"This is one perk I'm a fan of. I wasn't looking forward to taking the train."

"Of course, Miss— Chicane."

They rode to the Shinra Building in silence. She was reading over the contract on her PHS, trying to spot anywhere that Rufus might be reneging on their agreement. By page thirty-five, it was clear he wasn't. If anything, the terms of the contract were more in her favor than the ones they'd originally agreed on.

Chicane was still going to bring every difference up to discuss. Just to be safe. She managed a first read by the time they pulled into the parking garage. The scanner passed over them and pinged a warning.

"ID SCAN ERROR. PLEASE USE THE KIOSK TO MANUALLY SWIPE ALL CARDS. YOU HAVE 60 SECONDS TO COMPLY."

The Turk driving pulled up and punched in an access code.

"I just got my ID replaced last week. I don't know why it's not working."

"Your ID was invalidated this morning. They’re printing one with higher clearance and your proper title," Tseng explained. They stepped out of the vehicle and walked into the Shinra Building through a side entrance.

"Oh. Okay. Wait, what's it going to say? Talent?"

"Shareholding partner, I believe."

"Right." She blushed, looking away. She could see the hint of a smile on Tseng's face in the reflection of the elevator. The doors opened.

"Floor 10. Consider me delivered."

"Have a nice day, Chicane."

Azalea Neen ran out of her office when Chicane stepped into the room. "There she is!"

"Hi, Azalea."

"I'm so so glad we're able to welcome you to the family! Come in, we have so much to discuss!" She practically pushed Chicane into her office, shutting the door behind them. The web of yarn on the back wall was denser than ever. Oddly, Azalea had avoided putting any pins in the faces of her photos, even where it made for awkward angles. It led to a sort of halo effect around Rufus and Genesis' faces, and a starburst around others.

"So, here's a printed copy of the contract. Feel free to take a few minutes and give it a read before we discuss."

"Sure. Do you have a highlighter?"

"Uh-huh. Do you want mako green or hot pink?"

Chicane took the pink and went back over the contract slowly, highlighting discrepancies and points of discussion. Azalea's eyebrows went up a hair every time she did.

Two hours later, Chicane signed and dated the final page. Azalea appeared to have aged five years over the course of their discussion. Good, Chicane thought. She had it coming for underestimating her. It turned out that the differences Chicane had been wary about were actually on Azalea's part— she'd been trying to sweeten the deal. Evidently, she didn't know about the punch and lunch bargain.

"Welcome to the family, Chicane. I look forward to working with you." Some of the enthusiasm had bled from her tone.

"Likewise. Thank you for your time today."

"Of course. Oh, and your new ID," she said, handing it over. "President Shinra is waiting to meet with you on the SOLDIER floor."

So Rufus was playing by her rules after all. "Great. Thanks again, Azalea."

She hadn't walked onto Floor 49 without Sephiroth by her side before. The solo experience wasn't something she’d recommend. Chicane was familiar with men staring who had no business staring, but the mako really made their gazes sharper. Which way was Sephiroth's office, again...?

She kind of missed Tseng right now. Whatever. She kept her head high and shoulders back and picked a direction to walk in. If she didn't find Seph's office, she'd find one of the other 1sts, and they'd escort her for sure.

With each step, she felt more like a wounded deer surrounded by a pack of hungry wolves. Okay. Clearly, they didn't know who she was, or they were just too stupid to give her space. The hallway became claustrophobic.

"Hey darlin', who's paperwork have you got to deliver? I'll help you get where you're goin' if you tell me when you get off." A burly man blocked her way. A 3rd Class, judging by the uniform.

"No paperwork. I'm headed to the General's office for a meeting. Please excuse me." She ducked around him and kept on walking.

The SOLDIER grabbed her wrist, preventing her advance. "So you're the shy type, huh? Well, I'm off duty, so how's about you and I find somewhere to have a little private chat?"

"I'm not interested. Unhand me this instant," Chicane demanded.

"No need to sass sugar. Just bein' friendly."

He tugged her closer by her left wrist and Chicane channeled fire in her right hand, pivoted towards him, and knocked him back with an explosion like she'd seen Genesis do. She only got a little further down the hall before the SOLDIER leapt back up, unsheathing his blade.

"Bitch! I'll show—" He crumbled to the ground, unconscious. Zack stood behind him, sheathing his sword with a flourish.

"Heya! I didn't know you'd be here, Chicane. Sorry about that guy. A dishonorable discharge, for sure, unless Sephiroth sends him to the Lifestream for grabbing on you like that. Some of these new recruits have no class."

"I have to meet with Rufus here. I'm pretty sure he's in Sephiroth's office?" Her heart pounded in her ears. For what she'd said about bodyguards, it would have been safer if she had one there.

"Oh! Yeah, his office is this way. Let me just—" Zack threw the unconscious SOLDIER over his shoulder "—take out the trash, and I'll make sure you get there okay."

"Thanks." She was a little shaken. She didn't think she merited a Turk bodyguard, by any means, but she'd hadn't liked the feeling of being prey to the SOLDIERs. Maybe she'd see if Angeal could give her some self-defense lessons. More workouts couldn't hurt, either. She could learn how to cast faster— Gen would be more than happy to give her some pointers...

"We're here. Rufus must be in there, too. Seph's receptionist is nowhere to be found. Just a couple Turks and the man of the hour."

"Okay. See you, Zack. Thanks again."

"Sure." He gave Chicane's shoulder a reassuring squeeze on his way past.

When Chicane entered the office, Rufus' hellhound lunged for her before Sephiroth could do a thing. Panic stole over him. He'd have to kill Rufus if the fucking dog killed Chicane. It would be a mess.

"Dark Nation! You've gotten so biiiiig! Wow! You're a big beefy boy! Yes!" The hound was licking her hands, tentacle lashing to and fro in excitement. It reared on its hind legs and put its paws on her shoulders to lick her face. Chicane staggered under the beast's weight.

"D! Let the woman breathe. Down!" Rufus commanded. The hellhound ignored him.

"Ack! Dark Nation, c'mon! I don't have any bacon, buddy. Go on. Go see Daddy!"

It huffed and returned to its master's side. Chicane righted herself, wiping the slobber away with her handkerchief. She sat in the last available chair, crossing one leg over the other. Her wrist was bruised with the print of someone's hand. His hand closed into a fist, but before Sephiroth could say a word, Rufus cut in.

"Who did that to you?" That was his line. He should have said that. Who did Rufus think he was?

"Lt. Fair took care of it. It's nothing."

"Tseng should have prevented anyone from accosting you this morning. This is unacceptable."

"It was after I got here. Don't worry about it. I'm fine."

Sephiroth finally had a chance to say something. "Did Lt. Fair take the perpetrator with him?"

"Uh, I think so. Wait, Seph—" He strode out, Masamune in hand. No one would touch his consort that way and live.

He caught up to Zack in Angeal's office. The man was absent, undoubtedly teaching a class or doing good somewhere.

"Thought I'd see you. Here it is. 3rd Class trash."

The scum's eyes opened, coming to after whatever Zack had done to him. "Huh? What happened? Where's the broad?"

"My consort is in my office, where she was headed before you accosted her." Sephiroth let the anger bleed through his tone.

A terrified gasp. "Then— Sir! I swear I didn't mean anything by it. If anything, she was comin' on to me!"

"I sincerely doubt that. I have no choice but to waste my time dueling you for her honor. Fair, see that one of the training rooms is cleared. And get a cleanup crew on deck."

"That bad, huh? Well, I guess that's tradition for ya."

"She's bruised." Sephiroth grabbed the 3rd Class by the collar and dragged him after them.

"I did see Chicane give him the ol' Genesis Special. He must've been holding her."

"Unacceptable."

With the deep black ire he was feeling today, Sephiroth thought he'd make it slow.

"And with that, you're now the owner of 1,857 shares," Rufus said, signing the certificate.

"Great. I'm going to need the agenda for Wednesday's meeting and the minutes from the last couple, if you could get your secretary or someone to send them to me." Dark Nation put his big head on Chicane's knee. She scratched the base of his tendril. His foot kicked against nothing.

"You need 2000 voting shares to get a seat in the meeting."

"Right, and with the Rhapsodos family shares and the Banora White Juice Company's, I represent..." Chicane pulled up the calculator on her PHS. "5,342 shares, not counting the extra voting power in my father’s founder's shares. Which would actually make me the controlling shareholder, if I'm not mistaken."

"So that was your game." Rufus paled.

"Mhm. What's the term? Mutually assured destruction. Make my job hard and I make yours hard."

"Davis never should have disowned Genesis."

"I agree with you. It's too bad you have to deal with me instead."

"Genesis wouldn't have cared enough to put me in this position."

"He wouldn't have had to. You would have respected him as a business partner from the start. You didn't. Fools have to learn hard lessons."

Chicane rose, brushed the dog hair off her skirt, and walked out. Judging by the commotion at the end of the hall, another fool was learning a lesson. It was the worst of all courtship traditions. But she couldn't let herself worry about it. No signs of weakness here. She didn't need a bodyguard. She just needed to go give Genesis his copy of LOVELESS and go home.

If Seph's office was here, then Gen's would be at the other end of the hall. Chicane walked with confidence. Hungry eyes weighed on her again, but no one bothered her. Maybe they had her clocked by now.

"Sorry, General Rhapsodos isn't seeing anyone right now. If you have something for him, you can leave it with me," his receptionist chirped.

"He's in his office though?"

"Miss, I don't advise trying to bother him!"

"Bothering Genesis is my calling in life." She found his office door unlocked and threw it open.

"You'd better have a good reason for disturbing me, SOLDIER," Genesis groused without looking up from his computer.

"Hey."

"Oh! I didn't know you were going to be up this way. I would've driven you in."

"It's ok. A Turk took care of it. What's got you so grouchy?" Chicane sat on the corner of his desk.

"Look at that pile."

On Genesis' left was a stack of folders that threatened to topple any second. Thick ones, bulging with paper clipped packets; thin ones in bright red and blue; the folder on top had four different coffee rings.

"What is all that?"

"The work I need to get done today. Mission reports, personnel reviews, incident accounts... Not to mention reimbursement forms. I doubt I'll be out of here by any sooner than midnight."

"Oh, so that's why you left LOVELESS at home. I brought it, but I guess I should take it away, if you're that busy. Anything I can do to help? Coffee? Lunch?"

"Angeal brought me a box before he left for the slums today. That's the worst part, really. If he were here, he'd take half before I could even ask. What happened to your wrist?"

"3rd Class trash. Sephiroth is... taking care of it, right now."

"No wonder you look tense. Rufie playing by the rules?"

"Yep. Contract was even more generous than we agreed. Azalea was trying to be nice. And I now represent 52.2% of shareholder votes."

"Great. Give SOLDIER some more funding so I can get an extra assistant."

"The mouse out there can't help you with this stuff?"

"Nope. Doesn't have the clearance."

"Mine just got upgraded. Anything I can do?"

"ID." Chicane offered it and Genesis grinned. "Yep. Level 5 clearance. You can go to any of the public spaces in the building and you can look at... Some of this stuff."

He quickly sorted through the pile and handed Chicane a stack of thin folders. "Here's some low grade mission reports. Nothing more than monster clearing or security details. I need you to transcribe them and fix the grammar. Here's an old one of mine to model it after."

Genesis set up Chicane on his laptop and they worked for the better part of an hour, softly singing along to the radio. It was relaxing, even as she squinted at the third Malboro slaying report in a row.

"Y'all really should do something about all these Malboros. This one says three people got poisoned in the slums and died before the monster was killed."

"Malboros? In the slums? Gimme that."

"That's the third report in a row about slaying them in undercity Sector 4. Here's the other two."

"That's... bizarre. Malboros don't have a habitat in Midgar. Something else must be causing them to turn up. Here, I gotta take care of these now. Could you take this—" Genesis held out a large red folder, "— to your consort without reading it? It's top secret."

"Sure."

Chicane walked back across the SOLDIER floor and found Sephiroth's office closed. His receptionist appeared to be having a panic attack, staring at her computer and typing at a feverish pace. "Don't go in there! I mean... General Crescent isn't seeing anyone right now. You can leave any deliveries for him with me."

"Sorry, this is top secret. I have to make sure no one else sees it."

"Do you want to keep your job? Or your life?"

"Who do you think I am, exactly?" Did she really look like a secretary? She'd have to dress a little sharper next time, apparently.

"I don't— Oh! You're Chicane, aren't you?"

"The one and only,” she drawled.

"Look, he's in a really bad mood. I don't know what happened with the President this morning, but the general came back around noon covered in blood and told me not to let anyone in or I was sacked."

"I'll see if I can preserve your job."

"I said no one was to disturb me." Sephiroth looked up with a murderous gaze that broke on seeing her.

"Special delivery!" She dropped the red folder in front of him and closed the door behind her for good measure. Maybe he’d brighten up in private.

"I didn't know you were still here."

"I went to take Gen his copy of LOVELESS and ended up helping him out. He has a ton of stuff to get through today. Looks like you do too. Need a hand? I have, um, Level 5 Clearance now."

"I don't think you can help me with these." Sure enough, his pile was all fat red TOP SECRET folders and paper clips.

"Those definitely look like I'm not allowed to read 'em. Can I... give you a massage? Something else? A snack?"

"I am tense," Sephiroth agreed, shrugging off his coat.

Chicane swept Sephiroth’s hair into a bun and rubbed his neck and shoulders. She gave in to the urge to press kisses to his nape now and then, treasuring the satisfied sighs she received in return. She leaned in to murmur in his ear, "Think you can take a break?"

"I probably shouldn't, but I think you'll convince me otherwise."

"Well, I do have to reward you for protecting my honor earlier. And you've been working so hard today..."

"Why, Miss Rhapsodos, what are you suggesting?"

"Locking the door for a few minutes, so we can get some more of your tension out."

Sephiroth didn't say anything. Didn't have to, when he used Masamune to turn the lock with his left hand and pulled Chicane into his lap with his right. Their lips met and it was all she could do to pull his hair back down and try not to make too much noise. Sephiroth kissed her like he was dying of need.

She'd never been so thankful for wearing a skirt. Sephiroth slipped her panties to the side and caressed her until she was wet enough for him to slide two fingers in, scissoring them to stretch her out. She keened into his mouth, hips bucking. He tossed a stack of files to the floor and turned her, bending her over the desk.

He covered her mouth with one hand and pressed in with a sigh. It was taboo, what they were doing, both still partially dressed... It wasn't like anyone could hear them or walk in, but she had to admit, she enjoyed the naughtiness of it all. Sephiroth bottomed out and Chicane wiggled her hips, adjusting to the sensation.

His hand tightened on her hip. She did it again, cheeky. Sephiroth slapped her ass and she moaned into his hand.

"Oh really?" He did it again, harder.

"Mmh!"

"Masochist," Sephiroth chuckled.

She turned her head away from his hand to hiss, "Sadist!"

"You should have already known that." He turned her face back forward, covering her mouth again. The impact of his thrusts caused the desk to shake beneath them.

It was hard, but now that Chicane had adjusted, it was amazing. She ground her hips against every thrust. It was so deep, so hard, so much... He slapped her ass again and she trembled. Fuck, she was so close!

Sephiroth lifted her, holding her thighs tight to her body with an arm under her knees. He slipped fingers into her mouth with the other hand, muffling her crescendoing moans. She leaned back into him, hooking an arm around his neck and grasping his hair. Sephiroth's grip tightened. Now Chicane couldn't move if she wanted to, restrained by the strength of his arm. Standing, his relentless pace snapped even harder. In his hold, all she could do was take what he gave her. His mouth found the sensitive spot on the side of her neck and she came, biting his fingers to stop her cries.

When she came down, she heard a low groan and felt him stutter and plunge deep. He gasped and groaned again, a rough stumble over her name. His grip on her legs tightened uncomfortably. Then he pulled out of her and set her down on top of the desk, returning to his chair on trembling legs.

"That was..." Chicane trailed off. Her mouth tasted metallic. Sephiroth's fingers were bloody, but they healed before she could even apologize.

"Thank you, starlight."

"Of course." She slid off the desk to stand up and almost buckled. "Aw, shit, my heel broke. I liked these ones too."

"The shipment from Vale came today, if you'd like to go upstairs at look for shoes. But you're welcome to stay instead. I do remember a promise to sing arias."

"You want me to stay at the scene of the crime?"

"I want you to stay," he tenderly agreed.

"Well, that's all you had to say."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've caught up to my NaNoWriMo buffer, so the next chapter may or may not be up in three days, depending on whether or not I've finished it.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An audition. Pancakes. The world's most uncomfortable celebratory dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So so sorry for the delay! Life happened.

Dance auditions always made Chicane feel a little silly. There were distinct types of people at these things, and she didn’t know where she fell. There were the folks watching everyone around them, making sure they looked just slightly better. No one ever nailed a dance routine in one session, but they were hellbent to do it. There were a few of them in the girls surrounding her, somehow sweating five minutes in.

There were the people who had been dancing their entire lives. They took every opportunity to show off a higher kick, a harder move. Sometimes, like the guy behind her, they failed and ended up on their ass. Usually, they made it through to the next part of the audition. Chicane liked to think she wasn't part of either pack but knew she was closer to the first than the second. They called for a double pirouette and she did it cleanly. The young woman next to her did not. Chicane caught the would-be ballerina, helping her back to her feet before turning her attention back to the front.

"Number 14, Number 6, Number 22, you're cut. Number 13, fill in 6's spot." The girl she'd just helped brushed herself off and walked out. Chicane moved up to the front line. This was fine. Front line girl… She better pull out some front line moves. If she had them, that was.

The choreographer walked them through the combination three times. By the third, Chicane was able to throw herself into the music and feel the steps fit in time. Yes, she could make it through the elimination round. This was going to be okay.

Her line went first and Chicane breezed through the routine with front line girl finesse. Then, they switched lines and she danced in the back. She made a slight mistake but she doubted they were looking anyway. She kept dancing until they said, "Thank you."

"Will the following numbers stay to sing? Numbers 3, 8, 9, 11, 13, 16, 19, 23, 24."

She was in! But she hadn't prepared to sing today. Oh Gaia... No. She could do it. Singing was where Chicane shined. She knew her audition songs front to back. Which ones had Sephiroth liked yesterday? That wasn’t the best metric of whether a song was worth using, but… Her nerves were threatening to get the best of her.

Of the nine that remained, there were four gentlemen and five ladies. Four Travelers and an assortment of Goddesses and Maidens… Jessie caught Chicane's eye and waved. She nodded back. Was Jessie prepared to sing? No, Chicane couldn't afford to compare herself to anyone else right now. She'd leave that to the growing group at the front of the room. More choreographers, musicians... At least a half dozen actors. When the last of the other dancers slipped away, Lucius Marchmont walked forward to speak.

"Congratulations, all. You are the final candidates for this season's open roles." He applauded and the group behind him joined in. Chicane looked at the floor.

"Now, you may be wondering why you've been asked to sing a second time, and in front of this many people to boot! This is the current main cast of LOVELESS, my fellow directors, and our stage management team. Our actors are here to help with the next stage of the audition."

Okay. It was going to be some more weird unexpected shit. Cool. Great. Just blindside her. No big deal. Chicane could do it. She would do it. And then she'd go home and get day drunk to combat the stress. Maybe she'd bring Jessie. Jessie looked like she’d be down. And Genesis _did_ keep the wine fridge stocked…

A young man with a shock of blue hair walked up next to Lucius, taking control. "Hi. You can call me Marine. I'm LOVELESS' composer-in-residence. I arrange the music for each season's play, and it's my fault you're all standing around looking nervous."

A polite laugh went around the room.

"Anyway, one of the cornerstones of LOVELESS' many scores is our harmonies. Anyone who's in a major role has to be able to harmonize with others without losing their character. It's not a chorus, usually, but counterpoint. So I'm going to pull you into groups and make you harmonize off the top of your heads! There's five ladies and four men, so..." Marine trailed off, stepping back to confer with Lucius and the directors.

Chicane looked over the actors. Iain had his copy of LOVELESS out, unsurprisingly. Next to him, the Prisoner read over his shoulder, mouthing the words. Act III? A blonde with an oversized bun scrolled on her PHS. Wait, was that...? She looked up from her phone and met Chicane’s gaze with amber eyes.

Oh Gaia. Oh _fuck_. The woman she'd vomited on, Rufus' date that he'd snubbed to bother her… was none other than _Velia Nox_. Chicane had no hope of getting through this. Velia tilted her head and smiled. Wait, maybe she didn't have to give up! Velia was nice at the party even after Chicane got sick on her. And it probably helped that she’d gotten a more-or-less brand new designer dress out of the deal. It wasn't like they were going to make the two of them harmonize anyway, if they were considering Chicane for her understudy. She dared to let herself hope.

"We've decided to cycle you through in groups so that everyone gets a chance to work with the actors. But first, a warm up! If you would," Lucius proclaimed, beckoning everyone around the piano. Marine stepped in front of it, murmured in the pianist's ear, then got everyone's attention with a clap of his hands.

"I'm going to take some range notes. Step back when you can't go any lower!"

Chicane was the second woman out, hitting her usual low G and stepping away to listen to the rest of them. It wasn't anything to stress out over. The low notes weren't where her voice sounded best. Another redhead went back after her. Jessie and Velia stepped back at the same time, Jessie covering a laugh. The last girl made it all the way down to a D before stepping back, a smug smile in place. The guys took their sweet time. Chicane could pick out Iain's dramatic tones and another baritone that sounded very similar.

Once they stopped, a blond winning out, the piano started working back up. "Ladies, come in whenever you're ready. Gentlemen, if you'd step back when you can't go any higher."

The higher they went, the more comfortable Chicane felt. The gentlemen dropped out. The lowest woman dropped out at F5. Jessie stepped back. The other redhead stepped back. Velia winked at Chicane and stepped back at high E. She tried not to blush and finished at the top of her range. As expected, she was the highest in the room. She hadn’t practiced daily for years not to be, even if her practice had been spotty lately. Madame Addington had always accused her of holding back… And she’d handfasted with Sephiroth again, so who knew where she could go now. Marine murmured to himself when Chicane stepped back, making notes on his clipboard.

Half a step higher than her usual stopping point. Not too shabby at all. They went through a few more warm-ups and then Marine spoke to the ensemble again.

"Okay! I've got our first groups together. There's fifteen actors here all total, meaning we'll do five trios. I've made sure to include at least one of our lovely cast members in each trio. I'll swap you around as I see fit, so stay on your toes!"

Chicane started in a group with Iain and a burly baritone who looked too nervous to breathe. A mop of dark hair, goatee...

"Has anyone ever told you you look like General Hewley?" He was a ringer for an unenhanced Angeal. Granted, an Angeal having an anxiety attack, but the likeness was dead on.

"Yes! All the time, actually! It's... Not great.” He rubbed his neck and the similarities deepened. “People ask me to pet their dogs a lot, but I'm allergic."

"Yikes," Iain replied, shutting his copy of LOVELESS. "You two ready to shine? Marine's about to start us off."

"As ready as I'll ever be," Chicane replied.

Three shuffles later, it was her, Jessie, and Iain (again). Marine had made them harmonize on nursery rhymes and pop songs everyone knew for the past twenty minutes. Chicane’s nerves had been damn near shot since the first group. Not-Angeal pretty much tanked and his anxiety infected her. Nothing she'd done felt good enough to her so far, making her perfectionist streak eat at her. But this time? This trio?

Pure diamond. Their voices melded together in gorgeous harmony. She didn't have to guess where either of them were going. When Chicane thought Jessie would stay on a note, she stayed, allowing Chicane to move. When Chicane dragged out a long note, Jessie found clever patterns underneath and Iain solidified their chords. Chicane got to pull off agile runs on pure impulse. They finished the song with unified grins.

Lucius looked to Marine to see if that was enough, and received a nod. "That'll be the end to our vocal audition segment today. We’ll notify you of our final casting decisions via email. Thank you for your time."

Jessie waited until the theatre doors closed behind her before hugging Chicane tight enough to hurt. "That was awesome! We totally nailed it together!"

"Yeah," Chicane wheezed, "we totally did!"

"We're going to get into the show together. I can see it now. Me and you, singing together on stage every night! And Iain too, I guess. He was... alright," she giggled, winking.

"You feel that confident about it?"

"Definitely. Do you still want to go for breakfast? It's a little late, but I'm hungry enough for pancakes."

"Let's do it."

Like her coffee shop, Jessie's diner was relatively empty. They got a booth in the corner, a satisfactory distance away from prying eyes and ears.

Jessie looked up from a huge mug of hot chocolate. "So, how's life? You look a lot more stressed than you did last week."

"Um, well..." Chicane sipped her coffee, trying to word a perfect answer. Nothing came to her so she stuck with, "A lot happened."

"Uh, yeah, every other time I turned on SNN they were saying your name."

"It couldn't have been that much."

"Goddess, it was _nonstop_. My dad was all, 'Oh, your new friend looks like a nice girl,' like it wasn't the tenth time they'd showed a clip of you. I'm pretty sure he was joking, but his memory is so... _Anyway_ , what did you do other than shop with your consort?" Jessie's smile faltered for a second but came back in full beam. So there was something with her father, then. Chicane made a mental note. Seemed like a sore spot.

"Friday night was nuts. I wish you could have come along. Probably would've stopped Gen and I from getting into so much trouble."

"Oh no, I love trouble. I would've been pouring alcohol down you and your brother's throats. You woulda been so sick by the end of the night."

"Actually, I did get sick, and it was the wooooorrrssst, Jessie! You'll never guess what happened."

"Oooh, tell me everything!"

"So, I ran into Rufus and he ended up inviting both of us..." It felt good to tell the story to someone who wasn't upset with her.

The carafe of coffee was empty, but Chicane and Jessie were still working their way through a massive stack of pancakes.

"Okay, I gotta know. Is your consort," Jessie's voice dropped, "good in bed? I know you've definitely banged him, because you pretty much told all of Gaia you spent Saturday morning doin' it. Gimme the deets."

Chicane turned crimson and nearly choked.

"C'mon. Spit it out. Tell me everything. Is the sword compensating for something? Does all that strength reaaaally make a difference? And uh, if it does... You got any big strong SOLDIERs you can hook me up with?"

"Jessie! I can't tell you about that stuff. Not here, anyway,” Chicane hissed.

"Then let's pay the check and go!" She bounced in her seat.

"Fine, fine. My apartment isn't that far."

"Yay!"

It felt riskier to talk about her sex life than to hook up with Sephiroth in his office. She ran around to make sure Genesis wasn't home for some strange reason before joining Jessie on the couch, front door locked and bolted.

Her new (best) friend grabbed her hands. "Okay, okay, spill. What's it like having sex with _the_ Sephiroth?"

Chicane bit her lip. "Okay, I don't have anything to really compare him to so like, take it with a grain of salt, but..."

"You tease!"

"Okay, okay. It's really, really good. Like... brain meltingly good." Saturday night had definitely merited "brain melting". And yesterday afternoon...

"Ooh, I bet he is, look at that naughty little smile. Is he...?" Jessie raised her eyebrows.

"Yeah. He's um, proportionate, and he’s a big guy, so y’know... But he uh, really knows what he's doing with it. I think. Again, nothing to compare with."

"I bet. So, does all that muscle do anything for you? Other than look good?"

"Well, yesterday afternoon... I shouldn't say."

"You have to. Right now. You started it so you gotta finish. I will _combust_ if you don't tell me."

"Okay, well, I went into his office and..."

Confiding in Jessie made Chicane gleeful in a way she hadn’t felt in ages. Her first friend in Midgar, and she was gonna keep her around as long as she could. Jessie giggled at all the right parts and asked all the follow-up questions to make Chicane flustered all over again.

An hour of hookup stories and music talk later, Jessie examined the liquor cabinet with wild eyes. "Do you think it's too early to start drinking? We are celebrating, after all."

"I think it's too early to start celebrating," Chicane protested, getting bottled water instead. She’d been planning on day drinking, but if she didn’t start slow, she’d be incoherent by dinner time. Both of their phones chimed in contradiction to her answer.

"It's gotta be—"

"Yeah!"

"Hold my hand! I'm too nervous to read this email alone."

Chicane thought Jessie might break her hand, squeezing it that hard. She opened her email.

_Dearest Ms. Rhapsodos,_

_Once again, thank you for participating in auditions for LOVELESS. After a heated deliberation with the cast and direction team, we have come to a decision with regard to the open roles._

_I am pleased to offer you the role of understudy to The Maiden, Ms. Velia Nox, with the expectation of eventually alternating the role. I've sent your offer letter and request to contract to your new agent at Shinra._

_If you accept, rehearsals will begin Monday, March 8. I look forward to seeing you there._

_Sincerely,_

_L. Marchmont_

_Casting Director_

She could barely breathe. Chicane turned her head towards Jessie only to find her doing the same.

"Did you—" They both asked, cutting each other off. Each of them nodded to the other before breaking the silence with excited screams and tight hugs.

"I told you! I knew we'd end up on stage together!"

"I can't believe it! This is a dream come true! Hold on, I have to call Gen! I told him he'd know as soon as I did."

"My parents can’t check their phones while they’re in the reactor but I’m gonna leave a message. Go on, do your thing!” Jessie waved her away.

Chicane ran all the way to her room to make the call, listening to it ring on bated breath.

"This is Genesis."

"GEN! I did it! I got a role!"

"WHAT!? You did!? Hold on. Angeal!" _STOMP STOMP STOMP. SLAM!_ "Chicane got it!"

"I'm Velia's understudy! I'll be alternating as The Maiden!" Chicane squealed, listening to Angeal shout his congratulations on the other end.

"That's amazing! I'm so proud of you!"

"And Jessie got The Goddess!"

"Oh! Your new friend! That's great for her. Let's go out to dinner tonight! Couture? I think I can get us a table. Oh, and invite your friend if she doesn't have plans with her people."

"Okay! Yeah! Oh, I gotta tell Seph too! Is he busy today?"

"Your consort's always busy. Go ahead and squeak at him. I'll try and get dinner figured out."

"Okay!" She didn't know what else to say. She couldn’t stop throwing her hands in the air either. 

"Congratulations, Chicane. I knew you could do it."

Sephiroth answered on the first ring. "Starlight."

Chicane did in fact squeak. "I got it, Seph! I got on LOVELESS! I'm Velia Nox's understudy and I'll alternate for her!"

"That's— I knew you'd succeed. I'm so proud of you."

"I just," she could feel herself tearing up in happiness, "It means so much to me to have gotten this far. It's proof that I'm actually good enough to make it, y'know?"

"You're more than good enough, starlight. You're phenomenal. Did you tell Genesis?"

"Yeah, I called him first, he'd be mad if I didn't. He wants everyone to go out to dinner tonight. I think he's trying to get a table at Couture?" She dabbed her tears away with a thumb. "Oh, and Jessie got the role of The Goddess! So we might invite her along!"

"That's wonderful for your friend, too. I look forward to meeting her tonight."

"We'll probably both be drunk," Chicane forewarned. She heard Jessie hunting for glasses in the kitchen.

"I understand. You've got a lot of celebrating to do, after all. But try not to go too crazy. You do have the shareholder's meeting in the morning."

"Mhm. I'll see you later. I love you."

"I love you too. Congratulations."

When Genesis came home three hours later, Chicane and her friend were opening their second bottle of wine. He set Rapier down at the door and tiptoed to the kitchen. This would be fun.

"Santé!" Chicane cheered.

"À ta," he answered. The girls nearly leapt out of their skin, Jessie spilling her glass. Chicane scrambled to refill hers and fill one for him.

"Genesis! You're home! Jessie, this is my brother. Gen, this is my new friend and castmate, Jessie Rasberry."

"Genesis Rhapsodos, SOLDIER 1st Class. Enchanted to meet you, Goddess," he said, bowing and kissing her outstretched hand. Chicane hid her eye roll behind her wine, but Jessie went pie-eyed as expected. Sometimes, it was too easy.

She was pretty in that girl-next-door way that was popular around the barracks. He could do worse for someone to flirt with. She just needed a little polishing up— and letting Chicane dote on her would take care of that.

"So, did you figure out dinner reservations?" Chicane asked, sipping on her glass of white.

"Yep. We've got a table for six at Couture at 1900."

"Couture? You didn't tell me that when you invited me!" Jessie sputtered, aghast.

"Oh, is that a problem?" Chicane asked, tilting her head. Genesis made a mental note to take her on a tour of the plate and the undercity at some point. She was still so sheltered.

"I don't have a thing to wear! That place has a fancy dress code."

"You can borrow some of my clothes. We’re about the same size.”

"Well, if you’re okay with that... But only if you let me do your makeup,” Jessie insisted.

"Sounds great! Go ahead and pick something out. I gotta talk to Gen for a minute.”

Chicane turned to Genesis the instant the door closed. Her eyes narrowed in suspicion. In a low voice, she said, “You’re not using Jessie, Gen.”

“I’m not using anyone. Just being friendly,” he countered with a pseudo-charming smile.

His sister’s brow furrowed in a way he’d seen her consort do a thousand times. Gaia, were they close enough already that they were stealing each other’s mannerisms? He thought he’d seen Sephiroth bite his cheek during the 1st Class meeting today. Disgusting! Chicane frowned. “I’m serious!”

“Message received. You have nothing to worry about right now.” Genesis waved her away with both hands, saying, “Go be with your friend. I’ll come knock when it’s time to leave.”

“Okay…” She walked backwards towards the bedroom, still giving him that look. He’d really have to separate her and Sephiroth. The resemblance was downright unnerving.

Genesis didn’t _intentionally_ lie to his sister, but how could not flirt when Jessie cleaned up so well? And he couldn’t help being charming. The flirtatious banter the entire drive to Couture was just the effect he had on women he wasn’t related to. Surely Chicane couldn’t blame him for that. Although, judging by the glares she gave him in the rearview mirror, she certainly did. Manicured nails tapped a furious pattern on her PHS screen. Texting Sephiroth, no doubt.

His PHS lit up. Ah. Texting him, then. Genesis glanced at his messages at the next stop light.

> [New Message] Little Bit: Seriously. Don’t do it. I like her a lot.
> 
> [New Message] Little Bit: And if you break her heart or do the Red Leather thing, that’s going to *really* put a damper on our friendship.
> 
> [New Message] Little Bit: Also I told Angeal on you.
> 
> [New Message] Little Bit: >:c

He scowled at his PHS and set it back down.

“Bad news on the SOLDIER front?” Jessie teased.

“No, no. Just a minor annoyance. Nothing to derail our dinner plans,” he responded with a smug smile. Chicane huffed out through her nose and the clicking started again.

“Geez, are you writing Sephiroth an essay or something? Let me see.” Jessie leaned over towards Chicane and she locked her PHS.

“It’s nothing.”

“That means it is _absolutely_ something and I want to see it. Gimme.”

“Sorry, can’t tell you!” Chicane put her phone in her clutch. “Genesis, you were saying?”

“It looks like we’re just about there. I’ll hand the car off to the valet and then it’s press time.”

“Fuuuuun,” Chicane replied sarcastically.

“You’ve barely been here a week and you’re already tired of it?”

“It hasn’t exactly been a ball.”

“Well, I’m excited. My first photo op! They’re going to be all over us once we’re leads on LOVELESS, so I guess I better get practice in.” Jessie grinned. “I think I’ll be in the middle. One redhead on either side.”

“Be careful Genesis doesn’t touch you in any way that can be misconstrued. Actually… probably don’t touch him at all.”

“Wait… you said on TV that you had no idea about that story.”

“Did I?” Chicane replied with an enigmatic smile. By the Goddess, she needed to spend less time with Sephiroth. On his sister’s face, the look was somehow more insufferable.

Chicane felt guilty for what she’d plotted with Angeal when the maitre’d led them to the private dining room. She turned back towards Genesis and smiled warmly, “Did you plan this, Gen?”

“Of course. I simply had to change the reservation from four to six,” he responded, adjusting a cufflink and moving to his seat. As planned, Angeal hopped up and pulled out a chair for Jessie.

“Did you know…?” Chicane bit her lip. Sephiroth let a hand rest on her back as he helped her into her seat. It added to the growing feeling of flustered excitement.

“I knew this was the day they’d pick. I planned for the best, hedged my bets, and,” Genesis gestured around the table, “here we are.”

She started to protest, feeling her cheeks heat, but Sephiroth leaned in to murmur in her ear, “Let him treat you. You deserve the world.”

Okay. Yeah. She probably shouldn’t have convinced Angeal to flirt with Jessie in front of Genesis as revenge when he’d gone out of his way to treat her. Still… it was hilarious to see Genesis’ dawning realization and irritation. He scowled at her from across the table. Chicane grinned. He’d get her back for this, that much was certain. But right now? Dinner and a show.

White wine and winsome smiles. Angeal scratched his neck— Genesis looked like he wanted to scratch someone’s eyes out. Zack made a very funny joke at the precise moment Sephiroth’s hand landed on Chicane’s thigh. She was the only one who didn’t laugh. Jessie and Genesis clinked their wine glasses after simultaneously teasing Chicane into a violent blush. Her plan backfired.

Sephiroth ordered for her as Chicane attempted to drown herself in wine. Genesis moved on to embarrassing childhood stories and Angeal turned coat and joined in. Fleetingly, she wondered how, exactly, this dinner was meant to celebrate her accomplishments. Then, the worst possible thing happened.

Rufus Shinra and Velia Nox stopped on their walk past the private dining room because Jessie and Zack _waved_ to them. Chicane scarcely had time to exchange a look of horrified dismay with Genesis before they walked in.

The SOLDIERs snapped to attention, Zack actually standing up before Angeal waved him back down. Chicane smiled with the same fake charm her brother used earlier. Damn the social niceties that required her to do this… “Jessie, it’s my honor to introduce you to my good friend, President Shinra; and, of course, you met Velia Nox earlier today. Velia, it’s such a pleasure to start working with you! Allow me to introduce you to my consort, General Crescent; my dear friend, General Hewley; our friend, Lt. Fair; and you’re acquainted with Jessie and my brother, General Rhapsodos. You two are welcome to join our little celebration, of course.”

They were early enough in the meal that it would be rude not to invite them. And the polite response, of course, would be to turn them down…

“That would be delightful! Gaia knows I’ve been looking for an opportunity to talk with you. Shall we, Rufus?” Velia grinned. Rufus’ polite smile strained into a grimace, but he nodded.

And the second act began— A dinner party where the majority of the guests were in hell. Sephiroth and Angeal clammed up. Genesis overcompensated for their silence with awkward toasts, a family trait. Jessie engaged Velia (call me Vel!) and Chicane in a discussion about the Avenue’s best performers. Chicane smiled through it and tried to ignore Rufus’ attempts to flirt with all three of them, feeling the tension radiating off of Sephiroth. The winter shellfish was as fresh and delightful as it was the first time. What was less delightful was the look on Genesis’ face after Rufus made a comment about the Rhapsodos family. Chicane spouted the family line about how Genesis sacrificed his role as heir to better serve Gaia as a hero, then kicked Rufus under the table.

Jessie asked how long Rufus and Velia had been dating and Rufus shut it down instantly. Velia’s face fell for a second, but she bounced back and hung off of Genesis’ every word during the salad course. Chicane considered how fucked she’d be if Genesis broke this woman’s heart, coming up with an answer of ‘not very’. Having decided to let Genesis do his worst, she struck up a discussion with Rufus and Angeal about whether or not Dark Nation counted as a dog. If Vel passed time with Rufus, Gen couldn’t possibly be as bad. Jessie jumped in to the dog argument with some flirtatious jokes and Chicane checked on her consort.

Sephiroth, while still a bit rigid, intently listened to Zack telling a story. It wasn’t what her mother would call sparkling dinner conversation— or appropriate for dinnertime at all. Regardless, Chicane listened in, finally starting to relax and drop the pretense. It was just dinner, not a stage play.

“So yeah, like you were saying at the meeting this afternoon, I really don’t think we can wait on this. I can go down tomorrow afternoon and hunt ‘em. We had one crop up when I was a kid and it killed like, four people! Which doesn’t sound like much, but Gongaga’s a small village,” Zack insisted.

“We have to wait until after the board meeting to take any sort of decisive action. Since it’s a recurring issue in the undercity, Heidegger has to sign off on any orders Lazard issues. And if there’s property damage, we have to involve Director Tuesti…” Sephiroth sighed.

“So what, we just let giant toxic plants run rampant until they fill out some damn paperwork?”

“Are you guys talking about the Malboro thing?” Chicane interjected.

“How do you know about that?” Sephiroth asked, lifting an eyebrow.

“I read about it when I helped Gen out yesterday.” She shrugged. “I’m sure I’ll hear more about it at the meeting tomorrow.”

“Oh, that’s right. You’re a shareholder now, so you have to sit in on that stuff. Hey, does that mean you own him? Or me? A part of me? Or him?”

“It doesn’t work that way. But if I had to pick a half to own…”

“Uh-huh. I’m listening.” Zack put his elbows on the table and Chicane stopped herself from cringing.

“I’d eschew owning you so I could have all of Seph.” She drained her glass. Sephiroth smirked, the breath-laugh inaudible but implied.

He leaned over to murmur in her ear, “You already have all of me, you know.”

Chicane thought she might melt. Sephiroth certainly knew how to make the rest of the world disappear for her. In that moment, when her heart fluttered, there was no one else but the two of them. There was nothing to worry about, nothing to stress over. Just her, her consort, and the wonderful way he made her feel. With his hand brushing over hers and the warmth of his affection, Chicane could only be sweet the rest of the evening.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The board meeting, and a somewhat cursed lunch.

“Does it look like I’m trying too hard?” Chicane asked, walking out to show Sephiroth.

“You look like a Turk.”

Okay, the black suit and white undershirt did lend itself to that, but her suit was from Vale, by the Goddess, and immaculately tailored! And fine, maybe she had gone overboard with the sleeked ponytail and sharp make up— but she didn’t want to be mistaken for anyone else!

“Better than looking like a secretary. Is it bad?”

“Quite the opposite. I’ve never wanted to give a spy my secrets so much.” Sephiroth's smile made her heart race a lot more than any Turk's would.

“Mm, if you confide in me now we’ll both be late,” Chicane said quietly, leaning in to kiss her consort on the lips.

“What a shame.”

When they stepped into the elevator, Reno gave Chicane a very obvious once-over and smirked. “I heard you were working with the President, but I didn’t think you’d be one of us, yo! Welcome to the Turks, Chic Rhap!”

“It’s a black suit. You don’t own the concept.” Chicane rolled her eyes. She could literally feel Sephiroth holding in the “I told you so,” and it made her want to scream.

“Going up, Miss Rhapsodos? General?” Rude asked, glove hovering over the panel.

“I think I’m headed to sixty-four, right?”

“Yes.”

“All together, then.”

Chicane stepped out and into a large lobby. What she took to be the main conference room was on the other side, and she could already hear the bustle of people moving about. Sephiroth stayed behind, kissing her hand in a reserved goodbye. So this was it. She was alone with the wolves. No, no. Many of these people were her father’s trusted friends and partners; they’d probably known her since birth. So, worse than wolves. Hungry, Chicane-eating bears. She may be the controlling vote by a margin, but these folks would eviscerate her if given the chance.

Chicane strolled in slowly, pretending to take in the lobby (not that impressive, unless you had a thing for marble columns), and took inventory of potential allies. Rufus, if she played into his interests. Uncle Heidegger, if he wasn’t angry at her for taking control of her father’s shares. Scarlet, if she was even there. Mr. Bishop, if he’d made the trip in from Mideel and had as many shares as she thought he might. Her father’s companions couldn’t be trusted— they’d always talked down to her or stared at her ass when they thought no one would notice. Half the men in that room weren’t worth the gil they spent on their suits.

But she was, and she’d make damn sure they all knew. Chicane was the heir to the Rhapsodos family fortune, and she’d die before letting anyone think she wasn’t worth her birthright. Genesis wouldn’t have even come to the meeting. But she’d made Sephiroth review the previous year’s earnings, this year’s projections, and the whole damn agenda with her before she finally let him take her to bed last night. And wouldn’t you know it? It was just that much more satisfying for the wait.

She’d been waiting for a chance like this. She didn’t want the family legacy, but if she had it, she’d prove her value.

“Miss Rhapsodos, so good to see you. Here’s your nameplate, and may I get you coffee or tea?” A blonde with eyes too serious to be a real attendant asked.

Chicane smiled at the Turk. “Bottled water, if you would. Where’s my seat?”

“Certainly. To the President’s left.”

Figures. Keep your friends close, and all that. Chicane took a languorous path, waiting to be stopped. She wouldn’t acknowledge anyone here without them acknowledging her first. It didn’t take long.

“My dear Chicane, is that Vale?” Scarlet schmoozed, slinking into her line of sight and air kissing each of her cheeks. “You’re such a sight for sore eyes after the way things dragged on in Junon.”

“It is. They sent me all of this season and next season after I visited last weekend. How’s your Mako Cannon?” She let Scarlet take her arm as though they were the closest of friends. They’d only met at the New Year’s Ball, but Scarlet had been a frequent, if not entirely desired, email correspondent. Her new friend at Shinra.

“The Sister Ray is absolutely perfect. I’m pretty sure I could level a city with the thing. Are we still on for lunch this afternoon?”

“Yep. Me, you, Rufus, and Sephiroth, if I can drag him away from the desk.”

“For you darling? He’d defect if he had to. But there's my favorite supplier. I’ll leave you to it!” Scarlet dropped her arm and flitted away. She could afford to be a little more subtle, but Chicane didn’t begrudge her it.

A soft tap on the shoulder. “Chicane.”

She turned, confronted with the existential horror of someone that knew her by name, but she couldn’t for the Lifestream recall. Slicked back black hair. A beard and mustache. Something friendly in his eyes. She offered a winning smile in hopes it would absolve her of sin. “Ah, Mister…”

“Tuesti. Reeve Tuesti, from Urban Development. We did that Live, last month?”

“Oh! Director Tuesti, of course!” Chicane lied, putting a friendly hand on his arm, “How could I forget _you_? It’s been such a blur of faces since I moved to Midgar, you know. So sorry about that. How _are_ you?”

“Quite well, thank you. And yourself?”

“Better and brighter than ever.”

“Good to hear. Now, I know you’re a terribly busy woman, with LOVELESS and now the Board, but I was wondering if you could find some time to talk with me about the undercity theatre program you were interested in helping with?”

“Oh, the undercity theatres, right! It’s a cause I’d love to champion, but I have been up to my ears in plans, as I’m sure you are with the whole Malb—”

“Ah, just the woman I was hoping to meet. You’ve got quite a rapport with my men, Miss Rhapsodos. How do you do it?” A blond man interrupted their conversation. He looked… familiar. It may have been their first meeting, but there was a resemblance she couldn’t quite pinpoint.

“I don’t know what you mean,” Chicane replied with a playful grin. Honestly, she didn’t care what he meant if it got her out of plans she didn’t recall making with Director Tuesti.

“Well, I thought that to charm the most stoic man I’ve ever known, you’d have to be a formidable and charismatic woman. I can see I was correct. Lazard Deusericus, SOLDIER.”

“Director Lazard! What an honor to meet you at last. I’ve got quite the bone to pick with you, you know.”

“The feeling is mutual. Do you mean to tell me that you’ll be stealing a member of my 1st Class again this afternoon?” He was playfully annoyed. Director Tuesti stepped away, perhaps noting Chicane’s attention was elsewhere.

“I’m afraid so. Lunch plans wait for no man, and the Calamity has nothing on my scorn.”

“I can imagine, having been acquainted with your brother. Let me escort you the rest of the way to your seat. It’s nearly time to begin.” Lazard took her arm and leaned in to murmur in her ear, “And if you could keep the Malboro issue to yourself, it would be appreciated.”

“Naturally. Thank you for your assistance, Director.”

“My pleasure.”

It took another five minutes for Rufus to throw the doors open and walk in. Fashionably late and causing a scene— she should have expected that. Dark Nation stayed at his heel until he reached his seat, then went under the table and pressed his massive head against Chicane’s leg. She reached down and gave him a pat.

“Friends. Associates. Partners. I welcome you to the first meeting of our year εγλ 0004, and my first as acting President of the Shinra Electric Power Company. Among you, I see so many of the old guard my father built this company with; and, the faces of the new guard that I’ll grow my own legacy alongside. It is on this idea of blending of old and new that I wish to move forward this year. My father’s old ideas brought this company into relevance, and we have no need to change them at this time, but… The Shinra Company was built on innovation. On the desire to improve, to refine, to grow. I look forward to working with all of you to bring the Company into as-of-yet unimaginable success.”

Chicane joined the others in polite applause. A good speech, to be sure. It left her curious as to what his new ideas might be, just as she was certain it reassured the old men at the table that he wouldn’t throw the entire Company out the window. More than that though, she was relieved Rufus gave a shit. The executive secretary called roll, moving through the board of directors and into the shareholders.

She didn’t realize it was by stake. Her name came up first and she fought back nerves. Glares burned into her face from (nearly) all sides. Yes. Definitely worse than wolves. Possibly even worse than bears. Envy, lust, loathing… At this point, her suit felt like armor, her makeup a protective mask. Tonberries. That’s what they were. They were slow and seemed harmless from the outset, but if they had a chance, they’d stab their knives into her without hesitation.

The meeting took hours, despite having an agenda only a page long. Finally, Chicane eagerly seconded a motion to adjourn. Even with last night’s preparation and the years of experience sitting through Banora White Juice Company meetings (not that she’d been expected to do anything but sit silently and look pretty), it had been grueling. But the cutthroat glares she’d gotten felt downright affectionate compared to the reception Rufus received.

The discussion of every facet of Rufus’ life had actually reached a point where Chicane called a point of order. Somehow, doing so made it worse. The Tonberries turned on her, polite inquiries into her courtship turning into demands _she_ get married. Well, until she rose from her seat with rage burning in her eyes and _politely_ requested they take their concerns to her consort personally. As expected, they all shied away from that idea.

After the Board’s theatrics, lunch with Rufus and Scarlet sounded heavenly. Rufus raised his eyebrows to her and Chicane nodded. They did a loop around on the way out, grabbed Scarlet, and nearly made it to the elevator.

“Oh, Chicane, I was hoping to bend your ear for a minute!” Azalea Neen rushed over, flagging her down. At her heels was Director Lazard. Ah. She had an inkling of what this would be about.

“I’m sorry, Azalea, we were just headed to lunch,” Chicane declined, hoping to get away. Not this conversation.

Rufus took measure of the situation in one quick glance. “The more the merrier. Care to join us for lunch, Chairwoman Neen? Director Lazard?”

That absolute rat bastard. And to think she’d felt sorry for him. She couldn’t even type out a quick warning text to Sephiroth because he was standing in the doorway as the elevator opened on the SOLDIER floor. He looked over their company and the corners of his mouth turned down just slightly. Chicane knew him well enough at this point to read it as dismay.

“I hope you don’t mind my joining you for lunch, General,” Lazard quipped, a smile on his face.

“Of course not, Director.”

“Don’t worry, I’m not here to talk about you, General! Although… I did have some ideas for a couples shoot for—”

“Another time, perhaps,” Sephiroth said, completely cutting Azalea off. She frowned at the floor.

Chicane hadn’t bothered to ask where Rufus was taking them for lunch. She couldn’t even see the restaurant’s name, the crowd of press (who’d eagerly followed the President’s car, first on vehicles and then on foot) was too dense. Tseng and Rufus walked in first, with Sephiroth stepping out behind. She hustled to catch up to him, only to end up walking next to Lazard the entire way in. Scarlet brought up the rear, grandstanding for the press with Azalea in tow. The group photo felt a little awkward, but Chicane put on her press face. She slithered all the way up to Sephiroth’s side, and was rewarded with a fond glance before he went back to business. Maybe she should’ve brought Genesis instead. Then again… she probably didn’t need the snappy commentary.

When they finally stepped into the restaurant, the smell of garlic bread arrested her senses. Pasta. Rufus' next form of torture. Chicane would just get a salad. With all the cameras on her, and now LOVELESS, she couldn’t afford to gain a pound. She could see the headlines if she did: “Chicane’s New Curve: Baby on the Way?” “Chicane Rhapsodos Covers Up Weight Gain in Baggy Clothes!” It was a nightmare waiting to happen.

So as much as she wanted a mountain of pasta, sauce, and cheese… She couldn’t. Water and salad and exercise and maybe some bread or a bite of whatever Sephiroth was eating. An anxiety she hadn’t known for a while washed over her. The memory of being chided for her portions stung again. Yes, Chicane would get a salad. And she’d save some of it for later. She was so consumed by her own bullshit that she didn't realize they were ordering. All eyes landed on Chicane in expectation and she picked the first salad she saw. Gaia, was she about to start sweating? How embarrassing. Snap out of it, she chided herself.

“So, as I started to mention in the car before we got into that _riveting_ conversation about machines, I’ve begun working with Director Lazard and the television crew on your Lil’ Stamp and Pals episode!” Azalea grinned.

“Oh, wow. You certainly are… eager! What all did you have in mind?” Chicane forced a polite smile. Ah yes. The worst part of her agreement with Rufus. She loved dogs, and she was more than happy to promote SOLDIER, but… Lil’ Stamp wasn’t really a dog. She didn’t know what he was— animatronics, maybe? Particularly clever animation? But since her childhood, the good boy who never stopped had never stopped haunting Chicane. It could probably smell her fear, too. It would know. Or perhaps she was simply in a morbid state of mind.

“Well, the Director was kind enough to agree to have a 1st Class SOLDIER join you in the episode too!”

“I’m not going on the dog show,” Sephiroth flatly responded.

“I’m well aware. Zack’s doing it," Lazard reassured.

“Oh, that’s a good fit. A Puppy for a… what is Lil’ Stamp, exactly? Is it a puppet? Animated? Animatronic?” Chicane chewed her lip.

“Lil’ Stamp is a real creature, just like you or me! Or really, more like Cait Sith. You know, Reeve’s creation? You met him during your first VirtuLive.”

“So…” Chicane trailed off, tilting her head in question. Yes, she could play up that it was a real creature and not just a cursed object, but she wanted to know.

“You know, an Inspiration. They’re super rare these days. Director Tuesti and Lil’ Stamp’s creator are the only two Inspires I know! Lil’ Stamp used to be a plush dog, but now he’s his own character. Well, to an extent.”

“I’m sorry to ask so many follow-up questions, but I’m not familiar with Inspires.”

“They’re one of the Four Magical Archetypes. Y’know, you’ve got Elementalists, like your brother. Inspires, like Director Tuesti. Convalesces… I don’t think I know any,” Azalea explained, her brow furrowing.

“And the fourth?” Chicane asked, her interest piqued.

“Why, the Ancients, of course! Not that there’s really any of them still kickin’! Kya ha ha!” Scarlet laughed.

“Oh, of course. How silly of me. So the dog, er, Lil’ Stamp is alive, then.”

“Yes ma’am! He’s alive and he’ll let you know it.”

“Oh Gaia…” Somehow, that made her unease with the creature even worse. If she could take back her punch and get out of this, she would. Working with the damn thing was far worse than the shot to the solar plexus could've been.

Their food arrived and Chicane was thankfully able to transition to polite nods and hums of interest while trying not to yearn for the mountain of pasta on Sephiroth’s plate.

“Are you really going to eat all of that?” Scarlet asked, curiosity mingling with awe on her face.

“I’m under my target weight,” Sephiroth replied, taking another bite.

“Good to see you’re making progress with that. Angeal mentioned he was concerned about your eating habits,” Lazard noted.

“What a snitch,” Chicane scoffed.

“Seeing Chicane with that tiny salad makes me worry about hers,” Scarlet joked.

“I’m not that hungry,” she replied on instinct. She’d said that phrase too many times to count. Rufus clocked her, his assessing stare burning into the side of her face.

That was the problem with childhood friends— they knew too much about your weird phobias and eating problems. And here Rufus was, getting to observe both. The only way things could get worse would be if he told Genesis.

This wasn’t the worst company lunch Sephiroth had ever been a part of. He wasn’t sure what would classify as the _best_ , per se, but this wasn’t it. Chicane was behaving oddly. Rufus was looking at her with concern and irritation. Scarlet’s conversation was actually entertaining for once. He was almost having a pleasant time. Still, Chicane’s behavior bothered him.

She should have been hungry. They hadn’t eaten breakfast; she’d taken quite a while to get ready and mentioned feeling too nervous to eat. Sephiroth had thought nothing of it; he tended to neglect breakfast anyway. And he was more than compensating with his lunch; however, his consort was eating far too little. Maybe she had dinner plans later he wasn’t aware of? Pizza with Jessie, or some Banoran excess with Genesis? Traditional Banoran cooking was rich and filling, after all. But when Scarlet teased her again about her salad, Chicane blushed and waved it away.

“No, really, I’m fine. I had a big breakfast.”

No, she didn’t. And if she’d eaten at the board meeting (not that they usually provided food), Scarlet would’ve known that. Rufus’ eyes narrowed on her other side and for the first time, Sephiroth was glad for it. He’d vowed to take his consort’s side in all disputes, so he wasn’t about to expose Chicane’s lie, but… He wouldn’t provide her an alibi either.

“What did you have?” Rufus asked.

“Just this and that, you know. I’m trying to watch what I eat anyway, since rehearsals for LOVELESS begin next week,” she replied nonchalantly.

“Hmm,” Rufus responded, and the conversation at the table moved on.

Sephiroth still watched Rufus and Chicane the rest of the meal. When Chairwoman Neen and Scarlet began playfully (and then not-so-playfully) arguing about SNS, Rufus turned to Chicane with a crease in his brow.

“You need to eat more than that,” he pressed in a low voice.

“I’m fine, Rufie. Leave it alone,” Chicane whispered back, irritated.

“Are you…”

“Leave. It. _Alone_. Rufus. It’s fine.”

That didn’t sound fine to him at all. He’d been taught that it was rude to comment on the amount of food someone ate; and, he knew it specifically bothered Chicane. During their first handfast, he’d seen that memory… Wait. He recalled the flashes of a girl going hungry for no good reason. Pushing away half her plate whenever she could until Genesis put a stop to it. Was she doing that again? Now? Surely she knew she was the most beautiful woman on Gaia. If anything, she could afford to gain weight. But then again, there were the tabloids…

Sephiroth surreptitiously brought a hand to rest on Chicane’s under the table. She flinched for a moment before turning her palm and lacing their fingers together. Some of the tension left her shoulders. He’d talk to her about it later, when he’d practiced what he could say. It could wait until he was sure he wouldn't upset her.

Scarlet and Chairwoman Neen’s argument reached a fever pitch and Scarlet gestured so violently with her fork that it flew out of her hand. Sephiroth grabbed the cutlery out of the air before it could come anywhere near Rufus.

“And that’s why you’re the Hero of Gaia,” Rufus drawled.

“I live to serve,” Sephiroth answered drily.

“When was the last time you staved off an assassination attempt? Gaia, it must have been… last October?”

“On your father, yes.” Sephiroth nodded.

“Well, look how that turned out for him,” he teased.

“To be fair, Sephiroth was in bed in Banora when your father died. Completely incapable of stopping it,” Chicane joked. Sephiroth realized before she did that her words were a mistake. They hadn’t publicized the former President’s time of death. Sometimes she missed those sorts of details. Usually, they immediately came back to bite her. Sephiroth wasn’t looking forward to this one, even if he was interested in how she'd try to cover it up. At least Genesis’ barbs were relatively harmless.

“How do you know that?” Rufus asked, turning to Chicane with a devilish smirk.

“I… Heard Sephiroth get the phone call.” His consort was already trying to look away. Sephiroth felt a moment’s relief— Chairwoman Neen wasn’t paying attention to their conversation.

“Oh. Interesting. Because, as you seem to know, my father passed away late in the evening. So, if he was in bed in Banora and you heard the phone call, well…”

“I was up late playing piano since I couldn’t sleep. I heard his phone ring through the door,” Chicane lied.

“Over the piano? In the music room at Rhapsodos Hall, with its lauded acoustics?”

Sephiroth didn’t know when this had become a trial. He knew he should help bail her out of it, but it grew funnier by the moment. He’d give Chicane credit for her composure— she stopped blushing after the initial question.

“Yes, over the piano. I was playing quietly, and I have excellent ears. His phone rang, and because I’m nosy, _as you know_ , I stopped playing and listened in.”

“Ah, so we should expect you to have SOLDIER level hearing from one measly handfast. I see.”

“What are you playing at?” Her eyes narrowed.

“I think you were in bed with Sephiroth that night. How scandalous, Miss Rhapsodos!” Rufus teased.

Chicane laughed into the back of her hand. “I think you have as vivid an imagination as ever.”

“What was that thing you said to the press last weekend? Something about distractions?”

“Don’t start, Rufie.”

“Does your mother know that you’re,” Rufus adopted an affected Banoran accent, “living in sin, Sugar ‘Cane?”

It was a hell of a Roxanne Rhapsodos impression. Granted, Sephiroth had only met the woman a few months prior, but it definitely got under Chicane’s skin. 

“I’m not.” The tips of her ears reddened. It was the same wording Genesis had used in his text. It must have been a phrase Roxanne said frequently.

“Well,” Rufus said, even capturing that odd ‘huh’ sound Roxanne pronounced her W’s with, “I do believe you’re spending quite a bit of time alone with a gentleman outside of wedlock.”

“Like you’re one to talk.”

“Guess not.”

“My mom used to tut over you all the time, y’know.” Perhaps due to Rufus’ uncanny imitation, Chicane’s accent slipped in a little.

“I’m sure she did. Your courtship with Sephiroth must be quite a relief.”

“It’s a bit overshadowed by…” She made a hand gesture, flashing her recently-acquired signet ring. Rufus nodded in understanding.

“Right. So, I’m in this poker game on Fridays. We’ve got an open spot at the table, if you’re interested.”

Chicane hummed thoughtfully. “Who’s in it?”

“Me, your uncle, Palmer, Veld, and Scarlet, although she usually shows up drunk. My father was in the sixth spot, so we haven’t played in a few months. It’s high stakes, of course, and we arrange for a Gold Saucer dealer to come out.”

This was the first Sephiroth had heard of any such poker game. He wasn’t clamoring for an invite by any means, but it posed a mildly interesting piece of gossip. The President, three Chairs, and the leader of the Turks, and they wanted to add Chicane? He hadn't liked Rufus' attraction to his consort, but this glimpse of their friendship was... enlightening. Now he had something to talk to Genesis about, the next time he barged into his office to procrastinate.

Chicane looked to him for acknowledgment. Sephiroth shrugged. If Rufus wasn't going to come on to her, he didn't particularly care. She'd been the one to set the boundary. She twirled the end of her ponytail around a finger before responding, “Sure, I’ll give it a shot. I’ve recently come into some gil to burn.”

“That’s good. I’ve gotten tired of taking Heidegger’s money every time. Are you as good as you were when we were kids?”

“Still lucky,” she assured. Another thing to ask her about.

“Excellent. Next Friday evening, in my suite. And of course, you can bring your consort, if you really want to. Even though I'm sure you've got better things to do, Sephiroth.”

“I’m interested in watching you lose,” Sephiroth replied, earning a delightful giggle from Chicane and the warm brush of her hand over his. No, it wasn’t the worst company lunch he’d ever had at all. It couldn’t be, with her next to him like this. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't apologize for the delays anymore, but I'll do my best to get on a once-a-week schedule from here on out! Something to strive for in the New Year. Thanks for reading!
> 
> ((I will however apologize for editing this multiple times!! I keep catching wording I'd rather change, despite the fact that I've given it multiple read-overs.))


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chicane's first day of rehearsal brings an unexpected set of challenges. Genesis and Angeal at odds.

Chicane walked into the LOVELESS Theatre at 9:55 AM sharp, only to find the stage empty. She awkwardly adjusted her duffel bag on her shoulder and stood in the middle to wait. Lucius’ email said they’d meet here at 10, and yet… Just Chicane. Her duffel bag was a little too heavy, but she didn’t want to set it down. This morning, she’d awakened in a panic over her new troupe and dressing room; something she hadn’t worried about in years. In addition to her everyday rehearsal essentials, she’d stuffed a couple photos; some extra materia Gen gave her; a toothbrush; an assortment of lotions, creams, and makeup; a few Potions; and an Ether, and the bag was fit to burst. She’d have to see how much dressing room space she was allotted before she brought in any decor.

Her space in Mideel had all sorts of small gifts and trinkets adorning the table, and a (embarrassing to admit) Sephiroth promo poster on the wall. She’d left the poster behind of course— Neither Gen or Angeal ever agreed to get it signed for her, and then she actually _met_ Sephiroth. With how quickly they’d gotten together, she hadn’t had the opportunity or guts to ask him to sign it. She wondered if he’d sign a new one if she picked it up. It was worth a shot. The worst thing he could do is say no and burn it.

Gaia, hadn’t anyone in this town ever heard, “To be early is to be on time; to be on time is to be late?” She peeked into the back. The lights were off, the ghost light casting a weak mako green glow. But someone had to be here, since the doors were unlocked. Chicane chewed the inside of her lip. A dilemma, then. She could look for someone and gamble on whether the others arrived while she was adventuring; or, keep waiting until someone else came in. Then again, there wasn’t really a choice to consider.

Chicane wandered towards the management area using her PHS’ flashlight. Lucius’ office was dark. The next two were dark as well. She didn’t bother reading the nameplates on those. Then she heard faint, discordant chords echo down the hallway. Marine was in and already working, it seemed. Light spilled out from under the door but she was hesitant to knock. She wasn’t supposed to be over here, and she’d only met the guy for a few minutes last week. She didn’t want to interrupt him because she was anxious about rehearsal. She’d just raised her fist to knock anyway when the door swung open.

“Oh, hi Chicane! Why are you here? Rehearsal doesn’t start for another hour.”

“Huh? The email Lucius sent me said 10 AM.” She flicked off the light on her PHS and pulled up her email.

“He never checks his emails for typos before he sends them. That should say 11. And Maiden, not Mad-ien. Gaia…” He ran a hand through his hair, and Chicane noticed an inch of mahogany at the roots betraying the electric blue.

“I’m sorry. I guess I’ll just um, go for coffee or something. I don’t mean to impose.” She turned to leave but Marine put a hand on her shoulder.

“Come in and I’ll make you a cup. It’ll be nice to have fresh ears for what I’m working on.” He turned and walked back into the office without seeing if she followed.

“Okay,” Chicane agreed, walking in to a room that looked like it’d been through a tempest.

Sheet music and paperweight littered every available surface, accompanied by waist high stacks of books and repertoire. Thankfully, his coffee station only had one such pile. She peeked at the piece of music on top, squinting past concentric coffee stains. A piece for The Goddess from a few years back, unfinished, with a slash of ink across it. How peculiar. Why didn’t he just throw the pieces he didn’t like out?

She’d never been much of a composer, but Chicane couldn’t imagine how anyone worked in such mess. Even Genesis’ office wasn’t this bad. Granted, Angeal probably had more to do with that than anything else, but still. Marine cleared a seat for her on a beat-up gray futon and Chicane took a seat on the edge, crossing one leg over the other and cupping her coffee with both hands.

“So, this year’s play is primarily focused on the trinity created by the Maiden, the Hero, and the Goddess. It’s kind of a love triangle, if one side were an unattainable goal.”

“Uh-huh.”

“Your, er, the Maiden’s role is this whole idea of pining after a love that cannot truly be yours. Hers. You know what I mean. The Hero can’t fully give his heart to the Maiden because he’s pining after the Gift of the Goddess. The Goddess needs the Hero to pursue the Gift because that’s his destiny. The Maiden is trying to keep the Hero from joining the Traveler and the Prisoner on their quest because she worries it will be his undoing. It’s all basic drama. But what I want to do for the music is…”

“Is…?” Chicane asked, leaning in closer.

“Well, I’m really trying to play with simultaneous lines. Each character has their own motifs and melodies, and I think I want to have each pairing or group strike its own sort of harmony; except for the Goddess and the Maiden. They’re working against each other’s goals, so I need them to be in sharp conflict. That’s also why I wanted vocalists with different timbres. You, Vel, and Miss Rasberry all have very distinct styles. Anyway, here’s the Goddess and the Maiden’s parts in the first big group number.”

Marine played two dissonant lines, holding on a sharp tritone. Chicane flinched.

“Exactly! But when I add the Hero and the Traveler…” It was a dominant seventh, resolving to the tonic. “If I’m going to make you all sing the same thing at any point, I need to add some instability and tension to it. Otherwise, why bother?”

She understood now why LOVELESS was the one people had to come to Midgar to see. How could they give smaller theatres the rights to perform the show when it was tailored to each cast and changed every year?

“You’re a genius, Marine.” She sincerely meant it.

“You’re too kind. You won’t get me to throw in extra high notes for you with just flattery, though.”

“I wasn’t trying to, but if I was…?” It never hurt to have a musical director on her side. Marine might cater to her voice more if she buttered him up.

“D’you think your brother would take me on a date?”

“I beg your pardon?” Did he know? If he knew, then he had to know Genesis wasn’t single. But if he didn’t know, she couldn’t exactly give it away, right? She schooled her features into polite incredulity while panicking on the inside.

“I um, this is in confidence, Chicane, but one time I was drinking with him at a wrap party and he kind of gave me this look and you know I thought… Does he go for dudes? And then, do I have a chance in hell? He’s always complimenting me about the music and like I’m good and all but I don’t think I’m that great and oh Goddess, I’m rambling. Um. I don’t even know why I’m asking you about this. And on your first day, too! Gaia, how could I be so obvious about my crush? I thought I’d last a bit longer than this.” Marine put his head down on his sheet music.

“Well, I’ve never really asked about his preferences but um, I can… try and ask? About the date, that is. If you want?” Chicane felt her face heat up. His awkwardness had rubbed off on her. She already knew what the answer would be (”Merde, Chicane, if I wanted to be caught out with a guy, I’d make out with Angeal at a Red Leather meeting! Absolutely not.”) but if she said she tried, she could soften the blow.

“Ah, I don’t want to impose! And I definitely don’t want to cause any trouble between you and your brother. You guys are living together now, right?”

“Where did you hear that?” The only person who knew outside of her family was Jessie.

“Red Leather newsletter.”

“Oh. Yeah, we are, when he’s not too busy to leave the Shinra Building.”

“Well, we always have a little cast party after the first week of rehearsal. Kind of a team building sort of thing. Everyone comes together at somebody’s place on a Saturday night, we eat a bunch of food and drink a ton, enjoy the company. Maybe… we could have it at your place? And then if your brother just so happens to be there, you could um, talk me up? Maybe? If that’s not silly?” His voice got smaller and softer until it was hardly a squeak at the end.

“I’ll have to check and see if it’s okay, but I have no problems with hosting the party. We have plenty of room.”

“Great! Last year, we had it at Vel’s and like… it was rough. People were sitting on laps, which then led to people hooking up, which then ended in heartbreak right before opening, which… Long story short, it’s why we had to recast the Goddess.”

“Don’t worry. There’s more than enough seating. There will be no lap sitting. Well,” Chicane let herself tease, “Unless I’m an excellent wingman.”

Marine flushed bright red. He had it bad, then. And here she thought she’d just have to worry about Velia chasing Genesis.

Chicane teased Marine until it was time for rehearsal to actually begin, and walked out without the anxiety she’d gone in with. Jessie seemed to have found it, bouncing on her heels in the middle of the stage.

“Thank the Goddess, someone else is here! I was getting majorly creeped out. Like, the door’s unlocked, but it’s all dark? Weeeeiiirrrrdd.”

“I felt the same way! I accidentally got here an hour early, but Marine’s working on some stuff in the back and he let me hang out. It’s good to see you! How was your weekend?”

“Same as always. Watched too much TV with my dad. Ate some pizza. Got mad at my friend Chicane for not texting me back about plans. Y’know. The usual.”

“What? I—” She racked her brain, trying to remember. Oh! Jessie had texted her when she was with Sephiroth on Saturday. She asked him if he’d be willing to go to Sector 8 and he… “I got super distracted, actually. Completely forgot. My bad.”

“This weekend we're doing something together. I don’t know what yet, but we’re going to let loose!”

“Actually, there’s supposed to be a cast party on Saturday to celebrate getting through the first week of rehearsals. Marine asked me if I’d host it at my place. As long as Gen’s cool with it, I’ll do that, and you can be my co-host! Since you’re the only other person who’s been there.”

“That sounds like a plan! Don’t worry, I won’t flirt with him this time.”

“Oh, you’ve set your sights on someone else?”

“Yeah, I had a long chat with Angeal when he drove me home from dinner last week. I know you couldn’t have told me but Gaia, couldn’t you have signaled it somehow?”

“What, like there’s a hand sign?” Chicane scoffed.

“Could’ve done something with your eyebrows.”

“I was too busy telling him not to flirt with you. Not that it worked.”

“Well, anyway, I have a date with Angeal on Friday.”

“You what?”

“Yeah, figured it was his turn and all. I think I’ll get him to set me up with Zack. He’s pretty hot, too.”

“Yeah, he is,” Chicane agreed. Not bad looking at all.

“Are you allowed to say that, little Miss Courtship?” Jessie raised her eyebrows.

“Seph would probably agree with me. Besides, on Tuesday he said something about ‘my new castmates’ so it’s not like it’s forbidden territory! And I’m just agreeing with your observation, anyway! It’s not like I’m actively thinking about it!”

“The lady doth protest too much,” Iain cut in, rolling onto the stage with practiced ease. “How are you two? Ready for rehearsals to start?”

“I’m not protesting anything! But I’m well. And yourself?”

“Uh… huh. And Miss Rasberry?”

“I’m having a great time,” she replied, snickering.

“I had the most relaxing weekend of my life and I’m ready to put my nose to the grindstone.” Iain stretched his arm out with a faint pop. More people were filing in, and the stage was getting warm.

“What did you do?” Chicane asked.

“Absolutely nothing.”

“That sounds like bliss,” Velia sighed, sipping at a hot drink. “I wish I could say the same.”

“What did you get up to, my dear Maiden? I didn’t see you on Page Six, so it can’t have been that bad.”

“Rufus broke up with me, then changed his mind and sent me the most ridiculous gifts, then broke up with me again.”

“Oh! Wait, I thought he said you two weren’t together?” Jessie asked, tilting her head.

“It wasn’t a public relationship, Jessie dear. And it turns out he was only taking me out to dinner that night to dump me. So thanks again for the invite, ladies. You made it last til the weekend, at least. I should have known before that. Any guy who ditches you at a party for another girl is no good.”

“Sorry to hear. At least you got the gifts out of it,” Chicane said. She was afraid to meet Velia’s eyes. Kinda sounded like she blamed her.

“That’s definitely a silver lining. If he asks for them back, I don’t know what I’ll do. The most darling coat, and a cute little top from Vale… Not to mention the jewelry.”

“Gaia, and he’s single now? Chicane, will you hook us up?” Jessie joked. “I could use a new wardrobe.”

“You just told me you have a date on Friday. And no, I’m not going to hook you up with him. He sucks!”

“He sure does,” Velia sighed again. Okay, she needed to prioritize setting Velia up with Genesis. If she started to blame Chicane for the Rufus thing, or Rufus flip-flopped on her too many times… It wouldn’t be good. They had to work too closely together for anything like that to come between them. At least Genesis would probably end things off nicely. But how would she hold up her end of things with Marine?

This was turning into a love triangle worthy of the play.

After a booming, grandiose introduction from Lucius, everyone was dispatched to settle into their dressing rooms and areas and do paperwork. Velia still moped, but took interest in the photos Chicane tucked into her mirror.

“Oh, how precious! When was this?”

“Ah, that was backstage after the Year’s End show in Mideel last year. We were about to go to the wrap party. I had a really good performance as Christine.” She looked up from her availability sheet (which she should probably push off on Azalea) and smiled at the memory.

“Genesis is absolutely beaming.”

“Yeah. He was really proud.”

“He’s so handsome when he smiles. You know, you two look kind of like twins.”

“We get that a lot. You know, he asked about you the other night.” Genesis had done nothing of the sort, but she needed to get Velia’s mind off Rufus.

“Really?” Velia’s eyes snapped to her face in rapt attention.

“Yeah, he was kind of disappointed you didn’t exchange PHS numbers. But we thought you and Rufie were… y’know. But you’re not, so…” She raised her eyebrows.

“Here, I’ll put my contact in your PHS, you should have it anyway. And then you can send it to him. And tell me if he replies!”

“Okay.” She made sure to tilt the screen away from Velia as she typed a message out.

For a Monday, it was a wonderful day. Genesis was thriving. He’d woken up before Angeal and surprised him with coffee and breakfast, which led to the both of them arriving on the SOLDIER floor late and in a great mood. He didn’t have nearly as many reports to file as he’d thought, meaning he could potentially distract Angeal again… Or maybe just annoy Sephiroth. Yes, the planets had aligned and the Goddess had smiled down upon him as though to say, “Genesis, you are my Gift.”

His PHS chimed.

[New Message] Little Bit shared a contact with you. Velia Nox.

[New Message] Little Bit: Could you do me perhaps the largest favor you’ve ever done for me?

No, the planets had not aligned. It was a false alarm. The Goddess was buttering him up before she dumped nonsense on him.

[New Message] Little Bit: Rufie dumped her and she’s been alternating between sighing and giving me the side eye and like… I have to learn from her and share a dressing room and I’d like to live to see next season.

[New Message] Little Bit: Could you maybe kinda flirt her into distraction?

[New Message] Little Bit: Also, Marine asked me if I could host the cast party at our place this weekend. Also he has a *massive* crush on you?? Could you get me in good with him too? If it’s not too much to ask, haha…

[New Message] Little Bit: Gen are you there? You’re leaving me on read. I know it’s a ton of weird shit I’m asking you for but I’ll make it up to you. Somehow. Probably.

_~~Gen: Do you know what a hypocrite is, Chicane~~_ — No, too nasty.

 ~~ _Gen: For someone who flipped out on me last week_~~ — He probably shouldn’t start a fight with her during her first day of rehearsal.

 ~~ _Gen: Do I look like a Honeybee to yo_~~ — Still too nasty.

 _Gen: I don’t think you realize what you’re asking of me._ There. Vague and not offensive.

[New Message] Little Bit: I didn’t think it would be a problem, since Angeal’s going on a date with Jessie this weekend. Kind of even things out, right? Idk how y’all figure.

_Gen: W—_ hat the fuck!?” He shouted out loud, shoving his PHS into his pocket and barreling down the hallway to Angeal’s office. He kicked the door open without hesitation. Zack turned around, cut off mid-sentence. “Out, Puppy. You don’t want to be here for this one.”

“Don’t have to tell me twice,” he agreed, turning on his heel and leaving with a half-assed salute.

Angeal cocked an eyebrow and Genesis saw red. He hissed, “Did you think I wouldn’t find out what you were planning to do?”

“Hmm?” He dared to look that calm and handsome right now?

“You’re going on a DATE with Chicane’s little friend? Did you think I’d be okay with that? By any stretch of the imagination?” It was a struggle to keep his voice low. Noise carried, and SOLDIERs had sensitive ears. The relationship was common knowledge, but they didn’t need to involve anyone else.

“I thought I might as well have a turn. Chicane was uncomfortable with the idea of you going out with her anyway. Two birds, one stone. Does it really bother you, Gen?”

“ _Does it really bother me?!_ Of course it does! How could it not?” He seethed.

“The same way it ‘doesn’t’ bother me when you do it,” Angeal replied with air quotes. His jaw was tense, muscle jumping at his neck. The deep blue eyes Genesis fell into ages ago started to burn with anger.

Genesis was angry a lot of the time, and it manifested in one of two ways. Either he’d immediately burn fast and hard, or he’d hold a grudge until the perfect moment to retaliate. The vast majority of the time, it was the former. On the other hand, Angeal was slow to anger. He tended to approach their disputes rationally, which was also why he tended to win those disputes. It was rare that Genesis actually pissed Angeal off anymore. But when he did, Angeal stayed angry and let him know it.

He had a feeling this was going to be one of those times. At least he had the apartment in Sector 8.

“If it honest to Gaia bothered you, why didn’t you stop me from doing it?” They’d had this fight before but it still bore saying.

“Because you seem to think that everyone will suddenly know we’re together if you aren’t seen out with others. And because your image,” Angeal spat, “Your playboy reputation, is more important to you than my honor.”

“That’s not true! You know it’s not because of that. Everything I did was for both of us, so don’t throw it in my face!” He slapped his hands down on the desk with an almighty _clang_. The steel ones didn’t break when you hit them.

“For both of us, I have to be the one to sit back and see you with someone else? For both of us, I have to be the one hurting while you’re running around town having a grand time?”

“I’m not as strong as you are. I can’t see you with anyone else. I can’t. I’ll burn Midgar to the ground. You’re mine.”

“But are you mine, Genesis? Because it seems like you belong to your fan clubs. I’m not going to argue about this with you. If you don’t want me to have a completely innocuous evening out with Miss Rasberry, who— might I add, actually understands the situation, unlike any of the poor girls you’ve strung along— that’s fine. But if you aren’t willing to let me do the same things you do, neither of us are doing anything.”

His words stung in a way Genesis didn’t expect. He hated it when Angeal put on that holier-than-thou act. “You’re being ridiculous. Do you even want to go out with her? Waste your money on a completely platonic fake date? At least I have gil to burn.”

Angeal’s glare narrowed. “Not nearly as much as you think you do. You can’t afford to be wasteful, since you won’t patch things up with your father. We’re on the same income now, rich boy.”

“Well, since you seem so set on this date, I guess I’ll just suffer. I’m sorry, I forgot that you’re beyond reproach. I’ll go.”

“Beyond reproach? You’re incapable of accepting criticism. You don’t listen to my concerns, and clearly, you don’t listen to a damn thing I say.”

“Listening to what you say and following your every word like scripture are two vastly different things, darling.”

“I’m not asking you for that. I— Look. I’m too irritated to have this conversation with you right now. I’m sorry you’re upset about the date. I just made the plans last night, and I meant to tell you this morning, but—”

“But you decided fucking me was better. Yeah, I get it. I’ll just go annoy someone else, I suppose.” He knew he was being manipulative, but the words spilled from his lips of their own accord.

“Genesis.”

“Angeal,” he parroted, rolling his eyes.

“I…” He started angrily, then sighed, scratching his beard. “Let’s talk about it tonight. Do you still want to have Seph and Chicane over for dinner?”

“Yes, I’d still like to hear about my sister’s first day of rehearsal. At least she tells me things.” There it was again.

“Then get out of my office. I love you, and I don’t want to be angry with you.”

“Fine. I love you too,” he grumbled, leaving to seethe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> I definitely don't condone Genesis' actions/behavior here, but that goes without saying. He doesn't exactly approach issues with calm, and he expects to get his way a lot of the time. The situation that Gen and Angeal's relationship is in here lends itself to a bit of toxic behavior and quite a lot of difficulty, and they have to work through things before they can get better. They may have been in a relationship for years, but the majority of that time was spent winning a war. 
> 
> One thing I'm trying to explore in this dumpster fire of a fic is the contrast between Sephiroth and Chicane's budding, new relationship (of which they're still balls deep in the honeymoon period) and Angeal and Genesis' established but still complicated relationship.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unforeseen call. Poker night. A breach in subtlety.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! I got a little stalled on this chapter, even though it's nothing special.

As bad as Monday had been, the rest of the week made it seem idyllic. Her new vocal coach bailed on her. Her favorite rehearsal leggings developed a hole in the thigh. Velia dropped hints about Genesis at every opportunity— during costume fittings; during stretches; between warm-ups; during breaks, with a cigarette clutched between her lips. Mornings and evenings, she asked after him like a woman possessed. Genesis neither encouraged or rebuffed her advances. Instead, he terrorized Chicane every moment she was home. She thought his moody phase ended before he even left for SOLDIER but there he was in his mid-20s, bringing it back with a vengeance.

The moodiness wouldn’t have been so bad if it weren’t for Genesis’ unshakable belief that he did nothing wrong. She couldn’t even suggest that he “be the better man” and talk to Angeal first because Gen refused to apologize. She heard the argument repeated a dozen times and never succeeded in playing devil’s advocate.

She would’ve escaped to Sephiroth’s apartment, but her consort left on a mission and wouldn't be back for a week. Sephiroth assured her she was more than welcome to hide there, but she couldn’t without an excuse. Genesis would know she was avoiding him and it would get worse. On Thursday, Jessie told Chicane there was no way she'd bail on the date. And shouldn’t her brother grow up and apologize already? (Yes, but she couldn’t say that!)

Her texted appeal to Angeal (since she didn't have the guts to say it to his face) received similar resistance. Angeal was the worst when he got mad. Nothing short of a sincere apology from Genesis would fix the situation. As of Thursday night, it was more likely Chicane would fall down her apartment stairs and die than Angeal would hear an apology.

She’d really thought they were over this shit. Six years of war, three years dating during that war, and they couldn’t resolve an argument? No way was this the first argument they'd ever had, so why couldn't they move past it?

Regardless, she breathed a sigh of relief on Friday. She'd finalized the arrangements for the party. Vel only made one veiled comment about Genesis. And she didn't hear from Gen all day. Chicane left rehearsal as soon as possible for the next train to Sector 0, relaxing into her seat. Next week could not possibly be as bad as this one. Genesis and Angeal would make up, and Gen would do whatever he was going to with Vel. Vel and Gen existing around each other would shut Marine down, and Jessie would move on to someone who wasn’t dating her brother.

And as for Chicane? She had a date with Sephiroth’s bathtub. After that, she’d go to poker night and take everyone's gil. Nothing could bring her down— except the name flashing on her phone screen. She looked around. The train car was empty except for a half-asleep businessman. She answered.

“Hi, mom. How are you?”

“Oh Chicane darling, it is so lovely to hear your voice. I’ve been absolutely dreadful, dear!”

“Oh no, what happened? Are you okay?” She knew it was hyperbole, but her mother would get to the point faster if she bought into it.

“Well,” she said with that strange “h” sound that Rufus emulated far too well, “your father has just been a horrid beast this week! You know how things have been since…”

“Right.”

“Is he… around, by chance?” Roxanne’s voice dropped, “Your brother?”

“Not at the moment, no. I’m on the train.”

“It’s dreadful manners to talk on the phone on the train, you know.”

“It’s an empty car, mom. I wouldn’t trouble others like that.”

“I would certainly hope not. Anyway, I told him that I wouldn’t stand for him neglecting his only son any longer, and do you know what he said?”

“I have no son?” Chicane deadpanned. The obvious choice, if one knew Davis Rhapsodos.

“Yes! That’s precisely what he said! How dreadful is that?”

“The worst,” she agreed. Maybe if she was lucky, she’d get Roxanne off the phone before she made it to the Shinra Building. The bath needed her. If Chicane didn’t get to use her bergamot blue fizz bomb, someone would pay.

“…and I just don’t understand how he could treat him like that, with everything he’s done. I mean sure, I don’t love the idea of his heir coming from a surrogate, but Angeal is such a nice young man and he could do worse!”

“Right.”

“But how are you, dear? I saw you on the news the other day and you looked so tired. Are you getting enough rest? I’m trying this new skin cream to make up for the wrinkles your father's given me and the results are delightful. I’ll send you a tub! Oh, and some juice. Do y’all have juice?”

“It’s almost 500 gil a bottle here. Juice would be nice.”

“And cider… Actually, why don’t I send a whole care package?”

“You’d have to talk to Papa to do that, wouldn’t you? I thought you said you weren’t talking to him.” The Shinra salaryman on the other side of the train car woke and gave her an empathetic nod. Chicane nodded back with a grimace.

“Oh, you’re right. Well, no matter. I’ll talk to him if it means sending you and Genny something nice.”

“Actually…” A thought occurred to her. “Why don’t you come visit, instead? Maybe all you and Papa need is space. Absence makes the heart grow fonder, right?”

There was no way her mother would go for that. Roxanne, visit Midgar? During the prettiest time of year to be in Banora? Not on her life. No way. “Oh, I’d love to! Yes, I’ll do that. In fact, I can come next weekend. We’ll make a wonderful little trip of it. And I’ll see if I can bring you something to deal with those big, tired eyes.”

Chicane gritted her teeth. “Sounds great, Mom. We’ll see you then. I’ll have to see if Se- my consort can take us out.”

“And Genesis and Angeal too. Oh, I’ll have to sneak down to the village and ask Gillian if there’s anything she’d like me to bring Angeal! How exciting! A trip to Midgar! I haven’t been since before they finished construction.”

Not even bergamot blue fizz could take the edge off her stress. Next weekend was way too soon. She leaned against the wall of the tub, stirring foam and soap around with her hands. Not only was next weekend too soon to see her mother, Chicane had no idea how she’d get Genesis to go along with it. With the mood he’d been in lately, it was more likely than not he’d make himself scarce the entire time Roxanne was in town. And while Chicane knew her mother loved her, she was very aware that Genesis was the reason she was coming. Genesis was the reason her parents were fighting. Genesis was her mother’s favorite child. There wasn’t anything wrong with it, if she ignored the fact that Genesis was disinherited. No, if she wanted to make this work, she’d have to call in a few favors and trap Genesis into the interaction. Luckily, she knew just who to ask. A Friday night black dress, a coat or two of war paint, and a kiss to the girl in the mirror later, she was ready to cash in.

Rufus Shinra thought himself a cut above the rest. His upbringing and career canonized that belief into fact by the time he reached age twenty. He worked smarter than the average man and reaped far more success. As such, he deserved richer indulgences. Poker nights like these were one such indulgence. The dealer was brought in from the Gold Saucer, the wines from Banora, the smokes from Gongaga, and the stakes were high. The participants could be improved; but, one such improvement was already coming through the door. His childhood confidant-turned-enemy-turned-friend (although that was questionable) turned heads by walking in.

Chicane was an indulgence in and of herself. And no Sephiroth in sight, he noted with budding glee. Not that he could have been— Rufus had coincidentally discovered an urgent issue in Corel, and only the best would suffice to resolve it.

“There’s my clever little niece! Don’t clean me out, Sugar ‘Cane! Gya ha ha!” Heidegger was already on his third drink and louder than ever.

“Oh Chicane, darling, I didn’t know you were coming! Thank the Goddess that there’s finally someone nice to look at during poker.” Scarlet practically leapt out of her seat and air kissed her on both cheeks. For all they called it the Mideel greeting, he’d never seen Chicane take part in it. Their eyes met across the room and Rufus realized it was his turn to greet her.

He rose slowly and gave her a very proper and polite hand on the shoulder. No Sephiroth, but no reason to piss her off when he’d been doing so well. “I’m glad you could make it. Would you like something to drink?”

“I’ll make it. I know better than to let you pour for me,” she glibly replied, pulling bottles from his wet bar like she owned it. She might as well, with the cleaning he knew his pockets were about to receive. She was a deft hand at card games, but that wasn’t the issue. The issue was that he had no idea how he’d stop looking at her now that he started.

A black dress hugged her from shoulders to knees but accentuated _everything_ on the way there. Her crimson hair fell in effortless waves over her shoulders, wafting ginger, honey, and citrus his way. That familiar aroma drove him the rest of the way to distraction. Red lips that had no business looking that lush pulled into a scowl.

“Rufie, are you listening to me?”

Okay, so he still wasn’t over his Chicane crush. It was… fine. He doubted she even knew he had one. “Sorry.”

Chicane groaned and he failed to ignore the cute furrow between her brows. “Okay so like, can you stop talking to Velia or get with someone else already? Every time you say so much as a peep to her, she glares at me all over again. And Gen hasn’t exactly been helpful in fixing it, so…”

“I’ll see what I can do. What else has you so… tense?” Now that he stopped gawking at her like a lovestruck schoolgirl, he noticed her shoulders set in a rigid line, cute furrow deepening into a crease.

“I’m not— Well—” She pouted at her Banoran sour before grabbing the dumbapple wine again and pouring a full glass. “My mom’s coming to visit next week.”

“Oh, Roxanne’s very wehelcome to visit. I do hope I get to see her, darling,” he teased without a moment’s hesitation. Chicane rolled her eyes, tilting her wine glass to her mouth.

“Actually, I was hoping you could help me with that. Call it a favor.”

“I’m listening.” He’d already decided to do whatever she was about to ask, but he couldn’t be obvious about it. If she cottoned on to his feelings any further, she wouldn't talk to him again.

“With the way Gen’s been acting since…” she gestured with her wine glass, “I’d have to get Seph to drag him to the train station kicking and screaming to see her. But if he suddenly got a mission to escort you somewhere on Friday afternoon…”

“It wouldn’t tip him off that he was going somewhere he didn’t want to be, yes. It’s only appropriate I see your mother regardless, so I’ll do it on one condition.” The bridge of her nose scrunched up in frustration. During Banoran summers, a dozen tiny perfect freckles kissed the area. Luckily for his composure, it was winter. “I’ll escort your mother with Genesis in tow if you clean Veld out at cards tonight.”

Those big silver eyes he’d been trying not to look at widened even further. From this close up, he could see the slight ring of mako aqua that hadn’t been there when they were kids. No Sephiroth, but he’d left an eternal impression. It wasn’t fair that it made her eyes brighter.

“I’ll just have to do my best then, won’t I?” Chicane asked, finishing her wine and taking her cocktail in hand.

“You will,” Rufus agreed, hoping he sounded more smug than he felt and that Sephiroth hadn’t also given her his sharp hearing. His heart, his traitorous weak heart, pounded speed metal against his ribs. This _was_ unfair. She could have been playing poker for the first time and she’d clean him out. He couldn’t focus with her so close. It was the club, the party, his childhood all over again. If his father had been alive to see it, he would’ve cajoled Rufus to try and sway her from Sephiroth. Rupert’s jeers never haunted him more than they did now, watching Chicane's hips sway on the way to the poker table.

She was an indulgence he could no longer have, and it made her all the more invaluable.

Despite Chicane's continued existence distracting him, Rufus wasn’t doing so bad. At their two hour break, he hadn’t lost any gil. Palmer was about even as well. Scarlet was already halfway to a second buy in, and Heidegger wasn’t faring any better. As expected, Chicane and Veld were ahead. From a quick chip count, Veld led the table by about eight grand. That was fine. He knew Chicane would be able to get that back and more. It would be embarrassing for both of them if she failed and he helped her anyway. He had to be firm— well, he was firm, but not that way— had to be stern with her and make his help conditional.

Rufus lit a cigarette and half the table followed suit. Smokers were birds of a feather. Today’s Gold Saucer dealer set out crystal ashtrays at either side. He noticed Chicane’s nose crinkle in distaste, but she bit her lip and gave him puppy eyes.

“Can I get one of those off you?”

“Your brother would eviscerate me. And then who would run the Company?”

“Gen doesn’t have to know. Not like I’m headed back to Sector 8 tonight.”

“You’re a professional singer. I can’t endanger your delicate vocal folds like that, can I?" Okay, if he could reject her on this, then denying her help if she lost shouldn’t be that bad. He forced a smirk.

“You and I both know Velia smokes half a pack a day. C’mon, Rufie. I’m stressed.” A stronger pout.

“It’s not Greens. Not going to do that much for you.” His last line of defense.

“I know.” Gaia, but she was stubborn. Rufus couldn't think of any other reasons to dissuade her. Maybe he was being irrational by refusing her. He started to reach back into his coat for his cigarette case.

“Miss Rhapsodos, would you like me to refresh your drink? I’m headed to the bar,” Veld offered. Figured the leader of his Turks would protect him when he needed it.

“Actually, I’ll join you.” Honey and bergamot rose and swept away in a heady rush. Rufus was almost too distracted by it to watch her leave. Almost.

If she’d been a few years younger, Chicane might have stomped in frustration. She wasn’t winning against Veld and she needed to be. She couldn’t read his expressions at all. The rest of the table went down easy. Rufus might have been a challenge if she hadn’t been sitting at tables with him since she was a child. It helped that he stared at her every time she did so much as breathe. Was he even paying attention?

“I’m glad you joined me. We haven’t met yet. Veld Verdot. I’m the Company’s head of Administrative Research.” He offered his left hand instead of his right. Odd, but he had to be trying to get in her head. She gave him a firm handshake, taking in his appearance again.

Mahogany hair streaked with silver shadowed a scarred face peppered with gingery stubble. Veld might have been handsome once, before constant exhaustion left its mark. All in all, Chicane thought he looked a bit like her father, but far more battleworn. So, if she was trying to beat her father at cards…

A jarring clink pulled her from her musings. Her eyes darted from side to side. What was that? She peeked over at Veld again. How had she missed that? Mythril fingers wrapped around his glass of bourbon, causing the noise. An orb of purple materia glowed in the center of his hand. It was rude to stare at the prosthetic but temptation loomed. It was so delicate, so sophisticated, so… fiddly!

“Are you two going to join us? If you’re tapping out, I’ll be happy to take over your chips,” Scarlet teased, going for a bottle of pinot noir.

“I was just figuring out what I wanted to drink. Wine’ll do.” She poured another glass of dumbapple wine and sashayed back to her seat at the poker table. Rufus was on his second cigarette, tipping his chair back with an air of aloof boredom. Figures. If he didn’t want to help her, the least he could do was give her a cigarette when she asked for one. She knew she couldn't smoke Greens in current company without her father finding out, but a cigarette sounded grand. Or maybe she'd spent too much time breathing in Vel's secondhand smoke this week.

“You know, you look more like Veld than your uncle. I bet you thank the Goddess you missed all that in the gene pool. Kya ha ha!” Scarlet laughed behind her hand. Heidegger joined her, his loud belly laugh as obnoxious as ever.

“Gya ha ha! Don’t worry, we’re related by marriage. Davis Rhapsodos is my stepbrother.”

“Uncle Heidegger’s father married my Grandmere Rhapsodos after my Grandpere died. My father and him...” They dealt her in and Chicane trailed off. She tried to pay attention to the chitchat around the table, but she only had eyes for Veld. He wasn't giving a damn thing away. No tells. But...

_“Sugar ‘Cane, if I can teach you one thing, it’s that every man has tells,” Papa said between drags of his cigar. From his lap, she could sort of see the rest of the people gathered around the table. Uncle Heidegger, Uncle President Shinra, his bodyguards…_

_When she asked to learn she didn’t think it would be like this. She was still trying to remember how all the hands went in order. A royal flush, then…_

_“Your Uncle Heidegger rubs his beard when he’s not sure,” Papa murmured, pointing from behind his cards. He was only holding them up for her benefit, she knew. Chicane had memorized his hand already— Jack Queen suited— but didn’t tell him to put them down. It was exciting enough that he was including her; pandering to her was even better!_

_Mom flipped over the first three cards. A 10, an 8… and a 4. If they were lucky, they’d get a straight Or maybe a flush? She looked up at Papa again. His stormy gray eyes twinkled as he took a long drag on his cigar. Was that his tell, then?_

_“Rupert’s got something,” he whispered, nodding towards Uncle President Shinra. Chicane peeked at him. The large blond man’s lips pulled into a smirk. Rufie made the same face when he knew something she didn’t. She hated it when he made that face. Earlier he’d done it because he knew more about swords than Genesis. He was so…_

_The fourth card flipped. 9 diamonds! That meant they had a straight flush! The only thing that could beat that was a royal flush. Wait! She didn’t want to give up her tells, whatever they were. She turned and hid her face in her father's coat._

_“That bad, little lady?” Rupert Shinra crowed. Everyone laughed at her, even Papa, but she didn’t care! She wasn’t going to show what they had. Papa tapped her shoulder when the hand was over._

_Chicane turned back around and gasped out loud. The last card was the King of Diamonds, even better, and they won a big pile of chips to scoop! Wait, he wanted her to get them? Chicane leaned over the table and scooted the chips towards them with both arms._

_“Looks like you’re my lucky charm,” Papa cooed, ruffling her hair. “Think you can play the next hand for me?”_

Every man had tells. She just had to figure out what Veld’s were. Did he pull longer on his cigarette? Take a sip of his drink? Scratch his stubble? Inadvertently smile a little bit? Scarlet’s face was an open book, and Palmer tended to drink when his hands were bad. Rufus’ smirk grew a little bit wider when he had something. Uncle Heidegger had never kicked the beard-rubbing habit. She knew she tended to twirl her curls when she was thinking. This time, she was making an effort to do it regardless of the quality of her hand. Balance things out a bit.

If she couldn’t figure out Veld’s tells, she’d have to hope for luck. And speaking of which… The Jack and Queen of Diamonds greeted her again. Old friends. Good. She twisted a curl around her finger.

Rufus made a bet, smug smirk in place. She called. The dealer revealed three cards. 10 diamonds, 3 spades, 9 diamonds. History repeats itself, but better. Veld folded. A shame that she wouldn’t have the chance to get more money off him this round. Flushes were likely though, so she’d have to hope for the straight to finish.

Rufus bet again, smirk not budging an iota. She raised him. They didn’t call it gambling because you played it safe. He called, eyebrows raised. The turn… 8 of hearts. She had a straight, but not a straight flush. Any flush could beat her unless she got some diamonds on the board. Scarlet folded, which she probably should have done the round before. Rufus bet. Chicane called.

The river… Her heart pounded. Would history repeat itself or would she look the fool? At this point, the pot was massive. The dealer placed the final card. The King of Diamonds, there to bail her out!

Rufus revealed a 10-high flush and Chicane flipped her cards with a victorious smile. She may be big enough to get the chips more carefully now, but the thrill was the same. That put her 20 big up on Veld. She might win this yet…

They ended up quitting around midnight, ending 75-25 in her favor. Chicane didn't want to play poker with the King of the Turks all night— especially not with Rufus’ gaze weighing heavier every hour. Still, she lingered as the others left, trying to figure how to convince him to help her anyway. She carried dishes to the kitchen for his staff to take care of in the morning. Rufus followed, leaning against the counter and surveying her with unshielded admiration.

“Well, I didn’t clean him out.” Her voice sounded nervous and unsteady even to her. She needed to be better, more convincing!

“You didn’t.”

“I did put in quite an effort. If we’d stayed, I might have.” It was the best excuse Chicane could muster up, given the circumstances.

“Mhm.” Drunk Rufus made her nervous. He was far less subtle about watching her every move. She hadn’t drank enough to ignore it; she was far more intoxicated by victory than from wine. Maybe she could manipulate this situation to her advantage in a way that wouldn’t break any vows. It still... wasn't great, that she was doing this. Of course she'd tell Sephiroth what she did, but her conscience chided her for doing it to begin with. She bit the inside of her cheek and turned back towards Rufus. No time to worry.

Chicane slowly ran her fingers through her hair, looked up at him under fake lashes, and pouted. “Think you can help me out anyway? I don’t know who else I can turn to, Rufie, and I wouldn’t ask if I didn’t think it was important…”

He swallowed and looked away, a hint of a blush high on his cheekbones. “I, yeah. You would’ve won anyway. It’s not an imposition. Would’ve had to see your mom anyway. Company things and all. Anyway. Sure. Yes. I can help.”

“Thanks. I knew I could count on you,” she purred, feeling only a slight tinge of guilt.

“Sure. See you… when I see you.”

“Mhm.” She turned to leave, making it halfway out of the kitchen before Rufus called out to her again.

“Chicane?”

“Rufus?”

“I’ll lay off of Velia. You seem stressed.”

“Thanks.”

“And I quit the Fury.”

“I noticed.”

“Can we…?” He couldn’t even bring himself to say it. Chicane smiled to herself.

“I showed up, didn’t I?” Sure, friendship might be manageable. She'd had fun playing poker, at least.

Five minutes of laying in the center of Sephiroth's bed later, the guilt climbed from a whisper to a roar. Her "Can you talk?" text sat unread, and she didn't want to call him, in case he was in combat or something.

He was probably fighting a dozen guys all at once and couldn't read her message. Or he could be sleeping. Some people slept at midnight. Her consort usually wasn’t one of them, but maybe his schedule changed on missions. Or _maybe_ he hadn’t wanted her to go to poker night and that was why when she texted “Heading to poker night, wish me luck!” his answer was “Good luck.”

It had a period at the end! People only put periods on their messages when they were upset! Sephiroth must be furious with her. Oh Gaia… She rolled out of bed and scurried to the bathroom. She’d left a blue ring around the tub for the cleaning service to take care of… But she couldn’t count on that now. It all had to be perfect in case he came home early or somehow knew what she'd done. How were there no cleaning supplies in this entire apartment? Sephiroth kept it practically sterile, there had to be a bottle of bleach at least! But, nothing. She chewed her lip and chastised herself for it at the same time. It was far too late to go out for anything. She’d have to hope Angeal would lend her some. He might still be awake. She tied her robe tightly shut and ran to the elevator, slippers clapping against the floor.

Angeal answered after only a second of frantic knocking. “Can I… help you?”

“I need to borrow some cleaning supplies!” She tried to duck under his arm and get in and Angeal blocked her way with his body.

“Now’s not a great time. Come back in the morning.”

“I need to clean this now or I’m going to have a meltdown. What if it stains, Angeal?!” She tried, unsuccessfully, to enter the apartment a second time.

“Okay, okay. Just… wait here.” Angeal almost slammed the door shut on her foot.

Why did he want to keep her out so bad? If it was a little messy, she wasn’t going to blame him. It had been a hard week. She strained her ears to hear if Angeal was actually getting stuff and heard laughter.

“Wait, do you have someone in there? _Angeal!”_ Chicane threw the door open and started to rush in but collided into a hard chest. She looked up. Love bites?! Blue eyes tinged teal from mako exposure. A snide grin. Oh. It was Genesis. Thank the Goddess, they made up. “Oh, you’re here! I didn’t realize.”

“And you shouldn’t be. Go to bed, Chicane. Whatever the hell you need cleaning supplies for at one in the morning can wait.”

“No, you don’t understand! I left a—”

“What minor social cue did Sephiroth screw up that’s making you panic? I have things to do.” He ran a hand through his hair. No sign of Angeal, so he must’ve sent Genesis out to get rid of her.

“He said ‘Good luck.’ with a capital G and a period in a text and also he didn’t answer me when I asked if he could talk! He must be steamed!”

“He uses proper grammar in every single one of his text messages. Scroll up. Also, he’s in godsforsaken Corel. He’s lucky if he can even get signal. Go to bed.”

“But I left a ring on the bathtub and—”

“Go to bed or I will literally throw you into the elevator. Move.”

“Okay! See you tomorrow! I’ll come down for the stuff in the morning!”

“Sure you will.”

Genesis had no qualms with pushing her back and slamming the door in her face.


End file.
